Unidos en Cuerpo y Alma
by Mhushaka
Summary: Es una historia donde se pone a prueba el verdadero amor, tanto Harry y Ginny descubren que están destinados a estar juntos y que su amor es lo unico que puede ayudarles a superar todas las pruebas de la vida. Es una historia que está fuera del mundo mágico, pero donde el amor es la verdadera magia que ellos necesitan para ser felices. Es mi primera historia.
1. Gryffindor y Slytherin

N/A: Yo no soy dueña del Harry Potter, ese es un privilegio y honor de J. K. Rowling; yo sólo de la trama de la historia, pero la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter.

Esta historia es fuera del mundo mágico, pero está llena de aventuras, dramas, tragedias, diversión, comedia y sobretodo mucho amor, así que prestar atención a la clasificación que es _M _por una razón muy importante que a lo largo de los capítulos se descubrirá, así que tomar en cuenta esto por favor. Esta es mi primera historia, así que apreciaría mucho sus opiniones, para mejorar la historia.

En fin los dejo con el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_**UNIDOS EN CUERPO Y ALMA.**_

_**Gryffindor y Slytherin. **_

Inglaterra era un reino donde la jerarquía tenía gran importancia, ya que regía la nobleza de las familias, la distribución de tierras e indicaba el poder que las familias tenían. Por lo que el deseo de poder generaba rencillas y conflictos entre los más nobles para poder ser dueños de más territorios y tener así más ganancias.

La región del Noreste se dividía en dos grandes territorios Gryffindor y Slytherin, los cuales tenían los terrenos más prósperos y productivos; sin embargo siempre había una lucha entre los dos sectores para incrementar sus ganancias y poder tener más terrenos. El conflicto se debía principalmente por la lucha de poderes entre los duques de estos territorios, ya que el Duque de Slytherin quería conquistar más terrenos del territorio del Duque de Gryffindor; ya que en este territorio eran abundantes los terrenos de tierra fértil, la minería, pesca y por colindar directamente con el mar, tenía puertos que le permitía exportar sus mercancías a otros países y generaba más ganancias; en cambio el territorio de Slytherin era más montañoso, por lo que su fuente de ganancias era la minería, pero al no lindar directamente con el mar, tenía más problemas para exportar sus productos a otros países; y era por esto que el conflicto entre ambos territorios era muy conocido.

La familia Potter había habitado siempre en el territorio Gryffindor y era gracias a sus esfuerzos que Gryffindor había prosperado tanto, esta familia había tenido el control del territorio Gryffindor por muchas generaciones y es por esto que eran muy respetados entre la realeza; sin embargo sólo el rey y los amigos más cercanos a la familia sabían que el señor Potter era el duque de Gryffindor, ya que en los documentos, eventos sociales o de trabajos, nunca lo llamaban con su nombre, todos en la nobleza lo conocían como el duque de Gryffindor, pero no sabían con exactitud quien era, porque siempre se presentaba en compañía de sus amigos, que a veces se hacían pasar por el duque, aún cuando el Señor Potter no estaba presente. Esto se debía por la seguridad de la familia Potter y su enemistad con el duque de Slytherin.

El Duque James Potter era el principal encargado de organizar y administrar la mercancía y productos del territorio de Gryffindor, gracias esto podían tener un mayor control sobre los productos agrícolas, mineros, pesca y sus puertos servían de canal para otros países por lo que la exportación de la mercancía era exitosa. Pero todo este logro se debía principalmente a que ellos eran una familia muy honrada, humilde y trabajadora, ellos no se dejaban llevar por el ansia de poder, sino que se preocupaban por el bienestar de la gente de los pueblos de su territorio, velaban que los diferentes sectores tuvieran lo necesario para trabajar la mercancía y se apoyaban de de otras personas de su confianza para ver los diferentes sectores, por lo que era más fácil tener un control de su territorio; aunque ellos supervisaban y estaban al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en Gryffindor; por lo que si se presentaba un problema acudían de inmediato en persona para darle solución al problema.

En Gryffindor la gente tampoco sabían que el señor Potter era el duque de Gryffindor, todos los conocían como personas muy trabajadoras que eran amigos cercanos al duque y los marqueses, también sabían que la identidad del duque y los marqueses se mantenía oculta por su seguridad y como las personas de Gryffindor estaban agradecidas con ellos por todo el apoyo que les daban, les tenían mucha estima y aceptaban el misterio y no buscaban descubrir su identidad, se conformaban por saber que las familias Potter, Black, Lupin y Weasley eran familias cercanas al duque y a los marqueses. Porque estas familias, a pesar de que tenían sus comodidades, trabajaban mucho y se esforzaban porque todo Gryffindor tuviera lo necesario para vivir bien.

Gryffindor era conocido porque ahí lo más importante era el bienestar de las personas y no tanto enriquecerse con sus productos, pero la gente al tener asegurado un trabajo y tener garantizado el bienestar sus familias, se esforzaban por cumplir con sus obligaciones, porque sabían que los propietarios, desde los vizcondes, condes, marqueses y el duque, eran personas justas y honradas que no los explotaban para generar más ganancias; sino por el contrario recompensaban muy bien a los trabajadores y se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Esto lo habían demostrado muchas veces ya que siempre que las personas necesitaban algo o surgía algún problema, acudían a cualquiera de estas familias y ellos les informaban al marqués de esa zona y al duque de Gryffindor, para solucionar el problema.

Además contaban con el apoyo del Rey de Inglaterra quien estaba satisfecho por las ganancias que Gryffindor le daba a su Reino y tenía en muy buena estima a la familia Potter que a lo largo de los años se había ganado la confianza de la familia Real; también la familia Potter tenía muy buenas relaciones con otros reyes, ya que gracias a sus puertos servía de canal entre el Reino de Inglaterra y otros reinos de otros países.

En cambio el territorio Slytherin, era un territorio donde lo más importante era tener más ganancias y el duque Riddle solo se preocupaba en tener mas poder y en hacerse más rico, en Slytherin los ricos querían hacerse más ricos y no les importaba explotara las personas para lograrlo. Este territorio tenía las minas más grandes y productivas de Inglaterra, tanto en oro, plata y diamantes, por lo que le permitía tener y generar muchas ganancias, aunque su administración de bienes no era muy buena. Y es gracias a estas ganancias es que tenía el respeto de otros territorios, además del temor que les generaba faltarle el respeto al duque Riddle a quien en secreto llamaban Lord Voldemort, porque su ansia de poder era tan grande como su orgullo y prepotencia, además era tan sádico que no dudaba en matar a familias enteras si quería.

El rey de Inglaterra no confiaba en él, e ignoraba lo que el duque Riddle hacía con las personas, ya que cuando el rey iba a visitar el territorio Riddle montaba una farsa para ocultar las desgracias que la gente sufría; y todos le tenían miedo por lo que no se atrevían a oponérsele. El rey solo miraba que Slytherin generaba muchas ganancias y se negaba a creer que Riddle hiciera las cosas que el duque de Gryffindor le informaba.

Muchas familias de Slytherin arriesgaban sus vidas para cruzar al territorio de Gryffindor, donde el duque Potter había dado la orden de que si alguien lograba cruzarse le brindaría ayuda y protección a la familia, además de asegurarles un trabajo. Riddle sabía esto, por lo que trataba de impedir que as personas cruzaran al otro territorio y no dudaba en matar a las familias que trataban de hacerlo. Esto era lo que más molestaba al duque de Gryffindor y es por esto que la rivalidad entre ambos era muy conocida en el reino.

* * *

N/A: Por favor dejen comentarios sobre el capítulo. Voy a publicar muy pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Mushaka!


	2. Gryffindor es una gran familia

**_N/A: _**No soy dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

* * *

**_2\. Gryffindor es una gran familia._**

El duque James Potter de Gryffindor, era conocido por ser una persona muy justa, honrada, trabajadora, valiente, humilde y muy alegre, era una persona que confiaba en las personas y era muy leal con sus seres queridos. Confiaba en sus grandes amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley, quienes eran su mayor apoyo en la organización y administración de pesca, minería y cultivos agrícolas respectivamente.

El Marqués Sirius Black era un hombre valiente, con un gran deseo de vivir aventuras, que sólo se comparaba con su gran alegría, él administraba las ganancias que la pesca dejaba, además de tener el control de los barcos que llegaban y partían de los puertos con las mercancías. A Sirius le encantaba la idea de ser un gran marino que siempre busca nuevas aventuras, junto con su gran amigo James salían de ves en cuando (sólo cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían) a navegar en alta mar en busca de aventuras.

Algunas veces se les unía el Marqués Remus Lupin, quien también era muy cercano a James y Sirius, él era una persona muy responsable, que tenía gran respeto por las personas y también era una persona muy alegre, que disfrutaba haciendo su trabajo. Remus se encargaba de la organización y administración de la minería, el controlaba los pueblos que estaban en la zona montañosa y velaba por el bienestar de los mineros y sus familias, brindándoles lo necesario como alimentos, medicinas, abrigos y hogares que les ayudaran a vivir en esa zonas tan frías.

El Marqués Arthur Weasley, era un hombre muy trabajador, que tenía gran respeto valor por la vida de las personas, era un hombre muy conocido por su gran humildad y bondad, que sin importarle los títulos de nobleza y su posición como marqués, trataba a todas las personas como su igual, por lo que era muy cercano con las personas del área agrícola que él administraba; a que su función era organizar y administrar los productos agrícolas, el controlaba los terrenos que se utilizaban para cultivar y administraba la exportación de los productos en todo el reino; también velaba por el bienestar de todos los agricultores y sus familias.

Tanto Sirius, Remus y Arthur tenían el control de su sector productivo del territorio de Gryffindor y tenían a su disposición la colaboración de personas confiables que les ayudaban a tener un mayor control tanto de las personas como de los productos. Así también ellos informaban al duque Potter de toda la situación, para que estuviera al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en su territorio.

Pero James Potter era un hombre que aunque confiaba en el trabajo de sus amigos, no se quedaba sólo observando como los demás trabajaban, sino que él mismo se aseguraba del bienestar de las familias de su territorio y de las exportaciones más grandes de los productos, además si había un problema, por muy pequeños que fuera en cualquier sector, acudía personalmente junto con Remus, Sirius y Arthur, para dar solución al problema, es así como podían tener un mejor control de la situación.

Lo que más ayudaba era que los cuatro eran muy unidos, que se consideraban una gran familia, ya que todos estaban felizmente casados, Sirius había sido el ultimo en comprometerse con la hermosa condesa Elizabeth (Elly) a quien conoció en uno de sus viajes, como tenían unos meses de casados, aún no tenían un hijo.

Remus Lupin se comprometió con la condesa Nymphadora (Dora) a quien conoció en las montañas, ya que el conde Tonks vivía ahí, ellos tenían un pequeño niño de un año llamado Ted John Lupin apero todos le decían Teddy.

El duque James se había casado con hermosa pelirroja, la condesa Lily Evans (Ahora Lily Potter) con quien tenía un hijo de tres años llamado Harry James Potter, a quien todos querían y cuidaban. Para James lo más valioso que tenía era su familia, estaba muy enamorado de su esposa, quien lo había atrapado con su precioso cabello rojo oscuro y sus hermosos ojos verdes, además de que era una mujer muy amable, inteligente y con una gran fortaleza, ella apoyaba en todo a su esposo, a quien no le importaba que ella fuera una mujer, el confiaba en ella y le pedía su opinión en la administración del territorio de Gryffindor.

Harry era un niño muy hermoso, se parecía mucho a su padre, con su rebelde cabello azabache de facciones finas y delicadas; todos decían que era idéntico a su padre, con la única diferencia de sus ojos que en lugar de ser color avellanas eran de un profundo color verde esmeralda como los de su madre.

El marqués Arthur se había casado hace muchos años con la condesa Molly Prevet y estaban esperando la llegada de su primer hijo y todos estaban muy contentos con la noticia.

Cuando el bebe llegó todos celebraron la llegada de Ginevra Molly Weasley y la noticia se dio a conocer por todo el Reino. Al mes de haber nacido se organizó la fiesta de presentación formal de la nueva integrante de la familia Weasley. La duquesa Lily con las marquesas Elly, Dora y Molly estaban muy contentas con la llegada de la bebe y organizaron la fiesta donde la iban a presentar a todas las personas de Gryffindor, ya que tanto James, Remus, Arthur y hasta Sirius eran muy cercanos con toda la gente y todos los trabajadores los respetaban y querían, por lo tanto James, Remus y Arthur querían que sus hijos crecieran y convivieran con los trabajadores sin darle importancia a los títulos de nobleza.

Es por esto que Harry creció sin ser consciente de su posición como hijo del duque de Gryffindor y podía jugar y convivir con los niños de los trabajadores, al igual que el pequeño Teddy.

* * *

**_N/A: _**Comenten por favor.


	3. Un Encuentro muy Especial

**_N/A:_** No soy dueña de Harry Potter

* * *

**_3\. Un Encuentro Muy Especial._**

A los quince días de haber nacido la pequeña Ginevra, se reunieron tano James, Sirius y Remus con su respectiva familia, para celebrar la llegada de la pequeña y en el caso de las mujeres organizar la fiesta de presentación de la bebita.

Después de estar discutiendo por horas acordaron hacer dos fiestas, la primera se llevaría a cabo cuando la bebita cumpliera un mes de haber nacido, donde la presentarían a todas las personas de Gryffindor, la segunda sería cuando Ginevra cumpliera un año para presentarla ante el rey de Inglaterra y toda la nobleza, donde era muy seguro, también asistirían otros nobles de otros reinos.

Lo organizaron de esta forma para que no haya problemas con todos los nobles que se negaban a convivir con la gente más pobre y también porque así aseguraban que en un futuro la pequeña pueda tener garantizado un compromiso con quien ella quisiera ya sea noble o un trabajador. Aunque esto no le gustaba mucho a Arthur quien para diversión de sus amigos y esposa era muy protector y celoso de su pequeña princesa, como el la llamaba.

Mientras los adultos hablaban/discutían sobre la presentación de la bebita, tanto Harry, Teddy y la pequeña Ginevra estaba a un lado del salón donde los adultos hablaban, en un corral que habían armado para ellos, Harry jugaba con unos pequeños juguetes junto con Teddy y a su lado en una pequeña cama improvisada con colchones y almohadones estaba la pequeña Ginny que dormía profundamente, sin hacer caso a lo que los adultos hablaban.

Harry ya conocía al pequeño Teddy y a veces cuando se visitaban jugaban juntos, Harry sabía que era más pequeño y que tenía que cuidarlo y no dejar que se caiga se meta cosas en la boca, algo que últimamente le gustaba mucho hacer a Teddy, también sabía que si algo malo pasaba o Teddy se lastimaba, tenía que avisarle a los adultos, ya sea la nana, su mamá o tía Dora. Así que en ese momento, mientras jugaba con sus caballitos que su papá le había dado, vigilaba que Teddy no se llevara los otros juguetes a la boca.

Mientras hacía esto, Harry estaba muy curioso con ese bebe que dormía en los almohadones, nunca antes la había visto antes y su mami le había dicho que era una bebita muy pequeña y era hija de tío Arthur y tía Molly, eso le gustó a Harry porque también podría jugar con la bebita, pero su mami le había dicho que aun era muy pequeña para jugar, pero que cuando fuera más grande jugarían y que tendría que cuidarla igual que a Teddy.

Eso le gustó a Harry y le dijo a su mamá que el la cuidaría mucho, porque el era el más grande; su mami le había sonreído y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El problema era que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y la bebita seguía sin moverse mucho, tía Molly le dijo que estaba dormida y por eso el estaba en silencio para no despertarla y cuidaba que Teddy no hiciera ruido; pero la bebita no despertaba, es más casi no se movía, solo en dos ocasiones se había movido y la primera fue para sacar su manita de la boca y después para volver a llevarla a su boquita.

Había algo que le llamaba la atención a Harry de la bebita, pero no sabía que era, la miraba y miraba y no encontraba que era pero quería acercarse y tocar a la bebita, la bebita tenia la carita muy pequeña y sonrojada era de color que se le ponían las mejillas cuando jugaba mucho, pero sus manitas eran blanquitas y pequeñitas y al parecer sabían bien porque la bebita no dejaba de chuparla, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro blanco pero se le miraban unos mechones de cabello rojo, pero no era un rojo como el de su mamá Lily, ni como el los tíos, sino que era de un rojo como el que tenía el fuego de las velas o de la chimenea, a Harry le daba curiosidad y quería tocarlo para ver si era caliente; pero no quería despertarla, así que sólo la miraba, también había visto que en sus mejillas y en su pequeña nariz tenía unos puntitos que había querido contar pero no sabía que número seguía después del 5, así que no podía contarlas todas, porque le gustaba que tuviera esas manchitas que parecían ser de chocolate y quería saber si las tocaba se las quitaría, porque quizás cuando comió se mancho, aunque el pensaba que se miraban muy graciosas en su carita.

Harry no sabía porque pero le gustaba la bebita que tenía un nombre que no podía pronunciar, quería que creciera rápido para jugar con ella y poder cuidarla como le dijo a su mamá, pero la bebita se estaba tardando mucho y no despertaba.

La paciencia de Harry estaba llegando a su límite y lo peor es que Teddy se había cansado y por la forma en que abría la boca y se restregaba los ojitos con su mano, de seguro ya tenía sueño y se dormiría pronto. Así que agarro un cojín y lo ayudó a acostarse para que se durmiera.

– Genial – pensó, ahora Teddy también dormía, pero él no tenía sueño y la bebita no se daba prisa para crecer ni se despertaba. – ¿Cuánto se tarda uno crecer? Y por qué no despierta, estará muy cansada, pero si ni siquiera se ha movido – pensaba Harry mientras miraba a la bebita dormir y seguir chupando su manita.

De repente empezó a moverse más levantó sus manitas y se movía de un lado a otro – Por fin – dijo Harry y se acercó a ella para verla mejor; entonces pasó, vio que tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones, no eran de color chocolate, ella lo miraba muy fijamente y Harry no podía dejar de verla – Eres muy linda – le dijo, y era verdad era lo más lindo, bonito y hermoso que había visto y la quería. Entonces la bebita levantó más la manita y Harry la agarró y la movió, la bebita sonrió (no tenía dientes y sus labios eran rojos como las fresas) y Harry se sintió muy feliz y le dijo:

– ¡Hola Gin…! ¡Ginny! – no podía pronunciar bien su nombre, era muy difícil, pero a la bebita no le importó porque se rió y Harry pensó que su risa sonaba muy bonita y también se rió porque estaba muy feliz – Ginny, yo soy Harry – la bebita se rió más y abrió la boquita pero no dijo su nombre, balbuceaba como cuando Teddy era más pequeño y no podía decir mamá; ¡_Oh quizás no puede hablar!_ pensó Harry, quien para su corta edad hablaba muy bien y eran pocas las palabras que no podía pronunciar correctamente y le dijo de nuevo – Ginny , Ginny, Hola Ginny – y la bebita se rió más fuerte y le sujetaba algo fuerte su dedito gordo con su mano, Harry también se reía, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Ginny y quería seguir haciéndola reír.

Pero los adultos habían escuchado la risa de la bebita y Lily y Molly al ver a Harry que hacía reír a la bebita se emocionaron y dijeron en voz alta – ¡Son tan tiernos juntos! – Mas bien gritaron, – Genial los asustaron – dijeron los hombres porque el grito provocó que Teddy se despertara asustado y llorara muy fuerte, Harry se sorprendió y se alejó de Ginny quien empezó a llorar. Las madres se acercaron rápidamente hacia sus hijos, Dora y Molly cargaron a Teddy y a Ginevra para que dejaran de llorar; mientras Lily abrazaba a Harry quien se había asustado al escuchar llorar a su Ginny.

Cuando Dora le dio su biberón al pequeño Teddy, dejó de llorar y se estaba durmiendo de nuevo, pero la pequeña Ginevra no se calmaba y no dejaba que Molly la alimentara. Harry también quería llorar, no le gustaba escuchar llorar a su Ginny y quería abrazarla para tranquilizarla, pero su mamá lo tenía abrazado tratando de calmarlo, hasta que Harry no soportó más y empujó a su mamá y se acercó a su tía Molly quien estaba sentada tratando de calmar a la bebe, mientras caminaba Harry decía:

– No llores Ginny, no llores por favor – entonces sorprendiendo a todos, la pequeña Ginevra se fue tranquilizando y buscaba a Harry siguiendo su voz. Cuando Harry se acercó una muy sorprendida Molly permitió que se acercara a la bebe, y Harry rápido agarró la mano de la pequeña Ginny y le decía sonriendo – No llores pequeña, aquí estoy, no llores, me duele – la pequeña ya no lloraba sólo miraba fijamente a Harry mientras este seguía diciendo – Ginny no llores, aquí estoy pequeña, no llores – le decía sonriendo porque su Ginny ya no lloraba, sino que reía tranquilamente. Por lo que Harry se acerco más y le limpió con su otra mano las mejillas que estaban mojadas por las lágrimas y después le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, lo que provocó que la pequeña riera muy fuerte y moviera las manos y piernas contenta, Harry también reía muy contento y agarraba con sus manos las de Ginny para seguir moviéndolas, mientras le daba más besos en la cara a Ginny que ahora se carcajeaba muy fuerte.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena entre sorprendidos, enternecidos y divertidos, por la interacción entre los pequeños y en el caso de Lily Potter y Molly Weasley estaban encantadas con una nueva ilusión creciendo en su interior.

– Bueno, cuándo será la boda – dijo Elly, provocando diferentes reacciones en el grupo ya que Arthur frunció el entrecejo un poco molesto por los celos; James palideciera al notar la expresión de Arthur; Sirius, Remus y Dora rieran divertidos al ver las caras de los dos padres y que Lily y Molly se miraran sonrieran encantadas con la idea con los planes de boda formándose en sus cabezas.

– Ginny… mi Ginny… mi pequeña Ginny – decía Harry entre beso y beso que le daba a una risueña bebita, provocando un – ¡Ahhh! Qué tiernos – que todas las mujeres decían enternecidas y que Arthur sonriera derrotado al escuchar tan feliz a su pequeña princesa, _Además si se casaban, sería cuando fueran más grandes verdad._

El resto de la visita Harry se la pasó jugando con una risueña Ginny que estaba de nuevo en su cama improvisada con Harry sentado a su lado, mientras los adultos cenaban alegremente. Fue hasta la hora de regresar a casa que Harry se entristeció y le dio un beso de despedida a su pequeña Ginny que dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios – Hasta pronto pequeña Ginny – le dijo y abrazó fuertemente a su mamá tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

– No llores Harry, la veras muy pronto, ya veras – le decía una enternecida Lily a su hijo que la abrazaba fuertemente mientras escondía su carita en su pecho, ocultando las lágrimas.

Pero Harry no lo podía evitar, porque ya extrañaba a su Ginny y le preocupaba y molestaba no estar con ella cuando despertara o en los próximos días, porque hoy había a una amiga muy especial, a quien quería mucho y la quería cuidar siempre, porque ella era muy especial para él.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

Dejen comentarios por favor


	4. Destinados a estar juntos

**_N/A: Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, donde se muestra lo cerca que Harry y Ginny están uno del otro y cómo van surgiendo nuevos sentimientos, aunque ellos no los entiendan del todo._**

* * *

**_4\. Destinados a Estar Juntos._**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó en su camita, mientras su nana le preparaba el baño y la ropita que se pondría ese día, no recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa y a su cuarto, ya que Harry se quedó dormido en el carruaje, camino a casa, mientras abrazaba a su mamá, se había cansado mucho porque sus lágrimas hicieron que sus ojitos se cansaran, hasta que se cerraron.

– ¡Buenos días Harry! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy pequeño? – le preguntó su nana cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto, pero Harry no contestó y sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza – Pero qué tienes pequeño, te sientes mal – le dijo la nana abrazándolo y revisando que no tuviera fiebre o que estuviera lastimado, porque Harry había empezado a llorar – No tienes fiebre, te sientes enfermo… Te golpeaste… Tuviste una pesadilla… dime qué tienes pequeño – le preguntó preocupada al ver que Harry sólo lloraba y negaba con la cabeza – No me pasa nada, estoy triste – le dijo el niño hipando por el llanto.

–Pero por qué estás triste pequeño, si tú siempre estás contento – le decía una asustada Minerva al pequeño que lloraba y negaba con la cabeza – ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá? Voy a buscarla, enseguida viene pequeño – le dijo al ver que no dejaba de llorar y salió rápidamente de la habitación, a buscar a la duquesa, dejando a un pequeño Harry llorando en su cama, pensando en Ginny.

– Adelante – dijo Lily Potter, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, – ¿Qué pasa Minnie, le pasa algo a Harry? – le preguntó Lily levantándose de su silla, al ver entrar a la nana de su hijo con una cara llena de preocupación.

– Es el niño Harry, señora, se ha despertado, pero no deja de llorar, no tiene fiebre, no está golpeado ni enfermo ni ha tenido una pesadilla pero sigue llorando – le dice todo muy rápido y llena de preocupación y la seguía, porque desde que Lily escuchó las primeras palabras, salió presurosa hacia la habitación de su hijo.

– Entonces por qué llora, si Harry casi nunca llora – preguntó Lily muy preocupada

– Dice que está triste pero no me dijo el por qué, Señora Potter – le contestó la nana.

– ¿Qué tienes pequeño, por qué lloras? –le dijo Lily entrando a la habitación y cargando a Harry que seguía llorando.

– Mami estoy triste, la extraño – le contesto Harry entre lágrimas.

– Pero por qué estás triste y a quién extrañas mi amor – le preguntaba mientras le secaba las lágrimas que seguían siendo reemplazadas por otras.

– Ginny – dijo Harry y hundía la cabeza en el pecho de su mami – la extraño mucho.

– Mi pequeño, no llores te dije que pronto la verías de nuevo, amor, no llores

– Pero yo la quiero ya mamá, la extraño mucho mami.

– ¡Oh mi pequeño! Pero si hoy la verás, en la tarde iremos a visitarla y entonces la verás – le decía Lily mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba tiernamente.

– De verdad, la veré de nuevo – preguntó hipando Harry, viéndola con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas llenos de esperanza y dejando que su mamá le limpiara la cara llena de lágrimas.

– Así es mi amor, así que ya no llores, porque no querrás que ella sepa que has estado llorando verdad – le dijo Lily sonriendo al ver que su hijo negaba y se limpiaba los ojitos – Bien, porque ella quiere que sonrías y que estés contento para que juegues con ella, así que sonríe, ¡Muy Bien! – le dice ahora divertida y enternecida al ver a su pequeño que ahora sonríe más contento e ilusionado y le da un beso en su mejilla cariñosamente.

– ¡Mami, rápido, voy a bañarme! Voy a ver a mi Ginny – le gritaba Harry muy contento y presuroso, luchando con la camisa de su pijama para quitársela.

– Mi pequeño, deja que te ayude – le dijo una curiosa y sorprendida Minnie acercándose al niño que no podía sacarse la camisa por la cabeza.

– No se preocupe Minnie, yo me encargo, porque no le prepara el desayuno a Harry y se lo trae, mientras lo baño y lo cambio – le dijo Lily divertida al ver el comportamiento de su hijo.

– Si señora, el baño y su ropa ya está preparado – le dijo Minnie saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Lily que le quitaba el pijama a un muy contento Harry.

Pero a medida que pasó la mañana Harry estaba ansioso y desesperado por ver a su Ginny y le preguntaba a cada rato a su mamá si ya era hora de irse; pero se iba muy triste y deprimido cuando ésta le decía que aún no, y que fuera más paciente; pero Harry sentía que su paciencia se había acabado hace mucho y quería ver a su Ginny pronto.

Así que no más bajó del carruaje corrió hacia la entrada, sin esperar a su mamá, para ir a buscar a su Ginny, así que mientras avisaban a sus tíos de su llegada su mamá lo alcanzó y sonriéndole le dijo – Ves como no era necesario correr, ya te alcance y no tuve que correr nada y todavía no viene Ginevra – para terminar riéndose de la cara y los gestos que su hijo hacía, que era idéntica a la de su padre, cuando no tenía lo que quería, Harry hizo precioso puchero con su boquita y se cruzaba de brazos, mientras le recriminaba con la mirada. _Si, idéntico a su padre. _Pensaba Lily Potter llena de diversión.

Sin embargo en ese momento entraba una Molly algo cansada mientras cargaba a la bebita Ginevra que dormía y que se notaba que había estado llorando.

– Molly querida te ves muy cansada, ocurre algo – Lily le pregunto un poco preocupada, mientras Molly acostaba a la pequeña Ginevra en su camita improvisada.

– No estoy segura Lily, pero mi pequeña ha estado muy inquieta toda la mañana desde que despertó, hasta llamé al doctor por si estaba enferma, pero dice que todo está bien y que es normal que los bebés lloren a veces, pero mi pequeña no se había comportado así nunca, es más casi no llora, es como si algo le incomodara y no sé qué es – le dijo una Molly preocupada mientras miraba sonriendo como el pequeño Harry se acercaba a su hija y le tomaba la manita y la besaba en la frente.

– Tranquila Molly, no te preocupes, aunque creo saber qué es lo que pasa, pero quizás pienses que es una locura – le dijo una pensativa Lily Potter viendo la sonrisa de la pequeña Ginevra, que aún dormía, después que su hijo le dio el beso.

– ¿Qué es Lily querida? – preguntó Molly viendo todavía a los niños.

– Bueno… pensarás que es una locura pero… – trataba de ordenar sus ideas Lily para poder decir lo que pensaba – Bueno hoy Harry también se comportó de un modo muy extraño. Bueno tú viste que ayer la pasaron muy bien juntos, pero al parecerse encariñaron mucho también sabes – se detuvo para ver a Molly.

– Si, me di cuenta de eso, pero Harry siempre ha sido muy tierno y cariñoso, hasta con Teddy, tú has visto que lo cuida mucho –le dijo sonriendo Molly.

– Eso es verdad, pero ni con Teddy había sido tan cariñoso como con tu hija Molly; y no es sólo eso, sino que anoche cuando nos fuimos, estuvo llorando desde camino a casa, hasta que se quedó dormido y ya saben que él casi nunca llora, ni cuando era bebé; y aunque le dije que la vería pronto siguió llorando, hasta James se sorprendió porque no quiso jugar con él y no dejaba de llorar – le contaba a una sorprendida y preocupada Molly que la escuchaba atentamente.

– Pero eso no es todo – siguió contándole Lily a Molly – hoy en la mañana se despertó llorando y entonces Minnie y yo nos preocupamos pensando que estaba enfermo, pero no, le preguntamos si le dolía algo o si tuvo una pesadilla, pero el sólo negaba con la cabeza; y bueno, Harry nunca ha sido de los que lloran por nada y siempre nos ha dicho claramente si algo le molesta o algo, pero hoy sólo lloraba y decía que estaba triste, no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos, estaba a punto de llamar a James y al doctor – le decía Lily observando a su hijo que seguía agarrando la manita de la bebita y le daba besos en toda la carita mientras sonreían los dos, aunque la pequeña seguía dormida.

– Si, te entiendo, es extraño porque Harry no se comporta así nunca, yo también me hubiera asustado mucho querida, pero no les dijo por qué estaba triste – le preguntó Molly quien también miraba a los niños atentamente.

– Si, cuando le pregunté me dijo que estaba triste por su Ginny, estaba triste porque extrañaba a su Ginny – le contestó Lily con una sonrisa, viendo a su hijo.

– ¿Extrañaba a su Ginny? Pero quién es su Ginny – le preguntó confusa Molly.

– ¡Oh! Harry le dice así a Ginevra, porque no puede pronunciar bien su nombre, ¿No recuerdas que así la llamó anoche para que dejara de llorar? – le recordó sonriendo Lily a Molly.

– Ahhh… es verdad la llamaba su Ginny, su pequeña Ginny – exclamó Molly divertida y enternecida – Entonces lloraba porque extrañaba a mi pequeña, ¡Ah qué tierno! – .

– Si, por eso, entonces le dije que hoy en la tarde la vería, así que mejor dejara de llorar. Pero hubieras visto su cambio dejó de llorar inmediatamente y de repente estaba muy contento pidiendo que lo bañáramos rápido porque tenía que ver a su Ginny, fue muy divertido verlo – le decía riendo Lily a una risueña Molly – la pobre Minnie estaba muy sorprendida por el cambio, desde entonces me ha estado preguntando cada diez minutos si ya era hora para ver a su Ginny, estaba desesperado, por eso venimos un poco antes de la hora prevista, – Terminó de contarle Lily y disculpándose por haber llegado dos horas antes de lo previsto.

– ¡Oh! No te preocupes querida, me alegra que vinieran, mi pequeña Ginny también ha estado muy inquieta, que me sorprende ver lo tranquila y feliz que está ahorita – la tranquilizó Molly, sin darse cuenta de cómo había llamado a su pequeña– ¡Mira ya despertó y no llora! – Le dijo al escuchar reír a su pequeña, quien jugaba con sus manitas con Harry y se carcajeaba cada vez que recibía un beso y Harry le decía – _¡Ginny, por fin has despertado, mi pequeña Ginny!_ – Mientras le daba más besos en toda su carita.

– Molly, no crees que se han encariñado bastante, tal parece que no están tranquilos si no están juntos – le comentó Lily a una pensativa Molly que observaba de cerca a los niños.

– Sí, es cierto, tienes razón, pero es muy extraño, verdad. – dijo Molly llena de curiosidad, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y dijo – ¿Te importaría si hacemos una prueba, para ver si la razón por la que lloran es porque se extrañan? Así nos aseguramos – le preguntó Molly a Lily quien entendió perfectamente y aceptó.

– Harry ven por favor, deja un momento a Ginny y ven conmigo – le dijo al niño mientras lo cargaba y lo alejaba de la pequeña, quien empezó a llorar desde que Harry la soltó y se alejó; mientras Harry se removía inquieto, mientras protestaba llorando y diciendo – ¡No mamá! Déjame, no quiero, está llorando y me duele, ¡No, Ginny! – las dos mamás vieron esto sorprendidas y los dejaron que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Más se sorprendieron cuando Harry, después de que su mamá lo liberara, corrió hacia la pequeña Ginny, agarrando sus manos y le decía – No llores, pequeña, aquí estoy, no llores mi Ginny, aquí estoy – mientras le daba besos en toda la carita y le secaba sus mejillas con cuidado y la besaba de nuevo.

Fue ahí donde las mamás se dieron cuenta, que los niños tenían que estar juntos, para que estuvieran felices. Esto las llenaba de dicha, porque ya se imaginaban la boda de ellos en un futuro.

– Harry, pequeño, tú cuidarás a Ginny verdad – le preguntó Molly, mientras se acercaba a los dos y miraba al niño atentamente, esperando que respondiera.

– Si, yo cuidaré siempre a mi Ginny, yo jugaré con ella y no dejaré que nadie la lastime, yo la cuidaré tía, ella es mía y la quiero – le contestó Harry muy serio, mientras miraba a los ojos a su tía, para después regresar su mirada hacia los ojos chocolates de la pequeña– Mi Ginny, mi pequeña Ginny, yo te cuidare y te voy a querer siempre – declaró, para darle un beso en la frente y sonreír cuando la pequeña reía muy contenta.

Molly y Lily escucharon y vieron esto con lágrimas en los ojos, sabían que eran muy pequeños y que no sabían muchas cosas, pero era seguro que se querían y confiaban en que Harry cumpliría siempre su promesa y juntos serían muy felices; esta unión las llenaba de mucha felicidad.

Para cuando llegaron Dora y Elly, las dos mamás ya habían acordado que los niños tendrían que pasar tiempo juntos, por lo que Harry y Ginny serían compañeros de juegos y así pasarían unas horas juntos, todos los días. Tanto Molly como Lily empezaron a organizar la boda de los pequeños y estaban haciendo planes para hacer el vestido que la pequeña Ginny usaría en su boda. Así las encontraron sus amigas y les contaron la buena nueva y lo que habían descubierto, cosa que las sorprendió, pero que al ver lo unidos que estaban los niños, no les quedó de otra que aceptarlo y llenarse de felicidad.

Después siguieron planeando la fiesta de presentación de la pequeña Ginny (A quien empezaron a decirle así, sin darse cuenta), pues sólo tenían catorce días para organizarla. Teddy también había llegado y Harry lo vigilaba y jugaba con él pero no se separaba del lado de su Ginny, ya que la tenía agarrada de la mano y le daba pequeños besos de vez en cuando.

Al final de la tarde era hora de regresar a casa, Harry se puso triste, y no quería dejar a su Ginny, pero su mamá y su tía le dijeron y prometieron que al día siguiente la vería de nuevo, por lo que a Harry no le quedó de otra que despedirse de Ginny y decirle que regresaría, para darle un beso; sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a las dos mamás, que ya esperaban que se pondrían a llorar de nuevo, pero no, ni Harry ni Ginny lloraron, sólo se quedaron un poco tristes cuando se separaron.

Y así pasó todos los días, ya no lloraban, mientras no estaban juntos, pero si se ponían muy tristes al estar separados; también notaron que ellos no lloraban porque Harry siempre le decía que regresaría, es por esto que antes de despedirse siempre preguntaba si regresaría al día siguiente y hasta que su mamá y su tía le prometían que la vería al día siguiente, entonces se despedían.

Pero si en un momento se separaban y Harry no le avisaba a Ginny o se despedía de ella asegurándole que regresaría, la pequeña lloraba y Harry se apresuraba para pedirle perdón y decirle que ya estaba ahí y sólo así la calmaba. Esto les provocó mucha gracia a las cuatro esposas.

– Es definitivo, la pequeña Ginny tendrá muy controlado al pobre de Harry, estoy segura que lo tendrá muy controlado. ¡Muy bien, eso es muy bueno! Estoy orgullosa de ti pequeña – Había dicho entre risas Elly, provocando la risa de las otras mujeres y que sus esposos las miraban indignados, provocando más risas en sus esposas.

Las mujeres ya les habían explicado la situación a sus esposos y aunque les sorprendió y les costaba creerlo, al final lo terminaron aceptando, al ver el comportamiento de los niños.

A Arthur le costó más aceptar que su pequeña princesa, necesitaba estar con su amiguito para estar bien, pero al ver los feliz que el pequeño Harry la hacía y lo mucho que la cuidaba, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo; además él siempre le había tenido mucho afecto al pequeño Harry y lo quería como si fuera su hijo y confiaba en que él cuidaría a su pequeña, ya lo había demostrado en estos días, en la forma en que la cuidaba y evitaba que se lastimara o que sufriera, si hasta sabía cuándo la pequeña tenía hambre, sueño o había que cambiarla. Así que hoy aceptaba la relación de los niños y lo llenaba de felicidad.

* * *

**_Presentación de la pequeña Ginevra._**

El día de la presentación de la pequeña Ginny, todos los pueblos de Gryffindor hicieron acto de presencia desde el duque, los marqueses y condes hasta los trabajadores más humildes de todo Gryffindor, tanto Lily, Elly, Dora y Molly habían preparado todo para recibir a todas las personas, que durante todo el día acudieron para ver a la pequeña Ginevra y presentarles sus saludos, respetos y obsequios a la bebita que por momentos sonreía, otros dormía, comía, jugaba o simplemente los miraba con curiosidad, a todos les sorprendía que ella no lloraba sino que se mantenía muy tranquila.

Aunque Molly y Lily sabían que ella estaba tranquila y contenta porque Harry no se había separado de su lado en todo el día, ya sea estando de pie, sentado o acostado al lado de la pequeña, mientras la tenía agarrada de la mano; también jugaba con la pequeña y le daba besos en sus carita y en las manos, provocando risas de la pequeña que sus visitantes disfrutaban y se sentían muy contentos de presenciar y escuchar la risa de la bebita, porque la pequeña Ginny tenía una risa muy contagiosa que hacía reír a quienes la escuchaban.

– Si hasta parece que es el encargado de la seguridad de la pequeña Ginny – decía bromeando Elly al ver la actitud protectora y hasta posesiva que estaba mostrando Harry con la bebita – Creo que será un esposo muy celosos y posesivo, ¡Pobre de la pequeña Ginny! – seguía diciendo mientras miraban sonriendo a la pareja de niños. En muy poco tiempo la familia de la pequeña y los más cercanos a ella, habían terminado llamándola Ginny o pequeña Ginny, como Harry la había nombrado, además a la pequeña le gustaba que la llamaran así.

Mientras tanto, Harry en esa fiesta estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos que lo incomodaban un poco, porque no los entendía. Él sabía que muchas personas irían a conocer a SU Ginny, como le habían explicado su mamá y sus tías; y él había permitido que las personas la vieran y la saludaban, e incluso permitía que las mujeres y las niñas le dieran muestras de cariños y mimos, porque miraba que a ella no le molestaba y que a veces hasta les sonreía en respuesta y él quería que ella estuviera contenta y quería que la pasara bien.

Pero lo que no entendía era esa molestia que sentía cuando los hombres u otros niños decían que ella era muy linda, bonita, bella y hermosa, _Claro que sabía que era la bebita más hermosa y especial que haya conocido, _pero no le gustaba para nada que ellos lo dijeran; y era muy raro porque su papá y sus tíos decían cada vez que la veían que ella era una preciosura y todo lo demás que los OTROS decían, si hasta el pequeño Teddy le había dicho en unas ocasiones _Linda_ _y Onita _o más bien, quiso decir_ Bonita. _Pero eso no le había molestado, al contrario le agradaba, porque él mismo le decía muy seguido lo linda, bella, preciosa, hermosa y maravillosa que sabía que era, porque para él su Ginny era la persona más especial que había.

Es por eso que no entendía por qué le molestaba que _ELLOS _le dijeran cosas lindas; tampoco entendía esa necesidad que sentía de demostrar que _SÓLO ÉL _podía sujetarla de la mano, tocar su carita y darle besos, como había estado haciendo en todo el día, sobre todo si un hombre o niño se acercaba; también se había negado a alejarse de su lado, aunque su mami le había dicho que no le pasaría nada y que era para que no se cansara o aburriera, _Como si eso pudiera pasar, _él nunca se aburría ni se cansaba de estar con su Ginny, además nadie le aseguraba que _ELLOS _nose acercarían a _SU_ _Ginny_, así que no se apartaría de su lado, él la cuidaría y no permitiría que nadie aparte de él la tocar o le diera besos, eso lo podían hacer solamente él y su familia, bueno también algunas mujeres y niñas.

Por lo menos a Ginny le gustaba más que él estuviera a su lado y que él le diera besos y la tocara, porque siempre sonreía y era feliz cuando estaba con ella; también se había dado cuenta de que cuando algunos de _ELLOS _se acercaban, Ginny los ignoraba y prefería jugar con sus manos o lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos chocolates y tiraba de su mano pidiéndole que le diera un beso y él nunca se lo negaba y le gustaba y alegraba que ella lo prefería a él. Siempre estaba muy feliz al estar con ella y se sentía orgulloso de entenderla muy bien, aunque aún no pudiera hablar, pero conocía sus gestos y movimientos para poder saber lo que ella quería.

Así pasó todo el día y él no se separó del lado de ella, a excepción de las veces que tenían que cambiarle el pañal y él aprovechaba para ir al baño también, por suerte él ya había aprendido a controlarse y a limpiarse el solito, después de eso mientras su tía le daba la alimentaba a ella, él estaba cerca de ella comiendo lo que su mamá y la nana le daban, pero permaneció a su lado, sujetando su mano en todo momento.

Pero el momento de regresar a casa llegó y para su gran alegría su mami y la tía Molly le prometieron que al día siguiente la vería de nuevo, para que jugaran un rato más. Así que se acercó a su Ginny para despedirse – ya es hora de irme mi Ginny, pero regresaré mañana a jugar, duerme mi pequeña, mi Ginny, te veré mañana mi pequeña Ginny – le decía mientras la acariciaba en la cara y observaba como poco a poco se le cerraban sus bellos ojitos, porque sabía que estaba muy cansada, ya que era tan pequeña, era su pequeñita, cuando sus ojos se cerraron, le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y sabiendo que mañana la vería se fue con su papá y su mamá, para ir a casa. Su padre lo cargó y entonces se durmió en sus brazos, feliz porque sabía que mañana vería a su Ginny.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios por favor, ya tengo varios capitulos terminados, pero me gustaría saber lo que piensan, en el siguiente capítulo surgen problemas para la familia Potter.**_

_**Mhushaka!**_


	5. El duque y su familia son amenazados

**_N/A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter._**

* * *

**_5\. El Duque y su Familia son Amenazados._**

La vida de Harry era muy feliz y completa, él sentía que su vida era perfecta, tenía unos padres que lo amaban mucho y se preocupaban porque tuviera lo necesario, sus tíos también lo querían mucho, Teddy seguía creciendo y jugando con él, tenía amigos, que vivían cerca de su casa, porque sus papás trabajaban para su papá y con ellos se divertía mucho.

Pero lo que más feliz hacía a Harry, no eran los juguetes o todas las comodidades que tenía, lo que lo hacía feliz era tener una familia que lo amaran y se preocuparan por él; además tenía a alguien que era muy importante para él, la responsable de que Harry sonriera todos los días y que fuera el niño más feliz de todo Gryffindor, Harry tenía a su Ginny.

Todos los días pasaba tiempo con ella, y el momento de verla y estar con ella era lo que más esperaba Harry todos los días; siempre se aseguraba de que la vería el día siguiente y su mamá y tía le prometían que al día siguiente la vería de nuevo y así lo cumplían; a veces él con su mamá iban a casa de su tío Arthur y de tía Molly para visitar a Ginny y pasar horas jugando con ella; pero otras veces tía Molly traía a Ginny a su casa para que jugaran juntos. Su mamá y su tía le habían dicho que las visitas cambiarían cada semana, ya que una semana él iría a casa de Ginny para jugar y la siguiente semana Ginny llegaría a casa a visitarlo.

Lily y Molly tuvieron que explicarle a Harry esto, porque en la primera visita de Ginny, que querían que fuera una sorpresa, no le avisaron y cuando Harry le pregunto a su mamá si ya era la hora de ir donde Ginny, Lily le había dicho que ese día no irían; entonces Harry se fue corriendo a su cuarto y empezó a llorar, exigiendo que lo llevaran con su Ginny, porque él le había dicho que la vería y no podía mentirle. A Lily le costó mucho tranquilizarlo, hasta que le dijo que ese día era Ginny quien iría a visitarlo, sólo con eso pudo lograr que se calmara y dejara de llorar. Lily miraba a su hijo y pacientemente le aseguraba una y otra vez que su Ginny pronto llegaría a visitarlo, para después sonreír enternecida al ver la reacción de su pequeño.

Porque cuando Harry escuchó que su Ginny iría a visitarlo y jugaría con él en su casa, se puso muy emocionado así que se bajó de su camita y empezó a correr de un lado a otro de la habitación recogiendo sus juguetes tirados y pidiéndole o más bien ordenándoles a su mamá y a su nana que le ayudaran a ordenar su habitación. Era muy divertido ver como agarraba su pelota, caballitos y soldados para dárselos a su divertida mamá y a una sorprendida Minnie, para que los guardaran; mientras recogía su ropa sucia del día anterior que tenía regada en el suelo y la colocaba en el cesto, era divertido ver cómo les daba/aventaba todo lo que recogía a ellas y después verlo correr hacia su armario para sacar una frazada muy gruesa que no podía sostener él solo, por lo que Minnie le ayudó a sacarla, él le dijo que la pusiera en el suelo, mientras él agarraba los almohadones y cojines de su cama.

Las mujeres al entender lo que quería hacer, sonrieron y le ayudaron a preparar todo para la llegada de la pequeña Ginny. Finalmente Harry sacó sus juguetes de cuando era más pequeño como sus muñecos de felpa y otras pelotitas suaves, para enseñárselos a Ginny y así podrían jugar sin que se lastimara.

– Espero que la señorita Weasley venga seguido a la casa, así me ahorraría el trabajo de ordenar la habitación de Harry. – Murmuró una muy sorprendida Minnie, mientras que Lily reía divertida al ver a su hijo que trataba de peinar su rebelde cabello y se miraba al espejo.

– Harry, pequeño sabes que es imposible que te peines – reía al ver la que su hijo pasaba de estar molesto a hacer un bello puchero al darse por vencido – además a Ginny le gusta así tu cabello, siempre trata de desordenarlo más con sus manitas – al oír a su mami, Harry sonrío recordando como la pequeña siempre quería tocarle el cabello y movía sus manitas desordenándolo más, entonces Harry dejó el cepillo y se revolvió más el cabello con sus manos, provocando más risas en su mamá.

Cuando tía Molly llegó, Lily le contó lo que había pasado mientras Harry jugaba con una risueña Ginny que miraba para todos lados conociendo el lugar, para después reír fuertemente cuando Harry le daba besos en la cara o ella le revolvía más su cabello azabache.

Desde entonces pasaban varias horas de la tarde juntos, ya que en las mañanas Harry tenía sus estudios, ya que a pesar de ser pequeño era muy inteligente y al ser el hijo del Duque tenía que tener una muy buena educación, aunque Harry no supiera esto último. A Harry le gustaba aprender y le gustaba pasar tiempo con su Ginny, así que todos los días eran muy felices para él.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Slytherin el duque Riddle ya estaba cansado de que las ganancias de Gryffindor superaran las del territorio de Slytherin. Por lo que estaba ideando un plan que estaba seguro funcionaría.

Pero no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto, – Pensaba – debía ser muy cuidadoso y primero tenía que averiguar quién era el Duque de Gryffindor, porque aunque eran enemigos el rey nunca le había dicho su apellido, aunque estaba seguro de que él si lo conocía a él. _Ummm… Si creo saber qué puedo hacer, sin duda podrá funcionar. _

– Este es tu fin Duque de Gryffindor, le daré donde más le duele y ni siquiera lo verás venir, tú y tu familia sabrán que conmigo nadie se mete – Dijo Tom Riddle entre risas, sin percatarse aún de que alguien lo escuchaba.

* * *

Una noche de diciembre, cuando sólo faltaban tres semanas para la Navidad, en la sala de la mansión del duque de Gryffindor, se encontraba la familia Potter disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, ahí se encontraba una divertida Lily Potter quien bordaba unos abrigos para su pequeño hijo y sobrinitos, mientras miraba como su esposo jugaba al caballito con Harry en la alfombra, provocando las carcajadas del pequeño por los movimientos bruscos de su papá/caballo, este era uno de los muchos momentos que pasaban en familia demostrándose el gran amor por el que estaban unidos.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de la señora Potter quien dijo en vos alta – Adelante – ya que su esposo e hijo seguía jugando, entonces venía una de las empleadas a anunciar la visita inesperada de los amigos de su esposo que al parecer tenían prisa porque venían detrás de la empleada, quien se limitó a dejarlos pasar y retirarse sin decir nada; lo cual no era extraño porque ellos los visitaban seguido y todos los empleados los conocían. Lo que si era extraño era ver los rostros serios y preocupados de Sirius, Remus y hasta Arthur, por lo que dijo con precaución – ¡Buenas noches! Ha ocurrido algo.

– Buenas noches Lily, James, Harry, lamentamos venir a estas horas y sin haber avisado antes, pero es necesario que hablemos algo de suma importancia – dijo Remus respetuosamente. James ya había dejado de jugar, poniéndose de pie y los miraba atentamente, sabiendo que algo grave pasaba.

– ¡Tíos! – saludó el pequeño Harry corriendo a abrazar a sus queridos tíos que lo abrazaban cariñosamente en respuesta – Tío Arthur ¿vino Ginny? – le preguntó Harry.

– No, pequeño, hoy no vino Ginny, ya está durmiendo, pero creo que mañana la verás – le dijo sonriendo Arthur – y creo que también es hora de que tú también duermas pequeño – le dijo al ver que Harry estaba bostezando.

– Así es pequeño, ya jugaste mucho con tu papá al caballito, vamos ya es hora de ir a la cama, así que dile Buenas noches a tu papá y tus tíos – le dijo Lily Potter a su hijo, para poder ir a acostarlo y darles privacidad a su esposo y amigos, para que hablaran sobre el problema que al parecer había.

Mientras Harry los abrazaba y le daba un beso diciendo Buenas noches a su papá y tíos que también le deseaban dulces sueños. Sirius se acercó a Lily y le pidió que no se demorara mucho, ella sólo asintió y cargo al niño para llevarlo a acostarse, Por suerte el niño estaba muy cansado porque había jugado mucho ese día con Ginny y su papá y ya se había pasado su hora de dormir, por lo que ni habían llegado a la habitación y el pequeño Harry ya se había dormido, le quitó sus zapatos y le puso su pijama con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo acostó en su cama, después se apresuró a reunirse con su esposo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala, después de que Lily saliera con Harry, James Potter preguntó seriamente a sus amigos – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

– Creo que es mejor que discutamos esto en el estudio James y que esperemos a Lily para que nos diga lo que piensa de esto – dijo muy serio Arthur.

– Tan grave es la situación – dijo James ya comenzando a preocuparse y dirigiéndose hacia el estudio con sus amigos siguiéndolo.

– No te preocupes James, aún no estamos seguros de nada – Dijo Remus tratando de calmarlo, aunque él también estaba preocupado.

– Sí, claro, yo no estoy tan seguro Remus, esto no me agrada nada, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – replicó Sirius Black, mientras entraban en el estudio y se sentaban en los sillones que habían a un lado de la habitación.

– Entonces hay razones para preocuparse, porque tus presentimientos, casi siempre se cumplen – Dijo James un poco preocupado, por lo que sea que preocupaba a sus amigos.

– Es cierto, pero primero debemos asegurarnos – dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño, mientras Sirius resoplaba y Arthur negaba con la cabeza. James estaba a punto de pedir explicaciones cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Lily Potter sonriendo.

– Sabía que estarían aquí, Harry estaba muy cansado por haber jugado tanto, cayó dormido antes de que llegáramos a la habitación – dijo contenta, provocando que todos los hombres, que estaban serios antes de que llegara, sonrieran, hasta Sirius que estaba molesto no pudo dejar de sonreír, porque todos sabían que una de sus debilidades era su pequeño ahijado Harry, a quien tanto quería.

– Entonces de qué tienen que asegurarse – preguntó Lily, ya sentada al lado de su esposo y haciendo que todos se pusieran serios de nuevo.

– Eso es lo que quisiera saber, pero lo único que hacen es darle vuelta al asunto, en lugar de hablar claramente – dijo un molesto James, que tomaba de la mano a su esposa para calmarse un poco.

– Creo que Remus debe empezar, ya que fue él quien nos avisó de todo – dijo Arthur tranquilamente.

– Bueno… ayer cruzó la frontera un hombre que logró escapar de Slytherin – Dijo Remus explicando la situación.

– Y eso qué tiene de malo, varias familias han cruzado antes, ¿Sólo él cruzó o trajo a su familia? – Preguntó Lily

– No, cruzó el sólo y no sabemos si tiene familia, pero el problema no es que haya cruzado sino lo que quiere hacer – aclaró Remus.

– ¿y Qué es lo que quiere hacer? ¿Por qué no dices cuál es el problema de una vez por todas? – preguntó James ya un poco molesto.

– Cálmate James, el problema es que quiere hablar personalmente con el duque de Gryffindor, dice que es cuestión de vida o muerte; así que es difícil de decir porque ya sabes lo que eso puede implicar – Le dijo Arthur a un James que ahora si estaba preocupado y que abrazaba a una pálida Lily.

– No te asustes Lily, tú sabes que no dejaremos que nada le pase a James, no permitiremos que James se acerque a ese hombre – Dijo Sirius agarrando una mano de Lily, para que se calmara.

– Pero y si es una trampa y lo que quiere es descubrir la identidad del duque para poder informarle al loco de Voldemort, ese hombre trataría de matarlo, para adueñarse del territorio de Gryffindor, que tanto ambiciona – dijo Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Por eso te digo que ese hombre no se acercará a James, yo no lo permitiré – le aseguró de nuevo Sirius.

– Hay más, ¿Verdad? – preguntó James al ver como intercambiaban miradas Remus y Arthur.

– Si, James, en cuanto llegó, el hombre hizo lo posible para hablar conmigo, preguntó por todo el pueblo por el Marqués, diciendo que tenía que darme un mensaje, hasta que encontró a alguien que le dijo que si quería localizar al marqués debía hablar conmigo para que le dijera donde localizar al marqués – Les contaba un preocupado Remus a los esposos Potter – Cuando me informaron de eso, me pareció algo extraño, así que antes de reunirme con él mandé a buscar a Arthur y Sirius, diciéndoles que ocurría algo sospechoso y que necesitaba que ellos llegaran rápidamente, pero tampoco quise que tú te enterarás hasta no saber lo que tramaba el hombre. Así que hoy, nosotros tres y dos de mis trabajadores más confiables nos reunimos con él y bueno… – se detuvo Remus mirando a Arthur pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara, mientras Sirius resoplaba.

– Cuando nos encontramos con él – siguió contando Arthur – nos sorprendió encontrar a un hombre muy asustado que casi lloraba, cuando nos vio, preguntó quién era el Marqués, porque tenía que darle un mensaje urgente en persona, nosotros le dijimos que hablara, porque uno de nosotros era el marqués y que escucharía el mensaje, pero que por seguridad no revelaríamos su identidad; esto le sorprendió, porque en Slytherin todos saben quiénes son los que tienen el control del territorio, pero al final él nos creyó y dijo que él había escapado de Slytherin, porque su vida corría peligro, ya que había escuchado algo que el duque de Slytherin había dicho, sin que éste se diera cuenta, pero que era algo de vida o muerte y que por eso tenía que avisarle al duque de Gryffindor…

– Nosotros le dijimos que dijera lo que Voldemort había dicho, – continuó contando Sirius – pero se negó diciendo que no le diría a nadie más que no fuera el duque de Gryffindor; y aunque le aseguramos que el marqués te daría el mensaje, porque tú no recibías a personas que no fueran de tu confianza, por cuestión de seguridad; también le dije que nada le aseguraba ni negaba que uno de nosotros fuera el duque, ósea tú, pero aun así no quiso decir el mensaje y dijo que sólo hablaría cuando el duque le mostrara una prueba de su identidad, pero nos recordó que el mensaje era de vida o muerte y dijo que si tú no te enterabas, podría pasar una desgracia. – Terminó de decir Sirius muy molesto.

– Entonces no hay más que decir, debo hablar con él para escuchar lo que sea que tiene que decirme – dijo James tomando una decisión.

– ¡Ah no! Tu no iras a ningún lado – replicó de inmediato Sirius – Además no sabes si es una trampa y lo que quiere en realidad es descubrir tu identidad. ¡No te puedes arriesgar! piensa en tu esposa y en Harry, ellos también pueden correr peligro – le dijo Sirius desesperado, por hacerlo entender.

– Lo sé Sirius y es en ellos en quien estoy pensando, sé que es probable que sea una trampa, pero también es probable que lo que él me quiera decir sea importante y en lugar de querer matarme lo que quiere es advertirme de un peligro – le dijo James muy serio.

– James tiene razón Sirius, debemos descubrir la verdad de esto, ese hombre puede ser bueno o malo pero debemos estar seguros antes de tomar cualquier decisión – Trató de razonar Remus, para convencer a Sirius.

– Sé que no quieres que me pase nada a James ni a mi familia, pero si este hombre trata de advertirme de algún peligro, podremos protegernos mejor Sirius – Le dijo Lily agarrando las manos de Sirius – Yo tampoco quiero que James se exponga, pero al pensar que algo puede amenazar la vida de mi Harry, puedo entender por qué James quiere tomar el riesgo.

– Pero hasta la fecha Voldemort no ha podido hacerles nada, porque no sabe quién es el duque en realidad y tampoco sabe quiénes son los marqueses del territorio. Y ustedes saben que el único que en realidad nos conoce a todos a parte de nosotros mismos es el rey de Inglaterra y él hasta ha firmado un documento donde da su palabra de no revelar nada – le dijo Sirius ya desesperado – Y no creo que sea correcto arriesgarnos así por un hombre que quiere advertirnos quien sabe qué o que podría estarnos tendiendo una trampa. No quiero correr riesgos, No, si hay posibilidad de que todos corramos peligro al exponernos, ustedes son mis amigos, mi familia y no quiero que les pase nada malo, no podría soportarlo – Declaró Sirius seriamente.

– ¡Oh Sirius! – exclamó Lily llorando y abrazando a su amigo, que consideraba como su hermano travieso, que siempre quiso, por lo que le dolía escucharlo así de preocupado y asustado, cuando él es siempre tan despreocupado y alegre.

– Perdóname Lily, no quise asustarte más – le dijo suavemente Sirius, mientras la abrazaba con cariño – pero en verdad, creo que podemos solucionar esto sin tener que exponernos ninguno de nosotros.

– Creo que Sirius tiene razón, debemos buscar la forma de saber lo que ese señor quiere decirle al duque, sin tener que revelar la identidad de nadie – Dijo Arthur, después de un momento de silencio y cuando Lily había dejado de llorar y abrazaba a su esposo.

– Porque no hacemos lo mismo que tú hiciste Remus, para hablar con ese hombre… – Propuso Lily mientras seguía abrazando a su esposo –… de todas formas ya lo hemos hecho antes en las fiestas sociales que hacía el rey y ese hombre también asistía, sí hasta hablaste con él y no sospechó quien eras – terminó de exponer su idea Lily.

– ¡Si, es cierto! – Exclamó James sonriendo al recordar esa plática con Voldemort – Eso ya ha funcionado antes – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa.

– Estoy seguro que funcionará, porque él aún no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí – dijo Remus ya más tranquilo.

– Ya sabía yo que la pelirroja era inteligente y nos daría una idea – Dijo riendo Sirius volviendo a ser el hombre divertido de siempre – Lo siento eres muy lenta – terminó carcajeándose al esquivar el golpe de Lily y ver como ésta le enseñaba la lengua, como si fuera una niñita caprichosa.

– Ahora sólo tenemos que ver cuál prueba podemos presentar para que crea que cualquiera de nosotros es el duque de Gryffindor – Dijo Arthur riendo, al ver el comportamiento de Sirius y Lily.

– Podemos llevar mis insignias de oro, que dicen Duque de Gryffindor y llevan el escudo del territorio, tengo más de diez y sólo yo las tengo porque son parte de la herencia familiar – Propuso James, que al igual que Arthur y Remus reía por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo y su esposa.

– Bien, mañana iremos a verlo, lleva las diez insignias, llevaremos a otros hombres de confianza, para despistarlo más – dijo Remus terminando de formar el plan

– Si eso es todo creo que es mejor que nos retiremos, ya es noche y Molly ha de estar preocupada – dijo Arthur levantándose.

– Ya veo a quien salió tu hija, es igual de controladora que Molly – Dijo divertido Sirius – ¡Pobre de mí ahijado! lo tendrán bien controlado – dijo actuando como si eso fuera muy malo, provocando las risas de todos.

– Yo que tú me quedaría callado, sino recuerda como es tu esposa, me pregunto qué pensará Elly de esto, ¡Hasta mañana! – le dijo Arthur con una sonrisa amenazante mientras se despedía y se retiraba riéndose de la cara de espanto de Sirius.

– Este… Ummm… No le dirás nada verdad… Creo que ya es muy noche será mejor que me valla a casa, mi esposa me espera – decía un nervioso Sirius, mientras se despedía de los demás que contenían las carcajadas y después salió casi corriendo, ignorando las carcajadas de sus amigos atrás.

– Bueno, yo también me retiro, nos vemos mañana – dijo Remus entre risas y despidiéndose de los Potter para irse a casa.

– Ese Sirius nunca cambia – dijo James con una sonrisa – No te preocupes amor, verás que todo saldrá bien – le dijo James cariñosamente a su esposa mientras la abrazaba, al ver que seguía preocupada.

– Lo sé amor, es sólo que no me gusta la idea de que todos nosotros podemos estar en peligro – Le dijo Lily escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su esposo, mientras se abrazaban.

– Tranquila preciosa, yo no dejaré que nada les pase a ti ni a Harry, tampoco a nuestros amigos – le decía besando su pelirrojo cabello, para terminar dándole un tierno beso en los labios – Ahora vamos a la cama, ya es tarde – le dijo mientras la volvía a besar más profundamente.

– Yo no tengo sueño – le dijo Lily Potter a su esposo, mientras este la agarraba de la cintura y la guiaba a su habitación.

– En ningún momento dije que fuéramos a dormir, Señora Potter – le susurro seductoramente en el oído, para después capturar sus labios, mientras la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lily prefirió llevar a Harry a casa de Molly, para que jugara con Ginny y así ella podría hablar con Molly, mientras esperaban a sus esposos para que les contaran lo que había ocurrido. No se sorprendió mucho de encontrar también a Dora y Elly en casa de Molly y que estas ya supieran sobre la posible amenaza que tenían, ya que sus esposos les contaban todo.

Ellas cuatro a pesar de ser mujeres ya casadas, confiaban plenamente en sus esposos y ellos confiaban en ellas, por lo que les permitían formar parte de sus decisiones tanto laborales como personales. Eran conscientes de que otros hombres no las hubieran tomado en cuenta, ya que la sociedad en que vivían no tomaba en cuenta la opinión de la mujer; pero sus esposos las amaban mucho y las conocían bien, por lo que confiaban en ellas y les permitían formar parte de las decisiones. Aunque eso era cuando estaban en la intimidad de sus casas o con sus amigos, porque las personas de fuera no verían bien que ellos involucraran a sus esposas.

Pasaron toda la mañana platicando, tomando el té, bordando ropita para los niños y viendo jugar a Harry, Teddy y la pequeña Ginny de casi cuatro meses; mientras esperaban a que sus esposos llegaran a la hora de la comida y les contaran lo que había pasado.

Cuando ellos llegaron iban muy serios y James cargó y besaba al pequeño Harry que miraba divertido a su papá, las mujeres vieron esto y se preocuparon, sobretodo Lily que se acercó a su esposo e hijo y se unió al abrazo, después Arthur, Remus y Sirius también abrazaron a sus esposas e hijos. Les dijeron que hablarían después de la comida. Ellas no preguntaron más y fueron al comedor para comer todos en familia con los niños a su lado.

La comida estuvo alegra y llena de amor y risas, a pesar de que la preocupación seguía; pero los niños los entretenían, ya que Teddy estaba aprendiendo a comer solo y se ensuciaba él mismo y a los que lo rodeaban, provocando risas en los adultos y en Harry que también comía solo pero ya no se ensuciaba tanto, la pequeña Ginny estaba tomando su leche en su biberón y también a ella le cayó en su mejilla un poco de la comida de Teddy, que quien sabe cómo fue a dar ahí y que provocó que soltara su biberón y se carcajeara, provocando que Harry la limpiara rápido mientras reía al escuchar a su Ginny tan feliz, mientras todos reían por la escena.

Cuando terminaron de comer, pasaron a la sala y dejaron a los niños jugando en la alfombra, con Ginny acostada entre mantas y almohadones, mientras los adultos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, con su respectiva pareja.

– Bien les diremos lo que pasó, cuando nos reunimos con el Señor Petigrís – les dijo Remus seriamente a las mujeres.

– Según el señor Pettigrew escuchó, que el duque Riddle de Slytherin decía que era el fin del Duque de Gryffindor y su familia y que yo no lo vería venir, porque al parecer tiene un plan para llegar hasta nosotros. – dijo James sin rodeos mientras miraba a su hijo jugar con Teddy y Ginny, dejando a todos llenos de preocupación y miedo.

* * *

_**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten por favor, voy a estar actualizando seguido, ya que tengo esta historia muy avanzada, pero me gustaría saber lo que opinan de la historia, que poco a poco va toamando forma y el drama comienza.**_

_**También les doy las gracias por los 2 Reviews que he recibido, eso me anima a seguir, tengo otras historias, pero nunca me animé a publicarlas hasta ahora, así que gracias por el apoyo y su comentarios constructivos, ya que si lo has notado los capítulos son un poco más largos, pero la verdad es que el tamaño del capítulo dependerá de lo que ocurra a lo largo de la hisoria, así que unos son más largos que otros. En fin gracias por lo comentarios y espero que la historia les guste.**_

_**Mhushaka**_

_**PD. Por favor comenten.**_


	6. Protección y decisiones de los Potter

_**N/A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter**_

* * *

**_6\. Protección y Decisiones de los Potter._**

Después de escuchar lo que James había dicho, todos se quedaron en silencio, Lily abrazó a su esposo y se dio cuenta de que lloraba, cuando sintió que la camisa de James se empapaba. Molly, Elly y Dora también abrazaban a sus esposos.

– Pero están seguros que dice la verdad – preguntó Elly después de un momento de silencio – dígannos qué es lo que ha pasado por favor – les pidió asustada.

– Cuando llegamos al lugar del encuentro, él sospechó al vernos a los diez con las insignias, – empezó a contar Arthur – le dijimos que el duque jamás lo vería a solas, y que las insignias eran una prueba de que el duque estaba presente, ya que sólo él poseía esas insignias, herencia de la familia del duque, pero que por seguridad la identidad de él nunca se daba a conocer y así era como funcionaban las cosas en Gryffindor, así que si lo que quería era dar un mensaje al duque, era mejor que hablara, porque no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con el duque, a no ser que lo que él quería era tratar de ponerle una trampa al duque, en cuyo caso no dudaríamos en matarle.

– Entonces el hombre empezó a llorar y se arrodilló pidiendo perdón y clamando misericordia – siguió contando Sirius entre indignado, sorprendido y enojado – la verdad es que daba pena verlo; pero se dispuso a hablar, dijo que sentía haber molestado al duque, pero quería asegurarse de darle el mensaje a él en persona, ya que había arriesgado su vida, al hacerlo. Lo tranquilizamos, diciéndole que no lo mataríamos y que lo escucharíamos, le juramos que entre nosotros estaba el duque y que podía hablar con tranquilidad. Después le preguntamos quien era y que es lo que lo traía a tierras de Gryffindor, nos dijo que su nombre era Peter Pettigrew y que era un simple minero de la región Norte de Slytherin lo que quiere decir que es de la zona más pobre de Slytherin.

– Le preguntamos si tenía familia y si la había dejado en Slytherin… – continuó Remus al ver que Sirius dudaba en cómo seguir –… nos dijo que hace unos meses sí tenía a su esposa que esperaba a su hijo, pero que ella siempre había sido muy delicada de salud, por lo que hace un año trataron de cruzar la frontera, pero cuando ya tenían todo preparado para el viaje, se enteramos que estaba embarazada, por lo que no quiso arriesgar sus vidas con el viaje y se quedaron en su casa y esperarían a que el bebé naciera y fuera más grande como para soportar el viaje, pero ella, al ser tan delicada de salud no soportó el parto y el bebé tampoco sobrevivió – Remus abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa, al igual que James, Sirius y Arthur, ellas sollozaban mientras sus esposo las abrazaban – Después de eso fue a la casa del duque, para informarle de la muerte de su esposa, porque si no pensaría que había cruzado la frontera y lo matarían por ser cómplice, estaba esperando a que el duque lo recibiera, cuando vio que el duque estaba en el patio de su mansión, se acercó con cuidado, porque sabía que no le habían informado de que lo buscaban y Voldemort no dudaba en matar a nadie si lo quería.

– Cuando se acercó notó que Voldemort estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que se mantuvo cerca pero sin hacer ruido, para no molestarlo – ahora hablaba James – dijo que así estuvo por al menos quince minutos, hasta que él duque dijo que era el fin del duque de Gryffindor y el de su familia, porque me daría donde más me dolía y que yo ni lo vería venir, porque al fin mostraría que nadie se metía con Lord Voldemort – James hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y después siguió – Después de escuchar eso, el señor Pettigrew se alejó sin hacer ruido y esperó en la entrada de la mansión, hasta que lo mandaron a llamar, le informó al duque de la muerte de su esposa, para no llamar la atención ni generar sospechas; entonces decidió cruzar la frontera porque tenía miedo de que el duque se diera cuenta de que él lo había escuchado y también quería informarme, porque había escuchado cosas muy buenas del duque de Gryffindor y no quería que nada me pasara a mí, ni a mi familia sobre todo cuando él había perdido la suya. – Terminó de decir James.

– Pobre hombre, ha pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo – Dijo Molly entre lágrimas, todos le dieron la razón en eso.

– Entonces qué vamos a hacer ahora – preguntó Dora

– Por ahora tenemos que hacer lo posible por proteger a James, Lily y Harry – dijo Elly seriamente – Voldemort no sabe que el duque de Gryffindor ha sido informado de su plan, además aún no conoce la identidad del duque, eso nos da cierta ventaja.

– Eso es cierto, el hombre sigue sin tener idea de quién es el duque, tampoco sabe nuestras identidades, así que aunque esto fuera una trampa, y él un espía, no hay forma de que le diga a Voldemort la identidad del duque de Gryffindor – dijo Sirius quien aún no confiaba del todo en ese hombre.

– Todavía piensas que es una trampa – le preguntó Dora sorprendida – No creo que pudiera inventar una historia como esa.

– No es eso amor, – le aclaró Remus – es probable que la historia de su esposa e hijo sea cierta, pero es raro que el duque no se haya percatado de que lo escucharan y la idea de que el señor Pettigrew sea un espía sigue siendo muy probable.

– Yo también creo que existe esa posibilidad, aunque preferiría que no fuera el caso – lo apoyó Arthur – Por el momento debemos proteger más que nunca a la familia del duque y nadie debe saber su verdadera identidad.

– Creo que es hora de que hable con el rey, no expondré a mi familia de ninguna forma, así que trataré los asuntos de Gryffindor desde el anonimato y evitaré presentarme en público de ahora en adelante – dijo James, que se había quedado en silencio abrazando a su esposa y viendo a su hijo, mientras sus amigos hablaban.

– También deberías de mudarte a otra casa más sencilla y pequeña, ya que si el señor Pettigrew vivirá aquí, puede escuchar lo queridos que son aquí y se dará cuenta de donde viven tarde o temprano y si ve que viven en la mansión Potter sospechará de ustedes – propuso Sirius – Sé que ese hombre nos ha avisado pero no confío en él, creo que con el paso del tiempo descubriremos si es de confianza o no – aclaró al ver como lo miraban las mujeres.

– Sirius tiene razón la mansión Potter es muy lujosa – le dio la razón Arthur – y aunque las personas de Gryffindor les tengan mucho afecto y piensen que su riqueza se debe a que la familia Potter ha vivido aquí desde hace muchos años y que poco a poco la han construido con su trabajo y no sospechan de ustedes, ni piensan que sea la casa del duque de Gryffindor, pero al señor Pettigrew puede que le parezca sospechoso.

– ¿Pero entonces no tendrán que mudarse ustedes también? – preguntó una asustada Lily, preocupada por sus amigos.

– No creo que sea necesario Lily – la tranquilizó Remus – si bien nuestras casas son muy elegantes y con buenas comodidades, hay unos condes que tienen casas más lujosas, así que no corremos peligro.

– Además nadie sabe nuestras verdaderas identidades, ni siquiera los empleados de la casa, así que estaremos bien.

– Pero a donde iremos a vivir – preguntó Lily con tristeza, pensando en su hijo que no sabía nada y era muy pequeño.

– No te preocupes amor, puedo mandar a construir una linda casa que sea cómoda y que te guste– le aseguró james a su esposa.

– No me importa como sea la casa, mientras estemos juntos amor, me preocupa la seguridad de mi familia y el bienestar de Harry, es tan pequeño y si nos alejamos mucho, extrañará a sus tíos, a Teddy y a Ginny, ya sabes que son muy unidos y no le gusta estar lejos de ella – le aclaró Lily a su esposo viéndolo a los ojos con sus esmeraldas encendidas y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

– No creo que puedas esperar, hasta que la casa esté lista – intervino Arthur – considero que entre más pronto te mudes es mejor, pueden mudarte en nuestra antigua casa, es más pequeña que ésta, pero creo que estarán bien ahí.

– ¡Es cierto! – Exclamó contenta Molly – esa casa queríamos venderla, porque no quisimos destruirla, ya que es muy bonita; aunque es más pequeña que ésta, además está a sólo unos minutos de aquí, por lo que no tendrán que alejarse de nosotros y Harry podrá seguir viendo a Ginny todos los días, ¡Es fantástico!

– También ayuda que los empleados y la gente del pueblo han visto que Harry y Ginny se reúnen todos los días para jugar, – añadió Elly – por lo que no será difícil convencerlos de que Harry es su compañero de juegos y se han mudado para no tener que viajar dos horas todos los días.

– ¡Es verdad! Así no sospecharan de la razón por la que se han mudado y si ese hombre escucha que antes no vivían aquí, – exclamó emocionada Dora – todos le dirán que la razón es para que los niños estén juntos, él tampoco podrá ver su antigua casa por lo que pensará que su casa anterior era igual de elegantes que las otras casas.

– Me parece bien, ¿Tú qué opinas amor? – le preguntó James a su esposa.

– ¡Me parece perfecto! Esa casa es hermosa – dijo emocionada Lily – estaremos seguros y los niños estarán juntos y todos seguiremos viviendo felices, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – decía muy contenta, haciendo sonreír a todos.

– Bien ya solucionamos lo de su vivienda y también la forma en que trataremos los asuntos de Gryffindor ante el rey y los demás… – explicó Sirius, quien estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía estando preocupado por sus amigos –… pero todavía tenemos que arreglar unos puntos acerca de la seguridad de ustedes y sobretodo de Harry – terminó de decir muy serio.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de la seguridad de Harry? – Le preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño y preocupándose más al ver que James suspiraba resignado y Sirius, Arthur y Remus se miraban entre sí – No estarán pensando en enseñarle a luchar desde ya verdad, ¡Es sólo un niño y tiene tres años! – terminó gritándoles muy molesta, haciendo brincar a todos y que los niños la miraran curiosos y asustados.

– No se preocupen pequeños no pasa nada malo, su tío Sirius dijo una de sus locuras que molestó a su tía Lily – Dijo rápidamente Elly para calmar a los niños, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a eso y siguieron jugando, pero todas las mujeres miraban a sus esposos un poco molestas – ¡Cálmate Lily! Ellos no harán esa locura.

– Escuchen – se atrevió a hablar Remus – Sé que suena mal, porque aún es muy pequeño, pero todos nosotros también aprendimos a luchar, para protegernos en caso de un combate, por lo que Harry también…

– Si pero ustedes aprendieron cuando tenían doce años Remus… – lo interrumpió molesta Dora –… no cuando tenían tres años, como Harry.

– Les dije que no les gustaría – Dijo Arthur, mientras James asentía y Sirius y Remus se miraban entre sí.

– ¡Pues claro que no nos gusta! – Exclamó también Molly indignada – ¡Es casi un bebé!

– Lo sabemos – intervino James, ya cansado y molesto – esto no nos gusta tanto como a ustedes y si lo dudan es que no nos conocen.

– ¡James! – dijo Lily sorprendida y dolida por lo que acababa de decir su esposo.

– ¡No Lily! – Dijo James muy serio, los otros hombres también estaban igual de molestos con la situación – Claro que no queremos esto para Harry, ustedes saben lo mucho que lo amamos y nos preocupamos por él, es por eso que no estamos dispuestos a que él esté indefenso en caso de que el duque quiera atacarlo, no soportaría la idea de que lo lastimaran porque no puede defenderse, no cuando nosotros podemos enseñarle – Dijo derrotado y abrazando a sus esposa que lloraba de nuevo, al igual que las otras mujeres que también eran abrazadas.

– James tiene razón, no estamos dispuestos a arriesgar la vida de Harry – siguió aclarando Sirius – Sé que Harry es pequeño, pero es muy listo y fuerte, estoy seguro que aprenderá rápido – todos distinguían el orgullo y cariño con el que hablaba de su ahijado, provocando que los demás sonrieran un poco.

– Además nosotros mismos entrenaremos a Harry – explicaba Remus – no lo mandaremos a ningún centro de entrenamiento de combate, nosotros le iremos enseñando a defenderse y a luchar sin forzarlo demasiado, ya que somos conscientes de su corta edad – con esto las mujeres suspiraron resignadas y derrotadas, aunque un poco aliviadas de que ellos entrenarían al pequeño.

– Está bien – aceptó Lily, al comprender que era por el bienestar de su hijo – pero tendrán que prometer que le enseñaran de a poco, ¡Por Dios sólo tiene tres años! Y no le exigirán cosas demasiado fuertes para él; tampoco interrumpirán su educación, sea como sea mi hijo es el hijo del duque de Gryffindor y tendrá que saber cómo manejar todos los asuntos del territorio, así que si ustedes le enseñan a defenderse y a luchar, nosotras nos encargaremos de su educación – declaró y exigió a la vez.

– Claro que si Lily – prometió Arthur, mientras los demás asentían – te prometemos que respetaremos la edad de Harry y no le exigiremos más de lo que pueda dar, es por eso que nosotros lo entrenaremos y tampoco interferimos en su educación.

– También deberían preguntarle a Harry – sugirió Elly – ya que tanto el entrenamiento como su educación serán muy duras para él y tendrá que esforzarse mucho.

– Si, tiene razón, – concedió Dora – mientras otros niños de su edad sólo se preocupan por juagar y aprender a hablar e ir al baño; él tendrá una formación que reciben los niños de doce años o más.

– También tendrá que sacrificarse mucho, para lograrlo – Dijo Molly viendo preocupada al niño que jugaba con el pequeño Teddy y de repente se giraba y le daba un tierno beso a su hija – Siento que no es justo para él, mírenlo es tan pequeño y tendrá una gran carga a tan corta edad – terminó de decir con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Está bien, le preguntaremos a él – sentenció James – todo dependerá de lo que él decida, no voy a ponerle una carga a mi hijo si él no quiere llevarla, ya pensaremos en otra cosa sí él no acepta – todos aceptaron resignados.

– ¡Harry! – Lo llamó su mamá – ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor? Tenemos que preguntarte algo – le pidió amablemente, por lo que Harry asintió y le dio un beso a su Ginny diciéndole que en un momento regresaría, para después levantarse y caminar hacia sus padres y tíos que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá? – les preguntó, al ver a todos los adultos que lo miraban preocupados – ¿Pasa algo malo?

– Sólo queremos preguntarte algo muy importante campeón – lo tranquilizo su padrino Sirius, al tiempo que le revolvía su cabello rebelde.

– Ven pequeño – lo cargó james en sus piernas al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su cabeza – primero tenemos que decirte unas cosas muy importantes, así que tendrás que poner mucha atención a lo que diremos, ¿Entiendes? – Le preguntó, esperando a que Harry asintiera.

Todos miraban al pequeño, tratando de explicarle las cosas de forma sencilla para que entendiera; aunque sabían que era inteligente y que siempre los sorprendía con sus logros, así como su forma de hablar, ya que se expresaba como si fuera mayor y lo único que revelaba su tierna edad era que no pronunciaba bien la letra "_R" y en su lugar decía la "G" _por lo que unas palabras se le dificultaban un poco, pero era capaz de decir y dar a entender lo que quería expresar. Así que sabían que él podría entenderlos, aunque no comprendiera bien todas las cosas más complejas.

– Verás Harry – comenzó a explicarle Remus – tu padre y nosotros tenemos un trabajo muy especial aquí en Gryffindor, pero que otras personas no saben.

– Si, lo sé – interrumpió Harry – mamá dijo que papá era el Duque y ustedes los magtceses (marqueses) de Ggifindog (Gryffindor) pero que no pueden decirle a nadie para estar a salvo de personas malas sobretodo el duque de Slitegin (Slytherin).

– ¡Muy bien Harry!– Lo felicitó Remus admirado de que el niño supiera la situación y lo explicara de forma simple – me alegro de que tu mamá te lo explicara – dijo aliviado, mientras Harry sonreía orgulloso de su mamá y de él mismo por haber aprendido eso, los demás sonreían divertidos y orgullosos.

– El problema es que el duque de Slytherin quiere averiguar quién es el duque de Gryffindor para hacerle daño a tu familia Harry – Remus hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a Harry de que entendiera la situación – por lo que ustedes tendrán que mudarse a otra casa para estar más seguros.

– ¿Vamos a vivir lejos de Ginny? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y triste – No quiero dejarla sola a ella ni a ustedes, los quiero cerca – dijo Harry haciendo un puchero y con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¡No cariño! – Lo tranquilizó Molly con una sonrisa – no se mudarán lejos de nosotros sino lo contrario, vivirán en la casa que está a nuestro lado, podrás estar más cerca de tu Ginny así no la extrañarás a ella ni a nadie – le explicó la situación, para después reír todos juntos al ver la gran sonrisa de alivio de Harry.

– ¡Si! Quiero mudarme ya en esa casa papá, sí quiero, así veré a Ginny más tiempo – exclamó aplaudiendo y abrazando a su papá y dándole besos, haciendo reír divertidos a todos por ver su reacción.

– Bien… nos mudaremos en unos días, primero hay que traer nuestras cosas a la nueva casa – le aclaró su papá, contento de ver a su hijo feliz. – Pero eso no es todo lo que tenemos que decirte Harry así que presta atención a todo por favor – le pidió y le dio un beso al ver que su hijo prestaba atención y asentía.

– Escucha Harry – le habló su tío Arthur – esas personas malas, aún puede hacerles daño a tus padres y a ti, por lo que hemos pensado en enseñarte a luchar para que puedas defenderte – le explicó con cuidado al niño que ahora lo miraba serio.

– ¿Me enseñaran a pelear? – Preguntó confundido – pero papá, tú y los tíos dijeron que yo aprendería cuando fuera más grande – le recordó, viendo a su padre.

– Si hijo, pero al ver que este hombre quiere lastimarnos, pensamos que lo mejor es que aprendas desde ya, – le explicó James a su hijo– pero sólo lo haremos si tú quieres hijo, tampoco te obligaremos a hacerlo, porque los entrenamientos son muy difíciles y tú aún eres pequeño.

Harry se quedó callado, pensando, por lo que guardaron silencio y esperaron a que hablara; pero Harry los miraba a todos y después miraba a Teddy que se había dormido para quedarse viendo a su Ginny que movía sus manitas jugando.

– ¿Este hombre también puede hacerles daño a ustedes, a Teddy y a mi Ginny? – Les preguntó enojado y sin dejar de ver a su Ginny, por lo que no vio que los adultos se sorprendían por su tono molesto e intercambiaban miradas unos con otros – ¿Él puede hacerle daño verdad? – Harry repitió la pregunta, enojado y preocupado, mientras los demás observaban que no apartaba la mirada de la pequeña Ginny.

– Si amor, pero no permitiremos que le pase nada malo a nadie, mucho menos a la pequeña Ginny – Dijo Lily contestando la pregunta y tranquilizándolo – Pero lo que ahora queremos saber es si estás dispuesto a aprender a luchar, ya te dijimos que no te obligaremos por lo que no tienes que…

– Si quiero aprender a luchar mamá – la interrumpió Harry muy serio – Tengo que aprender a luchar, porque yo también la voy a cuidar, no dejare que nadie le haga daño, no lo voy a permitir, me esforzaré y aprenderé a luchar pronto – Les dijo a todos viéndolos a los ojos por un momento, para regresar su mirada hacia su Ginny, demostrándoles que hablaba en serio y que no cambiaría su decisión.

– Estamos orgulloso de ti pequeño – Le dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su ahijado – pero primero aprenderás a defenderte tú mismo, para que puedas defender a los demás y tendrás que hacer caso a lo que te digamos y poner mucho esfuerzo de tu parte ¿Lo harás? – le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

– Si padrino lo hare – aceptó Harry viéndolo a los ojos – prometo obedecerles y esforzarme mucho – les prometió a sus padres y tíos mientras los miraba a todos y ellos le sonreían orgullosos.

– Sabemos que lo harás cariño – lo felicitó su tía Dora – confiamos en que lo lograrás y estamos muy orgullosos de ti amor.

– Pero también tienes que seguir estudiando tesoro – le dijo Elly con dulzura – no puedes descuidar tu educación, aunque estés entrenando – por lo que Harry la vio con curiosidad en los ojos.

– Recuerda que eres el hijo de duque de Gryffindor – le recordó su mamá – y algún día tú serás el Duque y tendrás que esforzarte para que todas las personas sigan viviendo felices en el territorio de Gryffindor, así como tu padre lo ha hecho siempre, pero para eso necesitas aprender muchas cosas. – Seguía explicándole a su hijo, que la escuchaba atentamente – Así que aparte de aprender a luchar a tan corta edad, también debes seguir con tu educación para que seas un gran duque; sabemos que será muy duro y tendrás que esforzarte mucho para lograrlo, esta es una carga muy pesada para un niño como tú mi amor, es por eso que te preguntamos si estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

Harry se quedó pensando en todo lo su mamá le había dicho y miraba a su familia atentamente, pero regresaba su mirada a su Ginny y pensaba en ella, porque le preocupaba el bienestar de sus padres, tíos y de Teddy, pero la idea de que algo le pasara a su Ginny lo asustaba más y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nada le pasara a ella, por lo que tenía que cuidarla siempre. Así que tomó su decisión.

– Lo haré – dijo claramente, viendo a su familia – prometo esforzarme mucho para aprender a luchar para protegerlos a ustedes y a mi Ginny y también estudiaré bastante para ser un buen duque de Gryffindor, que es mi hogar y que también debo cuidar de él.

Sus padres y tíos lo abrazaron y le dijeron que estaban muy orgullosos de él, también le dijeron que lo amaban mucho y que confiaban totalmente en que él lograría hacer todo lo que quería. Pero a Harry le preocupaba algo, por lo que con las mejillas sonrojadas y viendo fijamente a su Ginny dijo:

– Pero también hay algo que quiero – les dijo sorprendiendo a todos que ahora lo miraban con curiosidad e intercambiaban la mirada entre Ginny y las mejillas rosadas de Harry – y prometo esforzarme para aprender a luchar y para seguir estudiando, pero quiero algo a cambio – les aclaró y demandó a la vez.

– Claro Harry, puedes pedir lo que quieras y trataremos de dártelo – le dijo James con precaución a su hijo y viendo con curiosidad que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y que no apartaba su mirada de la pequeña Ginny. – sólo tienes que decirnos qué es lo que quieres para ver si podemos concederlo.

– Ummm… creo que depende de lo que quieras – intervino con precaución Arthur que miraba las mejillas de Harry y a su hija _Espero_ _que Harry no sepa lo que es matrimonio _rogaba Arthur, que sabía que el niño sabía muchas cosas para su corta edad.

– ¡Oh! No es mucho… lo que quiero es… – hizo una pausa, buscando como decir lo que quería y poniendo más nerviosos a los adultos que esperaban atentos y curiosos.

– Entonces dinos ya lo que quieres pequeño – Pidió un muy curioso y ansioso Sirius que también miraba a un muy rojo Harry y a la bebita que ya estaba dormida.

– Bueno… yo quiero… esto… no… quiero a… eso…– Harry no encontraba las palabras y señalaba donde se encontraba Ginny dormida, logrando que todos lo vieran entre sorprendidos y asustados. _No, no, no, eso no, es muy pequeña aún, no. _Pensaba un asustado y pálido Arthur, los demás estaban igual de pálidos y miraban a Harry y a la bebita que dormía tranquilamente.

– ¿Quieres a la pequeña Ginny? – Preguntó con mucha cautela y un poco de miedo James Potter a su hijo, mientras miraba de reojo la cara de Arthur.

– ¡Si!... digo no… es difícil – dijo Harry dándole un gran susto a todos, que lo miraban desconcertados y muy asustados, pero Harry no apartaba la mirada de su Ginny y no se daba cuenta, pero respiró profundamente y aunque sentía su carita muy caliente de lo roja que estaba, les aclaró lo que quería – Yo quiero pasar tiempo con mi Ginny para jugar juntos, pero sé que es difícil, porque tengo que aprender a luchar y estudiar mucho, pero yo quiero estar con ella y jugar con mi Ginny todos los días, igual que siempre – Terminó de decir con la cara muy roja y ocultando la cara en el pecho de su papá, para no ver a sus tíos.

– ¡Ahhh! – dijeron todos juntos aliviados y recobrando el color en sus rostros, el pequeño les acababa de dar un gran susto y ni cuenta se había dado.

– No te preocupes Harry, estamos seguros de que podrás entrenar y estudiar sin dejar de jugar con Ginny – lo tranquilizó James ahora divertido por la situación y abrazando a su hijo que aún ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Harry separándose de su padre para verlo a los ojos esperanzado.

– Es verdad cariño – le aseguró Lily divertida y enternecida – podrás seguir jugando con Ginny todos los días.

– Entonces está bien, es todo lo que quiero – Dijo un sonriente Harry que ya no estaba tan rojo – ¿Es todo lo que me dirán?

– Si, eso es todo, ya puedes ir a jugar – le aseguró Arthur que estaba muy aliviado después del susto que acababa de pasar.

– ¡Esta bien! – dijo contento Harry, bajándose de las piernas de su padre, para ir donde Ginny y darle un suave beso en la frente y sujetarle la mano, mientras se recostaba a su lado viéndola dormir. Dejando a unos aturdidos adultos que los miraban.

– ¡bueno, eso fue intenso! – Dijo Sirius carcajeándose y haciendo reír a todos ya aliviados por el susto que acababan de pasar – Ese niño nos acaba de dar un gran susto y ni cuenta se ha dado, ¡Por Dios todavía tengo los pelos de punta! – Dijo entre risas y sobándose los brazos, haciendo reír a los demás.

– Si, por un momento pensé… – Remus no pudo terminar la frase, por la risa.

– Sí, creo que todos pensamos lo mismo – Dijo riendo Elly y viendo todavía a los niños.

– Pero no hay que negar que se quieren – Dijo Arthur sorprendiendo a todos – Pero Gracias a Dios aún son muy pequeños e inocentes, así que por favor Lily no le hables de matrimonio hasta que tengan edad para casarse – le suplicó Arthur a su amiga, haciendo reír a todos, ya tranquilos porque la situación se estaba arreglando. 

* * *

**_N/A: Comenten por favor._**


	7. Aprendiendo y un regalo de Navidad

_**N/A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**_Aprendiendo Mucho y un Regalo de Navidad._**

Después de esa tarde los Potter empezaron los preparativos para la mudanza, instalándose en su nueva casa en pocos días, para felicidad de Harry, todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan, dijeron a los empleados y a sus conocidos que se mudarían para qué Harry pudiera estar más cerca de la pequeña Ginny, ya que era su compañero de juegos, esto no sorprendió a las personas, es más hasta pensaban que dentro de unos años asistirían a la boda de los niños porque en ese tiempo era común que las personas de la nobleza se comprometieran a muy corta edad, por lo que pensaron que lo que querían era que los niños estuvieran cerca para acostumbrarlos a estar juntos y no les costara aceptar su compromiso.

Pero después de la mudanza Harry empezó su formación y desde entonces pasaba todas las mañanas muy ocupadas, donde pasaba tres horas con su mamá o sus tías en unas ocasiones para avanzar en su educación, le enseñaban a leer y escribir, también le enseñaban los números y a hacer cuentas (a petición de Harry) y le explicaban las costumbres de los pueblos y de la realeza, como los buenos modales que debía poner en práctica, tanto en los pueblos con personas sencillas, como en las reuniones de alta sociedad y etiqueta (que no eran del agrado de Harry pero los aplicaba); también le enseñaban las celebraciones importantes que festejaban y sin olvidar la historia, tanto de Gryffindor, de Inglaterra y de los países de todo el Reino Unido o del nuevo mundo.

La historia era lo que más aburría a Harry y le costaba entender algunas cosas todavía, pero su madre y sus tías se las narraban como si fueran cuentos y le decían que cuando estuviera más grande repasarían las fechas y personajes importantes, esto hacía que fuera más llevadero para Harry.

Después de sus tres horas de estudio, Harry se reunía con su padre y sus tíos, que le enseñaban a defenderse, primero tenía que ponerse en forma y hacer muchos ejercicios para que fuera más rápido y ágil, esto le gustaba a Harry porque descubrió que tenía muy buenos reflejos, por lo que no era difícil para él esquivar los obstáculos o cualquier cosa que le lanzaran. A Harry le gustaba el entrenamiento, porque su padre y sus tíos hacían que fuera divertido para él, como si estuvieran jugando, pero también era cansado para él, estar tres horas diarias haciendo ejercicio, así que a la una de la tarde él llegaba rendido a casa, comía y tomaba una siesta para que a las tres fuera casa de su Ginny.

A pesar de todas las actividades de Harry, que hacía en las mañanas, él seguía prefiriendo sus tardes al lado de su pequeña Ginny, que siempre reía cuando lo miraba todos los días, Harry la saludaba con un beso y a veces se quedaban dormidos los dos tomados de las manos, Harry le contaba lo que aprendía y aunque la bebita no entendiera nada, reía al escucharlo y estiraba las manitas para tocarlo o revolverle más el cabello azabache, Harry reía y le daba muchos besos en su carita, manitas y piernitas. Ginny ya se sentaba solita, pero Harry siempre vigilaba que no se fuera de lado y se golpeara, por lo que la rodeaba con los cojines y almohadones, a Harry le gustaba ver los cambios que ella tenía conforme crecía.

También disfrutaba contarle las pequitas que tenía en la carita y que tanto le gustaban. Le había pedido a su mamá en su primera lección que le enseñara los números para poder contar las pequitas de Ginny que pensaba que eran manchitas de chocolate.

– Mamá, ¿Qué sigue después del 5? – le había preguntado Harry, interrumpiendo a su mamá que le enseñaba las vocales.

– Sigue el seis, cariño ¿Por qué? – le contestó y preguntó a la ves mientras lo miraba curiosa.

– Quiero aprender todos los números mami – le respondió un ansioso Harry

– Cariño aún eres muy pequeño, tienes tres añitos, ya los aprenderás todos cuando seas más grande – le dijo cariñosamente Lily a su hijo mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas, olvidándose de los dibujos de cosas que empezaban con la letra A.

– Pero yo los quiero aprender ya mamá, lo necesito, no puedo esperar mucho – replicó Harry molesto por tener que esperar mucho.

– ¿Y por qué necesitas aprender los números ya? – le preguntó muy curiosa, sobre todo al ver que su hijo se sonrojaba.

– Es que… así puedo contar las manchitas de chocolate que Ginny tiene en su carita – respondió un muy avergonzado y rojo Harry que se negaba a ver a su mamá a la cara

– Harry ¿Cuáles manchitas de chocolate de Ginny? – preguntó, buscando la mirada de su hijo.

– Las manchitas de chocolate que Ginny tiene en su carita y que no se le quitan aunque las toque o le de besos – respondió Harry para después esconder la cara en el pecho de su mamá, ocultando su carita y sus orejitas que estaban muy rojas, porque su mamá se estaba riendo de él. – yo necesito aprenderlos rápido porque le salen más, mamá y quiero saber cuántas tiene.

– ¡Ay! Mi niño, las manchitas que Ginny tiene no son de chocolate, son pequitas amor – le dijo entre risas tratando de calmarse y dejar de reír por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

– ¿Pequitas? – repitió curioso Harry.

– Si, amor, Ginny tiene pecas en su carita, tiene unas pequitas muy pequeñas en su cara, no son manchitas de chocolates – trato de explicarle – Mira todos tenemos unas manchitas en nuestro cuerpo, como este lunar que tienes en el brazo, míralo, yo también tengo otro aquí ¿Ves? – le decía señalando los lunares que tenían en el brazo.

– Pero el lunar es diferente, a las manchitas de Ginny, mamá – le aclaró Harry a su mamá.

– Si cariño, lo que quiero decir es que Ginny tiene pequitas en su cara, así como tú y yo tenemos lunares, además yo también tenía pecas en el cara cuando era más pequeña, pero después se me quitaron, solitas desaparecieron cuando fui creciendo – le explicaba pacientemente y tratando de darse a entender.

– Entonces las pequitas de Ginny también se quitaran – Le dijo entre asustado y molesto Harry que no le gustaba la idea de que su Ginny ya no tuviera esas manchitas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban _No,_ _pecas o pequitas_ se recordó el mismo el nombre de las manchitas. Pero entonces exclamó asustado y desesperado – Mami tengo que aprender los números rápido, antes de que Ginny ya no tenga las manchi… las pequitas, tengo que contarlas.

– No cariño, en mi caso las pecas desaparecieron, pero no en todas las personas desaparecen, además puede que las de Ginny no se quiten, porque tu tío y tía también tienen pecas ¿No te has dado cuentas? – le dijo al ver la reacción de su hijo que ahora estaba concentrado recordado a sus tíos, para después suspirar y sonreír aliviado.

– Sí, es cierto mis tíos también tienen pecas – dijo Harry recordando la cara de sus tíos – Me alegro, no quiero que las pequitas de mi Ginny se quiten, me gustan mucho, se ven muy bonitas, pero mamá quiero aprender los números para saber cuántas tiene – Le pidió Harry a su mamá, recordándole el motivo de la conversación.

– Esta bien, hijo te enseñaré los otros números, pero primero terminemos esta lección, también tienes que aprender a leer y escribir, así que conocerás las letras y los números amor – le aclaró Lily a su hijo, contenta por el deseo de aprender que tenía.

– Si mamá aprenderé las letras y los números. – Le había asegurado a su mamá.

Y así lo había hecho ya se podía las vocales y el abecedario completo, también se podía los números del 1 al 100, por lo que sabía que Ginny tenía siete pequitas en su nariz, tenía diez en una mejilla y doce en la otra, en sus frente tenía ocho pequitas; pero tenía que contarlas todos los días porque a Ginny le salían más pequitas conforme pasaban los días.

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido para Harry, por lo que se sorprendió cuando una mañana su papá y su mamá lo despertaron con sus besos y abrazos.

– Despierta Harry, hoy es un día especial – le decía su mamá mientras lo llenaba de besos, haciéndole cosquillas – Despierta, hoy es Navidad.

– ¡Feliz navidad pequeño! – le decía su papá al ver que abría los ojos.

– ¡Feliz Navidad papá y mamá! – Saludó Harry con una gran sonrisa a sus padres y los abrazó. – ¿Qué hora es mamá? ¿Ya es hora de la lección?

– No mi amor, hoy es Navidad así que hoy no tendrás lecciones, – le decía Lily con ternura a su pequeño – Hoy podrás hacer lo que tú quieras, Navidad es para divertirse y pasarla en familia, así que hoy olvídate de las lecciones y pásala bien.

– ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Hoy es Navidad! – Dijo Harry emocionado y dando saltos en su camita, mientras sus padres reían divertidos al verlo tan feliz; y a la vez estaban aliviados, porque a pesar de la difícil situación en que estaban y que su hijo tenía que hacer actividades que hacen los adolescentes, él seguía siendo un niño que era muy feliz con su vida.

– Y dinos campeón ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy pequeño? – le preguntó James sonriendo al ver que su hijo dejaba de saltar y los miraba sonrojado, ya intuía lo que quería

– Yo quiero estar con mi Ginny – Dijo Harry con su carita roja viendo sus piernas.

– Entonces iremos a visitar a la pequeña Ginny – Dijo Lily mientras les daba un tierno beso a su pequeño Harry – De todas formas le había dicho a Molly que le ayudaría con los preparativos de la cena de esta noche y también estarán Elly y Dora con el pequeño Teddy.

– Si, yo también iré, porque así como son tu madre y tus tías querrán que tus tíos y yo ayudemos también – siguió diciendo James, las razones de visitar a la pequeña bebita todos juntos, para que Harry no se sintiera apenado; y porque ellos ya esperaban que Harry querría eso y ya lo habían acordado con los demás.

– ¡Qué bien iremos todos juntos! – gritaba un emocionado Harry, haciendo reír a sus padres – A mi Ginny le gustará vernos a todos, ¡Mami, ayúdame a bañarme para que me vista y vea a mi pequeña Ginny! Vamos rápido.

– Ya voy, ya voy, primero te quitaré el pijama – le dijo riendo su mamá. A Lily le encantaba ver tan feliz a su pequeño.

– Yo te prepararé la ropa, para que hoy estés muy guapo – le decía James igual de feliz que su esposa – Estoy seguro que la pequeña Ginny hoy estará hermosa y tú también tienes que estar muy elegante.

– Pero si mi Ginny siempre está hermosa – dijo un sonrojado Harry desde el baño – Pero como es navidad estará más preciosa que nunca – aclaró poniéndose más rojo y mirando con ojos soñadores.

– Mi pequeño, eres igual que tu padre – decía Lily Potter viendo enternecida a su amado hijo y riendo cuando sus esposo protesto gritando _¡Heyyy! _Provocando la risa de toda la familia Potter.

– Mami ¿llevas el regalo de mi Ginny verdad? – preguntó por enésima vez Harry a su mamá, cuando iban camino a casa de la pequeña Ginny.

– Si Harry, ya te dije que lo llevo en el bolso, junto con los otros regalos – le recordó pacientemente Lily a su hijo, porque sabía que estaba ansioso por darle su regalo a la bebita, él mismo había querido darle su propio obsequio a su Ginny, el cual era un hermoso sonajero de plata, con piedras preciosas como adorno, este había pertenecido a Harry y había sido su juguete favorito de cuando era bebé y hoy quería dárselo a su querida Ginny.

– Esta bien mamá, cuando lleguemos tienes que ponerlo bajo el árbol de Navidad – decía un emocionado Harry a su mamá, como si él fuera un adulto que le estuviera explicando algo de suma importancia a un niño pequeño – y recuerda que Ginny no te tiene que ver, cuando lo coloques bajo el árbol mamá.

– Si hijo, no olvidaré ponerlo bajo el árbol de Navidad – repetía Lily para tranquilizar a su hijo – Confía en mi pequeño, no lo olvidaré – dijo viendo los ojos esmeraldas de su hijo e ignorando la risa burlona de su esposo.

– Si confío mamá, pero cuando tú empiezas a hablar con tía Molly, olvidas todo – le dijo su hermoso y adorado hijito con tono inocente y recriminatorio, provocando la carcajada de su esposo, que ya no pudo contenerse – y no dejes que mi Ginny te vea, cuando lo coloques.

– No lo olvidaré amor – Dijo sonriéndole a su precioso hijo, mientras golpeaba disimuladamente a su esposo para que dejara de burlarse.

– Y tú papá tienes que ver que Ginny no esté cerca del árbol de Navidad – continuó Harry explicándole a su papá lo que tenía que hacer, mientras lo miraba seriamente – y si está sentada en la sala, tienes que alejarla de ahí para que mi mamá coloque el regalo.

– Y por qué yo no coloco el regalo y tu mamá aleja a Ginny – le sugirió a su pequeño hijo, que era muy parecido a su madre e igual de exigente. Le sonrió a Harry para infundirle confianza y aceptara su sugerencia.

– No creo que sea buena idea papá – le dijo Harry después de ver fijamente a su papá – porque tú si olvidarías colocar el regalo o no tendrías cuidado de que Ginny te viera – le explicó Harry a su padre que lo miraba dolido, mientras su mamá reía burlonamente – Creo que mejor mamá coloca el regalo y tu alejas a mi Ginny del árbol.

– ¿Y tú que harás Harry? – le preguntó James a su hijo, que definitivamente se parecía mucho a su esposa en la forma de ser.

– Cuando tú alejes a mi Ginny y mamá esté colocando el regalo, yo estaré con mi pequeña y le daré muchos besos en su carita para distraerla – Dijo Harry con la mirada inocente y una sonrisa traviesa, mientras corría para tocar la puerta de sus tíos.

– Ese niño es demasiado inteligente para su edad – Dijo un sorprendido James Potter a su esposa – Creo que es peor que tú amor.

– Si, yo también lo creo – Dijo Lily Potter, viendo como su pequeño tocaba la puerta de la casa de sus amigos – Me siento usada.

– ¡Pues claro que nos ha usado! – Dijo un desconcertado James – nos ha manipulado para que hagamos todo el trabajo, mientras él estará feliz de la vida dándole besos a su Ginny ¡Ni a mí se me ocurrió hacer eso nunca! Te lo suplico Lily, no le cuentes esto a nadie, no podría soportar las burlas de los demás.

– No te preocupes, yo no diré nada, pero tú tampoco hablarás de esto con nadie – Dijo Lily Potter, viendo como su pequeño y no tan inocente hijo entraba a la casa.

– Yo no diré nada, no estoy loco, si Arthur, Remus o peor aún Sirius se enteraran de esto sería el hazmerreír por años – declaraba un asustado James.

Cuando entraron a la casa de los Weasley, Molly los saludó y los condujo a la sala donde Harry estaba saludando a una risueña Ginny que estaba sentada en la alfombra, a los pies del árbol de Navidad. Los esposos Potter intercambiaron una mirada y pusieron en marcha el plan de su hijo; por lo que James se acercó a la pequeña, la cargó, la llevó al sofá y la sentó en sus piernas de espaldas al árbol para distraerla, mientras Lily colocaba disimuladamente bajo el árbol, el regalo de la pequeña Ginny que Harry le había dado; y como estaba en el plan, un muy cariñoso y mimoso Harry le daba besos en toda la carita de la pelirroja que reía más fuerte con cada beso que recibía.

– ¡Es tan dulce y tierno! – Decía una emocionada Molly (no se había dado cuenta de nada) que reía al ver a los niños y a James que miraba sorprendido a su hijo.

– No tienes idea – murmuró Lily negando con la cabeza, pero al ver que Molly la miraba curiosa añadió rápidamente – Sí, es cierto es muy tierno, Molly estos son los obsequios de nosotros – le dijo para distraerla, entregándoles los otros obsequios que llevaban.

Después de eso pasaron el día haciendo los preparativos para la cena; ya habían llegado Arthur (que había salido de compras), Remus, Dora, el pequeño Teddy, Sirius y Elly; mientras los adultos ayudaban a preparar todo, los niños jugaban en la alfombra de la sala y Harry vigilaba que Teddy no tocará los regalos, mientras jugaban y como siempre él no perdía la oportunidad para hacerle mimos a su Ginny que estaba muy contenta al ver tanto movimiento.

Toda la cena pasó entre sorpresas, risas y diversiones, era un ambiente lleno de mucho amor, Harry esperaba con muchas ansías el momento de entregar y abrir los obsequios. Y se emocionó mucho cuando su padrino Sirius anunció que era hora de los regalos, todos se sentaron en la alfombra, alrededor del árbol, cada uno fue agarrando un obsequio y lo entregaba a su dueño; Ya todos habían recibido sus obsequios, siendo los tres niños, los que recibían más obsequios, pero aún no entregaban el regalo que Harry le había dado a su Ginny. Por suerte Sirius lo alcanzó a ver y lo agarro para ver de quien era.

– Aquí hay otro regalo y la tarjeta dice: – Dijo con una sonrisa al leer la tarjeta y ver que su ahijado se había puesto muy rojo y miraba sus piernas ocultando la mirada, por lo que se apresuró a leer – Para mi pequeña Ginny de su Harry ¡Feliz Navidad #1!

Todos sonrieron al escuchar la tarjeta y Sirius la pasó para que todos la vieran, ya que Harry le había pedido a su mamá que le ayudara e escribir la tarjeta, por lo que ella le había marcado puntitos y él los había unido, escribiendo la felicitación que él mismo quería poner.

Molly abrió el regalo y sorprendida al reconocer el sonajero, se lo entregó con una sonrisa a su pequeña; todos conocían ese sonajero, porque cuando Harry era bebé, no lo soltaba ni dormido, así que todos sabían lo mucho que significaba para él ese sonajero. Sonrieron más al ver que la pequeña lo agarro y lo movía de un lado a otro mientras reía, se notaba que le gustaba mucho.

Harry estaba muy feliz al ver que a su pequeña le había gustado su regalo, por lo que olvidando su vergüenza se acercó a ella para darle un beso en su mejilla, pero nadie esperaba que la pequeña girara su carita y presionara sus rojos labios en la mejilla de Harry, quien se quedó muy quieto por un momento y se separó muy despacio de su Ginny que siguió juagando con su sonajero mientras reía y sus mejillas se ponían rosadas. Harry se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde su Ginny lo había besado por primera vez y vio a sus padres y tíos que lo miraban con una sonrisa en los labios, entonces Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también.

– Un beso, me dio un beso – empezó a decir, sin dejar de sonreír, causando que todos rieran al verlo – Mi Ginny me dio un beso, es el primer beso que da y me lo dio a mí – seguía diciendo muy contento y emocionado.

– Creo que ella también te quería dar un regalo para Navidad – Le dijo emocionada y enternecida Molly al pequeño.

– Es el mejor regalo – le dijo Harry a su Ginny, mientras la besaba en la frente – Muchas gracias Ginny – le dijo mientras sonreía más al sentir otro beso de su Ginny en la mejilla. La pequeña le dio otros besos en el transcurso de la noche y reía cada vez que daba un beso a Harry y recibía otro de él. Harry sentía que esa era la mejor Navidad de todas, no le importaba que ella lo babeara, ya que su Ginny lo estaba besando. Todos miraban a los niños enternecidos por su comportamiento.

De repente Molly recordó algo y le preguntó al niño – Harry querido ¿En qué momento pusiste el regalo bajo el árbol? Porque no estaba entre los regalos que tu mamá me dio y no me pediste que lo pusiera en el árbol – le preguntó a Harry que sin dejar de abrazar a su Ginny, la miró y le dio una sonrisa traviesa que asustó a sus padres que se miraban nerviosos.

– ¡Oh! No lo puse yo tía Molly le pedí a mis padres que me ayudaran a ponerlo en el árbol – les dijo viendo a sus padres divertidos y con una sonrisa muy traviesa que todos notaron, para martirio de los esposos Potter – Pero fue mi idea tía, yo les dije qué hacer – siguió diciendo Harry, ignorando la mirada de sus padres y viendo inocentemente a sus tíos, que estaban curiosos y divertidos por las caras de James y Lily Potter.

– No tienes que decirles el plan Harry – Dijo rápidamente James tratando de evitar que su hijo hablara.

– Si Harry, cuéntanos tu plan, queremos saberlo – le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa igual de traviesa que la de su ahijado, al ver como james y Lily se sonrojaban y tenían caras de querer salir huyendo.

– Bueno… – Comenzó el pequeño Harry a contarles su plan con todos los detalles, desde las veces que tuvo que recordarles a sus padres lo que tenían que hacer y el miedo que tenía que su madre lo olvidara al comenzar a hablar con su tía, así como la sugerencia de su papá para cambiar los roles y el por qué no aceptó su idea, les dijo que los tres tenían su parte importante en el plan, pero había hablado lo que sus padres habían hecho y no lo que él hizo, por lo que su tío Remus le preguntó:

– ¿Y tú pequeño, qué hiciste? – Le preguntó divertido Remus por las caras rojas que James y Lily tenían, los dos estaban abrazados tratando de ignorar las miradas y sonrisas burlonas de los demás adultos. Harry vio inocentemente a sus tíos y a sus padres que se abrazaban, para después mirar el rostro de Ginny que reía jugando con su regalo.

– Yo hice la parte más importante del plan tío – Dijo Harry dándole un beso a su Ginny – y también era mi parte favorita del plan – decía sin dejar de darle besos a Ginny en su carita que reía divertida.

– ¿Y cuál era es parte? – preguntó Elly muy divertida al ver el comportamiento de Harry y de James y Lily.

– Yo tenía que distraer a mi Ginny, dándole muchos besos en su carita, para distraerla, mientras mamá colocaba el regalo – Termino de decir Harry mientras seguía dándoles besos a su Ginny y hacía oídos sordos a las carcajadas de sus tíos que reían burlándose de sus padres – ¿Verdad que era un buen plan? – les preguntó con inocencia, causando más risas.

– Es un excelente plan ahijado – decía entre risas Sirius – Eres el mejor, estoy orgullosos de ti. No puedo creer que los haya burlado, es un niño apenas – Todos rieron hasta que llegó la hora de ir a casa. ¡Fue la mejor Navidad de Harry y su familia!

* * *

_**N/A: Otro capítulo tierno, pero me gustaría saber lo que piensan, así que comenten por favor.**_


	8. El protector de Ginny

_**N/A: No oy dueña de Harry Potter.**_

_**Aquí está otro capítulo.**_

_**Por cierto tengo que avisarles que en la historía habrá violencia y puede que les sorprenda por la forma de actuar de las personas, pero mi idea es que en esa epoca es muy común que las personas defiendan su honor a toda costa, así que si alguien se atreve a faltar el respeto o dañan a una persona o a sus seres queridos o familiares, es normal que combatan o maten a quien a cometido la falta, es parte de ser un noble y caballero, sobre todo si son entrenados y tienen cargos o títulos altos como Harry y su familia, así que no se sorprendan si Harry es capaz de matar a alguien con tal de proteger a su amada Ginny, además tienen que recordar que todos son muy respetados en el territorio Gryffindor, aunque piensen que son vizcondes, pero Harry ha recibido toda la formación como el heredero del Duque de Gryffindor y Ginny y Teddy también reciben esa formación, aunque Ginny es una señorita y es tratada como una princesa, con todo lo que eso representa, en especial para Harry.**_

_**Así que no se asusten si encuentran a Harry muy violento y sobreprotector, él sólo cuida a su amada, aunque aún son niños, pero ellos se aman de una forma especial y pura, sin segundas intenciones, también recuerden que antes era normal que las personas se comprometieran desde muy pequeños, e incluso antes de que nacieran, pero Harry y Ginny aún no están comprometidos, al menos no todavía, en fín quería aclarar esto desde ya, sobretodo por los siguientes capítulos que serán un poco fuertes, pero si tinen dudas, pueden preguntarme y con gusto las aclararé.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que lean. **_

* * *

_**8\. El protector de Ginny.**_

Después de la fiesta de Navidad y Año Nuevo, la vida de Harry siguió llena de actividades, todas las mañanas recibía su formación tanto en los estudios, como en el entrenamiento, su mamá y sus tías estaban orgullosas por lo rápido que aprendía y su papá y tíos no dejaban de hablar orgullosamente por el desempeño y los avances de Harry en el entrenamiento. Esto hacía muy feliz a Harry pero lo que más le gustaba era estar con su Ginny.

A Harry le encantaba ver los cambios que su pequeña Ginny tenía, conforme crecía, desde que Ginny le dio sus primer beso, todos descubrieron lo mucho que le gustaba recibir besos de Harry y también le gustaba besarlo; aunque Ginny también le daba besos a sus padres, tíos y hasta a Teddy, pero no se comparaba con todos los que le daba a su Harry.

Y algo que ponía muy contento a Harry era estar presente cuando Ginny hacía algo nuevo, como cuando aprendió a gatear, ella se había movido para alcanzar su sonajero y se había apoyado en sus manitas y piernas para llegar donde estaba su sonajero, Harry estaba a punto de ir a alcanzárselo, cuando vio lo que ella hacía, así que la animó para que siguiera gateando y él les había avisado a sus tíos para que la vieran, él no cabía de felicidad al ver como su Ginny agarraba su sonajero por si sola y desde entonces era difícil detener a Ginny que gateaba por toda la sala, pero Harry la cuidaba bien y vigilaba que no se hiciera daño.

También se había dado cuenta cuando a su Ginny le estaban saliendo los dientes, ya que estaba inquieta y se llevaba todo lo que agarraba en sus manitas, pero después lloraba, porque le dolía, Harry le había dicho a su tía que Ginny estaba demasiado inquieta y que actuaba como si algo le dolía, Molly la había revisado, pero no miraba que estuviera golpeada, pero Harry insistió y le dijo que algo andaba mal y que Ginny se llevaba cosas a su boquita, entonces Molly entendió lo que pasaba y al revisarle la boquita vio que ya le estaba saliendo un diente. A Harry no le gustó la idea de que le doliera, pero su tía le dijo que pronto pasaría y que entonces ella ya podría comer otras cosas a parte de su lechita.

Después de esto Harry estuvo presente cuando su Tía Molly le había dado su primer plato de papilla de fruta molida, Harry disfrutó viendo como su Ginny comía la papilla y pedía más balbuceando con su boquita y moviendo las manitas, él aplaudía y le daba un beso cada vez que ella abría su boquita y se comía la cucharadita de papilla, Ginny también aplaudía contenta y pedía más; Molly en su interior agradecía que Harry la ayudara con su hija, porque sabía que sin él, sería más complicado enseñarle nuevas cosas a su hija, por lo que en agradecimiento permitió que Harry también le diera de comer a la bebita, Harry se puso muy contento al ver que Ginny aceptaba gustosa lo que le daba, después de eso siempre que él estaba presente ayudaba a su tía a alimentar a su Ginny.

Cuando Harry cumplió cuatro años, su Ginny le dio otro regalo como el beso de Navidad, ya que cuando Harry abrió el regalo que era de parte de Ginny, él le había dado un beso en agradecimiento, pero cuando siguió viendo sus nuevos juguetes escucho como su Ginny lo llamaba diciendo: _HAGGY _(HARRY), todos lo habían escuchado y Harry la vio a los ojos, muy sorprendido y la pequeña empezó a llamarlo una y otra vez repitiendo su primera palabra _HAGGY, HAGGY, HAGGY. _

Todos decían que a la pequeña Ginny le gustaba dar sus propios regalos a Harry, después todos celebraban que la pequeña Ginny ya había dicho su primera palabra y Harry estaba muy contento al saber que ya decía su nombre y no dejaba de darle besos cada vez que lo decía.

Desde ese día Harry llevaba sus tarjetas con dibujos para aprender a leer, a casa de Ginny y mientras él leía las palabras en voz alta Ginny trataba de repetirlas, con eso aprendió a decir pronto _Mamá, Papá, Tío, Tía, Teddy, Agua, Comida, Más, Si, No, Cama,_ y otras palabras sencillas que Harry le repetía para que aprendiera a hablar, pero Harry que ya había aprendido a hablar bien y ya podía pronunciar la _"R",_ le causó gracia al ver que su Ginny tenía el mismo problema para decir esa letra, pero sabía que después la podría decir, también le había enseñado los nombres de sus tíos y sus padres, que la pequeña trataba de decir.

Para el primer cumpleaños de la pequeña Ginny se realizó su fiesta de presentación ante la nobleza, cosa que no fue de mucho agrado para Harry que recordaba a los _OTROS_ que habían tratado de acercarse a su Ginny y no quería que eso pasara, sobretodo porque Ginny estaba cada vez más hermosa.

Y hoy más que nunca, ya que sus hermosos ojos marrones del color del chocolate derretido, estaban más brillosos que nunca y ya se le miraban unos lindos dientitos blancos cada vez que sonreía con sus lindos labios rojos en esa pequeña boquita que tenía y sus mejillas se volvían de un lindo color rosa, además su cabello había crecido y tenía unos lindos rizos rojo fuego que le llegaban a sus hombros y que estaban peinados elegantemente con esa vincha celeste que usaba como tiara y que resaltaba el hermoso color de su cabello tan rojo como el fuego y que combinaba con su hermoso vestido celeste, que hacía ver su piel de un rosa suave que estaba adornada con sus lindas pequitas, que la hacía ver muy tierna.

Si, su Ginny estaba muy hermosa y Harry no quería que _OTROS_ aparte de él la vieran y se le acercaran, así que igual que en su primera presentación en público, él no se alejaría en ningún momento de su lado. Esto les causaba mucha gracia a sus padres y tíos, porque miraban el ceño fruncido de Harry, hacia los hijos de los duques, condes, marqueses y hasta los jóvenes príncipes que habían asistido para conocer a la pequeña Ginevra de Gryffindor.

El rey al estar enterado de la amenaza hacia su amigo el duque de Gryffindor y sus amigos cercanos, no dijeron el apellido de la pequeña pelirroja, todos pensaban que era alguien importante y de la clase alta de la nobleza, apara que el mismo rey quisiera conocerlos e hiciera los honores de la presentación, cosa muy rara porque antes de la pequeña el rey sólo había presentado a otros dos niños, también de Gryffindor, aparte de sus propios hijos o miembros de la familia real.

Sin embargo, los invitados no entendían quiénes eran en realidad, ya que si preguntaban por su título de nobleza, les decían que eran vizcondes y que eran amigos cercanos al rey, ya que le habían hecho un favor al rey y por eso les tenía aprecio.

Esto calmaba sus dudas, pero no por eso dejaban de estar sorprendidos ya que notaban que sólo las personas más distinguidas de la nobleza habían sido invitadas, aunque el duque de Slytherin no se hallaba presente, algo que no les extrañaba, ya que todos sabían de la enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero les hacía pensar que estas personas quizás eran conocidos del famoso y misterioso Duque de Gryffindor; también recodaban que el duque de Slytherin tampoco había sido invitado para la presentación de los otros niños de Gryffindor, que habían sido presentados en el palacio real. Pero a pesar de estas dudas, nadie pensaba siquiera que estas personas eran familiares o amigos cercanos del Duque Gryffindor, ya que para ellos eran simples vizcondes.

Mientras tanto, otra razón por la que Harry no estaba nada contento, era que su mamá y sus tías le habían dicho que durante la fiesta, otros niños querrían conocer a Ginny y darles sus saludos, por lo que tenía que dejar que la tomaran de la mano o le besaran su manita, porque era parte del saludo formal en la alta sociedad, Harry sabía esto, pero no quería que nadie que no fuera él tocara y besara a su Ginny, aunque esto fuera parte del saludo de etiqueta. Por suerte su tío Arthur y su papá le habían dicho que él podría estar a su lado en todo momento y que tenía que vigilar que nadie se pasara de listo con su Ginny y que él sería el que protegería a la pequeña; ante esto Harry había sonreído y les aseguró que él la cuidaría y no dejaría que nadie se acercara demasiado, ni molestara a su Ginny, ya que primero tendrían que enfrentarse ante él, después de todo entrenaba duro todos los días para saber cómo detener a alguien si quería.

Así que durante la fiesta, Harry mantenía abrazada fuertemente y le sujetaba su manita a una contenta Ginny por tener a su Harry tan cerca, así que Ginny reía muy feliz y no dejaba de decir el nombre de Harry, cuando él se acercaba le daba un beso, esto alegraba mucho a Harry que le sonreía, la besaba tiernamente en su carita y en sus manitas y le susurraba _Mi Ginny, Mi pequeña Ginny, Mi Preciosa_ _Ginny_ que hacía que la pequeña riera más.

Cuando se acercaban para saludar a Ginny, Harry le soltaba la mano, pero no dejaba de abrazarla y después de que la saludaran una vez, él volvía a sujetar su mano. A su familia le daba gracia, pero las otras personas se sorprendían de este comportamiento y preguntaban quién era el niño; mientras que el rey que ya había oído de lo cercanos que eran, miraba divertido a los niños que a simple vista se notaba que se querían, pero a las demás personas les decía que ese niño era familiar de la pequeña Ginevra y que era su compañero de juegos, por lo que eran muy cercanos.

Cuando por fin terminó la fiesta y estaban en el carruaje camino a casa Harry se sintió más tranquilo, de que esos niños ya no estaban cerca tratando de acercarse a su Ginny, quien iba dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de Harry que la abrazaba protectoramente; su mamá y la tía Molly lo miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido y Harry sabía lo que venía.

– Ya sé que están molestas aunque no debería ya que yo permití que saludaran a mi Ginny, pero esa no es razón para dejar que se le acercaran después de saludarla. – declaró Harry seriamente. – Además a mi Ginny no le gusta que nadie más la toque y la bese aparte de mí.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro Harry? – Preguntó su mamá – si no permites que ningún otro niño se acerque a la pequeña Ginny.

– Porque mi Ginny decía _No_, cuando ellos le agarraban la mano y buscaba siempre mi mano – dijo tranquilamente Harry – además ella es la que decía mi nombre y me daba besos – finalizó con una sonrisa.

– Está bien Harry, puede que tengas razón esta vez, – Aceptó su mamá un poco divertida por la actitud de su hijo – pero y si Ginny quisiera ser amiga de alguien aparte de ti y Teddy, ¿lo permitirías? – le preguntó a su hijo que miraba a su Ginny que dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Si es lo que ella quiere, Si, lo permitiría – Dijo Harry seguro – pero también cuidaría de ella y no permitiría que nadie la lastimara – les terminó de decir seriamente con un toque de amenaza.

– Eso está bien querido, – lo felicitó su tía Molly – confío en que tú cuidarás de ella y que quieres que ella sea feliz, por lo que sé que dejarás que tenga más amigos y que se divierta con ellos – le dijo astutamente Molly al niño, dejándolo pensar en sus palabras.

* * *

Así siguió pasando el tiempo, Harry y Ginny seguían igual de unidos, conforme crecían juntos. La pequeña Ginny crecía rápidamente y Harry siempre estaba a su lado, él estuvo presente cuando ella dio sus primeros pasos ya que Harry la agarraba de las manos para que no se cayera, Ginny también aprendió a hablar muy rápido ya que mientras Harry aprendía a leer y a escribir él le enseñaba tarjetas de dibujos con nuevas palabras para aprender, tanto Lily como Molly estaban muy contentas con esto y les gustaba ver como los niños aprendían juntos.

Harry seguía con sus estudios y con el entrenamiento y su formación avanzaba rápidamente para alegría de todos; la pequeña Ginny también aprendía las normas de urbanidad, los buenos modales y el cómo debía comportarse, a la mismo tiempo que aprendía a comer sola sin ensuciarse y aprendía a ir al baño ella solita, esto fue muy curioso para Harry, quien le ayudaba en todo lo nuevo que Ginny aprendiera pero vio que su Ginny era diferente que él en cosas que antes no había notado.

Porque descubrió que las niñas son diferentes a los niños y su mamá y sus tías tuvieron que decirle que los niños tenían un pene y las niñas no, Harry también aprendió que las niñas para orinar tenían que sentarse ya que no podían orinar estando de pie.

Cuando Ginny ya podía caminar y correr, les permitían salir a jugar a los jardines y Harry al recordar lo que su mamá y su tía le habían dicho, permitía que Ginny jugara con otros niños que vivían cerca de sus casas, pero no se separaba de ella en ningún momento y hacía lo posible por evitar que se acercaran mucho a ella, esto era porque siempre la cuidaba y como Ginny prefería estar con él, no necesitaba estar con otros niños.

Harry hacía lo posible porque su Ginny fuera feliz, hasta la ayudaba a salir de los problemas en que ella se metía, al no saber muchas cosas, porque algo que Harry notaba en Ginny y que le gustaba era que ella era muy inocente, por lo que si miraba un animalito que estaba solo, no dudaba en querer agarrarlo y darle un hogar, Harry tenía mucho cuidado en que no agarrara nada peligroso, ya que también era muy curiosa, en una ocasión Harry tuvo que evitar que ella callera en un hoyo, porque había oído de otros niños que ahí había un tesoro escondido y ella quería encontrarlo para poder dárselo a los niños que deseaban tener más dinero.

Era por esto que a veces Ginny se ensuciaba al salir a jugar afuera y su nana que era muy estricta la regañaba porque tenía que bañarla de nuevo y a ella no le gustaba tener que alejarse de Harry en su tiempo de juegos, por lo que se negaba a bañarse; y Harry para evitar que se metiera en más problemas salía y se ensuciaba para que la nana los bañara a los dos y así estuvieran juntos, el que se bañaran juntos era algo que le gustaba a Ginny porque Harry la bañaba a ella y ella lo bañaba a él mientras jugaban juntos, a ellos no les importaba estar desnudos, ya que eran muy pequeños aún porque Ginny tenía tres años y Harry que ya tenía seis no tenía malas intenciones y sabía que Ginny era una niña a quien tenía que respetar, ellos sólo disfrutaban de estar juntos y eran felices al estar unidos.

En una ocasión Harry llegó un poco más tarde de lo normal a casa de su Ginny, ya que después del entrenamiento, su madre lo había llevado de compras al pueblo y se habían retrasado; pero al llegar a casa de su Ginny se encontró con una sorpresa.

Su tía Molly le dijo que su Ginny se encontraba en la sala de juegos, con el hijo del conde Creevey quien tenía poco de haber llegado para jugar con Ginny unas horas y que sus padres lo buscarían después. Esto no le gustó nada a Harry quien trató de ir de inmediato con su Ginny, pero su madre y su tía lo habían impedido, sujetándolo y pidiéndole que las escuchara primero.

– Escucha Harry – le dijo seriamente Lily – tienes que dejar que Ginny juegue con otros niños…

– Pero si yo dejo que juegue con otros niños, mamá – la interrumpió un molesto Harry

– Si cariño pero evitas que se le acerquen – le explicó Molly – y tienes que dejar que ella decida si quiere que se le acerquen o no

– Así es Harry, – siguió diciendo Lily – no siempre debes tomar tú la decisión, ella también puede elegir.

– Pero yo dejo que elija – les dijo Harry – pero ella prefiere estar conmigo y yo sólo evito que la lastimen. Además papá y mis tíos dicen que es mi deber cuidar de ella y no dejar que nadie le haga daño.

– Así que eso te dicen tu padre y tus tíos ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Lily un poco molesta al ver que Harry asentía

– Lo sabemos pequeño, pero ahora Ginny ha estado jugando con el joven Creevey y no la ha lastimado – le siguió contando Molly – Así que no hay razón para que la apartes de él.

– Pero Colín Creevey no le agrada a Ginny – le dijo Harry – él siempre… – Pero se interrumpió al escuchar un grito muy familiar desde la sala de juego.

– _No, déjame, no me toques, me lastimas _– Gritaba Ginny desde la otra habitación – _¡Harry! Ayúdame, ven ¡Ah! _– Pero Harry ya se dirigía hacia la habitación corriendo, con su madre y su tía siguiéndolo preocupadas, porque escucharon el llanto de la pequeña Ginny.

– ¡La ha lastimado, la ha hecho llorar! – Gritó enojado Harry mientras corría – ¡Y yo lo haré pagar por eso!

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación vio a Ginny que estaba tirada en el suelo llorando y empujando a Colín que trataba de levantarla a la fuerza. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Harry para terminar de enojarse.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – Gritó Harry muy enojado mientras empujaba al chico, que era de la misma edad de Harry, pero era más alto que Harry, Colín no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Harry ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su camisa y lo contraminaba contra la pared – dime qué es lo que le has hecho – le exigió – ¿Por qué la has hecho llorar?

– ¡Yo no le hice nada! – Trataba de hablar Colín, pero le costaba porque Harry presionaba su cuello – ¡Ella es una llorona! sólo traté de acercarme a ella

– ¡Mientes! Ella no es llorona – le dijo más enojado Harry y golpeándolo muy fuerte contra la pared – Así que no le digas así de nuevo o te golpearé y dime ya, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi Ginny? – Le gritó.

Cuando Molly y Lily entraron, vieron que Harry tenía a un asustado Colín contraminado contra la pared que trataba de soltarse, mientras Harry le gritaba; y en el suelo estaba sentada la pequeña Ginny que seguía llorando, llamando a su Harry. Molly quiso ir donde ella, pero Lily se lo impidió, ya que Harry tenía que hacer esto.

– Ya te dije que no le hice nada – Trató de hablar nuevamente Colín – Pero es una llorona, yo sólo quise acercarme a ella, para jugar y ella se alejaba de mí, entonces se cayó y trate de levantarla ¡Suéltame ya!– le dijo Colín que ya le costaba respirar, por el agarre de Harry

– ¡Miente Harry! – Dijo Ginny entre lágrimas, llamando la atención de Harry que la miraba pero que no soltaba al chico – él trató de agarrar mi mano y de abrazarme, pero le dije que no, sólo tú Harry puedes tocarme, entonces me agarró muy fuerte y yo lo empujaba para que me soltara y como lo pateé me empujó y entonces me caí.

– Eres una llorona, que llora por todo – le dijo Colín, para luego ser golpeado de nuevo contra la pared por Harry que estaba muy enojado.

– ¡No soy llorona! – Gritó Ginny entre lágrimas, llamando la atención de Harry que la miraba preocupado – Cuando caí me hice daño ¡Harry, duele! – Lloró más, levantando su vestido y mostrando sus medias rotas y sus rodillas raspadas que estaban rojas y con un poco de sangre. Eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo soportar para terminar de explotar.

– ¡Le has hecho daño! – Le gritó Harry al chico, mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro muy fuerte, por lo que lo tiró al suelo, pero eso no era todo, Harry se le tiró encima y siguió golpeándolo mientras le gritaba – La tocaste a la fuerza, aunque te dijo que no lo hicieras y la empujaste, por tu culpa ella está lastimada, ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca! – le dijo dándole otro golpe muy fuerte en la cara, Colín lloraba y su labio sangraba.

– ¡Harry! ¡Ven, me duele! – Le llamó Ginny, haciendo que Harry soltara al chico y corriera a su lado enseguida.

Cuando Harry llegó donde ella, la abrazó fuertemente, dándole besos en su carita, para después cargarla en sus brazos con cuidado para sentarse en el sofá con Ginny en sus piernas, para que ella estirara sus piernitas y Harry viera sus rodillas lastimadas, bajándole sus medias con cuidado de no lastimarla más.

– ¡No llores pequeña! ¡Ya estoy aquí! No te pasará nada, yo te cuidaré ¡No llores mi pequeña Ginny! – le decía mientras la abrazaba y la besaba una y otra vez, para que se calmara.

– Me duele Harry – le decía Ginny sollozando y dejando de llorar al tiempo que lo abrazaba y recibía los besos de su Harry, que le limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntaron Arthur, James, Sirius y Remus al entra en la habitación estaban sorprendidos al ver que Lily estaban paradas sin moverse con Molly que todavía era sostenida del brazo por su amiga, las dos se miraban entre sorprendidas, preocupadas y muy enojadas; también vieron al joven Creevey tirado en el suelo llorando y sangrando de su ojo izquierdo y con el labio partido y al parecer golpeado en el estómago por la forma en que se lo agarraba; y lo que los hizo ponerse molestos fue ver a una Ginny que se abrazaba a Harry y se quejaba del dolor y que él le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras le daba besos, después se fijaron que la pequeña Ginny tenía su vestido levantado y las medias bajadas con sus rodillas sangrando, Si, esa no era una agradable vista.

– Lo que ha pasado aquí, lo explicará Harry – Dijo enojada Lily Potter – Molly y yo iremos por el botiquín para curar a la pequeña Ginny.

– Tienes razón Lily y supongo que también habrá que curar al otro joven, aunque no lo merece – Dijo una muy enojada Molly, cosa extraña de ver, mientras salían las dos de la sala.

– Harry explícanos qué ha pasado – exigió James Potter muy serio, porque ya estaba molesto.

– Lo que ha pasado es que el joven Creevey le hizo daño a mi Ginny – dijo Harry molesto, sin dejar de abrazar a su Ginny que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su Harry– y le debe tres disculpas aún – exigió viendo enojado al chico que seguía llorando.

– Yo no me voy a disculpar con ella, – murmuró entre lágrimas – soy el hijo del conde, así que no tengo que disculparme. Pero tú me has golpeado y pagaras por esto.

– ¡A mí no me importa de quien eres hijo! Le pedirás disculpas inmediatamente a mi Ginny– Gruño Harry – y lo harás tres veces y de rodillas o te sacaré las disculpas a golpes y no me importa si te termino matando, porque te lo mereces ¡Nadie lastima a Mi Ginny! Además no eres nadie para mí…

– ¿Y quién eres tú? siempre le dices Tú Ginny y no te apartas de ella – Preguntó asustado y rencoroso Colín – Harry lo vio más enojado y se disponía a hablar cuando los interrumpieron.

– ¿Por qué tiene que disculparse el joven Creevey? – intervino un molesto Remus antes que Harry revelara su identidad y porque temía que Harry matara al chico, los tres adultos sabían de que era capaz y Harry hablaba muy en serio.

– El joven Creevey había venido a jugar con mi pequeña, pero en lugar de eso la tocó y abrazó a la fuerza, aun cuando mi Ginny se había negado, también la empujó al suelo haciendo que se lastimara sus rodillas y la ha insultado llamándola llorona varias veces, cuando todos sabemos que no lo es – explicó Harry muy enojado – ¡Así que discúlpate con ella de inmediato!

– ¡No lo haré! Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, esto no te incumbe a ti – Se negaba el joven Creevey que seguía llorando – Además tú la abrazas y besas siempre y no te separas de ella, no tendrías que meterte, esto no te incumbe – dijo enojado el chico.

– Estás equivocado – Dijo Arthur enojado e impidiendo que Harry hablara – El joven Potter tiene razón en todo, tú debes disculparte tres veces con mi hija por faltarle el respeto, insultarla y lastimarla. Ese no es un buen comportamiento para el hijo de un conde y yo tampoco permitiré que lastimen a mi hija.

– Pero… él también la toca y abraza – trató de decir el joven.

– El joven Potter es el único que está autorizado para hacerlo – le aclaró Arthur – él tiene nuestro permiso desde siempre, porque mi hija se lo ha dado y nadie se le acerca si ella no quiere. Y el joven Potter siempre ha sido su compañero de juegos y su protector, por eso no se aleja de mi hija y siempre la cuida. – Finalizó Arthur enojado.

– De hecho me sorprende que el joven Potter no te haya matado – añadió un Sirius visiblemente enojado – ya que él tiene el entrenamiento y la autorización para proteger a su Ginny sin importar que mate en el intento.

– Primero quiero que se disculpe con ella – murmuro Harry dándole besos en la cabeza a su Ginny, tratando de calmarse con el olor de su cabello – Además no he dicho que he acabado con él, primero tiene que pedirle perdón a mi Ginny de rodillas.

– Pero mi padre no permitirá… – trato de decir Colín llorando asustado e indignado.

– Tu padre se enterara de todo, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros – le aseguró James muy enojado con la actitud del chico – Así que es mejor que hagas lo que mi hijo te pide, lo más pronto posible – le recomendó.

Al joven Colín Creevey no le quedo de otra que levantarse todo adolorido, acercarse a Harry y Ginny y ponerse de rodillas.

– Me disculpo por haberte tocado y abrazado a la fuerza – empezó a decir Colín llorando todavía y de rodillas, viendo a la pequeña Ginny que abrazaba a Harry pero lo miraba – y lamento mucho haberte empujado, no me di cuenta de que te lastimaste las rodillas y de verdad lo siento; también me disculpo por haberte llamado llorona, pero de verdad no me di cuenta que estabas lastimada. Espero me puedas disculpar señorita Ginevra. – terminó de decir arrepentido ya que vio como estaban de lastimadas sus rodillas y se sintió mal de verdad.

– Está bien te perdono, pero no lo hagas nunca con nadie, es malo – le pidió una tierna Ginny, que no sorprendió a nadie, cuando le sonrió al chico que la había lastimado, pero que seguía haciendo gestos de dolor que todos notaron.

– ¡No lo hare! Te doy mi palabra– le prometió Colín todavía de rodillas viendo a Harry que lo miraba enojado.

– Espero por tu bien que cumplas tu promesa, porque no permitiré que te le acerques de nuevo y si lo haces te mataré – le advirtió Harry muy serio – Puedes levantarte – le dijo, volviendo a besar el cabello de su Ginny, que lo miraba adolorida.

– Lo haré – prometió Colín, poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

Los adultos incluyendo a Lily y Molly que ya habían regresado, estaban presenciando toda la situación y sólo los escuchaban en silencio, sabían que en esto no debían meterse, porque era algo entre ellos; aunque aún estaban enojados con el joven Creevey que estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala, esperando a que lo llegaran a recoger. Molly se sentía culpable porque ella dejó a su niña sola con ese niño y con Lily que también se culpaba, habían tratado de convencer al pequeño Harry para que la dejara sola con otros niños, pero ellas nunca pensaron en que otros niños podían lastimar a la pequeña Ginny, Harry había tenido razón desde el principio, él no evitaba que ella tuviera amigos, él dejaba que las niñas se acercaran a Ginny pero sabía que los niños podían lastimarla fácilmente, porque ellos eran más grandes y fuertes que ella, por eso la cuidaba mucho.

Así que desde ahora confiarían en él, ya que como Arthur había dicho y como Harry había demostrado, él era el protector de su Ginny y no permitiría que la lastimaran, además Harry también tenía razón al decir que Ginny no quería que otros chicos la tocaran o se acercaran demasiado, a veces jugaba con Teddy también y permitía que la abrazara o le diera una beso pero no era muy seguido, ella prefería siempre a su Harry y Teddy era muy cuidadoso al acercarse a ella, por lo que Harry se lo permitía, sabía que no le haría daño.

Los hombres estaba divididos entre la rabia y la sorpresa, a todos los había enojado mucho, hasta ellos querían golpear al chico por haber lastimado a la pequeña Ginny que era la princesa de todos; pero estaban sorprendidos por lo que Harry había hecho, sabían que era fuerte y muy rápido, también podía defenderse si alguien lo atacaba, incluso los evadía a ellos tres juntos a veces, confiaban en que también podía derrotar a un adulto si quería en un combate, sin embargo era muy diferente saberlo a verlo, con sólo ver como estaba de golpeado el chico, se dieron cuenta de que no le había costado nada derribarlo y que también era capaz de matarlo si quería.

Y eso era lo que más les sorprendía, porque ellos lo habían entrenado para que pudiera defenderse y aunque sólo tenía seis años era muy capaz de hacerlo, ya estaban empezando a enseñarle a combatir con espadas. Pero aunque le enseñaban a defenderse a él mismo, Harry siempre había dejado en claro que lo que más quería era defender a su Ginny y todos lo sabían, así como estaban seguros de que por ella era capaz de matar, ya que en los entrenamientos, cuando le enseñaban cosas difíciles, ellos le decían que si no lo hacía no podría defender a Ginny y eso hacía que él sacara todas sus fuerzas e hiciera todos los ejercicios fácilmente. Ellos habían descubierto que por ella, Harry se dejaba llevar y hacía todo por asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, por eso les sorprendía que no haya matado al chico que la lastimó.

– Muy bien ahora vamos a curar las heridas – dijo Lily que tenía un botiquín y que había esperado a que terminaran de hablar y que el joven se disculpara.

– ¿Dolerá? – le preguntó Ginny temerosa viendo a su Harry a los ojos y abrazándolo muy fuerte mientras Molly se acercaba con algodón, un frasco de medicina y vendas blancas.

– Te van a limpiar las raspaduras, para que no se ensucien y sanen más rápido – le explicó Harry dándole muchos besos en su carita a Ginny para calmarla – y si, dolerá un poco al principio, pero dejará de doler muy pronto y sanará rápido – le aseguró, ya que Harry tenía experiencia en eso, porque en su entrenamiento, a veces se lastimaba y tenían que curarlo. – No te asustes, yo estaré contigo – le prometió Harry que no le gustaba que su Ginny sufriera.

– Está bien, lo soportaré – Le dijo Ginny viéndolo a los ojos – ¡No soy una llorona! – le aseguró a Harry con orgullo.

– No, no lo eres, tú eres muy valiente – la felicitó Harry mientras le acariciaba la cara con su mano derecha, porque con su brazo izquierdo la tenía muy abrazada.

– ¡Harry estas lastimado! – le gritó preocupada Ginny al ver que sus nudillos tenían sangre y su mano estaba roja.

– No te preocupes, no es nada grave, sólo me lastimé la mano un poco al golpear muy fuerte a Colín – la tranquilizó Harry, al ver que sus ojitos se habían llenado de lágrimas y le miraba la mano preocupada – No te asustes, no es nada grave.

– Pero te has hecho daño por mi culpa – le dijo Ginny muy triste, no le gustaba que su Harry se lastimara y menos por su culpa.

– Escucha Ginny, tú no tienes la culpa, sino Creevey, yo no permitiré que nadie te haga daño y haré pagar a quien se atreva a hacerlo, así que no te culpes – le dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos, para después besarla de nuevo en sus mejillas – Tu eres muy importante para mí y te protegeré siempre, mi Ginny.

– Te quiero mucho mi Harry – le dijo Ginny dándole besos a su Harry quien sonreía feliz al escucharla.

– Y también te quiero mucho mi Ginny – le dijo abrazándola muy fuerte y dándole más besos en su carita, para después soltarla preocupado al escuchar que se quejaba de dolor – ¿Qué tienes?

– Es que Colín me sujetó muy fuerte – le dijo Ginny adolorida, mostrándole unos moretes que tenía en sus brazos y haciendo que Harry gruñera enojado.

– Lo voy a matar – gruño Harry tratando de levantarse, pero Ginny lo abrazó muy fuerte impidiendo que se levantara – Déjame Ginny, se lo merece.

– No Harry, no quiero, te harás daño – le dijo Ginny abrazando y besando a Harry en la cara para que se calmara.

– No me importa, te ha lastimado mucho – le dijo Harry temblando de rabia, pero abrazando a su Ginny.

– A mí sí me importa Harry, no quiero que te hagas daño, no me dejes, me duele – le pidió Ginny, logrando calmar a su Harry que la miraba preocupado.

– Está bien Ginny, no le haré nada, no te dejaré, pero tienen que curarte ya – le dijo Harry con cariño – yo estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes.

– Pues los vamos a curar a los dos, así que ya basta de pelear, tenemos que limpiar las heridas – Dijeron Molly y Lily que ya habían curado a Colín, al ver que Harry y Ginny hablaban. Ginny se abrazó más a Harry un poco asustada.

– No te preocupes mi pequeña, primero me curarán a mí, para que veas lo que harán, ya verás que no es tan malo – la tranquilizó Harry. – Por favor mamá cúrame primero para que Ginny no se asuste más.

– Muy bien tú serás primero Harry – le dijo Lily con cariño y Molly lo miraba con agradecimiento – después tu pequeña. – Ginny asintió y Harry extendió sus manos para que lo curaran, evitando hacer gestos de dolor, para no preocupar a su Ginny, que lo miraba fijamente.

– Listo, ahora sigues tú mi pequeña – Dijo Molly, después que Lily y ella vendaran las manos de Harry.

Ginny asintió y abrazó más fuerte a Harry, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, que le daba besos en su cabello y le susurraba que pronto terminarían y ella estaría mejor; mientras Molly y Lily curaban las raspaduras de la pequeña con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, para no lastimarla mucho.

– Ya acabó todo mi Ginny – Le dijo Harry, levantándole la carita para verla a los ojos – pronto estarás curada, ya no te dolerá, mi pequeña valiente – le dijo con ternura al ver que Ginny no había llorado y lo miraba aliviada.

– ¡No soy llorona Harry! – Le recordó su Ginny viendo a Harry orgullosa, provocando que él se riera fuerte y que todos sonrieran, al ver la actitud de la pequeña Ginny que ya se encontraba mejor.

– No lo eres pequeña, eres muy valiente – le dijo Harry riendo y dándole más besos a su pequeña Ginny.

– ¿Por qué tardaste Harry? – Le preguntó Ginny dolida y triste – pensé que no vendrías.

– Perdóname mi Ginny, si no hubiera tardado, esto no hubiera pasado – empezó a disculparse Harry muy arrepentido.

– ¿Por qué? – Lo interrumpió Ginny – ¿No querías venir? – Le dijo muy triste.

– Claro que sí – le dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos sorprendido, de que dijera eso – Pero después del entrenamiento mi mamá me llevó de compras al pueblo y se nos hizo tarde, ¡Oh, te traje un regalo! Y venía corriendo porque ya era tarde pero me dijeron que estabas con Creevey y de repente te oí gritar – Le contó Harry a su Ginny que lo escuchaba curiosa y con un brillo feliz en los ojos – Lo lamento, si no me hubiera tardado no estarías lastimada.

– No digas eso Harry – lo regaño Ginny con el ceño fruncido – tú me salvaste – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose con una mirada emocionada y con una gran sonrisa mientras estiraba su manita – ¿Y mi regalo? – Le pidió, haciendo reír a Harry y a los demás, porque algo que le gustaba a la pequeña Ginny era recibir regalos, sobre todo si eran de su Harry.

– Lo tiene mamá, ya te lo traigo – le dijo Harry riendo y cargando con cuidado a su Ginny y acomodándola en el sofá; después le dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a su mamá que sacaba una cajita y se la daba a su hijo sonriendo. Harry regresó con Ginny, puso la cajita en la mesa junto al sofá, cargó de nuevo a Ginny y la sentó en sus piernas, después agarró el regalo y se lo dio – Toma lo compré para ti.

– ¡Harry son hermosos! – Gritó contenta Ginny, después de abrir la cajita de madera y abrazar y besar a un sonriente Harry – y son de muchos colores – dijo viendo la cajita llena de muchos listones de diferentes tamaños, grosores y colores.

– Si son para tu cabello y para que uses los colores que quieras, todos se verán hermosos en tu cabello rojo como el fuego – Le dijo Harry con las mejillas rosadas.

– Siempre dices que es del color del fuego – murmuró Ginny, haciendo un puchero con su boquita.

– Porque así es – le dijo sonriendo Harry y acariciando su cabello – Es hermoso – le dijo sonrojado y agachando la mirada.

– ¡Oh! eres muy lindo Harry ¡Gracias! – Le dijo Ginny con las mejillas rosadas, dándole otro beso a Harry y volviendo a ver los listones – Me pones unos listones por favor – le pidió viéndolo a los ojos ilusionada.

– ¿Si quieres yo te los pongo mi niña? Harry no podrá hacerlo – intervino Molly, pensando que Harry no podía hacerlo y acercándose con un cepillo, que había sacado Lily de su bolso.

– Muchas gracias mamita, pero mi Harry lo hará, él puede – le agradeció Ginny sonriendo a su mamá que la escuchaba sorprendida – ¿Lo harás Harry? – le preguntó de nuevo y Harry le sonrió y asintió.

– Me puede pasar el cepillo por favor, tía Molly – le pidió sonriendo Harry – Gracias – y empezó a peinar el cabello de su Ginny con mucho cuidado, que le llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a James y Lily que lo miraban admirados y como entendiendo algo.

– ¿Cuál listón quieres usar mi Ginny? – le preguntó Harry a su Ginny, después de cepillar el cabello.

– Estos del color verde esmeralda – le dijo pasándole un par de listones pequeños de color verde esmeralda, con las mejillas sonrojadas – Quiero que me hagas la trenza que más me gusta – le dijo a Harry que sonrió agarrando los listones verdes.

– Está bien Ginny, mira los listones verdes combinan con tu vestido – Le dijo Harry, que no sabía que la razón de que fueran verdes era por el color de sus ojos y pensando que eran por el vestido color verde que usaba ese día su Ginny. Los adultos si se dieron cuenta de la verdadera razón y sonrieron divertidos por la inocencia de los niños, pero todavía sorprendidos al ver la facilidad con la que Harry le hacía una trenza a Ginny en la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando la parte de abajo del cabello suelta.

Lo que no sabían era que Harry peinaba a su Ginny casi todos los días, después de jugar en el jardín, para que no la regañaran porque al correr se despeinaba y la nana le decía que tenía que tener más cuidado y no ensuciarse o despeinarse, pero como a Ginny le gustaba correr y saltar siempre se despeinaba un poco, por lo que la regañaban seguido y a Harry no le gustaba eso; así que Harry le había pedido hace mucho a su mamá si le enseñaba a peinarla, diciéndole que le gustaba su cabello y quería peinar a su mamá, Lily que le había gustado el gesto de su hijo, le enseñó cómo debía cepillar el cabello sin maltratarlo y después le enseñó a hacer trenzas o rizos en el cabello.

James también había visto cómo su hijo peinaba a su mamá en las noches y le parecía algo muy dulce de su parte, por lo que también se unía a su hijo, para peinar a su esposa. Ahora al ver como Harry peinaba a una contenta Ginny se dieron cuenta de que su hijo los había engañado de nuevo para que le enseñaran a peinar a su Ginny. No sabían cómo actuar, porque su hijo lo hacía por un buen motivo, pero les sorprendía como su hijo hacía varias cosas por la pequeña Ginny, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

– Y yo que pensé que le gustaba peinar mi cabello – murmuró Lily haciendo un puchero mientras miraba a su hijo peinar a la pequeña.

– Creo que Harry volvió a usarnos, para complacer a su Ginny, amor – dijo frunciendo el ceño James Potter, haciendo reír a los demás recordando todavía la primera navidad de la pequeña Ginny.

– Ustedes son muy fáciles de manipular – dijo entre risas Sirius.

– Creo que no deberían burlarse, ya que Harry nos ha manipulado a todos, para conseguir lo que quiere. Además Sirius tú eres al que más ha engañado para poder hacer reír a la pequeña Ginny, – Dijo riendo Lily – o te olvidas de la pintura azul en tu pelo que te puso sin que te dieras cuenta, para que Ginny viera como las mujeres se pintaban el cabello. Y tú feliz de la vida lo permitías con los ojos cerrados, creyendo que Ginny te quería peinar como a sus muñecas. – Todos empezaron a reír, recordando la cara que había puesto al abrir los ojos y ver su cabello azul que había tenido Sirius por varias semanas.

– Ya está Ginny – le decía Harry a su Ginny que reía muy contenta – ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó.

– No sé, no puedo correr – le dijo Ginny triste, viendo sus rodillas

– Pero podemos ir al jardín y sentarnos en una manta en el césped mientras pintamos – le propuso Harry con una sonrisa, porque a su Ginny le gustaba mucho pintar – Llevaré la mantas, y el material, después te llevaré en brazos al jardín – le dijo Harry.

– Harry yo peso mucho, te vas a cansar – le dijo Ginny, con las mejillas rojas, haciendo reír a Harry.

– No pesas nada, puedo cargarte con facilidad y me gusta hacerlo – la tranquilizó Harry.

– Nosotros llevaremos las cosas – propuso Lily – y tú lleva a la pequeña Ginny – Harry la miró a los ojos y asintió, aún había algo que molestaba a Harry y todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

– Pero primero Harry, queremos disculparnos con los dos, – le dijo Molly con ojos tristes, sorprendiendo a Harry y a Ginny que las miraban curiosos.

– Perdóname mi niña, por dejarte sola con el joven Creevey, nunca pensé que podría lastimarte – Dijo Molly con los ojos llorosos – Tú tenías razón Harry, debes proteger a mi pequeña, de otros niños que quieran acercarse a ella y que podrían hacerle daño a mi niña.

– Molly dice la verdad, queríamos que la pequeña Ginny, tuviera otros amigos con quienes pueda jugar y por eso Harry, te decíamos que la dejaras acercarse a otros niños, pero ella no quiere ni necesita a otros niños, que le pueden hacer daño, ella te tiene a ti hijo – Decía Lily también con sus ojos llorosos – Tu deber es protegerla Harry y no debes permitir que nadie más le haga daño, así que no nos meteremos en esto, Arthur tiene razón, tú eres su protector y debes cuidarla. Lo lamento mucho. – Terminó de decir Lily

– Mamita, tía Lily – Dijo Ginny viendo a las mujeres que lloraban – No lloren, ustedes no tienen culpa y mi Harry me deja tener amigos, yo tengo a Teddy, a Paty y a Mary, ellos juegan conmigo y no me lastiman, los otros niños grandes dicen que soy muy pequeña y me tratan como una muñequita, tratan de abrazarme o darme besos, Harry me deja jugar con otros niños, pero a mí no me gusta que se me acerquen mucho, sólo mi Harry puede hacerlo y Teddy también si quiere, pero no me gusta que ellos me toquen ni me abracen o den besos, Harry lo sabe y por eso no los deja que se acerquen, Teddy tampoco deja que me toquen. – les explicó Ginny, sorprendiendo a todos que no sabían todo eso.

– Entonces es por eso – dijeron sorprendidas Molly y Lily

– Pues eso explica muchas cosas y estamos muy orgullosas de ti pequeña – Continuó diciendo Lily – no debes dejar que nadie te toque si tú no quieres, tú eres una niña muy especial y no debes permitir que te traten como una simple muñeca.

– muchas gracias tía Lily – dijo sonriendo Ginny

– Tu eres una niña maravillosa mi Ginny querida – le dijo Molly orgullosa – Y estoy muy agradecida, contigo Harry, por cuidar de mi pequeña, me alegro que siempre estés para ella y confío en que no dejarás en que nadie la lastime, si tú dices que otros chicos pueden lastimarla, confiare en ti y dejaré que tú y Ginny elijan sus amigos.

– Yo sólo quiero que mi Ginny sea feliz, mamá y tía Molly – No quiero otra cosa, también quiero que ella tenga amigos para jugar, pero si ella no quiere que otros la toquen, no voy a permitir que nadie lo haga, es de ella de quien depende, es muy inteligente y una niña muy especial y hermosa y es mi Ginny, no dejaré que la vuelvan a lastimar no importa lo que haga. – Les explicó Harry, sonriendo cuando su Ginny le dio un beso y lo abrazó.

– Lo sabemos Harry y estamos orgullosos de ti – le dijo Lily a su hijo – tienes nuestra confianza.

– Pero queremos saber algo Harry – Le dijo Remus muy serio.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Papá, tíos? – le preguntó Harry viendo a su padrino que al igual que su papá y tíos lo miraban muy serios.

– Verás pequeño, estamos orgullosos de que protegieras a mi hija – empezó Arthur – sé que eres capaz de protegerla mejor que nadie, en el entrenamiento lo has demostrado y hoy también, pero nos preguntamos…

– ¿Por qué no lo mataste? – Le preguntó Sirius entre sorprendido y aturdido – Tú siempre has dicho que quien se atreviera a lastimarla pagaría con su muerte y hoy…

– ¿Quieren que lo mate? – Preguntó sorprendido y molesto Harry, le había costado mucho frenarse para no matarlo, cuando vio que su Ginny estaba lastimada y lo hubiera hecho, pero ella lo necesitaba y quería que el idiota se disculpara y ahora era por ella que no lo mataba, aunque ganas no le faltaban – Si tanto les molesta puedo hacerlo.

– ¡No! No es eso – Dijo rápido su papá – Nos alegra que no lo mataras, es lo más correcto, aunque lo merezca, es sólo que…

– Entonces cuál es el problema, yo no lo maté – Dijo Harry más molesto, no los entendía y hacían que fuera más difícil el no matar al idiota que lastimó a su pequeña.

– Más bien nos preguntamos el por qué no lo mataste – Le dijo Remus despacio, viendo que Harry se estaba enojando – Es que tú eres muy protector y posesivo cuando se trata de tu Ginny, que nos sorprende que no lo hayas matado al ver lo que le hizo a tu Ginny, debes admitir que con ella no te gusta dejar las cosas a medias y menos cuando se trata de su seguridad; así que sólo queremos saber ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

– ¡Oh! – Dijo Harry poniéndose rojo y escondiendo el rostro en el cabello de su Ginny, que sonreía y lo abrazaba.

– La verdad es que lo hubiera hecho – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa – la razón por la que no lo mató es Ginny.

– ¿Pero si es por ella que estamos seguros de que lo hubiera matado? – Dijo Sirius incrédulo.

– Yo quería matarlo – Dijo Harry ya cansado de esto – la verdad es que aún quiero matarlo, pero no lo he hecho por mi Ginny. Cuando vi que estaba lastimada, quería matarlo con mis manos, pero mi Ginny me necesitaba, después quería que se disculpara primero y cuando ella estuviera bien, lo mataría, pero ella no quiere y me dijo que no quería que lo matara, así que por eso no lo he hecho. – Terminó de decir Harry enojado, por lo que Ginny lo abrazó y le dio besos en la frente, mejillas, mentón y hasta en la nariz revolviéndole el cabello rebelde y diciéndole _Gracias_ entre cada beso.

– Bueno eso lo explica todo – Dijo James sonriendo al ver que Ginny seguía besando a su hijo que poco a poco dejaba de estar enojado y sonreía ante los besos de su Ginny – Es un hecho, mi hijo está loco por su pelirroja – Murmuró con una sonrisa.

– Los Potter y su debilidad por las pelirrojas – Dijo Sirius dramáticamente, haciendo reír a todos.

– Harry iremos a pintar al jardín o no – Le decía Ginny a su Harry que también seguía dándole besos a su pequeña.

– Está bien iremos al jardín, pequeña – Le dijo Harry sin dejar de besarla, haciéndola reír muy contenta, porque si bien seguido se abrazaban y besaban, el día de hoy lo habían hecho mucho más – Haremos lo que tú quieras. – se levantó y la llevó en brazos al jardín con sus padres y tíos detrás de ellos riendo.

* * *

Cuando el conde Creevey llegó a recoger a su hijo, se sorprendió al encontrar en el vestíbulo a un Colín que lloraba con un ojo morado, el pómulo reventado y el labio partido, además de todos los golpes que tenía en el cuerpo. Al principio se enojó mucho y cuando pidió explicaciones al señor Weasley, quien tranquilamente le pidió que lo acompañara al jardín, donde quería que viera algo y se le explicaría la situación del joven Creevey, el conde aceptó y llevó a su hijo con él. Al llegar al jardín encontró en el césped, sentados en una manta estaban la pequeña Ginevra Weasley y al joven Potter que pintaban sobre pliegos de papel blanco, también vio que cerca de ellos estaban la señora Weasley, el señor y la señora Potter, el señor Black y el señor Lupin.

– Lamento interrumpir– los llamó el Señor Weasley – pero el conde Creevey ya llegó a recoger a su hijo y quiere saber el porqué de su estado – decía tranquilamente Arthur a los demás que miraban serios al hijo del conde.

– ¡Buenas tardes conde Creevey! Ya tenemos un tiempo de no vernos – lo saludó Remus con respeto.

– Me imagino que estará sorprendido por el estado de su hijo – le dijo James como si estuvieran hablando del clima, cosa que molestó al conde. Tanto Lily como Molly permanecían en silencio.

– Más que sorprendido, se diría que estoy molesto – le dijo enojado el conde.

– Debería estar feliz de que está vivo – Dijo Sirius un poco molesto.

– Espero me disculpen, pero exijo que me expliquen el estado de mi hijo – les dijo ya muy enojado el conde – Yo no tolero que nadie le haga daño a mi hijo y se nota que lo han golpeado, así que les pido que me digan lo que ha pasado – les demandó el conde.

– Si, nosotros tampoco permitimos que nadie lastime a nuestros hijos – le dijo James con voz firme y con un toque de amenaza – En cuanto a su hijo creo mi hijo Harry puede explicarle mejor lo que ha pasado. ¡Adelante Harry! – le pidió a su hijo, que asintió con su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso a su Ginny que lo miraba preocupada.

– Así que él lo ha golpeado – Dijo el conde viendo enojado al joven Potter, que lo miraba tranquilamente, mientras con una voz cariñosa le decía a la pequeña Weasley, que no se preocupara porque todo estaba bien, ya que la pequeña lo abrazaba asustada, todos lo escucharon y vieron que la niña asentía y se tranquiliza; esto molestó al conde quien le dijo molesto – No creo que todo esté bien, si has golpeado a mi hijo.

– Le pido amablemente un favor, conde Creevey – Le dijo Harry, mientras lo miraba muy serio – Absténgase de gritar, no quiero que mi Ginny se asuste más el día de hoy. – Le pidió Harry con demasiada autoridad para un niño de seis años.

– Está bien joven Potter, me controlare – Le dijo el conde al oír el tono de voz del pequeño y ver que la pequeña abrazaba más al niño – Pero le pido que me diga lo que le ha pasado a mi hijo.

– No se preocupe ahora mismo le explicaré todo lo que ha pasado y el por qué golpeé a su hijo – le dijo Harry con voz tranquila, sin dejar de abrazar a su Ginny, pero viendo directamente al conde – Creo que todos saben que yo soy el compañero de juegos de la señorita Weasley, a quien llamo "Mi Ginny", pero lo que pocos saben y su hijo se acaba de enterar, es que también soy el protector de ella, por lo que mi deber es cuidarla y si alguien la lastima o la insulta, no crea que dudaré en matar a esa persona. – Le explicó tranquilamente Harry.

– Es esto una broma de mal gusto – dijo el conde incrédulo y un poco molesto – pero si tú eres muy joven, creo que sólo tienes seis años y mi hijo es más alto que usted joven Potter.

– Es verdad que sólo tengo seis años, pero no estoy bromeando, desde muy joven he sido entrenado para proteger a mi Ginny, yo mismo lo pedí, al ver lo unidos que somos, si no me cree ellos pueden confirmarlo – le dijo Harry señalando a su padre y tíos que asintieron con la cabeza, por lo que Harry siguió hablando – ella es especial para mí, por lo que no quiero que nadie la lastime y le repito si alguien lo hace no dudaré en matarlo. Lastimosamente hoy su hijo, el joven Colín Creevey cometió tres faltas graves hacia mi Ginny – Le dijo molesto Harry, viendo como el conde se ponía pálido y miraba a su hijo de reojo,

– Y cuáles fueron esas faltas que al parecer cometió mi hijo – preguntó el conde viendo al joven Potter y a la pequeña que seguía abrazándolo.

– No al parecer, sino que hizo – le aclaró Harry molesto – Su hijo vino hoy a jugar con mi Ginny unas horas y esos está bien, el problema es que en lugar de jugar, la lastimó y la insultó, faltándole el respeto en muchas formas. En primer lugar, él la agarró y abrazó a la fuerza, aun cuando ella se lo había negado, ella se resistió pero su hijo no la soltó y la sujetó muy fuerte, usted mismo puede ver las marcas – Le dijo Harry, que con delicadeza le agarro los brazos a su Ginny y le mostró las marcas moradas de los dedos de Colín, cuando el duque abrió los ojos sorprendido, Harry le dio un beso en cada mano a su Ginny y volvió a abrazarla.

– A mi Ginny no le gusta que otros aparte de su familia y yo, la toquen, ni mucho menos la abracen a la fuerza, entonces trató de soltarse, pero como usted dijo, su hijo es más grande, así que mi Ginny no podía liberarse, por lo que desesperada lo pateó. Lo segundo que su hijo hizo fue empujarla al sentir la patada de mi Ginny, ella cayó al suelo y se lastimó sus rodillas – Harry teniendo mucho cuidado y sutileza, levantó un poco el vestido de su Ginny, para que el conde viera sus rodillas raspadas, que aún estaban un poco rojas, cuando el conde palideció más, Harry le cubrió con cuidado las piernas y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a su Ginny, para volver a abrazarla.

– Pero no dices que tú eres su protector, no veo que hicieras nada para evitar esto – le dijo el conde muy pálido – No creo que te quedaras viendo todo eso si dices que te preocupas por ella.

– Es verdad, le aseguro que si yo hubiera estado presente, su hijo no hubiera podido acercársele a menos de un metro y esto no hubiera pasado – Le dijo enojado Harry, aún se culpaba por no haber estado ahí – Lamentablemente hoy tuve un pequeño atraso y no pude venir a la misma hora de siempre, cuando yo llegué escuché los gritos de mi Ginny que le pedía que la soltara y después oí que gritó más fuerte y finalmente escuche su llanto; ahí fue cuando entré en la habitación.

– Entonces si no estabas presente, cómo es que dices muy seguro que mi hijo fue el que hizo lo que me acabas de decir, cuando quizás la señorita Weasley se cayó accidentalmente – Le dijo el conde aferrándose a lo que podía.

– Estoy seguro de que las cosas pasaron así porque primero, mi Ginny me dijo cómo ocurrieron las cosas y ella nunca miente, así que no le recomiendo decir que quizás ella mintió, sino pregúntele a su hijo lo que les pasa a las personas que se atreven a decirle mentirosa, enfrente de mí – Dijo Harry que ya se estaba enfadando con el conde, ahora entendía porque su hijo era así.

– Yo no lo recomiendo – Dijo Sirius nervioso y preocupado, viendo que Harry se estaba enojando.

– La segunda razón es que al final su hijo lo terminó aceptando, si me deja seguir con la explicación se dará cuenta de eso o si quiere hacemos esto más rápido y que su hijo le diga la verdad, yo puedo ayudar para que él hable – Le dijo Harry con un tono amenazante y sugerente a la vez.

– Tampoco recomiendo eso – Repitió Sirius, que cuando estaba nervioso, no podía quedarse callado y ya sentía que Harry explotaba.

– Será mejor que sigas con tu explicación – Dijo el conde al ver como su hijo se escondía detrás de él. Harry asintió, se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso a su Ginny en su cabello, mientras olía la fragancia a flores de su cabello para calmarse un poco y continuar su explicación.

– Bien, como le decía antes, yo entré después de escuchar los gritos y el llanto de mi pequeña Ginny – Siguió contando Harry besando, a su pequeña, ante la mirada sorprendida del conde – Cuando entré encontré a mi Ginny tirada en el suelo llorando y su hijo la jalaba para levantarla a la fuerza; ahora, debe entender que mi Ginny casi nunca llora y si lo hace es por algo importante o muy fuerte, además como ya le había dicho antes, a mi Ginny no le gusta que otras personas la toquen o la abracen sin su permiso, es por eso que yo no permito que nadie se le acerque demasiado. Por lo que comprenderá que al entrar a la habitación y ver llorando a mi Ginny con su hijo que la agarraba a la fuerza… Bueno se puede decir que me enojé mucho, así que cuando me di cuenta tenía a su hijo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa y lo contraminaba contra la pared, al tiempo que le preguntaba, qué era lo que le había hecho a mi Ginny, para que llorara.

– Y aquí está la tercera falta de su hijo – Le siguió diciendo Harry al conde que lo escuchaba asustado, – Su hijo dijo que mi Ginny era una llorona, insultándola al llamarla así cuando ella no lo es, me dijo que él no había hecho nada y que ella lloraba por nada, así que yo al saber que me mentía lo golpeé un poco fuerte en su cara, creo que ahí le lastimé el pómulo, bueno… la verdad no sé, si fue ahí o después, pero lo golpee en la cara, le pedí que no me mintiera, pero se negaba a decirme la verdad, así que lo contraminé de nuevo contra la pared.

– Entonces mi Ginny – Harry le dio otro beso a su pequeña mientras hablaba – me contó lo que había pasado y me dijo que lloraba porque al caer se hizo daño y me enseñó sus rodillas lastimadas, los moretes me los enseñó hasta después, lo cual creo que fue lo mejor, porque de haberlos visto, quizás si lo hubiera matado. – Le dijo Harry pensando en voz alta, asustando más al conde – Al ver sus rodillas sangrando, perdí el poco control que tenía y golpeé a su hijo, con la intención de matarlo con mis propias manos, pero mi Ginny me llamó, creo que ella le salvó la vida a su hijo, porque al ver que ella me necesitaba me olvidé de su hijo, ya que lo más importante para mí, es mi pequeña Ginny – Le comentó Harry dándole otro beso a su Ginny, mientras le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza divertido – así que me aseguré de poner a mi pequeña a salvo y la llevé al sofá para que estuviera más cómoda, después le dije a su hijo que tenía que pedirle de rodillas a mi Ginny tres disculpas por haberla tocado sin su permiso, haberla lastimado y por insultarla al llamarla llorona.

– Su hijo se negó a disculparse, diciendo que al ser hijo de un conde, no tenía por qué hacerlo y que además yo no era quien para decirle qué hacer, ni para involucrarme en la vida de mi Ginny; eso me molestó mucho y consideré matarlo inmediatamente, pero mi tío Arthur le dijo que yo era el protector de mi pequeña y que tenía la autorización para involucrarme en la vida de mi Ginny y para decidir si lo mataba o no. Al final su hijo accedió y se disculpó tres veces de rodillas, mi Ginny lo perdonó, pero le pidió que no lo volviera a hacer con nadie nunca más, él lo prometió y yo le dije que si quería vivir era mejor que cumpliera con su promesa, porque si no, no duraré en matarlo. – Le advirtió Harry, haciendo que el conde y su hijo palidecieran y lo miraran asustado, Harry los vio siguió hablando como si no hubiera notado nada.

– Tiene que entender algo, conde Creevey, yo aún deseo matar a su hijo por haber lastimado a mi Ginny, pero ella me ha pedido que no lo haga y es por eso que su hijo aún vive, pero le advierto que si se le acerca una vez más o le falte el respeto o cualquier cosa, por insignificante que sea, le aseguró que lo buscaré y lo mataré – Finalizó Harry viendo seriamente al conde.

– Entiendo… En tal caso sólo me queda algo por hacer – Dijo el conde incómodo y viendo al joven Potter y a la señorita Weasley que también lo miraban, estaba muy sorprendido, por la forma de actuar del joven Potter, era como si en lugar de hablar con un niño de seis años hablara con un adulto, hasta su familia lo dejaban resolver sus problemas, en lugar de hacerlo ellos; también estaba muy apenado por el horrible comportamiento de su hijo, por lo que ahora tenía que disculparse, para no tener problemas, después de todo, todos en Gryffindor sabían que ellos eran muy cercanos al duque y no quería tener problemas ni malos entendidos con él, no le convenía a su familia. – Les ofrezco disculpas en nombre de mi familia, por las faltas cometidas por mi hijo, también le prometo que yo mismo veré que mi hijo cumpla su promesa, la familia Creevey está en deuda con usted joven Potter y usted señorita Weasley por perdonar la vida de mi hijo – les dijo el conde muy respetuosamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Los niños aceptaron sus disculpas y el conde también se disculpó con todos los presentes, para después retirarse con su hijo.

Al poco tiempo Harry llevó en brazos a su pequeña Ginny a su habitación, para acostarla y que descansara, había sido un día duro para los dos y no se habían querido separar en ningún momento; cuando Harry la llevó al cuarto, la ayudó a ponerse el pijama con cuidado de no lastimarla y dándole besos donde estaba lastimada, después la acomodó en su cama y la arropó, pero Ginny le dijo que no quería que se fuera, porque quizá tendría pesadillas, Harry le dijo que él no permitiría que nadie la lastimara ni siquiera en sus sueños, pero Ginny no quería que se fuera, así que Harry le dijo que se quedaría hasta que se durmiera, ella le pidió que se acostara a su lado y Harry lo hizo.

Estuvieron un rato los dos acostados mientras se abrazaban, platicaron de muchas cosas y de repente Harry sintió que la respiración de su pequeña se hacía más profunda, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, la vio dormir y recordó las muchas veces que la había visto dormir, cuando era más pequeña, la contempló un rato viendo lo hermosa que era, entonces trató de levantarse para dejarla dormir, ya era de noche y sus padres en cualquier momento llegarían para llevarlo a casa.

Pero cuando trató de levantarse, su Ginny lo abrazó más fuerte y se acomodó encima de él, mientras murmuraba su nombre, él sonrió, tiró de la sabana tapó su cuerpo y el de Ginny que dormía encima de él con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, sentía el calor de su mejilla en su pecho al lado de su corazón, se quedó así sin moverse, contemplándola, le gustaba tener así a su Ginny, abrazada a él, mientras dormía, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido abrazando a su pequeña.

Cuando Molly, Lily, James y Arthur entraron en la habitación, los vieron dormir abrazados y con una sonrisa en los labios, no quisieron despertarlos así que los dejaron dormir juntos, al día siguiente vendrían a buscar a Harry para que siguiera con su formación.

Ellos habían decidido dejarlos a solas, sabían que ese día había sido duro para los dos, ya que Ginny fue lastimada y eso afectaba mucho a Harry, ellos lo sabían, por lo que les permitieron estar juntos más tiempo, también habían decidido que ellos no se involucrarían en la relación de ellos, porque ellos sabían lo que era mejor para el otro y se dieron cuenta de que cuando estaban juntos eran felices, Harry hacía todo por la felicidad y el bienestar de su Ginny y ella sabía cómo hacer feliz a Harry y era capaz de calmarlo cuando perdía el control y de hacerlo reír cuando estaba triste o enojado.

Se habían dado cuenta de todo eso, al ver su comportamiento con los sucesos de ese día ya que los observaban desde lejos. Sabían que Harry era muy maduro, aún a su corta edad y al ver que por su Ginny había perdonado la vida de ese chico que merecía que lo matara, por lo que había hecho, eso les demostró que era capaz de ignorar sus deseos y podía controlarse, si su Ginny se lo pedía, ella lo quería y también se preocupaba por él. Descubrieron que estaban destinados a estar juntos y que sólo así serían felices, desde ese día decidieron dejarlos hacer lo que ellos quisieran y confiarían totalmente en ellos.

Cuando amaneció, Harry no quería despertarse, había dormido mejor que nunca, sentía el calor del cuerpo de su Ginny, pero algo le hacía cosquillas en su nariz y en la cara, podía percibir el aroma a flores que tenía el cabello de su Ginny, de repente sintió el familiar roce de los labios de ella en sus mejilla, en la frente, el cuello, mentón y barbilla, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, definitivamente le gustaba estar así.

– ¡Estás despierto! Eres tramposo – lo regañó Ginny interrumpiendo los besos que le deba en la cara y el cuello a su Harry quien ahora reía – Harry te quedaste a dormir – le dijo Ginny contenta.

– Si, pero porque anoche tú te dormiste primero y te acostaste encima de mí y no pude moverme, después me quedé dormido y creo que hoy estamos en problemas por eso – le dijo Harry con cariño, mientras acariciaba la carita de su Ginny.

– Lo siento, creo que estaba cansada y no quería aplastarte, mi mamá y la nana dicen que soy muy inquieta para dormir – se disculpó Ginny, haciéndose a un lado para quitarse de encima de Harry, se sintió avergonzada, porque al despertar y ver a su Harry se alegró mucho y empezó a darle besos pero no se fijó que estaba encima de él.

– No te disculpes – Le dijo Harry abrazándola más fuerte, impidiendo que se quitara de encima, le gustaba tenerla así – yo te hubiera movido si lo hubiese querido, pero estoy muy cómodo así, creo que he dormido mejor que nunca y no eres inquieta, has dormido abrazada a mí, sin moverte mucho – La tranquilizó Harry sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente, no sabía por qué pero desde ayer no podía dejar de besarla.

– Gracias, yo también he dormido muy bien – Le dijo Ginny sonriendo y con las mejillas rosadas, – Creo que eres una almohada muy cómoda – decía entre risas.

– Con que una almohada no, pagarás eso – y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Ginny en el estómago, quien empezó a carcajearse – Discúlpate y di que te rindes pequeña – le ordenó Harry riendo, sabía que Ginny no aguantaba las cosquillas.

– No lo haré, porque es cierto – Dijo entre risas Ginny que se movía mucho a causa de las cosquillas – eres una almohada muy cómoda.

– Entonces seguiré con las cosquillas – le dijo Harry riendo.

– ¡Harry no! Por favor te daré besos si paras – le costaba hablar por la risa, pero sabía que a él le gustaba que le diera besos.

– Veo que ya despertaron – Dijo Molly riendo, seguida de Lily que los miraba divertida, interrumpiendo el juego de cosquillas y haciendo que los niños se sentaran en la cama y los vieran asustados, sabían que estaban en problemas.

– Tranquilos, no están en problemas, – los tranquilizó Lily riendo al ver sus caras preocupadas – ayer estaban muy cansados y se quedaron dormidos, se miraban tan tiernos juntos – los molestó para reír más fuerte con Molly porque los dos se habían puesto rojos de repente y evitaban verse a la cara.

– Pero como ya despertaron, es hora de bañarse – dijo Molly divertida – los dos tienen que ir a recibir sus lecciones, sobre todo tu Harry.

– Si mamá – dijeron los dos niños, resignados.

– Aquí traigo tu ropa Harry, así que fuera pijamas y ayuda a Ginny con el suyo – les dijo Lily a su hijo que asintió y empezó a ayudar a su Ginny – nosotros prepararemos el baño – dijo mientras se dirigía con Molly al baño, los niños ya se habían bañado juntos muchas veces, así que era normal para ellos.

– Ginny me debes mis besos – le dijo Harry ayudando a la pequeña, cuando su mamá y su tía se fueron al baño – porque tú dijiste que me darías besos si dejaba de hacerte cosquillas y me detuve.

– No, Tú paraste cuando mamá y mi tía llegaron – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa – así que le daré besos a ellas. – le dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el baño.

– No es justo, yo quiero mis besos – le reclamó Harry haciendo un puchero, mientras se quitaba su pijama, haciendo reír a Ginny.

– Está bien, pero sólo para que no llores – le dijo Ginny divertida, abrazando a su Harry y dándoles muchos besos en la cara a un risueño Harry.

– Ya basta de besos ustedes dos y vayan a bañarse – les dijo Lily riendo al ver el brinco que dieron los niños al escucharla.

– Vamos Harry, hoy mamá y la tía quieren asustarnos mucho – le dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a su Harry y caminando hacia el baño, mientras Lily y Molly reían divertidas, iban a alistarse para otro día.

* * *

_**N/A: Dejen comentarios por favor :)**_


	9. El Rescate de Ginny

_**N/A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. **_

_**Les aviso que este capítulo es algo violento y fuerte, así que tengan presente la Nota que les dejé en el capitulo anterior, sino lo leyeron, les recomiendo que lo lean, para que no se sorprendan por lo que va a pasar en este capítulo, también tengan presente la clasificaciíon M de esta historia. **_

_**Bueno, eso es todo, los dejo para que lean.**_

* * *

**_9\. _****_El Rescate de Ginny._**

Así pasó el tiempo, ellos seguían creciendo juntos y Harry seguía cuidando de su Ginny que para él, su belleza crecía al igual que su precioso cabello rojo fuego, él estaba a su lado siempre y le ayudaba en su educación, por él, ella aprendió a leer y escribir muy rápido, aprendía cosas nuevas muy pronto, porque Harry le explicaba las cosas que ella no entendía; pero Ginny seguía siendo muy inocente, no entendía por qué la gente hacía cosas malas y prefería creer en todas las personas, era amable con todos y se esforzaba por ayudar a todos los que podía, Harry le ayudaba en lo que podía, para evitar que se metiera en problemas o se lastimara. A él le gustaba que su Ginny fuera muy inocente, amable y buena, por lo que él le explicaba las cosas malas del mundo con mucho cuidado, para no asustarla y para que siguiera confiando en los demás.

También la cuidaba mucho, todos en Gryffindor se dieron cuenta que Harry era el protector de la pequeña Ginny, también se enteraron de lo que le había pasado al hijo del conde, por lo que todos los niños, tenían cuidado de no molestar a la pequeña Weasley y menos cuando el joven Potter estaba con ella, lo cual era casi siempre, todavía jugaban con ellos, pero ya no trataban de tocarla y menos sin su permiso, Teddy también crecía y cuidaba a la pequeña Ginny, cuando él cumplió cinco años, también empezó a recibir el entrenamiento, por lo que tampoco dejaba que nadie molestara a la pequeña, pero no se comparaba a Harry, quien era muy protector y posesivo con su Ginny. Todas las personas miraban con curiosidad a los niños, pero sólo asumían que se debía al compromiso de los pequeños que pensaban que ya era un hecho, ya esperaban el anuncio de su compromiso formal y la boda de los dos.

Pero un día ocurrió algo que causó mucha admiración, sorpresa y hasta temor en el pueblo más cercano a la casa de los Weasley, ya que la señorita Weasley fue secuestrada y Harry fue a rescatarla.

Esto ocurrió cuando la pequeña señorita Weasley tenía cinco años, el joven Potter había cumplido los ocho y había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento, era muy rápido y ágil, también tenía mucha fuerza, aunque al ser delgado y no tan fornido, todos dudaban de su fuerza a simple vista; esto era porque al ser tan pequeño, sus padres y sus tíos no querían que hiciera trabajo de pesas, eso lo harían cuando fuera más grande y su cuerpo se desarrollara más. Por el momento, se concentraban en su agilidad física. Él ya manejaba muchas artes marciales gracias a los maestros privados que su padre y sus tíos contrataban y llevaban para que lo entrenaran, aunque ellos siempre estaban presentes en los entrenamientos. Pero justo cuando él estaba entrenando ocurrió el peor temor de Harry y su familia.

La señora Weasley junto con las señoras Potter, Black y Lupin llevaron de compras a la pequeña Ginny al pueblo, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y estaban disfrutando la salida de chicas que tenían, cuando de repente en una de las tiendas, entraron diez hombres, vestidos de negro, sombreros y con pañoletas en la cara, para que no los pudieran identificar, al parecer eran personas que habían llegado de Slytherin, pero que Lord Voldemort los había contactado y les ofreció muchas riquezas y terrenos si le llevaban un miembro de cualquiera de las familias más cercanas al duque de Gryffindor y como todos en el territorio sabían que los Potter, Weasley, Black y Lupin eran esas familias y que la más pequeña era a la que más protegían, se la querían llevar, para entregársela al duque de Slytherin.

Las mujeres trataban de proteger a la pequeña, los hombres les habían dicho que la querían a ella para llevársela a Voldemort. Las personas del pueblo trataron de evitar que se les acercaran, ya que todos las respetaban y apreciaban mucho, pero los hombres estaban armados y lograron amarrar a las mujeres y llevarse a la pequeña que gritaba llamando a su Harry.

Unas personas del pueblo al ver lo que pasaban, fueron a informarles a los esposos de ellas, que estaban en el entrenamiento de Harry y de Teddy. Cuando James, Sirius, Remus y Arthur vieron a los que llegaron interrumpieron el entrenamiento y escucharon a los hombres que llevaban un mensaje urgente.

– Señores ha pasado algo terrible – les decía un hombre del pueblo – Unos hombres enmascarados atacaron a las señoras, a sus esposas y se quieren llevar a la señorita Weasley, para llevarla con el duque de Slytherin, que los recompensará por eso.

– ¿Cómo que los recompensará? – Preguntó enojado y asustado Sirius.

– Dijeron que es porque son cercanos y queridos por el duque de Gryffindor y como todos saben que a la señorita la cuidan mucho, piensan que el duque si se dará a conocer por ella. – Dijo asustado el hombre – En este momento muchos están tratando de impedirlo en el pueblo pero eran muchos hombres y están armados. Creo que deben informar al duque de esto.

– No te preocupes el duque y nosotros no lo permitiremos… ¡Harry espera! – pero Harry no se detuvo ante el llamado de su padre y sus tíos, porque desde que escuchó que su Ginny corría peligro y que la llevarían ante el duque de Slytherin, ya había agarrado su espada y sus otras armas que llevaría con él y empezó a correr camino al establo, para montar su caballo y dirigirse al pueblo.

Cuando llegó encontró a muchas personas que rodeaban a su madre y a sus tías que lloraban, supo enseguida que se la habían llevado y el miedo y la rabia se adueñaron de él, bajó del caballo se acercó a su familia.

– ¿Donde la llevaron? – Preguntó enojado y con voz fría – ¡Díganme dónde llevaron a Mi Ginny! – les gritó a todos, ignorando a su madre y sus tías que lo miraban y llamaban asustadas.

– Capturamos a uno de los hombres, él nos podrá decir donde está, pero se ha negado a hablar – Dijo un anciano del pueblo señalando a un hombre que estaba amarrado y trataba de soltarse. Harry sonrió, porque estaba seguro que él lo haría hablar y lo mataría después, además le serviría para sacar un poco la rabia que sentía. Se acercó al hombre con su daga en la mano y se arrodilló juntó al hombre que lo miraba con burla.

– Te preguntaré una vez y si me respondes te mataré rápidamente, pero si te niegas te haré sufrir, así que más te vale que respondas – le dijo despacio, viendo fijamente al hombre, que lo miraba con desprecio e incredulidad – Dime ¿Dónde llevaron a mi Ginny?

– No te diré nada ¡AH! – Harry le había cortado la mano y lo había herido en la cara con rápidos movimientos – ¡Ahhh…! ¡Me pagarás esto, niño insolente! ¡Ahhh…Maldito!

– Contesta mi pregunta – le dijo dándole un golpe en la boca y cortándole la otra mano – si no respondes te cortaré poco a poco, hasta que hables.

– ¡Ahhh!... ¡Maldito!...Nunca diré nada… ¡Ahhh! – Ya había perdido los pies – ¡Está bien hablaré pero ya no más! – El hombre ya no tenía sus extremidades y tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo; mientras que las personas del pueblo, miraban todo con miedo y shock, la mamá y las tías de Harry se habían desmayado, junto con otras mujeres del pueblo.

– Habla de una vez – Le dijo Harry cortando su brazos – No me detendré hasta que respondas.

– ¡Basta…! Hablaré… pero… ¡Basta!... ¡Por…Favor! – Harry dejó de cortar su cuerpo y lo miraba esperando la respuesta – La… la llevaron… a una… ¡Ahhh…! cabaña abandonada… en… en…la montaña del Norte… pero… mañana… al anochecer… la llevarían… al… territorio… a… Slytherin – Le contestó el hombre que no soportaba el dolor – Pero… no… no podrás… alcanzarlos… todos están armados… y… te matarían… Además… no creo que… la mocosa soportara el viaje… y el… duque… quería que… que… la hiciéramos sufrir… así que… no te sorprendas… si ella ya estuviera muer… – Ya no pudo decir nada, porque Harry le había cortado la cabeza y le había abierto el pecho, sacando su corazón. Las partes del cuerpo estaban regadas y la sangre corría alrededor, pero Harry se levantó del suelo, como si nada pasara.

– Eso jamás pasará, no lo permitiré. – Se levantó Harry limpió su daga en la ropa del hombre y miró a su alrededor – Necesitaré unas cosas primero – Dijo muy serio y entró en la tienda más cercana, dejando a todas las personas inmóviles y en estado de Shock.

Salió de la tienda con un bolso, un poco de fruta, dulces y galletas, que le gustaban a su Ginny y también llevaba dos cantimploras, una manta gruesa y abrigos muy gruesos, los aseguró en su caballo y se giró para llenar en la fuente del pueblo, las cantimploras de agua, mientras hablaba.

– Mi padre y mis tíos llegaran pronto, díganles a donde voy y que no me sigan hasta el anochecer, no antes, también que lleven palas, sacos y unos baúles grandes. Ellos pagaran por lo que he tomado de la tienda y por los otros gastos. Díganles que metan en uno de los baúles la cabeza y el corazón del hombre y que entierren lo demás… creo que eso es todo – Les dijo Harry subiéndose en su caballo – Y díganles que no bromeo, no quiero que me sigan antes del anochecer. – Y con eso se fue muy rápido en dirección a la montaña.

Cuando llegaron James y los otros, encontraron a sus esposas llorando desconsoladas, los hombres del pueblo les contaron lo que había pasado y les dieron el mensaje de Harry, todos en el pueblo estaban sorprendidos y asustados, pero les sorprendió más ver que ellos no se sorprendían tanto, sino que aceptaban y hacían lo que el niño había dicho.

A Harry no se le dificultó alcanzar a los que tenían a su Ginny, parte de su formación era conocer bien el territorio de Gryffindor y conocía muchos atajos y senderos de todo el territorio, sólo tuvo que estar escondido y callado hasta que los hombres llegaran a la cabaña, los había vigilado a todos, eran veinticuatro hombres, ellos sabían que habían atrapado a uno y esperaban que los siguieran, por lo que iban dejando a un hombre en el camino, para que les avisara si los seguían, pero esto ayudó a Harry, ya que mataba a los hombres que se quedaban, antes de que lo vieran, por lo que no pudieron alertar a los otros; después de matarlos, les cortaba la cabeza y después les abría el pecho, para sacarles el corazón, dejaba la cabeza y el corazón un poco separados del cuerpo, en un lugar visible, para que su familia los encontrara y esperaba que entendieran que quería que metieran la cabeza y el corazón en los baúles.

Pero lo que más le costó a Harry, fue ver a su Ginny asustada, que gritaba llamándolo, para que fuera a rescatarla, él quería ir a su lado, pero necesitaba seguir con su plan, los hombres la ignoraban y se burlaban de ella diciéndole que nadie la escucharía; pero un hombre, al quien Harry juró que lo mataría al último y que lo haría sufrir, se acercó a su Ginny y le agarró su carita, amenazándola con golpearla si no dejaba de gritar, le dijo que había escuchado que ella casi nunca lloraba, pero que él se encargaría de que llorara en poco tiempo, Ginny lo vio enojada y lo ignoró, girando su cara para no verlo; esto hizo sonreír orgullosamente a Harry que miraba todo, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante y gruñó enojado, ya que al hombre le molestó la actitud de Ginny y la empujó contra el árbol, haciendo que se golpeara al caer y chocar contra el árbol, pero Ginny no lloró, sólo se quedó agachada y se abrazó las piernas, ocultando su rostro, para que no vieran sus ojos llorosos. Harry necesitó todo su autocontrol para no matar al hombre que se reía de su Ginny y que de nuevo la amenazó con golpearla si seguía gritando.

Harry que sabía que su Ginny, seguiría llamándolo, decidió dejar que ella lo viera, diciéndole con señas que se quedara en silencio, esto lo hizo para que no la golpearan y para que su pequeña dejara de estar asustada, lo cual funcionó, porque al verlo Ginny se tranquilizó y se quedó en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, donde los hombres encerraron a su Ginny, cinco estaban adentro con ella y Harry sabía que estaban planeando la mejor forma de llevarla mañana al territorio de Slytherin, pero él se encargaría de que ese mañana no llegara para ellos. Ya había matado quince hombres, incluyendo al del pueblo, sólo quedaban diez, pronto mataría a los cinco que estaban en los alrededores de la cabaña.

Fue matando a uno por uno, sin hacer mucho ruido, para no alertar a los demás, después decidió esperar a que uno por uno salieran los otros, porque Harry era muy bueno al enfrentar a un adulto o tres a la vez, pero al ser tan pequeño, todavía le costaba enfrentar a cinco, ya lo había intentado en los entrenamientos, con su padre, sus tíos y el entrenador pero en los entrenamientos, no estaba tan armado como en ese momento, pero aún le costaba un poco hacerlo, considerando que estos hombres llevaban armas con las que lo podían herir o peor herirían a su pequeña y no quería arriesgar más la vida de su Ginny, al enfrentarlos.

Pero al oír las risas de los hombres y el grito de su Ginny llamándolo, mandó su plan al diablo y entró dispuesto a matarlos a todos. Abrió la puerta con una patada, viendo a los hombres que rodeaban a su Ginny que estaba amarrada en una silla, el mismo hombre que ya la había amenazado, le levantaba la falda del vestido con el rifle, su pequeña Ginny tenía los ojos llorosos y una de sus mejillas estaba muy roja con la marca de la mano del hombre, que ahora lo miraba sorprendido al igual que los otros cuatro. Harry estaba furioso y torturaría a ese hombre, alargando su muerte, lo haría suplicar su muerte primero.

– ¡Harry! mátalos por favor – Dijo una aliviada y enojada Ginny – Me golpeó y quiere tocarme – le informó, enojada, confiaba en que Harry la salvaría y los mataría, ella sabía que él se entrenaba y estaba segura que él los mataría por lo que habían hecho.

– No te preocupes pequeña, lo haré – Dijo Harry avanzando despacio y viendo furioso al hombre que todavía no salía del Shock y lo miraba sorprendido y aún levantaba el vestido de su Ginny con el rifle – Y será mejor que alejes tu rifle de ella – Le dijo con mucha autoridad él hombre le obedeció, pero para apuntarle a él.

– Pero si es el protector, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin que los otros te vieran? O ¿Vienes con otros? – Le preguntó uno de los hombres que se acercaba a él con el rifle en la mano.

– Vengo solo, y fue muy fácil seguirlos y matar a los demás – le dijo Harry cruzando los brazos en su pecho – Así como será muy fácil matarlos a ustedes ¡Cierra los ojos pequeña! – Dijo Harry a su Ginny, que le obedeció enseguida, ignorando las risas de los hombres que se le acercaban apuntándole con las armas.

– No creo lo que dices, pero creo que a Lord Voldemort no le importará si te llevamos también – Le dijo burlonamente otro hombre – ¡Ahora atrápenlo! – les gritó a los otros.

Pero fue muy tarde, Harry había sacado sus cuchillas y su espada, les arrojó las cuchillas a los tres hombres más lejanos, cortándoles la mano donde llevaban el arma; mientras se movía rápido para hacer lo mismo con los dos que estaban más cerca, con su espada. Los hombres gritaron por el dolor y con la mano que les quedaba se sujetaban el brazo que les sangraban, Harry no perdió tiempo, mató a los cuatro hombres, cortándoles las cabezas y sin darles tiempo para defenderse, con el quinto se tardaría más, así que sólo lo golpeo y lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Después empezó a abrirles el pecho y a sacarles el corazón, cuando levantó la vista para empezar con el último, frunció el ceño y gruño, el hombre se había levantado y con la mano que aún tenía, había agarrado el rifle y apuntaba a la cabeza de una Ginny que miraba a Harry asustada.

– Si te acercas un poco más la mataré – le dijo presionando el rifle en la sien de su pequeña, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esto hizo enojar más a Harry, haría pagar caro a este imbécil. – Muy bien así está mejor, harás lo que te pida – le dijo el hombre sonriendo, cuando vio que Harry soltó su espada y dejaba caer los brazos cerrando los puños.

– Aléjate de ella – Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados por la rabia que sentía, – te juro que te haré pagar por esto.

– No harás nada, sino quieres que la mat… ¡AH MALDITO! – Harry ya había sacado su daga y corriendo se la lanzó para cortarle el brazo, lo empujó, alejándolo de su Ginny y empezó a cortarle parte por parte de piel, hiriéndolo en todo el cuerpo – ¡Ahhh!... Basta… ¡Maldición! ¡Ahhh!... ¡Basta, por favor, basta!... Lo lamento… lamento lo que hice… ¡Basta! Por favor… ¡Ahhh…! – Pero Harry no se detuvo, hasta que el hombre perdió el conocimiento por el dolor, Harry lo había apuñalado en todo el cuerpo, con su daga, le abierto el estómago y el pecho, para sacarle el corazón y los otros órganos. Harry estaba furioso y no le bastaba con matar a este hombre, quería hacerlo sufrir por lo que le había hecho a su Ginny y lo que planeaba hacerle, sólo se detuvo cuando apuñaló su corazón y lo lanzó junto a la cabeza del hombre, ya que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muerto, se quedó viendo el cuerpo desecho del hombre un rato, tratando de calmarse.

Pero cuando Harry se levantó y se giró se encontró con algo que lo asustó mucho, su Ginny estaba todavía amarrada a la silla y lo miraba con las lágrimas cayéndole por sus mejillas y pecho; se había olvidado que ella estaba viendo todo y sabía que se había asustado mucho y con razón, el piso estaba todo manchado de sangre, las partes de los cuerpos de los hombres estaban regadas por todas partes, y había escuchado los gritos de ellos, sobretodo del último. Hoy Harry temía que Ginny le tuviera miedo a él, no quería perderla, eso no podría soportarlo nunca.

– Ginny… no tengas miedo… no te haré daño… no temas – le dijo Harry hablando despacio y muy suave, tratando de ser cariñoso, para no asustarla – Mira, no haré nada, de verdad, no temas, ya no tengo armas – le dijo después de haber tirado su daga; mientras que la espada y las cuchillas estaban en el suelo todavía. La pequeña miraba la daga en el suelo.

– No te haré nada, no temas por favor – le dijo Harry, acercándose despacio, pero deteniéndose cuando ella levantó la cara y lo vio con ojos llorosos – No me acercaré si no quieres, pero déjame soltarte, después me alejare – trató de caminar de nuevo, pero vio más temor en los ojos de Ginny – Está bien, no me acercaré más. No te haré daño.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Susurró Ginny viéndolo a los ojos – porque dices que no me harás daño, ya sé que no me lastimarás, pero, por qué no me liberas y dejas de ser tonto y por qué DICES QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI, ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME HARRY! – Terminó gritándole Ginny a un sorprendido Harry que estaba paralizado y la miraba fijamente. – ¡VEN HARRY!

– ¡GINNY! – Harry reaccionó y corrió hacia ella para desamarrarla y se arrodillo abrazándola – Perdóname Ginny, mi Ginny, no quería que vieras eso, no quería asustarte, tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí, no soportaría perderte – le decía Harry sujetando sus manos y todavía de rodillas – Yo nunca te haría daño, tú eres mi Ginny, yo…

– ¡Basta Harry! ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? – Le dijo Ginny agarrándolo de la cara y viendo fijamente sus ojos esmeraldas – Yo no te tengo miedo, sé que nunca me harías daño, eres mi Harry, tú me cuidas y yo no quiero alejarme de ti, no quiero estar lejos de ti, nunca, no me dejes Harry – le pidió llorando de nuevo.

– ¡Oh mi Ginny! no llores pequeña, no llores – le dijo Harry abrazándola muy fuerte y llorando también, mientras le hablaba – Yo pensé que al verme matarlos, te asustarías y me tendrías miedo, pensé que querrías que me alejara de ti, por miedo, yo tampoco quiero alejarme, eres mi Ginny y no quiero perderte.

– Harry, mi Harry, yo sé que tú eres fuerte y que sabes pelear, no te tengo miedo, confío en ti Harry, sé que tú me cuidas – le decía Ginny dándole besos en la cara – además yo también te pedí que los mataras, recuerda eso Harry, tú los mataste porque ellos me lastimaron, yo sé eso, mi Harry.

– Ginny, mi pequeña Ginny, tuve tanto miedo de perderte, que perdí el control y no sólo los maté, me dejé llevar por la furia – le explicó Harry que todavía lloraba y abrazaba a su Ginny que le seguía dando besos – entonces te vi y pensé que ya no me querrías por eso.

– ¡Eres un tonto Harry Potter! – Le dijo Ginny mientras sonreía – Tu eres mi Harry y siempre te voy a querer, siempre. – Ginny le limpiaba las lágrimas y la sangre que tenía en la cara, mientras le daba besos en las mejillas a su Harry – Ahora, levántate, deja de decir tonterías y llévame a casa. – Le ordenó.

Harry se le quedó viendo un rato, Ginny lo dejó pensar y siguió dándole besos en la cara a su Harry, quien todavía estaba sorprendido, de que su Ginny no le tenía miedo, después de unos minutos Harry reaccionó, se levantó, cargo a su pequeña y la llevó a una habitación de la cabaña, alejándola de los cuerpos de los hombres, se sentó en una silla que había ahí y la acomodó en sus piernas para abrazarla, sin importarle que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre; sino que empezó a darle besos a Ginny, en toda su cara, en sus manos, brazos, cuello, cabeza y respirando el aroma de su cabello. No dejaba de besarla ni de abrazarla, mientras le decía Mi Ginny, mi pequeña Ginny, Mía, sólo Mía, Mi Ginny. La pequeña lo dejaba y también lo abrazaba y le daba besos, diciéndole Harry, Mi Harry, Mío, sólo Mío, Mi Harry.

Los dos se habían asustado mucho, preocupándose por el otro, pensando en que quizás ya no estarían juntos, es por eso que no querían separarse, se necesitaban para estar bien. Así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que Harry le dijo que ya debían regresar, se levantó, con ella en sus brazos y salieron, Ginny no miraba nada aparte de los ojos de su Harry, cuando salieron de la cabaña, Harry caminó hacia el bosque y la llevó a donde tenía su caballo, la dejó con el caballo un minuto mientras regresaba por sus armas, no tardó en regresar, pero cuando lo hizo, se abrazaron de nuevo, sacó los abrigos y la manta, se puso un abrigo y le puso el otro a su pequeña ,la ayudó a subir al caballo y después subió él; los dos montaban abrazados, envueltos con la manta, porque esa zona era muy fría, se dirigían despacio y sin prisa a casa, Harry había sacado el termo de agua, la fruta y los dulces, que llevaba, para que comieran un poco en el camino, sonrió cuando los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron al ver que eran sus dulces favoritos.

Estaban a medio camino, cuando escucharon el ruido de caballos, Ginny se pegó más a Harry, quien le dijo que no tuviera miedo, ya llevaba la daga en una mano y en la otra mano estaba en su espada, Ginny agarraba las riendas del caballo y seguían su camino, como si no hubieran escuchado nada, pero estaban alertas; cuando se acercaron más, Harry le susurró a su Ginny que detuviera el caballo y se quedara en silencio, porque iría a ver quiénes se acercaran, Ginny aceptó pero le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Harry le sonrió, le besó la frente y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa, para tranquilizarla, después bajó del caballo y se dirigió sin hacer ruido hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros.

De repente todo quedó en silencio Ginny agarró las riendas muy fuerte y se quedó muy quieta, escuchó que algo se acercaba, casi grita cuando un sonriente Harry apareció y se acercó para subirse de nuevo al caballo y darle otros besos a su Ginny, que lo miraba curiosa, pero que no dejaba de abrazarlo.

– Ya llegaron – le dijo Harry dirigiendo el caballo, hasta que Ginny pudo ver a varios hombres que iban en caballos y vio que también habían dos carretas que llevaba unos baúles de hierro grandes y también vio unas palas, pero no sabía para qué, estaba por preguntarle a Harry cuando reconoció a su papá y sus tíos que cabalgaban rápido hacia ellos.

– ¡Papá, Tíos! – Gritó Ginny muy contenta, haciendo reír a Harry y por las risas conocidas que escuchó, también ellos habían reído.

– ¡Hija! ¡Pequeña! ¡Ginny! – Le decían ellos aliviados y contentos de escucharla y verla bien.

– Pues tardaron mucho en llegar – Les reclamó Harry riendo divertido – Pensé que llegarían más rápido, espero que no se perdieran – les dijo Harry sin dejar de abrazar a su Ginny.

– Yo que tú no reclamara tanto – lo regañó James Potter, muy serio, los cuatro hombres ya habían dejado de sonreír y miraban a Harry muy molestos.

– Hubiéramos llegado antes, si no hubieras dicho que viniéramos hasta que se hiciera de noche – siguió regañándolo Remus.

– Además las migas que nos has dejado en el camino, nos atrasaron más, al tener que limpiarlas, unos hombres prefirieron regresar al pueblo, creo que se asustaron – Refunfuñó Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza, se notaba que algo no le gustaba.

– Eso sin mencionar a Molly, Lily, Elly y Dora, están muy enojadas y creo que estarás castigado, lo peor es que nos culpan a nosotros, incluso nos amenazaron, dijeron que era por causa del entrenamiento y que ya nos harían lo que tú has hecho. – Dijo temblando Arthur.

– Lamento haberles causado problemas, pero no me arrepiento de nada – Dijo fríamente Harry y temblando de lo enojado que estaba – Esos hombres se lo merecían por lastimar a mi Ginny; y si les molesta les recomiendo que no lleguen a la cabaña, les aseguro que no les gustara nada.

– ¿Tan malo es? No creo que sea peor que lo que hemos visto hasta ahora – Le dijo James preocupado y asustado – Creo que sabes que no simplemente los mataste. – La verdad es que estaba asustado, por lo que su hijo había hecho.

– Ese hombre me amenazó, me empujó, me golpeo en la cara, me amarró en una silla, me tocó sin permiso y levantó mi vestido con su rifle, decía que me violaría, no sé a qué se refería con eso, pero estoy segura que era algo malo, ya que ese hombre no dejaba de decir que disfrutaría hacerme sufrir, para verme llorar, porque el duque les había dicho que me torturaran, también me apuntó en la cabeza con su rifle. – Dijo Ginny enojada, con una voz muy fría y llena de dolor y rencor, estaba defendiendo a su Harry, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Harry había bajado su cabeza, muy triste y ya no la abrazaba, tenía los brazos caídos y apretaba los puños, ella sabía que él todavía se culpaba porque ella lo vio matar a ese hombre de esa forma, pero ella se lo agradecía y no quería que se siguiera culpando, por lo que había hecho. – Además yo misma le pedí que los matara y es gracias a él que estoy aquí a salvo, Voldemort quería matarme de todas formas, para descubrir quién era el duque de Gryffindor y Mi Harry no lo permitió, así que no lo regañen más, ustedes le hacen daño y no lo permitiré.

– Ginny, tranquila pequeña, no estamos molestos con él – Dijo Remus rápidamente muy sorprendido por el enojo de la pequeña Ginny, ella siempre era tierna y amable, además al escuchar lo que le habían hecho, sólo pudo sentir más rabia, con los secuestradores.

– Entonces, dejen que mi Harry me lleve a casa, estamos cansados y ya no le reclamen más a MI HARRY – Dijo viéndolos furiosa, Harry seguía sin decir nada y no la abrazaba, así que le agarró los brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo más fuerte y dándole otro beso.

– Si tanto les molesta lo que ha hecho, quiere decir que ustedes, mamá y mis tías prefieren que mi Harry o yo hubiéramos muerto, porque todos esos hombres estaban armados y pudieron haberlo matado, quizás ustedes querían que eso pasara y por eso están molestos – Terminó de decir Ginny triste y molesta, para después ponerse a llorar, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su Harry, lo que hizo que Harry gruñera enojado y sacara su espada con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho, abrazando a su Ginny con el otro brazo y apuntando a su padre y tíos con la espada.

– La han hecho llorar Mi Ginny ya ha sufrido mucho hoy, así que no permitiré que NADIE la haga sufrir más. – les gruñó Harry enojado y haciendo retroceder a James, Arthur, Sirius y Remus, que se habían quedado mudos con lo que la pequeña Ginny les había dicho. – Así que escuchen bien, pueden dejarnos tranquilos y seguir enterrando los cuerpos y seguir recogiendo las cabezas y los corazones, para ponerlos en los baúles y llevarlos al territorio de Slytherin, con una nota que diga que el Duque de Gryffindor no permitirá que lastimen a sus seres queridos y que si no quiere iniciar una guerra, será mejor que se detenga. Porque lo mismo que les pasó a estos hombres le pasará a todos los que él envié y también le ocurrirá lo mismo a él si no se detiene, y que tenga la certeza de que el rey se enterará de esto. – Harry abrazó a su Ginny y respiró profundamente para calmarse con el perfume a flores de ella. – Pueden hacer eso o si es demasiado para ustedes, déjenlos ahí, mañana yo mismo lo haré, primero me encargaré de mi Ginny.

– Llévame a casa Harry, quiero salir de aquí – le pidió Ginny en un susurro, ya había dejado de llorar y sólo abrazaba a su Harry muy fuerte, él asintió, envainó su espada y sin decir nada más a su familia, empezó a cabalgar muy rápido, alejándose de todas las personas que los miraban sorprendidos. Dejando atrás a sus papás y tíos que aún no salían de la sorpresa, por lo que no pudieron decirles nada para detenerlos.

Después de haberse alejado de ellos Harry bajó la velocidad y galopaban despacio dejando que el caballo los llevara, sin prisas, para calmarse un poco. Harry y Ginny permanecieron en silencio todo el camino, sólo se abrazaban y se daban suaves besos en las mejillas uno al otro, estaban tristes y enojados a la vez, por no decir dolidos por los reclamos de su familia.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ginny, Harry ayudó a Ginny a bajar y después le entregó el caballo a un empleado, para que lo llevara al establo, el empleado les dijo que las señoras los esperaban en la sala, ellos sólo les dieron las gracias, por lo que el hombre se fue con el caballo. Se vieron a los ojos y se abrazaron, sabían que también sería difícil enfrentarlas a ellas.

– Duerme conmigo esta noche – Le pidió Ginny, no quería, ni podía estar lejos de él, Harry la miró a los ojos y sintió lo mismo que ella, así que asintió, dándole un beso en la frente, suspiraron profundamente y agarrados de las manos entraron a la casa.

– ¡Harry, Ginny! – Gritaron Lily, Molly, Elly, Dora y Teddy, este último corrió para abrazarlos a los dos.

– Me preocupe mucho, me alegro que estén bien – Les dijo dándoles otro abrazo a Harry y Ginny que le sonreían.

– Sentimos que te preocuparas – Le dijo Harry con cariño, al chico que consideraba su hermano.

– Harry a la próxima llévame contigo – Le dijo bromeando Teddy, feliz de que estuvieran bien, los tres niños se rieron al saber que era una broma.

– Yo no le veo la gracia a eso jovencitos – Dijo Lily enojada – Creo que ustedes deben muchas explicaciones. – Los reprendió Lily, provocando que Harry y Ginny se pusieran serios y que el temperamento de Ginny, que pocas veces mostraba saliera a flote.

– Discúlpennos, pero esas explicaciones se las daremos mañana y entonces podrán castigarnos todo lo que quiera, pero por ahora, Mi Harry y Yo estamos un poco cansados después de que todos esos hombres tratarán de matarnos y no estamos dispuestos a escuchar sus reclamos, simplemente porque ellos no lo lograron, ya que MI HARRY no lo permitió, así que les diré lo mismo que les dije a papá y a mis tíos DEJEMNOS EN PAZ estamos muy cansados y por eso nos vamos a la cama, para descansar un poco. ¡Buenas noches! Y ¡Hasta mañana! – Finalizó Ginny, y saliendo mientras abrazaba a su Harry.

Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron en Shock, al igual que lo hicieron sus esposos anteriormente, mientras miraban que Harry y Ginny se iban abrazados, rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña Ginny. Nunca la habían visto tan molesta y lo que les dijo, las hizo sentir muy mal y apenadas.

– ¡Vaya! Hicieron que Ginny se enojara, eso es difícil de lograr – Les dijo Teddy sorprendido y algo molesto, frunciendo el ceño y viéndolas muy serio – y por la cara de Harry, él también está muy enojado, así que no podrá tranquilizar a Ginny y creo que es el único que es capaz de hacerlo. – Terminó de decir sonriendo divertido, al ver las caras asustadas de su mamá y sus tías, pero todavía con el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta.

– Creo que debemos ir a hablar con ellos – Dijo Molly preocupada, las demás asintieron y caminaron dispuestas a hacerlo, pero Teddy se paró en medio de la puerta y extendió los brazos, impidiéndoles el paso.

– Ustedes no harán eso – Les dijo muy serio y viéndolas fijamente – Ginny les dijo que mañana hablarían, no hoy.

– Déjanos pasar Teddy – Le dijo Dora sorprendida con la actitud de su hijo – Es mejor que hablemos con ellos ya.

– Ya les dije que no – Repitió Teddy igual de serio y sin bajar los brazos – No escucharon que les dije que los dos están muy enojados, además Harry cargaba sus armas y créanme que si van y los interrumpen, sólo lograran hacer enojar más a Ginny y eso no es bueno, porque les gritará cosas muy feas y luego se pondrá a llorar; y si la hacen llorar, Harry que también está muy enojado, no dudará en sacar sus armas y podría atacarlas, por hacer llorar a su Ginny.

– Mi hijo nunca nos atacaría – Dijo una indignada, asustada y muy molesta Lily Potter.

– En este momento Harry y Ginny están muy enojados – Siguió diciendo Teddy – y cómo dijo Ginny esos hombres trataron de matarlos, por lo que sólo quieren estar juntos y tranquilos; y si alguien los molesta o hace sentir mal a uno de los dos, no dudaran en atacar, sobretodo Harry, ya vieron lo que puede hacer si alguien toca a su Ginny.

– Pero aun así, Harry no nos atacará, nosotros no dañaremos a Ginny – Dijo Elly sorprendida.

– Pero sí pueden hacer que Ginny se enoje más y termine llorando, lo cual es aún peor… – replicó Teddy –… porque si hay algo que Harry no perdona es que hagan llorar a SU GINNY.

– Ya basta déjanos pasar Teddy, tenemos que hablar con ellos dos ya – Dijo desesperada Lily y tratando de pasar.

– No las dejaré pasar, no miento cuando les digo que Harry podría atacarlas si molestan a su Ginny. – Siguió diciéndoles Teddy

– Teddy tiene razón, Harry no dudará en atacarlas – Les dijo James Potter, mientras entraba con Arthur, Sirius y Remus, todos iban muy serios y agitados, se habían dado prisa para llegar a casa y decirles que no los molestaran y en el peor de los casos luchar para que Harry dejara de atacarlas.

– Pero… ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? – Preguntó indignada Lily viendo a los hombres, Teddy ya había bajado los brazos y respiraba más tranquilo.

– Será mejor que nos sentemos, hay algo que deben saber y nosotros nos iremos después, para seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo. – Les dijo Remus muy serio. Todos se sentaron en los sillones para hablar, mientras. Las mujeres abrazaban a sus esposos, Teddy se sentó a un lado de sus padres, en silencio.

– No puedo creer que piensen que el pequeño Harry podría hacernos daño – decía Molly mientras era abrazada por su esposo – Y mi hija, nunca nos había hablado así.

– Ellos han pasado por mucho hoy, – Les explicaba James a ellas – ha pasado lo que más ha temido Harry, nosotros lo entrenamos, para que pudiera defenderse si el Duque de Slytherin lo atacaba un día, para llegar a mí, pero Harry desde el principio dijo que él aprendería a luchar, no para defenderse a él mismo, sino para proteger a su Ginny, es como si siempre hubiera sabido que ella también corría peligro y ahora eso se ha confirmado, es por eso que se dejó llevar por sus temores. Algo a lo que Harry le tiene mucho miedo es a perder a su Ginny y no poder hacer nada para defenderla o evitar que la lastimen. Eso lo hemos sabido siempre, el nunca bromeaba, cuando decía que mataría y haría pagar a quien lastimara a su pequeña. Y eso es lo que ha dejado hoy muy claro – James se detuvo recordando los cuerpos de los hombres que su hijo no sólo había matado, sino que los había decapitado. Las mujeres escuchaban y lloraban en silencio, mientras abrazaban a sus esposos.

– Pero eso no es todo, – continuó hablando Arthur – Harry no sólo se enfrentó a sus miedos con la idea de perder a mi hija, lo cual lo lastimó mucho; sino que mi hija también ha sufrido bastante, a ella también le duele estar lejos de su Harry y hoy esos malditos se la llevaron diciéndole que nunca regresaría y que la harían sufrir mientras siguiera con vida, porque Voldemort había dado órdenes de torturarla y hacerla sufrir, para que cuando la llevaran donde él, pudieran matarla. – respiró profundamente para calmarse, Molly temblaba y lloraba por su pequeña – Harry vio y escuchó lo que esos hombres le hicieron y lo que planeaban hacerle, por lo que perdió el control y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y deseos de venganza. Todos sabemos lo mucho que le molesta si alguien insulta a mi hija, no se imaginan lo que sintió cuando vio lo que le hacían a su pequeña, yo mismo siento deseos de venganza por lo que se atrevieron a hacerle.

– Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron o querían hacer? – Preguntó en un susurro Elly llorando preocupada y asustada – Cuando recuerdo lo que le hizo a ese hombre yo…

– Lo sabemos, a nosotros también nos sorprendió – Siguió diciendo Sirius al ver que su esposa no podía hablar – y es por eso que no entendimos al principio y hasta le reclamamos, pero al ver los cuerpos sin cabeza y sin corazón de todos esos hombres nos asustamos; al parecer ellos pensaban que los seguiríamos, por lo que dejaban a un hombre vigilando, Harry los mató y les cortó la cabeza y les sacó el corazón, los dejaba en un lugar visible para que nosotros los viéramos y enterráramos el cuerpo de los hombres y metiéramos en los baúles la cabeza y el corazón, era como seguir un camino lleno de migas, a mitad del camino los encontramos y cuando vimos que estaban a salvo, regañamos a Harry por lo que había hecho, él se enojó y dijo que no se arrepentía porque se lo merecían, también nos dijo que si no soportábamos eso, era mejor que no siguiéramos, porque lo de la cabaña era peor. – Sirius hizo otra pausa, para respirar profundamente – Fue difícil de imaginar que hubiera hecho, algo peor, pero al ver en su mirada que no mentía, nos asustamos y le dijimos que no había nada peor, porque con lo que había hecho era más que suficiente, ya que no sólo los había matado…

– No puedo creer que le dijeran eso a Harry – Dijo enojado Teddy levantándose – Con razón piensan que ustedes prefieren que esos hombres los hubieran matado ¡Cómo pudieron decirle eso! – Les gritó Teddy tan furioso que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y cerraba los puños muy fuertes.

– ¡Teddy! – Lo llamó Dora, tratando de abrazarlo, pero Teddy negó y se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse a la ventana y mirar hacia afuera, dándoles la espalda a su familia.

– Déjalo Dora – Le dijo James mirando a su sobrino – nos merecemos eso y más.

– Claro que lo merecen – Dijo Teddy enojado sin mirarlos – Estoy seguro que eso le dolió mucho a Harry, que de seguro se ha de culpar un poco, más si Ginny lo vio hacerlo y por lo que dijo Ginny, estoy seguro de que así fue, la hicieron enojar sin duda y espero que no la hayan hecho llorar, porque me sorprendería que Harry no los haya matado también, eso debió lastimarlo mucho a él y a Ginny ¡No los entiendo, cómo pudieron hacerles eso a ellos! – Terminó de decir Teddy, llorando y golpeando la pared con el puño.

– ¡Teddy! – Gritaron las mujeres, tratando de levantarse, pero sus esposos las sujetaron y negaron con la cabeza.

– Tienes razón Teddy, – Le dijo arrepentido Remus, sintiéndose muy mal, porque no sólo había decepcionado a Harry y a Ginny, sino también a su hijo – no debimos haberlo hecho y pasó lo que tú acabas de decir, cuando le dijimos eso a Harry, la pequeña Ginny se enojó mucho y nos gritó que no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su Harry, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestras palabras lo hirieron y no tuvimos tiempo para disculparnos, Ginny nos dijo muy enfadada lo que esos imbéciles le habían hecho y nos gritó que de no ser por Harry ella estaría muerta. Fue muy duro escuchar lo que le hicieron y entonces entendimos lo que Harry había hecho. Después Ginny se puso a llorar y Harry nos apuntó con la espada, estaba muy enojado porque la hicimos llorar y nos amenazó con matarlos; por un momento pensé que lo haría pero Ginny le pidió que la trajera a casa, porque estaba cansada, pero creo que lo dijo sólo para que Harry no nos atacara.

– Dígannos lo que esos hombres le hicieron a mi pequeña, por favor – Les pidió Molly llorando, las otras mujeres asintieron, pidiéndoles también que les contaran.

– No queríamos decirles, pero ya que insisten, les diremos lo que mi hija nos dijo a nosotros – Les empezó a decir Arthur – Ella nos dijo que esos hombres no sólo la habían raptado, sino que además planeaban hacerla sufrir antes de entregarla a Voldemort, de eso se había encargado especialmente un hombre, a quien Harry se aseguró de hacerlo pagar… – Arthur hizo una pausa recordando cómo habían encontrado el destrozado e irreconocible cuerpo del Hombre –… ese hombre la amenazó con torturarla, le dijo que lo haría para hacerla llorar, la había empujado, amarrado, la golpeo en la cara, la tocó sin su permiso y le dijo que la violaría, mi hija dijo que no sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero sabía que no era bueno, también dijo que el maldito le había levantado su vestido con el rifle y la apuntó con el arma en la cabeza – Arthur hablaba con los dientes apretados, estaba furioso, todos lo estaban. – Dijo que de no ser por Harry ese hombre la habría matado, también nos dijo que ella misma le había pedido a Harry que lo matara y lo había visto hacerlo, pero que no se había asustado, sino que se lo agradecía y mientras ella nos decía esto abrazaba a su Harry y le daba besos, yo me estremezco al pensar que ella presenció eso – Dijo Arthur temblando, al igual que James, Sirius y Remus.

– Entonces espero que Harry lo hiciera pagar muy caro, por hacerle todo eso a la pequeña Ginny – susurró Elly molesta, por todo lo que le habían hecho a su sobrinita.

– Lo hizo, eso se los aseguramos – Dijo Remus estremeciéndose y recordando al hombre.

– ¿Tan malo fue? – Susurró Lily, pensando en cómo afectaría eso a su hijo y a la pequeña Ginny.

– Su cuerpo quedó irreconocible – Dijo Sirius temblando y haciendo temblar a los demás, al escucharlo – Sé que es difícil de entender, a nosotros también nos costó, pero al oír lo que ese maldito le hizo a Ginny y lo que quería hacerle… tomando en cuenta que Harry no permite que nadie la lastime, ni siquiera deja que la insulten o le hablen mal, entonces al pensar que él vio lo que le hacían y sabía lo que planeaban hacerle… bueno es la única forma en que puedo comprenderlo, además la pequeña Ginny le pidió que lo matara, así que Harry se aseguró de hacerlo sufrir mucho, antes de matarlo, según lo que encontramos, Harry lo torturó lentamente, cortando parte por parte y al final sólo quedó su cabeza y su corazón lo demás del cuerpo estaba desecho. – Terminó de decir Sirius muy pálido, al igual que los demás.

– Pobre Harry – murmuró Teddy, acercándose a sus padres, estaba pálido y temblaba mucho, Remus lo agarró y lo abrazo con fuerza, para calmarlo – Estoy seguro que después se sintió muy mal, sobre todo si Ginny vio lo que hizo, debe sentirse muy culpable y Ginny… ¡Los dos han sufrido mucho! – Terminó llorando Teddy abrazando a su papá, todos lloraron al pensar en lo que Teddy había dicho y sintiéndose más culpables por cómo los habían tratado, reclamándole a Harry lo que había hecho.

– Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es dejarlos tranquilos, necesitan estar juntos más que nunca – Dijo James suspirando, – Mañana hablaremos con ellos, nos disculparemos y les diremos lo orgullosos que estamos de ellos, también les diremos que los amamos mucho y que lo que más nos importa es que ellos estén bien. Ellos necesitan escuchar eso, para que puedan superar esto, todos debemos hacerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de explicar a los demás lo que ha pasado.

– Si, es lo mejor que podemos hacer – Dijo Sirius levantándose, al igual que los otros hombres, Remus acomodó a Teddy en el regazo de su mamá. – Por ahora nos retiramos, para terminar de recoger los cuerpos y enterrarlos, después llevaremos los baúles a Slytherin con la nota, que Harry nos dijo que pusiéramos.

– Y mañana, le informaremos al rey de esto, creo que la idea de Harry puede funcionar, al menos Voldemort sabrá que con nosotros no puede meterse sin recibir su merecido, al intentarlo, estoy seguro que al ver el contenido de los baúles verá que hablamos muy en serio. – Dijo Arthur con una voz amenazante, que pocas veces usaba.

– Mañana les explicamos bien las cosas – les dijo Remus a las mujeres, que lo miraron agradecidas, ya era demasiado con lo que había pasado. – pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos, ustedes traten de dormir un poco. – Les dijo saliendo de la casa con sus amigos y dejando a las mujeres que se irían a acostar, para descansar un poco, ya que todos dormirían en casa de los Weasley esa noche.

* * *

Después de que Ginny y Harry, dejaron a sus mamás y a sus tías, se fueron agarrados de las manos y cuando entraron en la habitación, se abrazaron, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban llorando, por todo lo que había pasado, se necesitaban más que nunca, querían asegurarse de que estarían seguros y juntos, no soportaban la idea de que a uno de los dos le pasara algo. También les dolía la reacción de su familia, los habían herido, eso les dolía más que lo demás.

– Ginny, mi Ginny, no llores pequeña – Le decía Harry mientras la abrazaba y le daba besos, en sus mejillas y ojos, limpiándole las lágrimas, – Ya estamos en casa a salvo, no llores, todo saldrá bien.

– ¡Oh mi Harry! estuve tan asustada, pensé que no te vería de nuevo – Le decía llorando y abrazándolo – No dejaba de pensar en que pudieran hacerte daño, no soportaría si algo te pasara.

– No te preocupes, mi pequeña, ya todo acabó, yo nunca dejaré que te lastimen y no me alejaré de ti nunca, recuerda, tú eres mi Ginny, sólo mía, mi pequeña Ginny – Le decía Harry, besándole su hermosa carita.

– Y tú eres mi Harry, sólo mío, Mi Harry – Le dijo ella besándolo también. Así estuvieron un rato demostrándose su cariño.

– Será mejor que nos acostemos – Le dijo Harry cargando en brazos a su pequeña – Los dos estamos cansados.

– Está bien, pero dormirás conmigo – Le dijo Ginny, no quería que él se alejara de ella.

– Si, mi pequeña, no me alejaré de ti nunca – La tranquilizó Harry, mientras le quitaba su ropa y le ponía el pijama, él también se quitó la ropa, dormiría en su ropa interior, acostó a su pequeña en la cama y la arropó, después se acostó a su lado. Ginny lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza en su pecho.

– Ven pequeña – Le dijo Harry sonriendo y jalando a su Ginny y acomodándola encima de él, para arropar sus cuerpos y abrazarla – De todas formas siempre terminas durmiendo encima de mí, no olvides que soy tu almohada preferida.

– Eso es verdad, eres mi almohada más cómoda – Le dijo Ginny sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Crees que mañana seguirán enojados – le preguntó preocupada.

– No lo sé, pero sea como sea, estaremos juntos, así que no te preocupes – La tranquilizó Harry abrazándola más fuerte y besando su cabeza. – No dejaré que nadie te haga más daño, Tú eres lo más importante para mí, pequeña, ¡Te quiero mucho mi Ginny!

– Tú también eres muy importante para mí, ¡Te quiero mi Harry! – Le dijo Ginny besando su mejilla y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de él para escuchar su corazón; así se quedaron abrazados y juntos, hasta que se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Dejen comentarios, por favor, quiero saber qué les pareció, acepto todas las opiniones que me pueden ayuder a mejorar la historia, así que no duden en dar sus opiniones y cualquier pregunta que tengan, con gusto trataré de contestarla.**_

_**Mhushaka :)**_


	10. Harry acepta entrenar a Ginny

**_N/A: Yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter, sólo de la historia._**

* * *

**_10\. Harry Acepta Entrenar a Ginny._**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver la hermosa carita de su Ginny, desde el día en que golpeo a Colín, ellos dormían juntos seguido, sus padres los dejaban y a veces Harry dormía en casa de ella, otras ella dormía en su casa. Siempre que despertaba y miraba a su pequeña a su lado, se sentía muy feliz, dormían abrazados toda la noche; Ginny era inquieta en la cama cuando dormía sola, pero cuando dormía encima de él casi no se movía, excepto para abrazarlo más, él también la abrazaba, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo y estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría.

– Despierta pequeña, ya es de día – decía Harry besando su carita, sonriendo más al sentir que Ginny se movía y lo abrazaba más fuerte y murmuraba su nombre – Despierta dormilona, tenemos que levantarnos.

– No quiero, quiero dormir todo el día y tú te quedaras conmigo – Le dijo sin abrir los ojos y abrazándolo más.

– Tenemos que levantarnos, abre los ojos pequeña, mírame – Le decía Harry besando sus parpados – Sabes que tenemos que ir a nuestras lecciones y a hablar con nuestros padres y tíos – Le recordó, sin dejar de darle besos. Ginny abrió los ojos y lo miraba preocupada.

– Ahora menos me voy a levantar, no quiero que nos reclamen de nuevo, me voy a enojar de nuevo y tú terminaras atacándolos y después te sentirás culpable y yo no quiero que eso pase – le susurró Ginny y le dio besos en las mejillas a Harry, que la miraba triste.

– Yo… lo lamento mucho, me dejé llevar y tú me viste matar a ese hombre – Se disculpó Harry, aún se culpaba por eso – No quería que tú vieras eso.

– ¡Basta Harry! – Lo regañó Ginny sin dejar abrazarlo y besarlo, no quería que estuviera triste por eso. – Yo quería que lo matarás, ese hombre se lo merecía, por lo que me hizo, tú me salvaste, eres mi héroe y si tú no matabas a todos esos hombres, ellos me hubieran matado a mí al final, después de llevarme con Voldemort. O peor aún, también te hubieran matado a ti y eso yo no lo hubiera soportado, me moriría de tristeza Harry y tú no quieres eso. Ya no te culpes más Harry, me duele verte triste.

– Está bien Ginny, ya no me culparé, no quiero que estés triste, ni que te duela. – Le dijo Harry con cariño. – Te quiero mi Ginny, eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi Ginny.

– Y tú eres mi Harry y te quiero mucho, también eres lo más importante para mí, – Le dijo Ginny viendo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas – Y si nuestra familia no lo entiende, eso no nos tiene que importar, tú y yo estaremos juntos, mi Harry. – Le aseguró abrazándolo.

– Siempre estaremos juntos, mi Ginny – Le prometió Harry sonriendo. – Ahora tenemos que levantarnos – Le dijo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con Ginny que reía en sus brazos.

– Creo que nunca me pondré ese vestido de nuevo – Le dijo Ginny viendo su vestido y la ropa de Harry que estaban llenos de sangre – Y tú tampoco te pondrás eso, tenemos que tirarlas o quemarlas. Y después me comprarás otro vestido muy hermoso. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. A Harry le daban dinero cada semana, para que comprara lo que quisiera o necesitara y él siempre le compraba regalos y dulces a su Ginny, porque le gustaban mucho.

– ¡Está bien! ¿Y de qué color quieres tú nuevo vestido? – Le preguntó sonriendo, ya sabía la respuesta, el color favorito de ella era el verde, sobretodo el verde esmeralda, decía que era el color de sus ojos y a Ginny le gustaban mucho sus ojos, Harry lo sabía, ella misma se lo había dicho con las mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que le gustó mucho a Harry, a él le gustaba el color rojo fuego que era el color del cabello de su pelirroja, él decía que era de un rojo encendido, con unos cabellos dorados que resplandecían a la luz del sol y que le recordaban a una llama de fuego; también le gustaba el color de sus ojos, que eran de un marrón parecido al chocolate, pero que cuando había mucha claridad o mucho sol se miraban de un color miel.

– Del color de tus ojos, verde por supuesto – Le dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras Harry le quitaba el pijama. – Además resalta el color de mi cabello – Le dijo coqueta y agarrando un mechón pelirrojo en sus manitas. Haciendo que Harry riera y la viera divertido, le encantaba cuando se portaba así, burlándose de las otras niñas mayores que se portaban con mucha elegancia y no les gustaba jugar, porque se ensuciaban y preferían caminar mientras hablaban sobre sus peinados o vestidos.

– Deja de portarte como una muñequita y pásame el Shampoo para las burbujas – La molestó Harry mientras llenaba la tina con agua caliente. – Ya te pareces a ellas – Le dijo Harry riendo ante la cara indignada de su Ginny, que le lanzó el Shampoo y que por poco le cae en la cara. – Ven aquí pequeña – Le dijo riéndose y cargándola para meterla en la tina llena de burbujas.

– No puedo creer que dijeras que soy como esas niñas bobas, – Le reclamó cruzando los brazos, mientras Harry se metía en la tina riendo, porque a Ginny no le agradaban esas niñas y menos cuando le hablaban a su Harry – Yo nunca seré como ellas, no sé cómo puedes hablarles… _"Hola Harry, que lindo te ves hoy, me gusta tu camisa resalta tus músculos, tú eres muy fuerte y muy guapo" _– Decía Ginny con una voz chillona, mientras Harry le lavaba el cabello y sonreía al oírla. – Odio que hablen así, yo nunca hablaré así, además es normal que tengas músculos y que seas muy fuerte, ¡Entrenas todos los días! pero a ellas sólo les importa cómo se te ve la camisa o lo guapo que eres. ¡Ahhh… las odio!

– No sé porque las odias tanto, no son tan malas y a veces son tiernas y muy amables, me parece que son divertidas… Mejor lava mi cabello, te toca – Le dijo Harry pero se arrepintió de lo que dijo, porque Ginny lo miró con unos ojos amenazantes que le daban miedo.

– ¡Claro! Como a ti te gustan, sobretodo esa tonta de Cho Chang – Le dijo Ginny enojada y lavando el cabello de su Harry con más fuerza de la necesaria – Hasta te dio un beso en la mejilla y tú la dejaste.

– ¡Ginny ya suéltame! – Le dijo Harry sujetando sus manos, porque le había jalado su pelo y no quería que se lo arrancara – Además ya te dije que ella me había dicho que me quería contar un secreto, nunca pensé que me besaría, me sorprendió y si les hablo, es por cortesía, no puedo ignorarlas, no sería propio de un caballero – Le dijo Harry viendo cómo Ginny giraba los ojos – Son niñas Ginny, no voy a faltarles el respeto, aunque me moleste que se me acerquen.

– ¡Si claro! No me gusta que se te acerquen, – Le dijo Ginny molesta – Tú no dejas que otros niños se me acerquen mucho y yo tampoco los dejo porque no me gusta que nadie aparte de ti me abrace o me bese, además sé que no te gusta, que otros lo hagan, pero yo si tengo que ver como otras niñas se te acerquen o te abracen o te den besos ¡No es justo! – Le dijo Ginny viendo a Harry con ojos dolidos – Así que si ellas se te acercan, dejaré que otros niños se me acerquen, me abracen y me den muchos besos – Le dijo Ginny decidida.

– ¡No harás eso nunca, no lo permitiré! – Le dijo Harry enojado, agarrándola de los hombros y viéndola a los ojos – ¡Sólo yo puedo tocarte, abrazarte y darte besos, nadie más! No lo permitiré, los golpearé o los mataré si lo hacen.

– ¡No harás nada! Porque tendrán mi permiso – Lo retó Ginny viéndolo también a los ojos – Si esas niñas lo hacen contigo esos niños lo harán conmigo también.

– No Ginevra, tú eres mía, sólo mía, eres mi Ginny y sólo yo puedo tocarte, abrazarte y besarte – Le dijo Harry con ojos llorosos, abrazándola, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y le daba un beso en la otra – Eres mi Ginny, sólo mía y de nadie más.

– Y tú eres mi Harry, sólo mío, por eso no quiero que nadie más se te acerque ni te abrace o te de besos, sólo yo quiero hacerlo – Le dijo Ginny llorando y haciendo lo mismo que Harry – Me duele cuando ellas lo hacen, no me gusta, tu eres mío, sólo mío, Mi Harry.

– Está bien Ginny, no llores pequeña, perdóname Ginny, no permitiré que nadie más se me acerque, sólo tú, a mí tampoco me gusta que ellas me abracen o me den besos, por eso le dije a Cho que no lo hiciera nunca más, porque sólo tú puedes hacerlo – Le explicó Harry abrazándola – Te lo prometo pequeña, sólo tú puedes hacerlo, yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía, eres mi Ginny. – Le dijo viéndola a los ojos y limpiando sus mejillas.

– Sólo tuya, tú Ginny y mi Harry – Le dijo Ginny sonriendo y lavándole el cabello con delicadeza.

– Tu Harry, mi Ginny – le aseguró Harry terminando de lavar el cabello de ella.

– Harry, tengo una pregunta – Le dijo Ginny, con el ceño fruncido y muy seria, enjabonando el pecho de Harry, mientras él hacía lo mismo y la miraba curioso esperando la pregunta – ¿A qué se referían los hombres con violarme? Sé que es algo malo, pero no lo entiendo y cuando les dije eso, papá y los tíos se enojaron mucho y tú también, así que dime a qué se referían por favor – Le pidió en un susurro porque Harry se había detenido y apretaba los puños.

– Es algo que no permitiré que hagan nunca Ginny, mataré a quien lo intente – Le dijo Harry enojado, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente – Esos hombres querían herirte, te hubieran quitado la ropa y te hubieran herido y lastimado el cuerpo, nunca dejes que nadie te quite la ropa, menos otros hombres – Le dijo Harry serio y viéndola a los ojos, sabía que ella era muy inocente y no entendía nada de eso, pero su papá y sus tíos le habían explicado, hace mucho, lo que era una violación y él juró que nadie le haría eso a su Ginny, él no lo permitiría nunca. – Prométeme que nunca dejarás que otro hombre te vea desnuda, ni que te toque y tienes que decirme si alguien quiere hacerlo o lo intenta, no quiero que te lastimen Ginny, yo no lo permitiré, promételo.

– Lo prometo, sólo mamá, tía Lily, la nana y tú me han visto desnuda, nadie más lo hará, no lo permitiré y si alguien quiere hacerlo o lo intenta, te lo diré rápido y tú lo matarás, como mataste a ese hombre. No quiero que otro hombre o niño me vean desnuda, sólo tú puedes hacerlo Harry – Le prometió a Harry mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

– Así es pequeña, lo mataré como a ese hombre si tratan de lastimarte – Le prometió Harry abrazándola y besando su carita.

– Harry tengo otra pregunta – Le dijo Ginny pensativa y un poco molesta – ¿Te gusta Cho Chang o una de esas niñas tontas? – Le preguntó viéndolo con ojos molestos, sorprendiendo a Harry por el cambio de tema y por esa pregunta tan tonta.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Le dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y con las mejillas rosadas, no entendía por qué Ginny pensaba eso.

– Sólo responde la pregunta – Le dijo Ginny preocupada y molesta, no le gustó que Harry se avergonzara – Quiero saber si otra niña te gusta.

– Ya te he dicho que a mí, sólo me gustas tú – Le dijo Harry poniéndose más rojo y viendo los ojos chocolates de su Ginny – Las otras niñas no me importan y menos me gustan, sólo me importas y me gustas tú, nadie más, eres mi Ginny – Le dijo cada vez más rojo.

– ¿Y me dirás si algún día te gusta otra niña? – Le preguntó Ginny, que ahora sonreía y miraba fijamente a Harry, esperando la respuesta.

– Yo creo que sí, – Le dijo Harry despacio – pero no creo que otra niña me guste nunca, sólo me gustas tú – Le dijo Harry viéndola y tratando de entender a su Ginny, ella no era así y le extrañaba, que le preguntara eso.

– ¿Aunque ellas sean más grandes que yo? – Le preguntó Ginny

– Si Ginny, no me importan las otras niñas, sólo tú – le dijo Harry cansado de esas preguntas y sorprendiéndose más cuando Ginny lo abrazó y le daba las gracias. Pero ahora Harry estaba curioso y no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. – ¿Y a ti te gusta un niño con los que juegas? – Le preguntó serio, separándola y viéndola a los ojos.

– Sí, me gusta un niño y mucho, es muy lindo – Le dijo Ginny sonriendo y sonrojándose, mientras sus ojitos brillaban, haciendo que Harry gruñera enojado.

– ¿Quién es ese idiota que te gusta? – Le preguntó enojado y pensando en diferentes formas de matarlo, por hacer que SU GINNY sonriera y se sonrojara así, viendo con sus hermosos ojos brillosos, ¡No! Ella era muy pequeña, era SU pequeña y era SUYA, SÓLO SUYA.

– Él no es un idiota es muy inteligente y lindo ¿Por qué estás enojado? – Le preguntó Ginny confundida – ¿Tú sabes a quien me refiero verdad?

– ¡No, no lo sé y no me gusta! ¡Tú eres muy pequeña para eso y ERES MIA! – Le dijo Harry enojado, sorprendiendo a Ginny – Me dirás su nombre y después lo mataré, a ti no te puede gustar ningún idiota.

– ¡Ah no! Tú no harás nada y él no es un idiota Harry, tú sabes bien quien es, así que deja de decir tonterías, me sorprende que te enojes así, cuando sabes quién es y sabes que si algo le pasa a él yo me pondría muy triste y me moriría de tristeza – Le dijo Ginny, pensando que así descubriría de quien hablaba. Pero Harry estaba muy celoso y enojado, así que no pensaba con claridad y cuando escuchó lo que dijo Ginny, abrió los ojos y se puso pálido.

– ¡No me digas que te refieres a Teddy! – Le dijo asustado y sorprendido, viendo a Ginny muy dolido y triste. Pero Ginny primero se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y luego empezó a reírse muy fuerte, mientras lo abrazaba y negaba con la cabeza divertida, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y lo miraban divertida y sorprendida.

– ¡Teddy!... No puedo creer que pienses que me gusta Teddy – Decía entre risas Ginny y viendo a Harry que la miraba serio – Es cierto que Teddy es lindo, pero es como mi hermano, él no me gusta. – Ginny seguía riendo y Harry se enojaba más, aunque estaba aliviado, porque entonces si podía matar a ese idiota.

– Ya deja de reír Ginevra, no es divertido – Le dijo Harry enojado, haciendo que Ginny parara de reír, él sólo la llamaba Ginevra, cuando le decía algo muy importante o cuando estaba enojado. – ¡Bien! Ahora me dirás el nombre de ese idiota.

– Tienes razón es un idiota – Le dijo Ginny sonriendo y viendo a Harry incrédula, le sorprendía que Harry no se diera cuenta, era obvio. – ¡El idiota que me gusta eres tú, Harry James Potter! – Le gritó para luego abrazarlo y esconder su cara sonrojada en el pecho de un sorprendido Harry, que no reaccionaba – y si no te gusta eso, es tú problema. ¡Eres un tonto Harry!

– ¡Ginny!... yo… lo siento – Le dijo Harry reaccionando y levantándole la cara a su Ginny con delicadeza, sonriendo al verla tímida y sonrojada, quería verla a los ojos – Yo no esperaba eso y me sorprendió un poco, perdóname pequeña – Le dijo con dulzura y dándole un beso en la frente. – Tú también me gustas mucho pequeña, eres mi Ginny solo mía, mía, mía y sólo mía, Mi Ginny – Le decía entre beso y beso que le daba en toda su cara, haciéndola reír de felicidad, él también estaba muy feliz, al escuchar de sus labios que le gustaba.

– Tu Ginny, mi Harry – Le dijo feliz Ginny que también lo besaba en la cara; así estuvieron jugando, dándose besos y haciéndose cosquillas, mientras se bañaban uno al otro y riendo porque estaban juntos y se querían. Se detuvieron al oír que tocaron la puerta del baño, cuando vieron quien era se sorprendieron y se abrazaron más, sin quitar la vista de Molly y Lily, que los miraban con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

– No quisimos asustarlos – Le dijo Molly despacio y con suavidad. – Venimos a ver si ya habían despertado y…

–… le trajimos ropa limpia a Harry – siguió Lily, hablando igual que Molly – Sus ropas están muy… sucias. – No quería decir que estaban llenas de sangre.

– Nos la llevaremos y las tiraremos – Dijo Molly con suavidad.

– Queremos que las quemen – Dijo Ginny segura y viendo con curiosidad a las mujeres, Harry la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla.

– ¡Si, lo haremos! También queríamos saber si bajarían a desayunar – Les dijo Molly sonriéndoles con dulzura – o tal vez quieren que les subamos el desayuno, para que coman en la habitación. – Les propuso Molly.

– Pueden tomarse, todo el tiempo que quieran, – Siguió diciéndoles Lily, al ver que los niños se miraban, sin dejar de abrazarse – Hoy no habrá lecciones ni entrenamiento, pueden estar el día juntos y hacer lo que quieran… sólo queremos saber dónde prefieren tomar el desayuno.

– Quizás, se los subiremos más tarde, – Les decía Molly, al ver que ellos, sólo las miraban y no les decían nada – Dejaremos la ropa de Harry y los dejaremos solos.

– ¡No! – Les dijo Harry un poco sorprendido, por la forma de actuar de las mujeres– Este… gracias por la ropa, pero no queremos que nos suban el desayuno…

–… nosotros bajaremos después de vestirnos – Siguió diciendo Ginny, igual de sorprendida que Harry – no olviden que tenemos que hablar con ustedes – Les recordó Ginny, aún le dolía los reclamos de su familia y no permitiría que hicieran sentir mal a su Harry, a quien abrazó más fuerte y le daba besos en su cara, viendo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que la miraban preocupado y triste, le dio más besos y le sonreía para tranquilizarlo, lo hacía ante la atenta mirada de Lily y Molly.

– No es necesario… – Trataron de decir las mujeres preocupadas, por la actitud posesiva y sobreprotectora que mostraban los niños, que no dejaban de abrazarse.

– Si lo es – Dijeron los niños – Bajaremos a desayunar y hablaremos con ustedes – Les dijo Harry con voz firme y autoritaria, sin dejar de ver los ojos chocolates de su pequeña.

– ¡Esta bien! Los estaremos esperando – Dijeron las mujeres con voz suave y retirándose preocupadas de la habitación, dejando a Harry y Ginny abrazados.

– No llores pequeña, no llores, todo saldrá bien – Le decía Harry consolando a su Ginny que lloraba después de que su madre y su tía se fueron, Harry le limpiaba las mejillas con dulzura – No dejaré que te sigan haciendo daño, pequeña, estoy seguro que al hablar con ellos, entenderán y todo mejorará.

– Pero no quiero que te reclamen, no soporto que te hagan sentir mal, no lo permitiré, no puedo Harry. Te quiero y no quiero que sufras – Le dijo Ginny abrazándolo y besándolo en la cara, mientras lo miraba decidida a los ojos.

– Lo sé pequeña, pero estoy seguro que ellos entenderán, sí les explicamos, porque ayer ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti y se asustaron al ver lo que yo hice, pero estoy seguro de que entenderán ¡Confía en mí, pequeña! – le dijo Harry besándole la carita y hablando con dulzura.

– Confío en ti Harry, siempre lo hago, sólo me preocupo por ti – Le dijo ella sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla – No quiero que nada te pase, ¡Te quiero mucho, mi Harry! – le dijo abrazándolo más.

– ¡Yo también te quiero mucho mi Ginny! – Le decía besando su frente, – Ahora salgamos de aquí o nos enfermaremos. – Le dijo abriendo la llave para quitarse el jabón. Los dos sabían cómo bañarse y les gustaba bañar y vestir al otro.

Harry agarró una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura, saliendo de la tina, después envolvió a su Ginny con otra toalla y la llevó en brazos a la cama, le ayudó a secar su cuerpo y su cabello y ella lo secaba a él, le puso crema en el cuerpo y acondicionador en el cabello, después le ayudó a vestirse, le puso un vestido blanco con adornos y listones verdes, que ella quería usar, le puso sus medias, sus zapatos negros y también la peinó haciéndole dos colitas en la parte de arriba y haciéndole unos rizos en todo su cabello; le encantaba ver cómo caían los rizos por su espalda, su cabello le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y a Harry le gustaba mucho tocarlo, porque era muy suave, le encantaba peinarla y respirar el aroma a flores que tenía.

Ella también ayudó a vestir a su Harry, con la ropa que dejaron Molly y Lily; y le encantaba tocar su cabello azabache, revolviéndolo más con sus manos, sentía su cabello muy suave y le gustaba ver lo rebelde que era, no como el pelo de otros niños, que siempre estaban bien peinados con el pelo pegado a sus cabezas. Después los dos le pusieron loción y perfume al otro; y cuando ya estaban listos para salir, Ginny le agarró la mano a Harry y lo detuvo, sentándose en la cama y jalándolo para que él también se sentara, él lo hizo y la miraba curioso.

– ¿Harías algo por mí? – Le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, sabía que Harry no aceptaría fácilmente lo que le iba a pedir, por miedo a que se lastimara, pero estaba decidida.

– Lo que tú quieras – Le dijo Harry curioso y pensando que estaba preocupada por la reacción de sus familias – Haré todo por ti, sólo dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré.

– Quiero que me enseñes a luchar y a matar como tú lo haces – Le dijo Ginny viéndolo decidida a los ojos.

– ¡No, eso no Ginevra! Nunca dejare que tú luches, yo te defenderé siempre – Le dijo Harry viéndola asustado – Tú no tienes que luchar ni matar a nadie, yo te defenderé siempre, no permitiré que te arriesgues, podrías lastimarte.

– No Harry, yo quiero aprender a luchar, yo sé que tú siempre me cuidarás, pero yo también quiero defenderme y quiero ser capaz de cuidarte a ti también – Le dijo decidida, sabía que sería difícil, pero lo convencería al final. – Ayer, cuando enfrentaste a esos hombres yo tuve mucho miedo, pero no porque los mataste, sino porque temía que algo te pasara, si esos hombres te hubieran herido o te mataban yo… no puedo… no lo soportaría… yo… ¡Necesito aprender a luchar Harry, lo necesito! Por favor.

– Ginny, no me pasara nada, yo siempre estaré contigo – Le dijo Harry abrazándola y viendo sus ojos llorosos – No quiero que luches, yo puedo defenderte siempre.

– Eso no lo sabes, yo sé que siempre me cuidarás, pero ya pasó antes Harry, Colín me lastimó cuando tú no estabas y esos hombres me llevaron porque tú estabas entrenando, no puedes estar todo el día pegado a mí, aunque me gustaría – Le dijo sonriendo y acariciando su cara – Piensa en que si yo pudiera defenderme esos hombres no hubieran podido llevarme, porque yo hubiera podido atacarlos o al menos podría defenderme y escapar, dijiste que no querías que nadie me violara; pero y si otro hombre trata de quitarme la ropa, yo no podría defenderme y escapar para avisarte y así tú pudieras matarlo. Piensa Harry, yo también quiero cuidar de mí y de ti. – Le dijo decidida.

– Ginny yo… no lo sé… – Harry no estaba seguro, pero al pensar en lo que ella le dijo, lo asustaba porque ella tenía razón, las veces en que la habían lastimado era porque no estaba con ella, mientras él la cuidaba había podido evitar que la lastimaran, porque unos idiotas lo habían intentado, pero él no lo permitió. Pero seguía preocupado.

– Es lo mejor Harry, tú sabrías que al menos yo podría defenderme y escapar, aunque también puedo aprender a matarlos yo misma – Le dijo Ginny pensativa.

– Yo sé que podrías aprender Ginny, pero no estoy seguro – Le dijo Harry, tratando de explicarse. – Recuerda que el entrenamiento es muy duro, tú has visto las veces en que salí lastimado, al cometer un error y también has visto los golpes y heridas en Teddy, no estoy seguro…

– Piensas que no podré resistirlo – Le dijo Ginny dolida – Sabes que soy muy fuerte y tú sabes mejor que nadie que soy muy rápida y ágil, tú lo has dicho y sabes que me esfuerzo por lograr lo que quiero. Yo quiero aprender a luchar y me esforzaré mucho por aprender, deberías confiar en mí. – Le dijo decidida, viéndolo con tristeza, porque él no confiaba en ella y no creía que ella podía.

– ¡Confío en ti! Yo sé que tú eres fuerte, rápida, ágil y sé lo testaruda que eres, cuando quieres algo, sé que si quieres aprender, te esforzarás por lograrlo ¡Eres muy terca Ginevra! – Le dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos. – Eso no es por lo que no estoy seguro.

– Entonces, dímelo Harry – Le pidió confundida.

– ¡No sé si yo pueda soportarlo Ginny! No, escúchame primero – Le dijo, al ver que abría la boca para decir algo – Sé que tú podrías aprender a defenderte y a luchar, hasta serías capaz de matar a quien te atacara, aunque preferiría que no tuvieras que hacerlo, pero lo aceptaría si sé que así nadie te lastimará, también me daría tiempo para llegar hasta ti y terminar de matar a tus atacantes, lo sé Ginny, de lo que no estoy seguro, es que no sé si yo pueda soportar verte en los entrenamientos, no, si te lastimas.

– Harry… – susurró Ginny acariciando la cara de él.

– Estoy seguro de que perderé el control; – Siguió explicándole Harry, acariciándola y viéndola a los ojos – sí en los entrenamientos te lastimas o sí papá, los maestros y los tíos te atacan y te hacen daño durante el entrenamiento, yo me enojaré mucho y no voy a dudar en atacarlos, incluso podría matarlos si veo que te lastimaron, es algo que no puedo soportar, cuando veo que estás en peligro o algo te hace daño, yo sólo pienso en protegerte y en hacer pagar a quien lo ha hecho o trata de hacerlo, tú ya viste eso anoche, cuando maté a ese hombre; creo que en los entrenamientos, yo los mataría a ellos y te sacaría de ahí alejándote de ellos, es algo que no puedo controlar Ginny…

–… desde pequeño me entrenaron para que yo pudiera defenderme, en caso de que Voldemort me atacara, pero yo no acepté el entrenamiento, para defenderme a mí mismo, Ginny, yo lo hice porque te miraba a ti que dormías tranquilamente, tú no tenías ni un año y yo te miraba tan pequeña e indefensa, eres mi Ginny, mi pequeña Ginny y yo sólo pensaba en que alguien podía hacerte daño y yo no quería eso, yo acepté entrenarme, aprender a luchar y a matar, para cuidar de ti pequeña, sólo lo hice por ti. – Le dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos y abrazándola – Es por eso Ginny, no creo que pueda soportarlo y sólo empeorarían las cosas, no quiero matarlos Ginny, eso te lastimaría más a ti y yo no quiero eso, no lo permitiré. – Terminó de decirle con voz firme.

– Pero Harry, eso no tiene que pasar – Le dijo Ginny sonriéndole con cariño – Yo no quiero que ellos me entrenen, yo te dije que quería que tú me enseñaras a pelear. Tú Harry, nadie más; así no tendrás que preocuparte en que otros me lastimen, tú podrás enseñarme y estoy segura que podrás hacerlo sin lastimarme, además recuerda que tú eres mi maestro favorito – Le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz. Harry la miraba fijamente, mientras lo pensaba, Ginny sabía que lo estaba considerando, así que aprovechó ese momento, después de todo ella era la única a quien Harry nunca podía decirle que no, ella sabía cómo convencerlo y estaba decidida a hacerlo. Así que se sentó en las piernas de Harry y lo abrazó, él se tensó y se quedó muy quieto, pero no la alejó y ella aprovechó eso.

– Tú podrías enseñarme a pelear y me cuidarías a la vez, yo aprenderé a pelear y a matar, sin recibir ningún daño, porque eres él único que puede protegerme, tú siempre me cuidas y me enseñarás a defenderme, mientras me cuidas, yo no saldré lastimada y aprenderé a pelear y entonces tú me harás muy feliz, porque tú me quieres mucho y yo te quiero mucho también – Ginny le hablaba despacio y entre cada palabra le daba suaves y cortos besos en la cara y bajaba despacio hacia su cuello, para volver a subir a su cara y viceversa, mientras con una mano lo acariciaba en el pecho por encima de la camisa y con su otra mano le revolvía el cabello; Ginny lo había empujado con un rápido movimiento y ahora Harry estaba acostado en la cama y ella estaba sentada sobre él y se inclinaba para seguir acariciándolo y besándolo.

Harry se había quedado muy quieto, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cerraba los ojos, tratando de pensar una forma de negarle lo que su pequeña le pedía, pero sabía que era imposible, él siempre la complacía y no podía negarle nada, menos cuando ella hacía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ya lo había hecho antes, cuando le pidió que le enseñara a montar a caballo, como lo hacían los hombres, porque quería cabalgar muy rápido y hacer carreras de caballos, él se había negado, porque no quería que se cayera y se lastimara; además su mamá y sus tías lo castigarían o matarían si él le enseñaba a cabalgar como un hombre, porque ella era una señorita y las señoritas no hacen eso, tampoco pelean, pero su Ginny era diferente, ella no era como otras niñas y eso le gustaba a Harry, no, eso le encantaba, al igual que le encantaba lo que ella hacía en ese momento, no sabía si odiar o amar el que ella aprendiera a convencerlo así, pero de eso tenían la culpa su madre y sus tías.

Esto era porque Ginny había visto una vez, cómo Molly y Lily convencían a sus esposos, para que las dejaran ir a la ciudad de Londres para comprarse unos vestidos con nuevos diseños de bordados que sólo había en una tienda, ellos no querían ir a Londres de compras, por lo que ellas se sentaron en sus piernas y empezaron a besarlos y a acariciarlos mientras les susurraban lo que querían; al final todos habían ido a Londres de compras, porque Elly y Dora hicieron lo mismo con sus esposos, que sin decir nada las llevaron de compras, aunque hasta la fecha a los esposos y amigos no les gusta recordar eso, para diversión.

El problema fue que Ginny las había visto, sin que ellos y ellos se dieran cuenta y la pequeña que era muy inocente, pero muy lista a la vez, pensó que tal vez, así era como se pedían las cosas que uno quiere, pero que otros no le quieren dar, así que decidió probarlo en su Harry, que aunque siempre le daba todo lo que ella quería, se negaba rotundamente si consideraba que era peligroso para ella. Es por eso que decidió a probar lo que sus tías y su madre habían hecho para tratar de convencerlo.

Por eso un día, que Harry la había llevado a pasear en caballo y estaban sentados en el pasto viendo el paisaje, de uno de los jardines exteriores que llevaban a los campos de cultivos más cercanos de la Residencia Weasley, ella le pidió a su Harry que le enseñara a cabalgar como un hombre y cuando Harry se había negado, diciendo que no lo haría porque era muy peligroso y podía hacerse daño; Ginny se levantó decidida y se sentó en sus piernas empujándolo para acostarlo en el pasto, mientras ella se acostaba encima de él, para que no se moviera y lo abrazó y besó una y otra vez sin detenerse y pidiéndole en susurros y con voz muy suave y dulce, que le enseñara a cabalgar, si en verdad la quería y si quería que ella fuera feliz. Harry estaba sorprendido y no hallaba que hacer, hasta que por causa de los besos no pudo pensar bien y sin darse cuenta, terminó jurándole que le enseñaría a cabalgar, como un hombre; así que cuando se dio cuenta, Ginny lo besaba y abrazaba una y otra vez, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillando de alegría, diciéndole gracias muchas veces, por lo que Harry, al verla tan contenta, no pudo negarse a enseñarle.

Pero ahora era distinto, porque Harry sabía que enseñarle a cabalgar como hombre, no era lo mismo que enseñarle a luchar y matar, así que tenía que concentrarse y no dejarse convencer por esa pequeña niña traviesa, que seguía besándolo y abrazándolo, una y otra vez; y que él quería mucho, porque era todo para él, por lo que no podía negarle nada y a quien le daría todo para que fuera feliz, porque la quería mucho y ella también lo quería y… ¡NO! Lo estaba convenciendo y él tenía que evitarlo, pero no podía permitir que eso pasara, aunque si él aceptaba… ¡Ahhh! ... ¡Tenía que concentrarse!... Pero ahora, él la abrazaba y la acercaba más a él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando movió los brazos, tenía que detenerla pronto.

– Ginny… – Trató de decirle con voz firme para detenerla, pero sólo le salió un susurro y la abrazó más fuerte.

– ¿Me quieres Harry? – Le preguntó Ginny dándole más besos y con una voz y mirada triste, que Harry, no soportaba ver ni escuchar.

– Si, tú sabes que te quiero, pequeña – Le dijo Harry en un susurro, abrazándola, tratando de consolarla y convencerla para que no estuviera triste.

– ¿Qué tanto me quieres Harry? – Le preguntó de nuevo Ginny con voz triste, sollozando y sin dejar de besarlo y abrazarlo.

– Mucho, te quiero demasiado pequeña, más de lo que te imaginas – Le dijo Harry con voz tierna y abrazándola – Eres lo más importante para mí, lo sabes.

– ¿Y quieres que sea feliz? – Le preguntó con la voz rota de tristeza, que Harry no soportaba escuchar, pero sin dejar de besarlo.

– Claro que quiero que seas feliz, muy feliz – Le dijo Harry consolándola – Haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, lo que sea – Le dijo él muy seguro, sin darse cuenta, que eso era lo que ella quería escuchar.

– ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?, ¿Cualquier cosa para que sea feliz? – Ginny sollozaba y lo abrazaba muy fuerte, sin dejar de besarlo.

– Si mi Ginny, haría todo por ti, para que seas feliz, no llores pequeña – Harry le besó el cabello, porque su Ginny besaba su pecho – Sólo pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré – Le prometió.

– Yo te quiero a ti Harry, siempre – Le dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos y besando a Harry en su cuello, subiendo a su cara – Quiero estar contigo siempre y quiero que me quieras siempre.

– Mi Ginny, yo siempre te voy a querer y siempre estaré contigo, eso lo sabes – Le dijo Harry, viendo sus ojos llorosos – No llores pequeña, siempre estaré contigo.

– Pero… no es cierto que me quieres, Harry – Le dijo Ginny llorando y besándolo – Si me quisieras harías algo por mí y no quieres, no quieres que yo sea feliz – Seguía llorando y haciendo que Harry se sintiera muy mal.

– Yo te quiero mi Ginny, créeme por favor, me duele que pienses eso – Le decía Harry desesperado por convencerla y sintiendo como las lágrimas de su Ginny le caían en el pecho donde lo besaba. – Te quiero más que a nada y haré todo porque seas feliz, pídeme lo que quiera y te lo daré – Le dijo abrazándola fuerte.

– ¿De verdad? – Le preguntó Ginny esperanzada y besando las mejillas de Harry – ¿Me quieres y harás lo que quiera, para hacerme feliz? – Siguió besándolo en toda la cara y mojándolo con sus lágrimas, que seguían cayendo.

– Si pequeña, haré todo por ti, para que seas feliz y porque te quiero mucho – Dijo Harry, sintiendo que su Ginny dejaba de llorar y lo besaba muy feliz – Pídeme lo que quieres y lo haré, haré todo por ti, por hacerte feliz, lo juro.

– Enséñame a luchar Harry, quiero que tú me entrenes y me enseñes a defenderme y a cuidar de ti, quiero aprender a luchar y a matar a personas, que quieran hacernos daño y que quieran separarnos – Le decía Ginny dándole más besos a Harry y suplicándole con voz triste, pero llena de esperanza – Eso quiero Harry y eso me hará muy feliz, si haces eso seré muy feliz, ¿Lo harás Harry? ¿Me entrenaras? ¿Me harás feliz?

– Lo haré pequeña – Le dijo Harry derrotado – Haré lo que quieres, te entrenaré para que seas feliz, eres lo más importante para mí y te quiero mucho.

– ¿De verdad Harry? ¿Me lo prometes? – Le dijo Ginny sonriendo y besando su cara.

– Si mi Ginny, prometo entrenarte – Le prometió Harry, abrazándola muy fuerte – Haré todo para hacerte feliz, te quiero mucho mi pequeña Ginny.

– Yo también te quiero mucho, mi Harry – Le dijo Ginny besándolo con dulzura – Tú también eres lo más importante para mí, te quiero mucho mi Harry, te quiero – Ginny no dejaba de besarlo, estaba contenta, porque él la entrenaría y ella podría protegerlo también.

– Ginny… mi Ginny, mi pequeña Ginny – Le dijo Harry, viéndola con cariño – Eres mi pequeña traviesa y te quiero mucho – Le dijo Harry divertido y abrazándola, pegándola a él. – Te entrenaré pequeña, lo haré – Harry se había girado y ahora ella estaba acostada en la cama y él estaba encima de ella, apoyándose en sus codos, para no aplastarla; ahora le tocaba a él – Te prometo que te entrenaré, pero con dos condiciones.

– Harry… – Ginny le susurró, cuando sintió que Harry empezaba a besarla y le susurraba con una voz muy tierna y persuasiva.

– Yo te entrenaré y te enseñaré a luchar y a matar a quien trate de hacerte daño, podrás defenderte y también cuidarás de mí si quieres, aunque sabes que yo puedo cuidarme solo, pero podrás hacerlo – Harry le besaba toda la cara, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus labios, la besaba y le hablaba despacio, acariciándola con sus labios y susurrando las palabras con gran ternura – Pero lo haré con dos condiciones, prométeme que las cumplirás y yo cumpliré mi promesa, porque te quiero más que a nada en la vida y eres lo más importante para mí; yo sé que tú me quieres, lo sé mi pequeña, sé qué harías todo, para que yo sea feliz, al igual que yo, así que prométeme que cumplirás esas condiciones, por favor.

– Harry… – Ginny no podía hablar, quería prometerle a Harry que cumpliría las condiciones, pero no podía decir nada aparte de su nombre, sentía los suaves y tiernos labios de Harry y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho sentir eso, no sabía qué le pasaba, pero quería sentirlo así siempre.

– Promételo pequeña – Le decía Harry sin detener sus besos y caricias, él también sentía algo nuevo, le gustaba sentir a su pequeña así, le gustaba acariciarla, abrazarla y besarla, sentir como temblaba bajo su cuerpo, no sabía que le pasaba, pero no quería, ni podía detenerse. – Prométeme que cumplirás.

– Lo prometo… – logró decir Ginny, en un susurro y abrazando a su Harry.

– Di que prometes cumplir las condiciones – Le susurró Harry besando su pequeña oreja y bajando por su cuello. Sentía que Ginny temblaba y lo abrazaba más fuerte, acercándolo a ella y eso le gustaba a Harry, aunque no entendía lo que les pasaba.

– Harry… yo… – Ginny no podía hablar bien y le costaba respirar, sobre todo cuando sentía los labios de Harry en su cuello, sentía su respiración y le daba cosquillas, pero no sentía ganas de reír, ni quería que parara de hacerle cosquillas, al contrario quería que siguiera, pero no entendía por qué. Esto era nuevo y no lo entendía, porque Harry ya la había besado muchas veces, pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento y no entendía lo que pasaba, pero tenía que concentrarse. – Prometo… cumplir… las… condiciones. – Logró decir, después de un momento.

– Bien – Harry le dio un beso más largo en el cuello, haciendo que su Ginny temblara más y lo abrazara más fuerte, esto le gustaba mucho. – La primera es que me obedecerás en todo, harás lo que te diga, todo lo que te diga ¿Lo harás? – Le preguntó besando su cara, por un pequeño momento vio sus rojos labios y sintió ganas de besarlos, pero eso no lo haría, sólo las personas adultas y casadas lo hacían.

– Si... haré lo que digas – Le dijo Ginny.

– Bien… – Harry le dio otro beso largo en la mejilla y la vio a los ojos, evitando ver sus labios, no sabía por qué quería besarlos, pero no lo haría, sabía que no era correcto, así que trató de sacar eso de su mente y concentrarse en los hermosos ojos de su pequeña; pero Ginny no le ayudaba a concentrarse, seguía temblando y lo abrazaba más y estaba muy sonrojada y notó que no respiraba bien, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero a una pequeña parte de él, le gustaba eso, aunque no lo entendía, pero… ¡Ahhh! Tenía que controlarse en lo que estaba haciendo – También quiero que nunca intentes enfrentar a nadie, hasta que yo te diga que estás lista, sólo podrás luchar con alguien cuando hayas aprendido a defenderte y yo te diga que puedes hacerlo, mientras no lo harás. Yo te enseñaré primero a defenderte de cualquier ataque y te enseñaré a escapar, así podrás buscarme para que yo mate a los que te ataquen, te enseñaré a atacar y matar, hasta que puedas defenderte. – Harry la miraba fijamente a los ojos chocolates y la seguía besando suavemente a su Ginny, en las mejillas y en la frente, hablándole en susurros.

– Harry… – A Ginny le costaba hablar cada vez más, se sentía extraña y quería que Harry se detuviera y que siguiera al mismo tiempo.

– Promete que lo harás – Le susurraba besándola suavemente y descendiendo por su cuello, le gustaba besarla en el cuello, ahí podía sentir más el perfume a flores de su Ginny – Promételo pequeña, di que los prometes mi pequeña Ginny.

– Lo… prometo… – Le susurraba Ginny.

– Di que prometes no luchar hasta que yo lo permita – Le decía Harry mientras subía poco a poco por su cuello, sin dejar de besarla. – Promételo mi Ginny

– Yo… prometo… no… luchar… hasta… que… tú… lo… permitas… – Ginny hablaba en susurros entrecortados, Harry le besaba la barbilla y sentía su respiración en los labios.

– Bien – Harry le besó la nariz y después acarició los labios de Ginny con sus dedos, sin dejar de verla a los ojos chocolates, que lo miraban con sorpresa y brillaban intensamente, por lo que Harry trató de alejarse, pero su Ginny lo había agarrado de la cara y lo miraba con los ojos fijamente, con una sonrisa tímida, quería sentir la caricia en sus labios de nuevo y ella también quería hacer lo mismo en sus labios. – Yo… lo siento – Le dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos.

– Repítelo… – le pidió en un susurro – Hazlo de nuevo por favor… me gustó eso Harry…

– Ginny… – Le susurró Harry, él también quería hacerlo de nuevo, quería sentir los suaves labios de Ginny; así que viendo los ojos de su Ginny, acercó sus dedos y acarició los labios de Ginny con mucha delicadeza; pero se sorprendió cuando Ginny, también acarició los labios de él con sus pequeños y suaves deditos, Harry se quedó muy quieto sintiendo la caricia de ella; Se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, con timidez y después se abrazaron y rieron llenos de felicidad, no entendían lo que acababa de pasar, pero les gustaba y los hacía muy felices.

Se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro, preguntándose si lo que habían hecho era bueno o no, les había gustado y no se arrepentían de lo que hicieron, al contrario, les había gustado y querían repetirlo cuando quisieran, por lo que nuevamente, sonrieron y se abrazaron, no sentían que eso cambiara lo que sentían por el otro, así que pensaron que era algo normal y no le dieron importancia.

– Eso fue… lindo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras miraba a su Harry que también le sonreía.

– Si… lo fue – le dijo él – me gustó mucho hacerlo – Harry seguía sonriendo y la miraba a los ojos con cariño.

– A mí también, me gustó mucho – Le dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su Harry. Después lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su mejilla – Gracias por aceptar entrenarme.

– Eres una niña muy traviesa, – Le dijo Harry riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y sin dejar de abrazarla, ella se reía divertida y Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas, como castigo, por lo que había hecho – Sabías que no podía negarte nada y menos sí me lo pides así, hiciste lo mismo que cuando me pediste que te enseñara a cabalgar.

– ¡No…Harry…basta…! ¡Ja…ja…ja…! – Ginny se carcajeaba y trataba de apartar a Harry, que también reía y no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas – Además, tú también hiciste lo mismo, ¡Basta…por favor…! – Le dijo Ginny riendo divertida y hablando entre sus risas, por las cosquillas que Harry le hacía – no olvides… que me hiciste prometer… que te obedecería en todo… y que no lucharía con nadie… hasta que tú me lo permitas… me costó mucho prometerlo… no podía hablar… y tú no dejabas de besarme… me costaba mucho respirar… yo al menos te dejaba hablar. – Le reclamo le reclamó entre risas.

– Pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso – le dijo Harry sorprendido y dejando de hacerles cosquillas, para verla fijamente a los ojos – Yo sólo hice lo mismo que tú me hiciste, no sabía que por eso, no podías hablar bien, ni dejar de temblar; además a mí también me cuesta respirar y hablar bien, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien, cuando tú lo haces y por eso, cuando vengo a reaccionar ya te he prometido lo que quieres – Le recordó Harry.

– Si, pero yo estoy más pequeña y me afectó más que a ti – Le dijo ella, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

– Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer sí no te gusta – Le dijo Harry un poco triste y arrepentido.

– ¡No! Sí, me gustó y mucho – Le aclaró a su Harry, que ya la miraba aliviado – Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada y me sorprendió lo que sentí, pero puedes hacerlo, cuando quieras.

– Está bien – Le dijo sonriendo Harry, besando su frente – Después hablaremos de cómo será tu entrenamiento, por ahora debemos ir a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre y tú también, además debemos hablar con la familia.

– Tienes razón, tengo mucha, mucha, muchísima hambre, siento que no he comido en años – Le decía Ginny dramáticamente, agarrando su estómago, formando pucheros en su boquita y haciendo reír a Harry que la miraba divertido.

– Eres una exagerada, anoche comiste un poco de fruta y tus dulces favoritos – Le dijo negando con la cabeza.

– No exagero, eso no llena mi apetito Weasley, recuerda que mi papá y yo comemos mucho, siento que no tengo fuerzas, para caminar y creo que voy a desmayarme – Decía Ginny tocando su frente, con el dorso de su mano y cerrando los ojos, para dejarse caer como si se estuviera desmayando. Harry ya se lo esperaba y la atrapó en sus brazos mientras reía divertido, ella era muy dramática.

– Entonces creo que tendré que llevarte en brazos pequeña – Le dijo Harry acomodándola en sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír y mirarla divertido – Ya que no puedes caminar, te llevaré en mis brazos, pequeña traviesa.

– No soy traviesa y en verdad estoy muy débil – Le dijo Ginny sin dejar de hacer drama, pero con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa y divertida.

– Si claro – Le dijo Harry besando su frente y sin dejar de reír, ya habían salido de la habitación y Harry se dirigía al comedor donde los esperaban – y supongo que no lo haces, sólo para que te lleve cargada y no tengas que caminar tú sola – Le dijo sin dejar de reír y bajando las escaleras.

– ¡Claro que no! – le dijo Ginny como si estuviera indignada, pero se escuchaba la diversión en su voz. – Yo nunca haría eso, nunca, en verdad siento que me desmayo, estoy muy débil – Le decía aparentando estar enferma, pero sin dejar de sonreír, le gustaba ese juego y le encantaba que su Harry la llevara en brazos.

– Entonces, si estás tan enferma… – Le decía Harry divertido, que conocía bien a su pequeña y quería divertirse un poco –… tendré que llevarte con el doctor y él te pondrá una vacuna para que mejores, ya que estás tan enferma. – Y con esas palabras, pasó lo que Harry sabía que pasaría.

– ¡No! Creo que ya me siento bien – Le decía Ginny asustada y tratando de bajarse, pero Harry la tenía bien agarrada y se lo impedía – Ya no estoy enferma Harry y puedo caminar yo sola, no me lleves al doctor, no es necesario. – Decía Ginny alarmada.

A Ginny no le gustaban las vacunas, les tenía miedo y cuando tocaba que le pusieran, Harry tenía que estar a su lado y abrazarla, para que se dejara ponerla, sino era casi imposible que se las pusieran, ya había golpeado al pobre doctor una vez, así que él había pedido que llevaran siempre a Harry con ella, para que la calmara.

– ¡No Ginny! te llevaré al doctor – Le decía Harry hablando con una voz preocupada, pero con los ojos llenos de diversión, pero Ginny no se daba cuenta de eso, por lo nerviosa que estaba – Yo vi cuando estabas a punto de desmayarte y estás muy débil, no puedes ni caminar tú sola, así que te llevaré con el doctor y él te curará con una vacuna, ya verás que pronto estarás bien.

– ¡No Harry! Estoy bien de verdad – Le decía Ginny muy asustada – No estoy enferma, era una broma, sólo quería que me cargaras y me llevaras en brazos al comedor, porque no quería caminar, de verdad, tienes que creerme.

– No Ginny, sólo lo dices porque no te gustan las vacunas, pero es por tu bien – Le decía Harry, muy divertido, ya no aguantaba la risa. – Te llevaré con el doctor y él te curará con la vacuna, la necesitas, es por tu bien.

– ¡No es por mi bien! No estoy enferma ¡Bájame Harry! te mostraré que puedo caminar yo sola – Ginny trató de bajarse, pero Harry no la dejó y negaba con la cabeza – ¡Por favor Harry! estoy bien de verdad, no quiero que me pongan una vacuna, no me gustan, me duelen, me lastiman y tú no quieres que me lastimen, así que no me lleves al doctor, voy a llorar y mucho, lloraré tanto que me moriré de tanto llorar y tú tendrás la culpa, porque no estoy enferma y dejarás que me pongan una vacuna que no necesito y me moriré, juro que me moriré si me ponen la vacuna ¡Lloraré y me moriré! – Ginny le hablaba muy alarmada a Harry y no se daba cuenta que él se reía divertido por lo que decía, hasta que escuchó su carcajada y lo sintió moverse por la risa – ¿Por qué te ríes? Te alegra que me muera, si me muero ya no estaremos juntos. – Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– No tontita – Le decía Harry entre risas – me río porque eres muy inocente, no puedo creer que me creyeras, cuando te dije que te llevaría al doctor y es divertido ver tu reacción. – Harry seguía riendo y Ginny lo miraba fijamente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Tú sabes que no me gustan las vacunas, no tenías que decir eso, ¡No es gracioso! – Le dijo Ginny molesta y frunciendo el ceño – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Sólo bromeaba, al igual que tú lo hacías, – Le dijo Harry dejando de reír y dándole besos en su carita – Ya sabía que no estabas débil y que sólo fingiste desmayarte, para que te trajera en brazos y no tuvieras que caminar, yo sólo dije que te llevaría al doctor como una broma, no dejaría que te pusieran una vacuna a no ser que estuvieras enferma de verdad y la necesitaras; además no pensé que me creerías – Le decía Harry sin dejar de besarla, se había detenido y estaba parado en el pasillo que llevaba al comedor, con Ginny en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla – No lo decía en serio y tú te asustaste tanto que no viste que me reía y lo decía bromeando ¡Eres muy exagerada pequeña! No te morirías sólo por llorar, ni porque te pongan una vacuna. Además yo no dejaré que te lastimen ni te aparten de mí, eres mía, Mi Ginny, sólo mía y siempre estaremos juntos, recuérdalo.

– Harry… te quiero mi Harry, mío y sólo mío, yo soy tuya y tú eres mío – Le dijo abrazándolo y sonriendo aliviada.

– Tu Harry y mi Ginny – Le dijo con dulzura y besando su frente – Ahora vamos a desayunar, necesitamos comer algo. – Le dijo caminando y entrando en el comedor, donde los esperaban.


	11. Juntos Superamos Todo

_**N/A: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**_11\. _****_Juntos Superamos Todo._**

Cuando entraron al comedor, vieron a toda su familia que los esperaban sonriendo, habían escuchado lo que decían antes de entrar y les alegraba que siguieran riendo, después de lo que había pasado.

– Entonces no tenemos que llevar a la pequeña Ginny al doctor – Dijo riendo Sirius, viendo divertido a los niños, Harry aún sonreía con Ginny en sus brazos.

– ¡No! Sólo era una broma – Dijo Ginny rápidamente, muy sonrojada y abrazando más a su Harry, que sonrió y se acercó a la mesa, sentándose en una silla, con Ginny en sus piernas.

– Creo que deberían comer algo – Dijo Molly, acercándose con Lily, para servirles comida en un plato y jugo de fruta en un vaso.

– Gracias – Les dijeron los niños. Los demás los miraban atentamente, pero Harry y Ginny los ignoraban y se daban de comer uno al otro, por lo que decidieron seguir con sus desayunos.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la mano Teddy? – Le preguntó Harry luego de ver la mano vendada del pequeño Teddy.

– Me la lastimé anoche – le dijo Teddy en un susurro, aún estaba un poco molesto y triste por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

– ¿Qué te pasa Teddy, por qué estás triste? – Le preguntó preocupada Ginny viendo sus ojos llenos de tristeza – Ven Teddy, acércate. – Le pidió Ginny extendiendo los brazos.

– No es nada Ginny, no te preocupes pequeña – Teddy, se sentía muy triste, por lo que les había pasado a ellos y le molestaba mucho, la actitud que los adultos habían tenido, sabían que estaban arrepentidos, pero lastimaron a Harry y a Ginny y eso no le gustaba a Teddy, menos al ver que Ginny se seguía preocupando por él.

– ¿Cómo te lastimaste la mano? – Le preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, no recordaba que la tuviera lastimada, anoche que lo vio, cuando él y Ginny llegaron y también notaba que estaba triste. Harry, Ginny y Teddy eran muy unidos y se preocupaban unos por otro y Harry al ser el mayor cuidaba de Teddy y de su amada Ginny, así que no le gustaba que se lastimaran, ni que alguien les hiciera daño. – Dinos la verdad Teddy.

– Anoche golpeé la pared con mi puño, porque estaba muy enojado – Les dijo Teddy, hablando despacio y frunciendo el ceño – Estaba muy enojado, porque ellos me contaron lo que había pasado y cómo te habían reclamado por lo que hiciste, haciendo que Ginny se enojara y llorara; aún me sorprende que no los atacarás, pero sé que Ginny te detuvo y creo que era lo mejor. Pero hoy me siento mal, por todo lo que les pasó, no quiero que estén enojados, ni tristes, por lo que ellos dijeron, sé que los lastimaron, a mí tampoco me gusta nada y quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlos a sentirse mejor. – Terminó de decir llorando Teddy.

– ¡Oh Teddy! No te sientas mal por eso, es cierto que no nos gustó lo que dijeron, pero es porque ellos no lo entienden, – Lo tranquilizó Harry, sujetándolo del hombro – es por eso que se los explicaremos y no te sientas culpable, nosotros estaremos bien, tú sabes que yo no dejaré que lastimen a mi Ginny y haré todo para que ella sea feliz – le dijo Harry sonriendo y revolviendo el cabello de Teddy que había dejado de llorar y ahora sonreía.

– Además ya nos hiciste sentir mejor con lo que nos dijiste, pero no tienes que golpear las paredes de la casa al enojarte – Lo regañó Ginny sonriendo, con cariño – ellas no te han hecho nada, para que las golpees y sólo te has lastimado – dijo riendo al ver que Teddy reía, por lo que Ginny, se le acercó, le dio un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

– Tienes razón Ginny – Dijo Teddy sonrojado por el beso, haciendo sonreír a Harry y a Ginny, que lo miraba traviesa, haciéndolo tragar saliva, sabía que ella era muy traviesa a veces – ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó temeroso, Harry también la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Nada! Sólo recordé algo gracioso, que pasó mientras Harry y yo nos bañábamos – Ginny reía divertida y con sus ojos brillando, Teddy notó que Harry se tensaba y se sonrojaba.

– ¿Y qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Teddy curioso, por la reacción de Harry, era raro que pasara eso y sólo ocurría cuando Ginny le hacía una broma o una travesura que lo avergonzaba.

– Es que Harry se enojó mucho porque le dije que me gustaba un niño y él pensó que era alguien a quien no podía matar, aunque quería hacerlo – Le decía Ginny divertida, Harry se estaba poniendo muy rojo y Teddy la miraba sorprendido y curioso. – ¿A qué no sabes quién pensó que era el niño que me gustaba? – Le preguntó sonriendo traviesa.

– Ginevra… – Dijo Harry muy rojo y apretando los dientes.

– ¡Ah! Ahora si le diré, sabes que no me gusta que me digan así y hoy lo has hecho muchas veces – Refunfuño Ginny, cruzando los brazos en su pecho, para después reír de una forma traviesa y vengativa, Teddy los miraba curioso. – Además me lo debes, por decirme que me llevarías al doctor y que me pondrían una vacuna – Le dijo retándolo con la mirada, para después ver a Teddy. – ¿Quieres saber en quien pensó Harry, Teddy? – Le preguntó inocentemente, con una mirada que de inocencia no tenía nada.

– ¿Quién pensó que era el niño que te gustaba? – Le preguntó Teddy curioso – Dime quien, aunque yo sé qué niño te gusta. – Le dijo Teddy seguro.

– Primero dime que niño piensas que me gusta – Le pidió Ginny sonriendo.

– Te gusta Harry, eso todos lo saben – Le dijo muy seguro Teddy, haciendo que Harry se pusiera más rojo y que Ginny riera más divertida.

– Verdad que es obvio, que él me gusta, – Le dijo Ginny muy divertida y con ojos brillantes – Todos se han dado cuenta, menos él, el tontito pensó que era otro niño y quería matarlo, enojándose más cuando le dije que no quería que lo hiciera, no vas creer quien pensó que era – Ginny reía traviesa.

– Pero quién pensó que era – Teddy estaba muy curioso y sorprendido de que Harry pensara que era otro niño y no él; los adultos permanecían en silencio pero estaban atentos a lo que los niños platicaban.

– ¡Él pensó que ese niño eras tú Teddy! – Dijo Ginny riendo, mientras Harry se ponía más rojo y escondía la cara en el cabello de su traviesa Ginny, Teddy lo miró sorprendido, unos segundos y después empezó a reír a carcajadas, igual que Ginny; los adultos reían disimuladamente, luchando por contener las carcajadas.

– Pero eso es imposible, tú eres como mi hermana – Decía entre risas Teddy – Y me alegró por eso, porque estoy seguro que me mataría, si eso pasara. ¡Pero eso es imposible! – Teddy reía muy divertido ahora, sentándose en la silla más cercana, para no caer al suelo, a causa de la risa.

– Eso no es todo, claro que quería matar al niño que me gustara, pero como le dije que no podía hacerlo, porque él lo conocía muy bien y sabía que yo lo quería mucho y que me haría muy triste si algo le pasara – Le contó sonriendo Ginny y acariciando la cara de su Harry, viéndolo a los ojos. – Yo se lo dije, para que así descubriera que de él hablaba, pero ni así lo descubrió.

– ¡¿Y a pesar de eso no entendió que se trataba de él?! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Le dijo Teddy incrédulo, sin parar de reír y limpiándose las lágrimas que por la risa había derramado.

– No, ahí es cuando pensó que eras tú, el que me gustaba, – Dijo sonriendo Ginny y dándole besos en las mejillas sonrojadas a su Harry – A veces eres muy bobo, no hay nadie a quien yo quiera tanto como a ti ¡Te quiero mucho! – Le decía con cariño y dándole más besos.

– ¡Te quiero pequeña! – le dijo Harry abrazándola y besando su frente.

– Y por eso, no puedo creer que a Ginny le gustara otro niño, que no seas tú – Dijo Teddy, rodando los ojos – Ustedes no dejan de decirse lo mucho que se quieren y darse besos y abrazos. – Murmuró Teddy haciendo que Harry y Ginny se sonrojaran y lo miraran tímidamente.

Los niños siguieron comiendo y riendo, hablando de temas sin importancia, los adultos los miraban y no sabían que hacer para empezar una conversación, sin hacer enojar más a Harry y Ginny. Pero cuando terminaron de comer, los niños se quedaron en silencio y Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos.

– Creo que es el momento de hablar – Dijo Harry viendo a James, Lily, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Elly, Remus y Dora que los miraban tímidamente.

– Harry, Ginny, nosotros… – empezó a decir James, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

– Antes de que empiecen, queremos que primero escuchen lo que Ginny y yo queremos decirles, después podrán decir lo que quieran o castigarnos si lo desean, sólo les pedimos que primero nos escuchen, por favor. – Les pidió Harry, hablando con suavidad y firmeza.

– Adelante, tienen nuestra atención – Dijo Arthur y los demás asintieron.

– Bien… yo sé que no están de acuerdo con lo que le hice a esos hombres, ya que no sólo los maté, – Empezó a decirles Harry, abrazando a su Ginny que también lo abrazaba y le daba besos en su cara; y sin dejar de ver a los adultos que los miraban y escuchaban atentamente – sé que se decepcionaron de mi comportamiento y lamento mucho eso, pero sigo pensando lo mismo que ayer y no me arrepiento de lo que hice y creo que lo volvería a hacer, es más estoy seguro de que lo haría de nuevo.

– Lo único de lo que me arrepiento, es que mi Ginny me viera matar a ese hombre, tuve mucho miedo de perderla y temía que se asustara mucho y quisiera que me alejara de ella, yo no soportaría que eso pasara – Dijo Harry, viendo los ojos de Ginny, que lo miraban con cariño.

– Eso no pasará nunca, mi Harry – Le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla y dándole otro beso en la cara.

– Ahora lo sé, pequeña – Le dijo Harry besando su frente – Pero aun así, hubiese preferido que no lo vieras. – Después miró de nuevo a su familia – Eso es lo único de lo que me arrepiento y no sé si ustedes puedan entenderme y perdonarme, pero cuando vi lo que ese hombre le había hecho a mi Ginny y vi y escuché lo que quería hacerle, yo no pude controlarme, lo único que quería, era hacerlo sufrir, para que pagara por lo que le había hecho y quería hacerle a mi pequeña… yo quería que me suplicara que lo matara y alargué mucho el momento, sé que es muy cruel y que no es para lo que me entrenaron, pero ustedes saben que yo acepté entrenarme, sólo para poder proteger a mi Ginny, de los que quisieran lastimarla y yo nunca bromeé cuando decía que haría pagar caro y que mataría a quien se atreviera a hacerle daño.

– Así que no me pidan que me arrepienta por lo que hice, mi Ginny dice que no le importó que los matara ni verme hacerlo; sino que al contrario, se siente agradecida de que lo hiciera, ella está feliz porque esos hombres no lograron separarnos y lo que más quiero yo, es que ella sea feliz y haría cualquier cosa por lograr que estuviera segura y feliz, lo haría todo. – Terminó de decir Harry besando a su Ginny que también le daba besos en la cara y lo abrazaba.

– Yo sabía que mi Harry se culpaba mucho porque yo lo había visto matar a ese hombre de esa forma, – Siguió hablando Ginny viendo a los adultos, mientras Harry la abrazaba y la besaba en su cara y cabello – también sé que tenía mucho miedo de que yo me asustara por lo que había visto, pero la verdad es que yo sólo podía dar gracias y sentirme aliviada, porque esos hombres estaban muertos y no lo habían herido, ni lo habían matado, como quería hacerlo conmigo, me alegraba mucho saber que no nos habían separado y que podíamos seguir juntos. Es por eso que me enojó mucho que ustedes le reclamaran por lo que había hecho, era como si hubiesen preferido que esos hombres vivieran y nos hubieran herido o matado, porque eso es lo que querían hacer, de todas formas; y ustedes sólo lograron hacer que Harry se sintiera más culpable por lo que había hecho, reprochándole que los hubiera matado para salvarme y protegerme, a mí no me gusta que la gente sufra, pero esos hombres eran personas muy malas que merecían pagar por lo que habían hecho, Harry sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, ahora el duque sabrá que no puede tratar de hacernos daño, sin pagar por ello. Harry siempre me ha cuidado y trata de hacerme feliz, él me quiere y yo lo quiero, ustedes siempre han dicho que él es mi protector y él se encarga de mi seguridad, entonces no tienen que reprocharle la forma en que lo hace, él sabe lo que es mejor para mí y yo confío en él.

– Tampoco voy a permitir que ustedes lo hagan sentir mal, ni que lo lastimen – Seguía diciendo Ginny – él cuida de mí y yo cuido de él y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño, él es mío, es mi Harry y lo quiero, así que si le van a reclamar lo que hizo, reclámenme a mi primero, porque yo le pedí que matara a esos hombres, es por mí que los mató y es a mí a quien tienen que reprocharle, porque yo estoy muy agradecida de que los haya matado y los haya hecho sufrir por lo que me hicieron y por lo que querían hacerme, pero que por mi Harry no lo lograron. Pero no voy a permitir que lo hagan sentir mal ni que lo lastimen y no me importa si nos castigan, Harry es mío y yo soy de Harry y estamos juntos en esto, si lastiman a uno, nos lastiman a los dos, porque nos queremos y cuidamos y no soportamos que el otro esté triste o lastimado, eso es todo lo que diremos – Terminó de decir Ginny abrazando más a su Harry y dándole besos, mientras él hacía lo mismo y los adultos los miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose culpables y muy orgullosos de sus pequeños, que se comportaban muy maduros para su corta edad.

– Bueno… – Empezó a decir James con un nudo en la garganta, las mujeres lloraban y ellos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Nosotros sólo hemos querido decirles algo, desde anoche cuando los encontramos, todos habíamos estado muy preocupados y asustados, por sí algo les pasaba, primero nos informan, que querían llevarse a la pequeña Ginny y eso nos tomó por sorpresa, pero tú, Harry, no nos diste tiempo de nada, cuando vinimos a reaccionar tú ya te habías alejado dispuesto a rescatar a Ginny, entonces ya no sólo estábamos preocupados sólo por ella, sino también nos preocupamos por ti, sabemos que puedes defenderte y que eres muy bueno en combate, lo sabemos muy bien, nosotros te hemos entrenado y siempre nos has sorprendido con tus habilidades, pero eres mi hijo Harry, siempre serás nuestro pequeño y el miedo de que algo te pasara a ti o la pequeña Ginny o a Teddy también, es demasiado…

– Estábamos muy asustados por ustedes – Siguió diciendo Sirius – siempre habíamos temido que el maldito de Voldemort los atacara a ustedes con tal de llegar a James o por conseguir adueñarse de Gryffindor, siempre hemos temido eso y ayer pasó lo que más temíamos, nosotros te habíamos entrenado a ti y ahora también a Teddy para que pudieran defenderse; pero cuando supimos que se habían llevado a la pequeña Ginny, tuvimos miedo, mucho miedo, ella no podría defenderse y fácilmente podrían matarla y eso te afectaría más a ti, Harry, sabemos que tú siempre te has entrenado para poder protegerla, también sabemos que por ella, tu pierdes el control de ti mismo y pensar que pudieras hacer algo imprudente, con tal de protegerla, ese nos asustó más y después…

– Tú te fuiste Harry, mataste a ese hombre torturándolo y decidiste seguirlos y rescatar a la pequeña, tú solo y nos pediste, no, más bien, nos ordenaste, porque no nos diste otra elección… – Remus continuó, al ver que Sirius no podía seguir hablando – … más que tener que quedarnos toda la tarde esperando a que anocheciera para poder seguirte y ayudarte, en el pueblo nos dijeron que eran más de veinte hombres y aunque sabíamos que eras bueno también sabemos que no eres invencible y menos si estás preocupado por tu Ginny; eso nos tenía demasiado ansiosos y nerviosos, pero cuando por fin anocheció nosotros sólo pudimos rezar para encontrarlos con vida; y al estar viendo a un cuerpo, tras otro nos ponía más nerviosos y ansiosos, esperando no encontrarte a ti en cualquier momento, estábamos aterrados; por eso, cuando por fin los vimos, estaban llenos de sangre, no tienen idea de lo frágiles y vulnerables que se miraban, son sólo unos niños después de todo y creo que no pudimos controlar nuestras emociones…

– Nos sentíamos aliviados, sorprendidos, angustiados y enojados, por lo que habían tenido que pasar y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada – Arthur hablaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – creo que fue demasiado y ustedes son nuestros hijos, nuestros pequeños, es normal que nos preocupemos por ustedes y por eso reaccionamos así, no quisimos reclamarles nada y claro que estamos muy felices de que no les haya pasado nada, ustedes, sus vidas son muy importantes y no importa lo que hagan, siempre serán nuestros pequeños y los seguiremos amando más que a nada, ustedes Harry, Teddy y Ginny, mi pequeña princesa, son quienes nos dan la felicidad en nuestras vidas, son lo más importante para todos nosotros y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ustedes y los seguiremos amando sin importar nada, nada cambiara eso, queremos que lo tengan claro siempre. Sé que les hemos hecho daño con nuestro comportamiento de ayer, pero aunque somos adultos, también nos equivocamos y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros miedos, pero los amamos y tratamos de mejorar y ser unos padres y una familia que los apoye y con quienes ustedes siempre puedan confiar; así que perdónennos si los lastimamos o los hicimos sentir mal, no fue esa nuestra intención, de verdad, ustedes, el tenerlos con nosotros es lo más importante, recuerden que los amamos mucho.

– Nosotros también sentimos, haberlos preocupado de esa forma – Les dijo Harry llorando, Ginny lloraba en su pecho y Teddy lloraba viendo a los adultos. – Yo lamento no haber pensado en ustedes, perdí el control y sólo pensaba en salvar a Ginny, no pensé en cómo eso los afectaría a todos ustedes, lo lamento – Terminó de decir Harry, llorando y agachando la mirada, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y cabello de Ginny, que seguía llorando en su pecho, Teddy estaba a su lado y lloraba, abrazando a Harry y a Ginny.

Lily, Molly, Dora y Elly, no aguantaron más y corrieron para abrazar a sus pequeños, todas les deban besos y limpiaban sus lágrimas, mientras les decían que no hay nada que perdonar, que los amaban y que estaban muy orgullosa de todos ellos, porque eran lo más importante para ellas. También se les unieron sus esposos y los niños eran abrazados y besados por toda la familia, después de todo, estaban aliviados y felices de estar juntos y sabían que superarían todo, mientras estuvieran juntos.

– Por cierto Harry, ya nos encargamos de lo que nos pediste, creo que tu plan puede funcionar y le hemos avisado al rey informándole lo ocurrido, pronto recibiremos su respuesta – Le dijo sonriendo James a su hijo – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, campeón, hasta creo que podrías tomar las funciones como duque, así yo podría tomar unas largas vacaciones. – Dijo haciendo como que pensaba considerarlo, sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡Ah no, de ninguna manera, James Potter! Mi hijo es aún muy pequeño – Dijo Lily haciéndose la enojada, sabía que su esposo bromeaba – Además el no hará tu trabajo para que puedas irte de viaje con Sirius.

– ¡Pelirroja, no nos quites la diversión! – Dijo Sirius, haciendo berrinche – Ya escuchaste que el pequeño Harry puede hacer el trabajo, yo creo que es buena idea y tenemos años de no hacer un viaje.

– Tú te cayas Sirius, no te irás de viaje a ningún lado – Lo regaño Elly, siguiendo la broma.

– Pero ellos tienen razón hace tiempo que no salimos de viaje y creo que… – Remus no pudo decir nada, por la mirada de su esposa.

– Tu no crees nada de nada Remus, así que no sigas – Dijo Dora enojada y con mirada amenazadora.

– Tampoco es para que se enojen tanto, – Dijo Arthur sumándose a la broma, los niños los miraban divertidos. – no es tan mala idea, hace mucho no vamos de vacaciones.

– Arthur, no te conviene aprobar esa idea – Dijo Molly molesta.

– ¡Mujeres, siempre arruinan toda la diversión! – Dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo y haciendo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? – Preguntaron amenazantes sus esposas.

– ¡Nada! – Dijeron ellos rápidamente, viéndolas asustadas – Ustedes tienen razón como siempre y nosotros no – Dijeron ellos como si recitaran una ley.

– Muy bien dicho – Los felicitaron ellas sonriendo satisfechas y orgullosas, los niños reían a carcajadas.

– ¿Y ahora que quieren hacer niños? – Preguntó con una sonrisa Lily.

– Podemos tener un día de campo – Propuso Ginny, al ver que Teddy y Harry la miraban curiosos – Podemos ir al campo y comer allá, mientras jugamos y podríamos cabalgar quiero tener una carrera, esta vez le ganaré a Harry… y… yo… olviden que dije eso – Dijo Ginny nerviosa.

– Ginny… – gimió Harry, ahora si estarían en problemas – No debiste decir eso.

– Es cierto, ahora si los castigaran – murmuró Teddy, viendo a los adultos que los miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, sobre todo las mujeres.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con cabalgar y hacer una carrera? – Preguntó Molly viéndolos fijamente.

– Tú no puedes cabalgar pequeña – Siguió diciendo Dora.

– Y menos puedes tener una carrera… ¿Ah no ser…? – Elly miraba a Harry curiosa.

– ¡Harry Potter, le enseñaste a la pequeña Ginny a cabalgar! – Dijo Lily viendo con una mirada sorprendida y molesta, pero algo divertida.

– Y al parecer Teddy sabía de esto – Dijo Dora viendo a su hijo que la miraba asustado.

– Ginny es muy pequeña y es una señorita, ella no debe cabalgar rápido, ni menos hacer carreras – Dijo Molly preocupada.

– No debe cabalgar como un hombre, no es correcto – Dijo Elly sorprendida.

– Y puede caerse y hacerse daño, es muy pequeña – Dijo Lily preocupada y viendo a su hijo incrédula – Harry no entiendo como lo permitiste, tú sabes que es peligroso y eres el que más insiste en cuidarla, no lo entiendo.

– Yo no quería hacerlo, pero ella me convenció – Murmuró Harry sonrojándose, Ginny lo miraba divertida y Teddy se reía – y ustedes tienen la culpa de eso, no debieron enseñarle a convencerme de esa forma. – murmuró Harry un poco molesto y poniéndose más rojo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que nosotros le enseñamos? – Dijo sorprendida Molly, no lo entendía. Y miraba que Ginny se había puesto roja y escondía la cara en el pecho de Harry que también estaba rojo y Teddy seguía riendo y viéndolos con burla en los ojos.

– Ginny es la única que puede convencer a Harry, no debieron enseñarle a hacerlo Tía Molly y tía Lily – Dijo Teddy entre risas, viendo lo rojos que estaban Harry y Ginny. Ahora todos estaban curiosos y sorprendidos.

– Pero nosotras no le hemos enseñado nada de eso a mi hija – Dijo Molly sorprendida.

– No sabemos de qué están hablando ustedes – dijo Lily desconcertada.

– Ustedes le enseñaron a Lily cómo convencer a las personas, para que hagan o les den algo que no quieren, – empezó a decir Harry muy avergonzado – ella las vio a ustedes cuando convencieron a papá y a tío Arthur para que las llevaran de compras a esas tiendas de Londres – Todos los adultos se quedaron paralizados y Molly y Lily estaban rojas, no se esperaban eso. – ella hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando me negué a enseñarle a cabalgar y bueno… ni siquiera recuerdo cuando le prometí que le enseñaría y como ya lo había prometido no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Ustedes son las culpables, yo no habría aceptado si ella no me lo hubiera pedido de esa forma, no así, es imposible – Harry terminó de decirles con su cara muy roja.

– Ella… hizo… hizo… ¿Qué? – James y Arthur estaban aterrados, sabían cómo sus esposas los convencían y pensar que la pequeña Ginny hiciera eso, ahora no podían culpara a Harry por haber aceptado, ellos tampoco podían negarles nada a sus esposas, pero Ginny aún era muy pequeña y… ¡No! se negaban a pensar en eso.

– ¡Pobre Harry! Ahora tú también eres otra víctima del poder de las mujeres – Sirius no dejaba de reír, sabía lo que esas cuatro mujeres hacían para convencerlos y sólo podía imaginar al pequeño Harry, tratando de negarse cuando ella lo besaba sin detenerse.

– ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hizo la pequeña Ginny? – Preguntó curiosa y asustada Elly, viendo lo rojo que estaba Harry, no creía que Ginny hubiera hecho TODO para convencerlo, era muy pequeña y Harry también lo era.

– Bueno… ella hizo… eso… – Trató de decir un rojo Harry – Ya saben... ella… eso…

– ¿Qué Harry, eso qué? – Preguntaron las mujeres asustadas. Harry las miró fijamente, después vio a su papá que estaba asustado, como tío Arthur y tío Sirius y Remus lo miraban divertidos; mientras que Teddy lo miraba curioso, nunca le dijo exactamente lo que Ginny había hecho y podía sentir la cara de su pequeña muy caliente, sabía que estaba muy sonrojada. Así que inspiró profundamente, llenándose del perfume de su Ginny y viendo el cabello de ella empezó a hablar.

– Cuando lo pidió, bueno… estábamos sentados en el campo, yo la había llevado a pasear, entonces ella me pidió que le enseñara a cabalgar como un hombre, porque quería cabalgar muy rápido y bueno yo me negué a hacerlo, porque sabía que era peligroso y ella es una niña, una señorita; pero ella de repente estaba sentada encima de mí y yo estaba acostado en el pasto… ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo lo hizo y ella… bueno… no dejaba de… eso… no dejaba de abrazarme… ni… dejaba de… darme… de darme besos… en todas partes… en la cara… cuello y… en el pecho… yo trataba de apartarme pero no pude… y después… no quería hacerlo… ella me decía algo… pero yo no entendía… y después ella estaba muy contenta y no dejaba de darme las gracias y preguntándome cuando empezaría a enseñarle a cabalgar, ahí me di cuenta de que había aceptado enseñarle y hasta se lo había prometido; y al ver lo feliz que estaba no me quedó otra opción que enseñarle. Eso fue lo que pasó – Terminó de decir Harry besando la cabeza de su Ginny que lo miraba sonriendo y le daba besos en su mejilla.

Todos, se habían quedado paralizados, ahora sí que no podían culpar al pobre de Harry, Molly y Lily se sentían apenadas y a la vez aliviadas; todos estaban sorprendidos y ahora hasta les causaba un poco de gracia al imaginar al pequeño Harry siendo atacado por la pequeña Ginny, que trataba de convencerlo, ella pensó que así se convencían a las personas y Harry fue la víctima en quien lo practicó.

– Entonces sólo eso fue lo que hizo, bueno es un alivio – Dijo Elly sonriendo.

– ¿Acaso me faltó algo? – Preguntó tímidamente Ginny, como si estuviera recibiendo una lección y no había contestado toda la pregunta.

– ¡NO! – Dijeron todos rápidamente, viéndola alarmados.

– ¿Y a quién más has convencido de esa forma? – Preguntó Dora, tratando de cambiar de tema y viendo preocupada a su hijito, que miraba curioso a Harry y a Ginny.

– Sólo a Harry, no creo que lo haga a nadie más – Dijo Ginny pensativa – Nunca pensé en hacerlo con alguien más.

– Y no lo harás – Dijo rápidamente Harry, molesto – No convencerás a nadie más así, no lo permitiré, lo mataría si lo intentas.

– De todas formas no quería hacerlo, me daría pena – Dijo sonriente Ginny y acariciando a Harry en su mejilla. – Recuerda que soy tu Ginny y tú eres mi Harry – Le susurró en la oreja, haciendo que Harry sonriera y la besara en la mejilla.

– Mi Ginny, tu Harry – Le susurró en su orejita a su pequeña y dándole un beso en la frente. Los demás los miraban sorprendidos, sabían que ellos eran normalmente muy cariñosos, pero ahora era como si no pudieran estar separados y querían estar juntos abrazándose y dándose besos; entonces lo comprendieron, era porque el día anterior pensaron que ya no estarían juntos nunca más y hoy necesitaban sentirse cerca, para estar seguros que no los separarían, ellos se vieron a los ojos entendiéndose y decidieron apoyarlos para que superaran lo que les había pasado.

– Así que, así fue como te convenció – les dijo Teddy viéndolos con burla y empezando a reír – Con razón no querías decirme, es muy gracioso, te engaño con besos y abrazos Harry, no lo puedo creer, Harry Potter, el niño a quien nadie lo hace cambiar su decisión, una niña lo convence con besos y abrazos, no lo puedo creer, nadie lo creerá – Decía Teddy, entre risas y haciendo reír a los demás.

– No te burles Teddy – Dijo Harry molesto y abrazando a su Ginny que reía muy contenta y que estaba orgullosa de sí misma – Mi Ginny es la única que puede convencerme, nadie más puede lograrlo, así que no le digas a nadie.

– Si, tienes razón, sólo ella puede hacerlo, pero nunca lo olvidaré – Decía entre risas Teddy, sobre todo al escuchar el gruñido de Harry, todos reían.

– Entonces nos vamos de día de campo – Dijo Sirius divertido.

– ¡SÍ Vamos! – Gritaron los niños emocionados, haciendo reír más a los adultos, que los miraban divertidos.

– Y creo que mi hija necesitará su propio caballo, ya que ya sabe cabalgar, puede tener el suyo propio – Dijo Arthur sonriendo, su hija estaba encantada y le estiró los brazos, para que se acercara y la abrazara y Arthur, así lo hizo.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias papito! – Ginny lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la cara a su papá, que reía divertido, le encantaba ver a su pequeña feliz.

– Creo que hoy en la tarde podemos ir al pueblo, ahí hay personas que tienen buenos caballos pura sangre, es donde encontramos a Rayo Veloz de Harry y a Estrella Fugaz de Teddy – Dijo James emocionado.

– Si, hay unos caballos hermosos, seguro encontraremos uno para la pequeña Ginny, además necesitará una silla para montar – Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

– También necesitará ropa cómoda, las mujeres en el pueblo tienen ropas especiales para que puedan montar, cuando trabajan en el campo con el ganado – Dijo Remus pensativo.

– Espero que haya en el pueblo, los pantalones Harry me quedan muy grandes, al igual que los de Teddy – Dijo Ginny ansiosa, sorprendiendo a los demás, que miraba a Harry y a Teddy que reían divertidos – Ustedes dos dejen de reírse, no es divertido.

– Si lo es – dijo Teddy entre risas

– Te mirabas muy linda y graciosa con nuestros pantalones – Decía Harry divertido, la verdad es que pensaba que se miraba tierna y muy linda, con sus pantalones y camisa.

– Supongo que ustedes le prestaban su ropa, para que aprendiera a cabalgar – Dijo entre risas Elly, imaginando a la pequeña vestida con la ropa de los niños.

– Bueno hoy veremos cómo le quedan los pantalones, nos vamos de día de campo ahora mismo y hasta en la tarde compraremos la ropa – Dijo Dora sonriendo, todos estaban contentos.

– Recuerda que también me tienes que comprar un vestido – le recordó Ginny a su Harry, que le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

– Si, lo recuerdo, te compraré un vestido de color verde – Le dijo Harry, mientras la abrazaba y le daba besos en la nariz, haciendo reír a su pequeña traviesa.

– Entonces vámonos ya, de día de campo, en la tarde iremos al pueblo – Dijo Lily divertida y viendo tiernamente a su hijo.

– Las personas del pueblo se pondrá contentas – Dijo Sirius sonriendo – Piensan que Harry es un héroe y se alegran que la pequeña Ginny esté bien, ellos también se habían preocupado.

– Es cierto, todos estaban sorprendidos y felices porque Harry pudo rescatar a Ginny pronto – Dijo James orgulloso de su hijo, que estaba sonrojado – piensan que eres un héroe.

– Sobre todo las niñas – Dijo sonriendo Remus, sin fijarse que Ginny lo miraba atenta y con una mirada peligrosa, abrazando más fuerte a Harry, que se había puesto más rojo y nervioso – Nos dijeron que ellas sabían lo fuerte que eras, creo que tienes muchas admiradoras pequeño – Dijo riendo Remus

– Claro que lo piensan, – Siguió diciendo Sirius, los hombres no se habían fijado en la reacción de Ginny, que fruncía el ceño enojada – decían que mi ahijado es un niño muy guapo y fuerte, que no hay nadie que se le compare.

– Estoy seguro de que hoy les gustas más Harry – Dijo Teddy sonriéndole a un nervioso y rojo Harry, que seguía abrazando a su Ginny que temblaba de la rabia.

– No me sorprendería que quieran llamar tu atención, hoy que vayamos – Dijo Arthur sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de nada – Se notaba que les gusta el pequeño Harry – las mujeres miraban a la pequeña Ginny, que estaba muy enojada, sus esposos eran muy tontos al decir eso enfrente de ella, sabían que estaba celosa, Ginny era igual de posesiva que Harry y no le gustaría que otras niñas se gustaran de él.

– Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran – Dijo Ginny enojada y apretando los dientes, eso llamó la atención de los hombres que la miraban sorprendidos y temerosos – Harry es MIO y no dejaré que se le acerquen, son unas niñas tontas, MI Harry siempre ha sido guapo y muy fuerte, ellas son sólo unas niñas bobas que tratan de llamar su atención, pero Harry es MÍO, SÓLO MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS, ¡ENTIENDEN! – Terminó gritándoles a ellos que retrocedieron asustados y asentían con la cabeza, mientras sus esposas los miraban divertidas y negaban con la cabeza.

– Cálmate pequeña, yo soy tuyo, no me importan esas niñas – le susurraba Harry a su Ginny, que no se calmaba, quería besarla, pero no enfrente de su familia, así que se levantó, con ella en brazos y vio a su familia – Nos disculpan un momento por favor, en seguida regresamos para ir al día de campo – y sin esperar respuesta salió del comedor, llevándose a su Ginny a la habitación, sin dejar de darle besos en su carita y susurrándole cuanto la quería.

Al llegar a la habitación la acostó en la cama y sin dejar de abrazarla y besarla, le susurraba lo mucho que la quería y que era lo más importante para él, le decía que sólo ella le importaba, que era su Ginny y él era su Harry, le besaba la cara, el cabello, el cuello, las orejitas, sus manos y no dejaba de abrazarla y acariciarla, con gran delicadeza, mientras Ginny no dejaba de decir su nombre y de decir que era de ella. Los dos tenían muchos deseos de estar juntos, abrazándose y dándose besos, por eso Harry la había llevado a la habitación, por algún motivo que no sabía, no quería hacerlo en frete de su familia, ni de nadie más, quería hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos como en ese momento.

– Ginny… – Le susurró Harry viéndola a los ojos, Ginny lo miraba sonriendo – Te quiero mucho, mi pequeña.

– Yo también te quiero, mi Harry. – Le susurró Ginny sonriendo y acercándose a él, y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. – Harry… ¿me trajiste aquí, para que no nos vieran? – le preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

– Si Ginny, no sé por qué pero no quería que nos vieran, es raro – Le dijo viendo sus ojos chocolates.

– Me alegro, yo tampoco quiero que nadie más nos vea, es algo de nosotros, – le dijo Ginny sonriendo y acariciando su cara – es algo sólo de nosotros.

– Sólo de nosotros – repitió Harry, dándole un beso en la frente.

– Creo que deberíamos regresar, para ir al día de campo, los demás nos esperan – le recordó Ginny – Sino nos preguntaran lo que estábamos haciendo – Dijo Ginny, riendo al ver que Harry se ponía rojo.

– Vamos – le dijo él levantándose rápidamente y ayudándola a levantarse – ya se han burlado mucho de nosotros, así que démonos prisa. – Le dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, con Ginny en sus brazos.

– Harry cuando vayamos al pueblo… – Le dijo Ginny, viéndolo muy seria – no quiero que te acerques a esas niñas tontas, si lo haces me enojaré mucho.

– No lo haré Ginny, no me alejaré de tú lado – le prometió Harry sonriéndole y caminando para reunirse con su familia, que los esperaban. – vámonos pequeña, siempre estaremos juntos.

* * *

Así había pasado el tiempo, todas las personas de Gryffindor estuvieron en paz un tiempo, el duque de Slytherin, no hizo otro intento para atacar a los amigos cercanos del duque y así las familias Potter, Weasley, Black y Lupin estuvieron felices y tranquilos viendo como sus hijos crecían y aprendían más cosas con el paso del tiempo.

El pequeño Harry ya tenía nueve años y dentro de pocos meses cumpliría los diez años, sabía cómo realizar el trabajo de su padre y sus tíos, ya había avanzado mucho en su educación, tanto académica como en el entrenamiento, a veces acompañaba a su padre y sus tíos, para ayudarles a supervisar los asuntos relacionados de Gryffindor, como le correspondía hacer al duque, su familia estaba muy orgullosa por él.

Teddy ya tenía siete años y en pocas semanas cumpliría los ocho años, también había avanzado mucho en su formación y también estaba aprendiendo a cumplir sus obligaciones como marqués y había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento, pero no le gustaba mucho tener que luchar y evitaba hacerlo si podía.

La pequeña Ginny ya tenía seis años y medio, cada día se hacía más hermosa, era una niña muy dulce y amable, que le gustaba mucho la naturaleza y quería cuidar a todos los seres vivos, le gustaban los animalitos y las plantas; también le gustaba hablar con las personas y era amable con todos los que conocía. Ella era muy inteligente y aprendía muy rápido, su madre y sus tías estaban muy orgullosas de ella, a Ginny le gustaba mucho pintar y bordar, era muy buena al bordar y le gustaba pintar cuadros para regalarle a su familia, sobre todo a Harry, la relación entre ellos seguía igual que siempre, les gustaba estar siempre juntos y seguían demostrándose el cariño que se tenía, también se cuidaban entre sí, Harry seguía siendo su protector y era el principal responsable de que Ginny siempre estuviera riendo y fuera la niña más feliz de todo Gryffindor.

Ginny era toda una señorita, se portaba como una dama de alta sociedad, con gran elegancia y delicadeza, siempre que asistían a bailes importantes de la nobleza, se ganaba el cariño y admiración de todos los presentes, que se sorprendían con su gracia al hablar y con su gran delicadeza al moverse, comportándose con gran elegancia, incluso el rey y la reina estaban encantados con ella. Esto no le gustaba mucho a Harry, que seguía siendo muy protector y posesivo con ella y que por eso no se apartaba de su lado nunca.

Pero la pequeña Ginny no era solamente una señorita delicada, refinada y elegante, también era muy alegre y divertida, hasta un poco traviesa según Harry y Teddy, pero Harry la conocía mejor que nadie y era su principal víctima, para las bromas de la pequeña, junto con Teddy, pero esto no les molestaba, sabían que ella se portaba así con ellos porque les tenía mucha confianza y con ellos podía ser ella misma, principalmente con su querido Harry.

Ellos pasaban todas las tardes juntos, a veces Teddy se les unía y pasaban horas jugando en los jardines o el campo, también tenía sus propias carreras de caballos, Ginny amaba su caballo pura sangre, que a diferencia de Rayo Veloz, el caballo negro de Harry, el de ella era de un color rojizo, por eso lo llamaba Cometa de fuego, ya que también era muy rápido; el caballo de Teddy, era de color amarillo con blanco y también era rápido y se llamaba Estrella Fugaz.

Harry también entrenaba a su Ginny en secreto, habían querido mantenerlo en secreto y ella había avanzado mucho, era capaz de defenderse ella sola, el mismo Harry se había encargado de entrenarla bien y era un excelente entrenador según Ginny, era muy exigente y su comportamiento era un poco diferente cuando la entrenaba, pero eso le gustaba a Ginny, lo miraba con respeto y admiración y se esforzaba mucho para no decepcionarlo y por eso había aprendido rápido. Después de su entrenamiento ella recordaba la conducta de Harry y lo comparaba con el Harry que ella conocía, podía pasar horas pensando en él.

Harry era muy estricto y le exigía mucho, también le hablaba muy serio y se molestaba cuando cometía un error, pero ella ya había visto los entrenamientos de él y Teddy y sabía que los de ella no se comparaban con los de ellos, su padre y sus tíos podían ser muy duros y más los otros maestros. Harry era exigente, pero trataba de que ella no se lastimara mucho en los entrenamientos, él detenía su ataque cuando miraba que ella no podía esquivarlo y después la regañaba y le decía en qué se había equivocado, pidiéndole que tuviera más cuidado y haciendo que lo repitiera hasta que lo hiciera bien.

Pero a pesar de sus cuidados, ella a veces hacía mal un movimiento y se caía o se hacía daño, Harry intentaba evitar que se cayera o se lastimara, pero no siempre podía evitarlo y ella se hacía daño; entonces Harry se detenía y esperaba a que ella se levantara y siguiera con el entrenamiento, en lugar de ir a su lado y revisarla él mismo, sólo se quedaba de pie y la miraba, esperando a que ella estuviera lista para seguir, después la corregía en sus movimientos para que no se cayera de nuevo. Cuando Harry actuaba de esa forma tan seria, estricta y exigente, ella recordaba a ese niño capaz de matar a cualquier oponente que quisiera hacerle daño, él sacaba a relucir su autoridad y seguridad en sí mismo, sabía que era muy fuerte y un excelente luchador y combatiente, al que era casi imposible de vencer y por eso no podía dejar de admirarlo en secreto y esforzarse mucho para no decepcionarlo, quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella y por eso ella se esforzaba y había logrado avanzar en su entrenamiento. Harry ya le había dicho que pronto empezarían a entrenar con armas, le empezaría a enseñar a luchar en un combate y ella esperaba no decepcionarlo.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminaba, Harry volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, después de decir "Eso todo por hoy" se le acercaba rápidamente y la tomaba en brazos, sentándola en su regazo y revisando sus brazos y piernas, para ver donde se había lastimado, él le curaba sus rasguños, siempre llevaba algodón, medicinas y vendas, para sus heridas, después le daba besos y la acariciaba donde se había hecho daño, cuidando de no lastimarla más y le pedía con voz suave y cariñosa que por favor tuviera más cuidado, ya que no le gustaba ver que se hacía daño. Ella le prometía tener más cuidado y pasaban un rato abrazándose, dándose besos y a veces acariciando el rostro y los labios del otro, hasta que llegaba la hora de volver a casa, diciéndoles a su familia, que ella se había caído al correr o había dado un mal paso, ellos le decían que tuviera más cuidado y no hablaban más del tema. A veces Harry se quedaba a dormir con su Ginny o ella dormía en la casa de él.

Ginny no sabía cuál Harry le gustaba más, el Harry serio, estricto, autoritario y exigente de los entrenamientos, que le recordaba lo fuerte que era; o si le gustaba más el Harry dulce, tierno, amable y muy protector y posesivo que era fuera de los entrenamientos, al final Ginny decidía que le gustaban los dos Harry, lo quería en todas sus formas de ser.

Harry también miraba a su Ginny, sabía que era una niña muy tierna, amable y dulce, también sabía que era muy inocente y él trataba de que eso no cambiara nunca, por eso tenía cuidado al explicarle las cosas que ella no entendía, como por qué hay gente que hacía cosas malas, o por qué tenían que morir los seres vivos, incluso el por qué son diferentes los niños de las niñas y por qué tenían que hacer cosas distintas, tampoco sabía a qué se referían las personas, cuando hablaban de compromiso o matrimonio; Harry le decía que a veces las personas hacen cosas malas porque ellos habían sufrido mucho y no lo habían superado, también le decía que al final todas las personas y los animales morían, pero que era para ir al cielo, donde serían muy felices; en cuanto a los niños y niñas, le dijo que eso lo sabría cuando fuera más grande, al igual que sabría qué era el compromiso y el matrimonio. Esto hacía que Ginny riera y le dijera que él tampoco lo sabía y por eso no le decía, Harry le sonreía y se encogía de hombros, la verdad era que no sabía cómo explicarle eso, ya que era tan inocente y curiosa a la vez, que estaba seguro, que si trataba de responder esas preguntas, ella luego le preguntaría, más cosas y él no quería hablar de eso con ella, ya que era muy pequeña e inocente.

Harry sabía que era muy elegante y que era una hermosa señorita que hablaba y se comportaba con gracia y delicadeza; pero Harry también sabía que era una niña muy alegre, que disfrutaba reír y jugar en el campo, a ella le gustaba salir a los jardines y al campo, donde podía disfrutar de la naturaleza y podía cabalgar muy rápido en su Cometa de Fuego, donde también podían estar solos y estar juntos, abrazándose y dándose besos sin que nadie los molestara. Ella era muy divertida y hacía todo para seguir riendo, le gustaba hacer bromas y a veces travesuras inocentes; y ella tenía mucho carácter y no le gustaba que la trataran como una muñequita, ni que la cuidaran siempre, a excepción de él, que era el único a quien le permitía que la cuidara y la tratara con mucha delicadeza.

Otra cosa que le gustaba y admiraba Harry, era que Ginny era muy independiente y le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí misma, era muy responsable y dedicada en su formación, para ser una dama distinguida y respetada, su madre y sus tías le enseñaban todo lo necesario para ser una señorita de la nobleza, pero también le enseñaban a realizar todos los quehaceres y responsabilidades del hogar, ya que aunque sería una marquesa y tenían empleados y sirvientes, que hacían los oficios; también era necesario que aprendiera todos los oficios y responsabilidades de una señora de la casa y para orgullo de su familia, Ginny disfrutaba hacer las actividades hogareñas, como cocinar, organizar sus cosas, lavar y coser ropa y todas las otras actividades del hogar, como el aseo y la jardinería, también le estaban enseñando a administrar, organizar y dirigir todas las cosas del hogar y Ginny las aprendía y realizaba con orgullo y dignidad.

Harry también estaba muy orgulloso de ella, había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento y aunque trató de atrasarlo, ella ya estaba lista para aprender a luchar, sabía que lo haría muy bien; pero no dejaba de preocuparse por su pequeña, aunque sabía que era muy fuerte, tenaz, independiente, muy valiente y hasta un poco testaruda, con un gran carácter que sacaba a relucir cuando quería conseguir algo o cuando se enojaba y que hacía que todos le tuvieran miedo, por lo que él era el único que le hacía frente, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando; sí, su pequeña tenía mucho carácter, pero seguía siendo su pequeña, su Ginny, la persona más especial y más importante para él.

Se sentía muy feliz y completo cuando la tenía a su lado, sabía que si estaban juntos todo estaba bien, Harry sentía que era muy feliz, sus padres lo amaban mucho y su familia también, se preocupaban por él y estaban orgullosos de él, también tenía a su querida Ginny, eso hacían que él fuera muy feliz y no quería que nada cambiara.

* * *

Sin embargo, mientras en Gryffindor todos parecían vivir felices y en paz, Voldemort estaba muy contento, porque después de muchos años, su plan había dado sus frutos, su espía le había informado que James Potter tenía mucho poder en Gryffindor, aunque trataba de ocultarlo y al parecer Weasley, Lupin y Black eran los marqueses y se esforzaban por mantener oculta su identidad, es por eso que le había costado mucho a su espía descubrir su identidad.

Había pensado que al mandar a esos hombres para que secuestraran a uno de sus hijos, el duque se revelaría, así estaría seguro si Potter o uno de sus amigos era el verdadero duque, pero no contaba con que alguien más rescatara a la niña; su espía nunca supo bien lo que había pasado, sólo que alguien la había rescatado sin ayuda y que no habían sido ni Potter, Black, Lupin, ni siquiera Weasley que se suponía que era el padre de la niña. Esto lo confundió, ya que pensó que se había equivocado al sospechar de esos hombres y que en realidad, había sido el duque en persona, el que la había rescatado, sobre todo al recibir los cofres y la nota de amenaza con la firma y sello del duque de Gryffindor, hasta el rey le había advertido y amenazado con destituirlo de los cargos si no se detenía; sin embargo no tenía idea de quien era esta persona y eso pondría en riesgo su plan.

Pero al final su espía había logrado descubrir que Potter era el verdadero y único duque; y al pensarlo con cuidado, tenía sentido, ya que muchas piezas encajaban y los otros eran sus amigos más cercanos y los marqueses de Gryffindor, ahora si sabía a quién atacar y no fallaría, era el fin del Duque de Gryffindor y con eso en mente, se olvidó del hombre misterioso que rescató a la niña.

Voldemort estaba feliz y orgulloso de él mismo, ya que fue buena idea enviar a Peter Pettigrew como espía, al principio dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, pero el haber perdido a su familia, le daba una buena historia, para que le creyeran y pudiera ganarse la confianza del duque y sus amigos, sin embargo nunca confiaron mucho en él y eso dificultaba que descubrieran la identidad del duque. Voldemort no se arrepentía de no haberlo matado, en cuanto descubrió que Pettigrew lo había escuchado, cuando pensaba en su plan; sonrió al recordar que estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero el hombre le suplicó que no lo matara y que haría cualquier cosa por él, fue ahí donde descubrió que él podría ser el espía perfecto y no se había equivocado. _Disfruta mientras puedas Potter, porque tú fin está cerca. _Pensó felizmente Voldemort, mientras reía cruelmente.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios por favor, trataré de actualizar, lo más pronto posible, sólo tengo que terminar de hacerle unos ajustes al siguiente capítulo y podré publicarlo, pero quisiera saber que piensan de la historia, por el momento, así que dejen sus Reviews y ya saben que si tienen cualquier pregunta, con gusto se las contestaré.**_

_**Mhushaka :)**_


	12. Ataque a la Familia Potter

**_N / A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter._**

**_Aviso: El siguiente capítulo es algo fuerte y tiene mucho drama y es trágico, les aconsejo que traten de meterse en la historia, para que puedan disfrutar y sentir la historia, es un capítulo con muchas emociones y es una de los que estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo escrito. Confieso que lloré mientras lo escribía y fue tan emocional, que preferí no hacerle muchos cambios al revisarlo; así que si ven algunos errores de ortografía y todo eso, me disculpo de antemano, pero les pido que dejen volar su imaginación y vivan la lectura, para que puedan disfrutarla. También quisiera saber lo que piensan de este capítulo en cuanto lo lean, así que esperó sus comentarios._**

**_En fin los dejo para que lean._**

* * *

**_12\. _****_Ataque a la Familia Potter._**

Ya habían pasado unos meses y todos estaban felices y tranquilos en Gryffindor, tanto Harry de diez años, Teddy de ocho y la pequeña Ginny de siete, seguían avanzando en su formación y en sus entrenamientos, aunque en el caso de Ginny, esto último era en secreto, pero las familias Potter, Weasley, Lupin y sobre todo Sirius y Elly Black estaban encantados, porque estaban esperando a su primer hijo; todos estaban muy felices con la noticia y los tres niños, ya estaban ansiosos por conocer a su nuevo primo y no dudaban en que lo cuidarían y amarían mucho.

Parecía que todo era paz y felicidad, en el territorio de Gryffindor, pero lastimosamente, esos días estaban a punto de llegar a su fin; ya que una tragedia estaba a punto de suceder y las vidas de los Potter, Weasley, Lupin y Black, cambiarían para siempre.

_****Harry&amp;Ginny****_

Un 31 de Octubre, los Weasley y los Potter, estaban teniendo una agradable velada, los niños habían estado juntos toda la tarde y querían seguir jugando, sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a eso y sabían que al final la pequeña Ginny se quedaría a dormir con su Harry, los dos niños se los habían estado pidiendo desde que los señores Weasley anunciaran que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Pero Ginny se había lastimado sus rodillas al hacer un mal movimiento durante el entrenamiento y por poco Harry la había herido con su espada en el brazo, sólo le había roto el vestido, pero eso fue suficiente, para que Harry se asustara y soltara su espada y aventara la de Ginny, para correr y revisarla, detuvo el entrenamiento por primera vez y sólo quería asegurarse de que su pequeña estuviera bien, ella le decía una y otra vez que no le había pasado nada, pero Harry se había preocupado mucho y no dejaba de abrazarla ni de darle besos a su pequeña, al final Ginny tuvo que "convencerlo" de que estaba bien y habían estado el reto de la tarde besándose y abrazándose; y era por eso que no querían separarse esa noche, pero eso no lo sabían sus padres.

Cuando Arthur y Molly se fueron, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los pequeños se fueran a dormir a la habitación de Harry; sin embargo, algo raro pasó esa noche, Harry tuvo una horrible pesadilla, cosa que casi nunca le pasaba y menos cuando dormía con su Ginny; había soñado que los atacaban, pero él no había podido defenderla y unos hombres se la llevaban muy lejos, alejándola de su lado, Harry se asustó mucho y no dejaba de llamar a su Ginny, tanto así que la había despertado, al sentirlo tan inquieto. Ginny al ver que su Harry tenía una pesadilla, empezó a darle besos en su cara y a decirle que no se preocupara, porque ella estaba con él, la voz de Ginny y sus besos lograron despertar a Harry y cuando le iba a contar su pesadilla, escucharon ruidos extraños desde afuera.

Los caballos estaban haciendo mucho ruido, sobretodo Rayo Veloz, al que los niños identificaron enseguida, también se oía como si alguien anduviera afuera, esto alarmó a Harry, ya que sus instintos protectores de Ginny se habían despertado, se levantó deprisa y le puso su bata, pidiéndole que se pusiera los zapatos, mientras él hacía lo mismo y le dijo que guardara silencio, no habían encendido las luces y Harry ya tenía su espada en la mano, cuando sus padres abrieron la puerta y entraron, sorprendiendo a los niños, ya que lo hicieron con mucho silencio y con precaución.

– Tranquilo Harry, somos nosotros – Le susurró James a su hijo, ya que lo apuntaba con su espada, mientras tenía a su Ginny detrás de su espalda, James, también tenía su espada y Lily lo seguía de cerca, estaban preocupados, habían oído a los caballos y sabían que unas personas habían entrado a su propiedad – Me alegro de que estén despiertos, tenemos que salir de aquí, creo que nos atacan y al parecer han matado a los vigilantes; así que llévate a tu madre y a Ginny y avísale a tu tío Arthur, yo trataré de entretenerlos un rato, protégelas hijo, por favor.

– Papá… – Harry sabía que eran muchos hombres, escuchaba los pasos afuera y le preocupaba que hirieran a su padre – son demasiados…

– Lo sé hijo, sólo puedo darte unos quince minutos, tienes que aprovecharlos y protegerlas a ellas, eso es lo más importante – James estaba decidido y sabía que quizá no sobreviviría, sonrió al ver que su hijo asentía y lo miraba con ojos brillantes y llenos de lágrimas – Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, sé que serás un gran hombre y un excelente Duque de Gryffindor, te amo; y pequeña Ginny, cuida mucho a mi hijo, confío en ti y sé que tú lo harás feliz – Ginny lloraba y se acercó para abrazar a su tío, después volvió al lado de Harry.

– Ya es hora, recuerda Harry sólo puedo darte quince minutos como máximo, sé que lo lograrás ¡Te amo hijo!– Le dijo James, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo, después se giró y vio los ojos llorosos de su esposa, no le dijo nada, sólo acarició su mejilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Lily asintió y le sonrió a su amado esposo, compartiendo en sus miradas todo el amor que se tenían uno al otro. Después James salió de la habitación y sólo oyeron los pasos de él al bajar las escaleras y al salir de casa, escucharon que les hablaba a los hombres y les decía que se marcharan de su casa y oyeron que los hombres, sólo se reían y se burlaban.

Harry agarró a Ginny con la mano izquierda, en la derecha llevaba su espada, salió de la habitación con su madre siguiéndolos y se fueron a la puerta trasera, pero en el camino Harry agarró sus otras armas y le pasó unas espadas a su Ginny, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, ella la agarró y asintió decidida, Harry le acababa de dar permiso para luchar, ella era buena con las espadas y sabía defenderse bien.

– La entrené – Le susurró Harry a su madre, que lo miraba curiosa y sorprendida, para después sonreír al escucharlo, ya esperaba algo así de esos niños. – Vamos, hay que salir rápido.

Ya estaban llegando a la cerca que daba a los jardines de los Weasley, cuando oyeron el grito de James y a alguien que decía entre risas, que era el fin del Duque de Gryffindor, Lily trató de regresar y gritó llamando a su esposo, pero Ginny la agarró del brazo impidiendo que regresara y negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole con señas que guardara silencio, Harry no se dio la vuelta y jaló a Ginny del brazo, para que siguieran, pero cuando cruzaron por la cerca, los estaban esperando muchos hombres armados.

– Sabíamos que algunos tratarían de escapar y llegar donde los Weasley, pero no se lo permitiremos, – Dijo burlonamente uno de los quince hombres, que los esperaban – Pero si es la señora Potter y unos niños con armas, no sabíamos que tenían hijos, esto le gustará a Voldemort.

– Ginny… – murmuró Harry soltando a su pequeña, ella lo entendió y moviéndose muy rápido, tiró a su tía al suelo, al lado de la cerca y los arbustos, y después se puso al lado de Harry que ya estaba luchando con varios hombres.

Ginny estaba asustada, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Harry la había entrenado bien y le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer, en caso de que los atacaran en diferentes circunstancias; así que hizo su miedo a un lado y comenzó a atacar y a defender de los ataques a su Harry, ella era buena en defensa, incluso Harry le había dicho que era mejor que él, porque era muy rápida y pequeña, lo que dificultaba que la alcanzaran, también era muy ágil y flexible en sus movimientos, por lo que, hasta a Harry le costaba mucho alcanzarla.

Así que ella se defendía y lo defendía a él, sólo atacaba de vez en cuando, Harry era el experto en el ataque, ella sólo lo cubría, para que él pudiera atacar mejor, Lily los miraba sorprendida y orgullosa a la vez.

– ¡Mamá, la campana! – Le gritó Harry sin dejar de atacar, sabía que Ginny era buena en defensa, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, así que estaba atento y la vigilaba de reojo, por cualquier cosa, también le preocupaba su madre, ya había perdido a su papá y no quería perderla a ella también; así que le dijo a su mamá, que tocara la campana que estaba escondida entre los arbustos, la habían dejado ahí por cualquier emergencia.

Lily se acercaba a la campana despacio, Ginny se alejó un poco de Harry para proteger a su tía, unos hombres la habían visto y querían atacarla, así que ella la defendería, ya había muerto su tío y no quería que Harry perdiera también a su mamá. A Harry no le gustó eso, quería tenerla cerca, pero también le preocupaba su mamá y Ginny era excelente en defensa, así que siguió luchando, su mamá tocó la campana y sabía que en unos minutos su tío llagaría con apoyo.

Los hombres se enojaron, al ver que eran buenos combatientes y ya habían matado a unos de sus compañeros y empezaron a luchar todos a la vez, Harry y Ginny estaban tan concentrados en la lucha, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Voldemort, con otros hombres se habían acercado, después de matar a James y al oír el ruido de la campana.

Lily se había escondido entre los arbustos, cerca de la campana, Harry ya había matado a siete hombres y Ginny a cuatro, Lily los miraba luchar por lo que no se dio cuenta, cuando Voldemort y otros hombres llegaron y sólo lo vio cuando lo tenía a su lado, por lo que sólo pudo gritar.

– ¡No! Suéltame maldito – Le decía tratando de soltarse, pero Voldemort la sujetaba bien fuerte y Harry y Ginny luchaban con los otros hombres que habían llegado y los atacaban, eran más de veinte, no podrían seguir luchando contra todos ellos, notaban que ya se estaban cansando, en especial la pequeña Ginny, que ya se movía más despacio, por lo que Harry estaba a su lado defendiéndola.

– Pero si es la duquesa, la señora Potter, que trataba de escapar – se burlaba Voldemort entre risas – y veo que también son tus hijos, yo no sabía que tuvieran hijos, mira que sorpresa, ahora podré acabar con toda la familia, no me gustaría que quedaran huérfanos, estos niños.

– ¡No por favor, a ellos no! – Le suplicó Lily asustada, no quería que les pasará nada a Harry y a Ginny – Mátame a mí, ellos no son mis hijos, James y yo no tenemos hijos, no tienes que hacerles nada, mátame sólo a mí.

– Y tú piensas que te voy a creer, – Dijo riendo Voldemort – para ser el dueño de Gryffindor debo deshacerme de todos los Potter, no dejaré a sus herederos con vida.

– Te equivocas, ellos no son mis hijos, déjalos ir por favor, te lo suplico – Siguió diciendo Lily llorando, Harry estaba furioso, quería matarlo con sus propias manos, por hacer llorar a su mamá – Por favor mátame a mí, déjalos a ellos, por favor.

– No lo haré, ya maté a tu esposo y ahora me verás matar a tus hijos – Dijo Voldemort viendo a los niños que seguían luchando, sobre todo a Harry que atacaba y defendía a Ginny – Creo que mataré a la niña primero, se ve que está cansada, si, primero la mataré a ella.

– ¡No por favor a ella no! – Dijo Lily desesperada, sabía que su hijo no lo soportaría, no soportaría perderla a ella. Harry al oír a Voldemort, se llenó de rabia y sus instintos protectores y vengativos salieron a flote, empujó a su Ginny al suelo y empezó a matar a todo el que se le acercaba, se movía muy rápido y lanzando sus cuchillas y con su daga y espada en las manos, mataba a los hombres de un solo movimiento.

– A ella no la tocarás maldito, primero te mato – Le dijo Harry muy enojado y viendo fijamente a Voldemort que estaba sorprendido – Suelta a mi madre y pelea conmigo – Le ordenó.

Ya se escuchaban cerca los pasos de Arthur y los otros hombres, que venían a ayudar, la casa de los Potter estaba en llamas, Voldemort había dado órdenes de incendiarlo todo. Los hombres de Voldemort, tenían miedo de acercársele a Harry, al ver como mataba a los otros.

– Veo que eres bueno, luchando, entonces con mayor razón mataré a esa mocosa – Le dijo Voldemort, lanzando una cuchilla en dirección de Ginny, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, porque Harry la había empujado muy fuerte y ya estaba cansada.

Entonces ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez, Harry se puso enfrente de su Ginny para cubrirla, mientras se defendía de los otros hombres lo atacaban, esperaba recibir la cuchilla, pero ésta nunca llegó, porque Lily al ver que herirían a Ginny y su hijo, se soltó de Voldemort y se lanzó para detenerla con su cuerpo.

Cuando Harry levantó la mirada, vio cómo su madre caía con sus manos llenas de sangre, que sujetaban la cuchilla hundida en su estómago. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Harry, para terminar de perder el control y le lanzó su daga a Voldemort en su corazón y este cayó al suelo, después mató a los otros hombres de un solo movimiento de su espada, cortándoles la cabeza o abriéndoles el pecho y el estómago, después se acercó a Voldemort y le sacó su daga, él todavía estaba vivo y empezó a herirlo en todo su cuerpo, le cortó la cabeza, las extremidades y le sacó el corazón.

Cuando Arthur y los otros llegaron, encontraron a Ginny inconsciente en el suelo, junto a Lily que sangraba mucho, pero seguía con vida y vieron a Harry que no dejaba de cortar y apuñalar el cuerpo de Voldemort, los cuerpos muertos, de más de treinta hombres estaban tirados alrededor, todos los que llegaron se quedaron paralizados con la escena, hasta que Ginny empezó a reaccionar y susurraba el nombre de Harry.

Arthur reaccionó y mandó a unos hombres a que llevaran a Lily a la casa y que llamaran al doctor Flitwick de inmediato, después envió a otros hombres a apagar el fuego de la casa y el establo y que liberaran a los caballos; entonces trataron de acercarse a Harry para detenerlo y alejarlo de los restos de Voldemort, pero no lo consiguieron, porque él no los escuchaba, seguía apuñalando el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort y Arthur sabía que nadie podía acercársele y detenerlo sin arriesgarse a que Harry los atacara o matara. Así que Arthur se acercó a su hija para ver si estaba herida, pero cuando Ginny reaccionó y escuchó que Harry lloraba y gritaba una y otra vez "¡Pagaras por eso, los mataste y atacaste a mi Ginny, lo pagarás! ¡Te mataré! ¡Lo pagarás!" entonces trató de ir con él y calmarlo, pero su padre la sujetó y no la soltaba.

– ¡Suéltame está sufriendo, déjame ir, yo puedo calmarlo, suéltame papá! – Ginny gritó y con un movimiento de defensa, se soltó de su padre y corrió acercándose a Harry.

– Harry, soy yo tranquilo, aquí estoy, ya pasó, ya lo mataste – Le decía Ginny abrazando a Harry por la espalda, él se detuvo un momento, y después siguió apuñalando lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Voldemort, pero ya no gritaba, sólo lloraba y escuchaba a su Ginny que le hablaba con cariño – Ya está muerto Harry, ya no puede hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a nadie, ya es suficiente mi Harry, para por favor.

– Mató a papá y a mamá – Le dijo Harry llorando y soltando la daga, se giró para abrazar a su Ginny que también lloraba y le daba besos y caricias en la cara, sin importar que estaba manchando su cuerpo y su carita, con la sangre que Harry tenía en todo su cuerpo – Y trató de matarte a ti pequeña, trató de matarte y yo no puedo soportarlo.

– Lo sé Harry, lo sé, a mí también me duele, me duele mucho, no llores mi Harry, no lo soporto, no soporto verte llorar, me duele, no llores por favor – Le decía llorando Ginny, viéndolo a los ojos y dándole besos en la cara, manchándose más de sangre.

– No quiero que te duela, no llores pequeña, aquí estoy – Le dijo Harry levantándose y cargando a su Ginny, la llevaría a casa.

– Vámonos a casa, mi Harry – Le pidió Ginny a su Harry, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

– Tío Arthur… papá está… y mamá… yo no pude… yo… ellos… – Trató de decir Harry, pero sus lágrimas y el dolor no lo dejaban hablar, estaba de pie en frente de su tío con Ginny en brazos, que también lloraba y escondía su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

– Lo sé pequeño, pero tú mamá está viva aún, la he mandado a casa y ya fueron por el doctor, vayan a casa, yo me encargaré de todo aquí – Le dijo Arthur llorando y abrazando a los niños – Lo hiciste muy bien Harry, tu padre estaría orgulloso, tu madre también lo está, todos lo estamos, te amamos pequeño, ve a casa, vayan los dos.

Harry se llevó a Ginny rápido, quería alejarla de ahí y llevarla a casa, para ver a su mamá, que aún vivía, empezó a correr con Ginny en sus brazos que no dejaba de abrazarlo y se aferraba a Harry, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, Harry la miraba de reojo, mientras corría, estaba aliviado de que no le había pasado nada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, entraron rápidamente, los empleados les dijeron que habían llevado a Lily a una de las habitaciones y que el doctor acababa de llegar y ya la estaba revisando, subieron a donde estaba Lily, entraron en la habitación y Lily los vio y los llamó.

– ¡Harry, Ginny! no está heridos ¿Verdad? – Les preguntó preocupada, viéndolos todos llenos de sangre, sobre todo a la pequeña Ginny que estaba en brazos de Harry – Doctor Flitwick, olvídese de mí, vea a los niños primero, ellos son más importantes – le pidió, al doctor que al igual que Molly, miraba con preocupación a los niños.

– Estamos bien mamá, no nos han herido, la sangre es de ellos – Le dijo rápidamente Harry, acercándose a la cama donde estaba su mamá, cargando a su Ginny todavía, el doctor continuó revisando a Lily y tratando de parar la hemorragia con vendas, Molly le ayudaba, pasándole lo que necesitaba. – Voldemort está muerto, lo maté ¿Cómo estás mamita? – Le preguntó, muy preocupado, ya que Lily estaba muy pálida y se notaba que sufría mucho, se miraba muy débil.

– No te preocupes por mí, pequeño, – Le dijo viéndolo con cariño – Yo estaré bien, no importa lo que pase, me alegra mucho que no les pasara nada, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, eres muy buena luchando mi pequeña, gracias por protegerme.

– Harry me entrenó tía, para que pudiera defenderme, pero me cansé mucho y te hirieron a ti – Le dijo Ginny llorando, Molly estaba sorprendida, aunque tampoco se le hacía muy difícil de entender que Harry la entrenara.

– No digas eso pequeña – Le dijo Lily sonriéndole con amor – Sino hubiera sido por ti no habría podido tocar la campana y tu papá no hubiera ido a ayudarnos, además eres muy pequeña todavía, pero luchaste muy bien, estoy orgullosa y te agradezco que defendieras a mi hijo, sé que siempre lo cuidarás pequeña.

– Si tía siempre lo haré, no lo dejaré nunca.

– Gracias mi niña, Harry… no llores pequeño – Le dijo Lily entre lágrimas, al ver que Harry la miraba y no dejaba de llorar. – Todo estará bien, no llores.

– Mamá… papá murió… y… tú estás… muy herida… no pude… cuidarte… y… casi matan a… mi Ginny… pa… papá… me dijo… que… las cuidara… y… yo… no pude – a Harry le costaba mucho hablar, por el llanto, no quería perder a su mamá también, sentía que le había fallado a su papá y eso le dolía mucho.

– No digas eso cariño, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, por cómo luchaste y nos protegiste, la culpa de esto la tiene ese maldito, nadie más es culpable, sólo él es el culpable y tú lo mataste, vengaste la muerte de tu padre que murió protegiéndonos, tienes que estar orgulloso de él – Lily le hablaba despacio, sentía que sus fuerzas se acababan, pero no quería que su hijo se sintiera culpable. El doctor Flitwick se había apartado un poco y les daba su espacio, sabía que las situación de ella era muy difícil y sabía que no sobreviviría – En cuanto a mí, estoy muy feliz de que me hirieran a mí y no a ustedes que son mis hijos, prefiero morir yo que ustedes, así que no te sientas mal, estoy muy orgullosa por la forma en que luchaste y nos protegiste, eres mi hijo y siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, te amo más que a mi vida cielo, no lo olvides nunca, tu padre y yo te amamos mucho y siempre estuvimos muy orgullosos de ti, eres la razón de que fuéramos tan felices y queremos que tú seas feliz siempre; así que no te culpes pequeño, siempre has sido valiente y muy fuerte, cuida a tu Ginny y sé feliz mi vida, ¡Te amo Harry! – Lily estiro su brazo y acarició a su hijo en la mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

– ¡Te amo mamá! – Le dijo Harry, viendo a su mamá con ojos llorosos – Seré muy fuerte y cuidaré a mi Ginny, te amo mucho.

– Lo sé pequeño, lo sé – Le decía Lily sonriendo con dolor – Ahora vayan a limpiarse y a descansar, los veré mañana, pero el doctor debe hacer su trabajo, vayan les prometo que mañana los veré y hablaremos más.

– Vamos pequeños, el doctor y yo debemos curar a Lily – Les decía Molly llorando y acompañándolos a la puerta de la habitación. – Vayan a darse un baño y descansen un poco, Lily los verá mañana.

– Si mamá – Le dijo Ginny hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su Harry, llorando y abrazándolo, mientras Harry la llevaba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Harry la puso de pie y la abrazó mientras los dos lloraban, era demasiado el dolor y la tristeza que sentían, no hablaban, no era necesario, solo se abrazaban y se daban besos; después Ginny empezó a quitarle la ropa sucia a su Harry, él hacía lo mismo con ella, caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el baño, donde se lavaron toda la sangre y se limpiaban mutuamente, abrazándose y besándose mientras lo hacían.

Después sólo se pusieron ropa interior y se acostaron mientras lloraban, con Ginny arriba de su Harry y sin dejar de abrazarse y darse besos, diciéndose sin palabras que se querían, que estaban ahí y que siempre estarían juntos. No supieron en qué momento se durmieron, en medio del dolor y la tristeza; mientras tanto Lily Potter luchaba por su vida en la otra habitación, tratando de vivir, para poder ver a su hijo en la mañana.

_****Harry&amp;Ginny****_

Después de unas horas, en la madrugada, llegaron Remus y Sirius con su familia, Arthur había recuperado el cuerpo de James, dando la orden de que a los otros cuerpos, les sacaran el corazón y les cortaran la cabeza, Remus y Sirius le ayudaron y fue así como encontraron el cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew cerca de donde había estado James, por las heridas, sabían que James lo había matado; pero al ver que era el espía que los había traicionado, los tres amigos se llenaron de rabia y empezaron a cortar y destrozar el cuerpo del traidor, les dolía la muerte de su amigo y se sentían culpables al no haber estado cerca para ayudarle y protegerle, James había matado a más de quince hombres él solo, pero eran demasiados y Voldemort había logrado lo que quería.

También estaban preocupados por su amiga Lily que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir y sabían que moriría, haciéndoles sentir más culpables y preocupados por el pequeño Harry, que perdería a sus padres, siendo sólo un niño, sabían que no lo dejarían solo y que ellos lo cuidarían y le harían sentir el amor de una familia, pero aun así, sería muy duro para el pequeño y ellos lo amaban como si fuera su propio hijo y no querían que sufriera, les dolía no poder hacer nada para evitar su sufrimiento, los hacía sentir inútiles e impotentes.

Molly, Dora y Elly, que estaba embarazada de cinco meses, ayudaban al doctor a atender a Lily, ya había perdido el conocimiento y le tuvieron que hacer una cirugía, porque la cuchilla había dañado muchos de sus órganos y tenía mucha hemorragia interna, el doctor hacía lo posible, pero sabía que era casi imposible que sobreviviera, estaba sorprendido de que ella aun estuviera viva y se admiraba por la fortaleza que Lily Potter mostraba.

El doctor Flitwick había escuchado, cuando les dijo a los niños que los vería en la mañana y el doctor pensaba que sería un milagro, que soportara unas cuantas horas y dudaba que en la mañana siguiera con vida, pero entendía que no querían preocupar a los niños, sobre todo al joven Potter, que perdería a sus padres, esto le causaba un gran pesar y dolor al doctor, pero admiraba la fortaleza, el apoyo y la unión que todos mostraban, fue ahí cuando el doctor descubrió que ellos en verdad eran una gran familia y estaban muy unidos, eso lo tranquilizó, porque por lo menos el joven Potter no estaría solo; así que el doctor se comprometió a hacer lo posible, para que la señora Potter viviera lo más que pudiera y que cuando llegara la hora de su muerte, esta sería lo menos dolorosa posible.

Todos estaban muy tristes y pensaban en el pequeño Harry que perdería a sus padres, por culpa de un maldito ambicioso de poder, se sentían impotentes y no querían que Harry sufriera, todos estaban preocupados por él y también por Ginny, ya que si uno sufría, los dos sufrían, los habían visto, como dormían abrazados y con rastros de lágrimas en sus caras; eran conscientes de que después de eso no podrían estar separados y necesitarían estar más juntos que nunca, Ginny era la única que podría hacer feliz a Harry.

Arthur les había contado que sólo ella pudo acercársele a Harry, sin que la atacara, ella había logrado calmarlo y hacer que dejara de destrozar el cuerpo de Voldemort, les había dicho que era como si ella también sintiera el dolor de Harry y eso les preocupaba, porque sabían lo unidos que eran y no querían que sufrieran por todo lo que habían pasado.

En la mañana, Lily despertó y pidió hablar, con sus amigos, sabía que no sobreviviría y quería pedirles que cuidaran a su pequeño, confiaba que lo harían, pero también necesitaba escuchar que lo apoyarían y le harían sentir el amor que ella y James le daban, también les pidió que no lo separaran de su Ginny, que era la única que podría hacer que Harry superara eso y que fuera feliz. Ellos le prometieron que lo harían y ella se los agradeció, luego les pidió que lo ayudaran a ser un gran duque, pero que no lo forzaran, ya que no quería que él se sintiera obligado a hacerse cargo de esa gran responsabilidad, al ser sólo un niño, no importaba que él ya sabía sus obligaciones y podía hacerse cargo, quería que disfrutara su infancia y que fuera muy feliz.

Ellos le prometieron no dejarlo solo y ayudarle en todo, lo querían como si fuera su propio hijo y Lily lo sabía, también le prometieron que no lo forzarían a nada, que lo dejarían siempre a su decisión y que mientras estuviera listo, ellos se encargarían de todo.

Ella les contó lo que había pasado y cómo Harry y Ginny habían luchado, les sorprendió un poco que Ginny luchara y que Harry la dejara, pero sabían que él haría lo posible por mantenerla segura, hasta enseñarle a defenderse, así que lo entendieron, ella les contó lo buena que era Ginny en combate y que Harry se había asegurado de enseñarle a defenderse muy bien y que ella lo había defendido, mientras Harry atacaba, les dijo que eran un buen equipo y que siempre necesitaban estar juntos, todos le aseguraron que así sería.

Después de eso Lily hablo con Teddy y le pidió que siguiera apoyando a Harry y a Ginny, que los ayudara a superar esto y que siempre estuviera cerca de ellos, Teddy se lo prometió entre lágrimas y le dio besos a su tía Lily, pidiéndole que ella y el Tío James los cuidaran desde el cielo, ella le prometió que así lo harían. Después de eso Lily descansó un poco, esperando a que su hijo y Ginny despertaran.

_****Harry&amp;Ginny****_

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, vio el rostro triste de su Ginny que aún dormía, él la abrazó, había tenido tanto miedo de perderla, sabía que no podría vivir sin ella y quería protegerla más que nunca, ya había perdido a su padre y sabía que su mamá estaba muy delicada y que quizá no podría seguir con vida y eso le dolía mucho; y no quería perderla a ella también, era consciente de que aún habían otros hombres que querían hacerle daño, al ser el único hijo del duque de Gryffindor y no quería que le pasara nada a ella.

Anoche estuvo a punto de pasar, porque ella estaba con él y no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir, se alegraba de haberla entrenado, ella era muy buena en combate; así que la terminaría de entrenar y se alejaría de ella un poco, siempre la cuidaría y velaría por ella, lo había prometido a sus padres y se lo había prometido a sí mismo, pero lo haría desde lejos, sabía que eso le dolería mucho, porque la extrañaría demasiado y ella también sufriría mucho, pero era lo mejor para mantenerla a salvo.

Empezó a besarle su carita, la quería mucho y no quería perderla, pero se alejaría para mantenerla segura, no podía perderla a ella, no a ella. Cuando su Ginny despertó, vio en sus ojos chocolates la tristeza que él mismo sentía, la abrazó más fuerte, no quería soltarla nunca, ella también lo abrazaba y se daban muchos besos en la cara, se necesitaban mucho y querían estar y sentirse juntos.

– Vamos a ver a tía Lily – Le dijo Ginny viendo seria a Harry, sentía como que pronto se iría y no quería eso – Juntos, Harry, siempre estaremos juntos, no lo olvides.

– Ginny… – susurró Harry viéndola con tristeza, ella lo sabía, sabía que quería alejarse y no quería, él tampoco lo quería, pero era lo mejor.

– No Harry, si me dejas, me muero – Le dijo ella llorando – me muero Harry, no puedo soportarlo, no me dejes Harry, por favor, no lo soporto, me duele.

– Ginny… no me iré pequeña, no llores, siempre te protegeré – Le dijo Harry abrazándola y besando toda su cara, limpiando sus lágrimas, con delicadeza – Aquí estoy Ginny, te necesito a mi lado, nunca te dejaré, nunca – Le decía viéndola a los ojos; nunca la dejaría sola, siempre la cuidaría, aunque fuera a distancia.

– Te quiero Harry, tú eres mío, te necesito conmigo, siempre mi Harry – le decía Ginny besándolo y abrazándolo fuerte, queriendo detenerlo a su lado, sabía que él quería irse para protegerla, pero ella no lo permitiría, lucharía por él.

– Siempre seré tu Harry y tú serás mi Ginny, solo mía – Le aseguró Harry, abrazándola y besándola en la frente, la necesitaba tanto, ella también lo abrazaba, aferrándose a él, como si temiera que al soltarlo, lo perdería.

Después empezaron a vestirse, Harry le recogió el cabello a Ginny en una larga trenza y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, los dos estaban muy tristes y Harry temía que su mamá no estuviera viva, tenía miedo de ir a verla, pero quería hacerlo a la vez. Ginny sabía que le costaba mucho y lo miraba atenta esperando a que decidiera.

– Harry, no vuelvas a empujarme, como lo hiciste anoche, no vuelvas a hacerlo – Le dijo Ginny dolida después de un rato de silencio, había recordado lo que había pasado y le dolía que Harry la hiciera a un lado.

– Lamento haberte lastimado, no volveré a empujarte – Se disculpó Harry, lo había hecho para apartarla y que dejara de luchar.

– No es que me empujaras, lo que me duele Harry – Le dijo Ginny muy triste – es el hecho de que lo hiciste para apartarme, para que no luchara, yo… no vuelvas a hacerme eso Harry.

– Ginny, lo hice para cuidarte, no quería que te lastimaran, yo no puedo perderte, no a ti pequeña – Le dijo Harry igual de triste.

– Lo sé Harry, pero cómo crees que me sentí al despertar y ver lo mal que estabas, sufrías mucho y me apartaste, no dejaste que estuviera contigo y sí… al despertar me hubiera encontrado con que estabas muerto, no podría soportarlo, yo tampoco puedo perderte, no lo soportaría Harry, me duele demasiado.

– Perdóname pequeña, no pensé en eso – Le dijo Harry arrepentido – yo sólo quería protegerte, ese maldito trató de matarte y no pude evitarlo.

– Lo sé Harry, lo sé – Dijo besándolo en la mejilla y viendo sus ojos esmeraldas. – Ahora vamos, tía Lily dijo que hablaría con nosotros ahora – Dijo tirando de su mano, para que caminara, animándolo a salir de la habitación. Harry la jaló y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a ver a su mamá.

– Qué bueno que ya despertaron, Lily los está esperando – Les dijo Elly con una sonrisa triste – pasen ella quiere verlos.

– Gracias tía – dijeron, entrando a la habitación, no les extrañaba que ella y los demás estuvieran ahí – Buenos días – saludaron suavemente a Lily que los miraba cansada.

– Hola pequeños – Les dijo ella con cariño – me alegro que vinieran, quiero hablar con ustedes un momento, pero uno a la vez, sólo será por un momento corto, primero quisiera hablar contigo pequeña Ginny, Harry podrías dejarnos solas un momento, por favor, creo que tus tíos quieren hablar contigo, después puedes regresar, será sólo un momento. – Les pidió amablemente, sabiendo que les costaba estar separados.

Harry dudó y Ginny le acarició la mejilla, diciéndole que todo estaba bien con la mirada, por lo que Harry la sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, le dio un beso a su mamá y otro a su Ginny y después salió de la habitación.

Lily le pidió a Ginny que cuidara de su Harry, le pidió que fuera paciente y que siempre estuviera a su la do, le dijo que ella era la única que podía ayudar a su hijo, para que superara el haber perdido a sus padres, le dijo que ella y James los cuidarían desde el cielo y que confiaban en ella para que hiciera feliz a Harry; también le dijo que era normal que Harry quisiera protegerla más que antes, ya que no quería perderla a ella. Ginny le dijo que sentía que Harry quería alejarse para protegerla, Lily le dijo que también esperaba eso, pero que estaba segura de que no la dejaría y que siempre la cuidaría aunque no lo viera, porque estuviera lejos, le pidió que lo entendiera, que era porque tenía mucho miedo de perderla también a ella, que era muy importante para él.

Le contó que James había hecho lo mismo con ella, porque tenía miedo de que Voldemort le hiciera daño, pero que al final, después de unos meses, él había regresado y le había dicho que siempre la cuidaba desde lejos, así que nunca la había dejado, Lily estaba segura de que Harry haría lo mismo y que Ginny tenía que tener paciencia con él y debía apoyarlo siempre, estando para él cuando la necesitase, Ginny le prometió que así lo haría y que siempre estaría con su Harry y que ella también lo cuidaría, aunque estuvieran separados y que siempre lo esperaría.

Lily le dijo que confiaba en ella y que estaba muy orgullosa y agradecida por eso, ya que había visto la noche pasada cómo defendía a su Harry de los ataques de esos hombres y que sabía que ella era lo que él necesitaba y confiaba en que fueran felices juntos. Ginny le daba besos y abrazos a su tía, pidiéndole que le diera lo mismo de parte de ella al tío James, cuando estuvieran en el cielo, también le dijo que siempre los recordaría y los llevaría en su corazón, se abrazaron más y después Ginny fue a buscar a su Harry.

_****Harry&amp;Ginny****_

Mientras ellas hablaban, Harry estaba con Teddy, sus tíos y tías, les contó lo que había pasado y les dijo que había entrenado a su Ginny porque ella lo había "convencido" ellos le sonrieron y le preguntaron por qué la había entrenado él y no había dejado que ellos la entrenaran, Harry se sorprendió y se avergonzó un poco, les dijo que era porque no quería matarlos, cuando ella se lastimara en el entrenamiento o cuando ellos la atacaran, esto hizo que ellos se pusieran pálidos un momento y después le dieron las gracias; también querían saber por qué Ginny no se había lastimado mucho, si según lo que Lily había visto, la pequeña era buena en defensa, Harry sonrió orgulloso y les contó cómo la había entrenado, preparándola primero para que pudiera defenderse y que siempre se detenía, para evitar hacerle daño y que las veces que lo había hecho, era porque hacía mal un movimiento y que él esperaba a que se levantara y la corregía en su error; todos se sorprendieron y Teddy le reclamó, porque si les hubiera dicho eso a ellos, pudo haber evitado que los dos se lastimaran muchas veces y Harry sólo le sonrió en disculpa.

Después Harry les dijo que después de que su mamá estuviera mejor, quería ir a Slytherin y matar a todos los cómplices de Voldemort y que hablarían con el rey para que Slytherin formara parte de Gryffindor, ayudando a todas esas personas que vivían ahí en malas condiciones, pero que primero matarían a los que los explotan y tratan mal. Esto les sorprendió a los adultos y estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y prometieron que lo apoyarían en todo, Harry les agradeció y dijo que después hablaría con ellos para tomar su cargo como Duque de Gryffindor.

Ellos le dijeron que no se sintiera presionado y que aún era muy joven, así que ellos podrían hacerse cargo mientras él estuviera listo, Harry les agradeció, pero les dijo que no pensaba hacer todo él solo y que necesitaba que ellos lo ayudaran, pero que después hablaría con ellos de eso, porque en ese momento sólo le importaba su mamá y Ginny; también les dijo que hablaría sobre la seguridad de su Ginny y otras cosas que quería aclarar; ellos aceptaron y le dijeron que estarían esperando a que él quisiera hablar, pero querían que no se sintiera presionado.

Harry los vio y los abrazó a todos, hasta a Teddy, les dijo que les daba las gracias por todo y que aunque su papá había muerto, él estaba con ellos y que Harry quería que él se sintiera muy orgulloso de él y por eso necesitaba hacer las cosas bien, pero los necesitaba porque ellos eran su familia y sabía que ellos lo amaban y lo cuidarían, también quería que lo ayudaran a hacer las cosas que necesitaba hacer, quería que le dieran sus consejos y lo ayudaran a hacer todo bien.

Todos lo abrazaron y le dijeron que lo consideraban un hijo y siempre podía contar con su amor y apoyo, porque nunca lo dejarían solo, seguía teniendo una familia que lo amaba y lo apoyaban, además le dijeron que estaban muy orgullosos de él, tal como lo estaban sus padres. Cuando Ginny entró en la sala vio que todos abrazaban y besaban a su Harry que sonreía, se sintió feliz por eso, quería hacerlo muy feliz y estaba segura que los consejos de su tía le ayudarían a lograrlo.

– ¡No creo que quieran que me ponga celosa porque ustedes si abrazan y besan a Mi Harry verdad! – les dijo Ginny simulando estar enojada y cruzándose de brazos, pero con la mirada divertida, haciendo a los demás sonreír. Harry la vio divertido y sonrió contento de tenerla cerca y con él.

– ¡Ah no! Siempre lo tienes para ti sola, comparte un poco pequeña – Le reclamó Teddy, mientras sujetaba a Harry en un abrazo, impidiendo que fuera a abrazar a Ginny, como Harry pensaba hacer – siempre lo quieres para ti sola ¡No es justo! – todos reían viendo a los niños jugar.

– Por si no lo recuerdas Teddy, Harry es mío, así que suéltalo – Ginny se había acercado y jalaba a Harry del brazo izquierdo, Teddy lo jalaba del otro y Harry reía divertido y negaba con la cabeza – Además ya sabes que puedo luchar, así que no te conviene hacerme enojar Teddy, Harry es mío.

Los adultos reían divertidos, viendo cómo jalaban al pobre de Harry y gritaban "Es mío, no, es mío, suéltalo" Hasta que Harry se soltó de sus agarres y se cruzó de brazos.

– Si siguen así no seré de nadie, ahora me voy con mi mamá – Les dijo Harry, dejando callados a los niños que lo miraban sorprendidos, pero los tres tenían la mirada divertida, sólo bromeaban. – Así que ahorita no soy de nadie más, sólo de mi mamá, con permiso.

Y con eso Harry empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a Ginny y Teddy que lo miraban, como esperando algo, y así fue, a medio camino Harry se detuvo, negó con la cabeza y regresó, le revolvió el pelo a Teddy y abrazó y besó a su Ginny, susurrándolo al oído "Te quiero mi Ginny, siempre seré tuyo". Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino y todos escucharon su carcajada en la escalera, porque había escuchado que Ginny se burlaba de Teddy diciéndole "Ja, gané, te dije que era mío". Todos reían y los adultos abrazaron a Ginny y Teddy, agradeciéndoles por hacer reír a Harry.

Después de eso felicitaron a Ginny por luchar tan bien, le dijeron que ya sabían que lo había protegido durante el combate y también les dieron las gracias por haber logrado calmarlo, después de matar a Voldemort, ella les dijo que sólo quería que él fuera feliz, ella también les pidió que no lo dejaran solo y que lo apoyaran, todos le aseguraron que así lo harían.

_****Harry&amp;Ginny****_

En la habitación Harry escuchaba a su madre, que le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de él y lo mucho que lo amaba, también le pedía que fuera feliz, que no tratara de alejarse de su Ginny, porque no sólo él sufriría, sino también ella que lo quería mucho y lo necesitaba a su lado, pero Harry le dijo sus miedos, de que algo le pasara por estar a su lado, ella lo escuchó y le decía que todo estaría bien y que sabía que él siempre la cuidaría, así como James la había cuidado a ella, pero le dijo que prefería que estuvieran juntos para que no sufrieran.

También hablaron sobre sus obligaciones como el duque de Gryffindor, él le platicó sus ideas y lo que pensaba hacer, ella le dijo que ella lo apoyaba y que estaba segura que sus tíos lo ayudarían a lograr sus planes, le dijo que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo, por el bienestar de las personas, ya que él siempre quiso ayudarles.

Después Harry le dijo que quería hacerse cargo de la seguridad de Ginny y quería ser él quien controlara todos los aspectos de su formación, esto sorprendió a Lily, le dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que la protegiera y sabía que lo haría bien, pero que habían otras cosas como el compromiso de Ginny y todos sus pretendientes, cosa que molestó a Harry y provocó una sonrisa en su madre, le dijo que quizás le gustaría que Molly y Arthur se encargaran de eso, pero Harry se negó y le dijo que él también sería el responsable de eso, porque si Ginny se comprometería algún día con alguien, quería asegurarse de que fuera un buen hombre que la quiera mucho y la haga feliz.

Lily le sonrió y le dijo como si nada, que él también era uno de los candidatos para pretendientes de la pequeña, cosa que hizo que Harry se sonrojara y la mirara sorprendido, para después mirarla de forma soñadora, Lily sonrió y le dijo que Molly le podría explicar mejor eso y le contó que ellas esperaban que en un futuro ellos dos se comprometieran y se casaran, ya que desde pequeños eran muy unidos y se querían mucho, Harry le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas; pero después de un rato de estar soñando despierto Harry le dijo que seguiría siendo un candidato, pero quería que su Ginny eligiera con quien comprometerse y no quería que fuera algo que sus padres arreglaran, no le gustaba la idea de que ellos decidieran con quien casarla, quería que ella eligiera y él se encargaría de eso.

Su madre le sonrió y le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de él, pero le advirtió de que quizá sería muy difícil para él ya que tendría que soportar que otros muchachos quisieran estar cerca de su Ginny, esto hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño y gruñera, haciendo que su madre lo viera divertida, después le dijo que si quería hacerlo, tendría que hablar con Molly, Arthur y sus tías, ya que ellas sabían más sobre el tema y Arthur era el padre de Ginny.

También le dijo que en algún momento tendrían que explicarle eso a Ginny y que quizá le tocaría hacerlo a él, ya que era al que menos probabilidad tenía de que Ginny lo matara, cuando supiera que la había estado controlando en toda su vida, esto hizo que Harry se estremeciera asustado, Ginny enojada era de temer, Lily le dijo que lamentaba mucho no estar presente para presenciarlo y le recomendó hacerlo cuando ella no estuviera armada, ya que con lo buena que era combatiendo, temía que lo matara. Harry se le había quedado viendo muy pálido, no sabía si ella bromeaba o no, Lily sólo le sonrió y lo acarició en la cara, revolviéndole el cabello.

Después lo vio seria y Harry sabía que había llegado el momento, que más temía, su mamá le pidió que no se culpara de lo que había pasado y le pidió que siempre los recordara con felicidad y alegría, no quería que estuviera triste por ellos y quería que fuera feliz; ella y su padre lo cuidarían siempre desde el cielo y siempre estarían a su lado, estarían en su corazón, haciéndole sentir todo su amor, quería que siempre recordara, lo mucho que lo amaban y lo orgullosos que estaban de él, sabía que no lo dejaban solo, tenía una familia que lo amaban y que se preocupaban por él, ella y su padre siempre lo supieron, así que confiaban en que nunca estaría solo, además él tenía a su Ginny que lo quería mucho y que también lo cuidaba, así que quería que fuera fuerte y muy valiente, como siempre lo había sido, quería que no se diera por vencido en los momentos difíciles y que los recordara con amor y alegría. Le dijo que habría momentos en que los extrañaría mucho y que quizá se sentiría solo, entonces quería que los recordara y ellos le harían sentir todo su amor.

Lily sacó una cadena de oro blanco con un medallón en forma de estrella, que tenía un rubí grande y unas esmeraldas pequeñas incrustadas, que lo adornaban, eran las mismas piedras que tenía la espada de Harry, Lily se lo puso a su hijo, él lo miraba curioso, admirándolo, ella le dijo que lo abriera, él lo hizo y al abrirlo vio dos fotografías, en una estaba él con sus padres que lo abrazaban muy felices, en la otra estaba Harry con sus padres, tíos, Teddy y en los brazos de Harry estaba Ginny que lo abrazaba y le sonreía, todos estaban felices en las fotos, las habían tomado en la Navidad pasada. Lily le dijo que cada vez que estuviera triste lo abriera y recordara que tenía una familia que lo amaba.

Después le dio otra cadena muy parecida a la de él, pero con la diferencia de que en lugar de ser una estrella, el medallón tenía forma de corazón y tenía una esmeralda más grande que los rubís que lo rodeaban y adornaban, al abrirlo vio que también tenía dos fotografías, la primera era la misma fotografía, de toda la familia reunida y la otra era de Harry y Ginny, que se abrazaban y se miraban con cariño. Lily le dijo que se lo tenía que dar a Ginny, cuando fueran más grandes y llegara el momento oportuno, le dijo que él sabría cuando fuera el momento.

También le dio un estuche negro, en forma de corazón, adentro había dos anillos que Harry conocía bien, uno era el anillo que su madre siempre había llevado en su mano izquierda, el aro del anillo era delgado y de oro blanco, con un unos lazos entrelazados en oro dorado, adornado con unos rubís muy pequeños que lo hacían brillar y con una esmeralda pequeña, en forma de corazón, que brillaba suavemente. El otro anillo era el que su padre llevaba también en su mano izquierda, era muy parecido al de su madre, pero el aro del anillo era más grueso y el lazo de oro dorado estaba adornado con unas esmeraldas muy pequeñas, en lugar de llevar una esmeralda en forma de corazón llevaba un pequeño rubí en forma de estrella. Su madre le sonrió y le dijo: "Este es para que se lo des a tu prometida, han estado en la familia de tu padre, por muchas generaciones, estoy segura que le gustará a tu futura esposa, aunque espero que se lo des algún día a la pequeña Ginny, estoy segura que le quedará y a ella siempre le ha gustado mi anillo" le dijo sonriendo.

Harry miraba los medallones y las alianzas de matrimonio, él sabía que sólo se lo podría dar a su Ginny, imaginaba como se vería en su mano izquierda y lo mucho que le gustaría, después de todo la piedras favoritas de ella eran las esmeraldas, porque decían que de ese color eran sus ojos y a él le gustaban los rubís porque le recordaban el color de su hermoso cabello. Le agradeció a su madre y le prometió que nunca se rendiría y que siempre los llevaría en su corazón, recordándoles con amor.

Estuvieron así un rato, madre e hijo, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban y abrazándose, mientras se daban besos y se acariciaban, sentían que pronto llegaría la hora de que ella se fuera al cielo. Lily le pidió que llamara a los demás, quería despedirse de todos y le dijo que no se tardara, porque no podía dejar solo a su esposo por mucho tiempo, ya que James no tenía mucha paciencia y ella tenía que estar con él para que no se metiera en problemas, eso hizo reír a Harry y se dio prisa para hablarle a su familia, ellos llegaron en seguida.

Lily se despidió de todos y les dijo que ella y James los cuidarían a todos desde el cielo y que quería que los recordaran con amor y que cuidaran a su pequeño, les dijo que él ya le había dicho sus planes y lo apoyaba, y que estaba segura de que su esposo también lo haría y esperaba que ellos le dieran todo su apoyo también, algo que ellos le aseguraron que así sería. Les dijo que los amaba y que les daba las gracias por todos los momentos felices que habían compartido juntos, después les dijo que estaba cansada y feliz de que pronto estaría con su amado James y que siempre estarían con ellos. Y así Lily Potter le dio una última mirada de amor a su hijo que le sostenía la mano y cerró sus ojos, para no abrirlos de nuevo.

Todos lloraron y la miraban con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercaron y le dieron un suave beso en la mejilla o en la frente, prometiéndole en su interior, que cuidarían del pequeño Harry, después salieron de la habitación dejando sólo a Harry y Ginny, ellos se abrazaban y lloraban en silencio, Ginny estaba sentada en las piernas de él y lo abrazaba, acariciando su cara y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos, Harry se aferraba a ella, respiraba el aroma a flores de su cabello y miraba la sonrisa en los labios de su mamá, estuvieron así un buen rato, abrazados y llorando, consolándose mutuamente, sintiendo la compañía y fortaleza que les daba el estar juntos.

– Harry, ya es hora pequeño – Dijo Molly entrando en la habitación, seguida de Dora y Elly, debían preparar a Lily, para la ceremonia.

– Vamos Harry – Dijo Ginny abrazando a su Harry que se levantó y salió de la habitación, dándole un último beso a su madre y llevándose a Ginny en sus brazos.

_****Harry&amp;Ginny****_

El entierro de los Potter fue muy emotivo, todas las personas de Gryffindor fueron a dar sus respetos y condolencias a Harry y su familia, todos les tenían mucho aprecio a James y Lily Potter y se lo hicieron saber a Harry que les sonreía agradecido, en sus tumbas estaba el escudo de Gryffindor y eran las tumbas más hermosas que habían visto, adornadas con todas las flores que las personas llevaban de todo el territorio Gryffindor, los enterraron en una colina llena de flores y donde podía tener la vista de todo Gryffindor, así seguirían velando por todas las personas a quien tanto querían y protegían.

Harry no se separó en ningún momento de Ginny y su familia, se sentía orgulloso de sus padres al ver el cariño y respeto que todas las personas les tenían, lo hacía feliz que ellos los recordaran con aprecio, muchas personas se preocupaban por él y le ofrecían su ayuda y apoyo en cualquier cosa que necesitase, él se los agradecía sinceramente, miraba la sinceridad en esas personas humildes y trabajadoras; por lo que hizo una promesa, delante de la tumba de sus padres, de ser un duque que lucharía y trabajaría por el bienestar de las personas de su territorio, tal como lo hicieron sus padres; también se comprometió en ayudar a las personas de Slytherin, ellos podrían contar con un duque que se preocuparía por ellos y les daría lo que necesitasen, para que vivieran felices y en mejores condiciones, tal como las personas de Gryffindor vivían.

Y con eso en mente, Harry se retiró con su familia y seres queridos, listo para tomar muchas decisiones que cambiarían la vida de todos, pero que juntos trabajarían por un lugar mejor, donde lucharían por la paz y la felicidad de las personas.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Lo lamento :( pero aunque es triste, esto es algo que tenía que pasar, la muerte de los padres de Harry es algo que los marca en la vida y sea como sea, le ayuda a convertirse en ese eprsonaje fuerte y valiente, que valora la vida y el amor de una familia más que a nada. Sin embargo me pareció justo que Harry tuviera a sus padres unos años y que tuviera recuerdos llenos de felicidad y amor al lado de ellos; y por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar solo, él tendrá a sus tíos, tías, Teddy, Ginny y el bebé que pronto nacerá, ellos son su familia y no lo dejarán solo, sobre todo Ginny. Pero les advierto que otros moriran, pero les ayudará a estar más unidos y fortalecerá los lazos de amor que tienen, por lo que sabrán seguir adelante._**

**_Ya sé que quizás maté muy rápido a Voldemort, pero la verdad es que Voldemort es alguien ambicioso de poder, que usa a los demás para lograr lo que quiere, pero solo no hace mucho, eso lo vemos en los libros de la saga, ya que siempre se confía mucho y comete muchos errores; además hay otros que trataran de hacerle daño a Harry, Ginny y su familia, porque lastimosamente en la vida, siempre hay personas que desean el poder y muchas cosas materiales. Así que no piensen que aquí termina todo, este es como el fin de un capítulo y aún le faltan muchas pruebas a Harry y a Ginny para ser felices._**

**_Tampoco olviden que ellos aún son niños, todavía les falta crecer y superar muchas pruebas, para alcanzar la felicidad y tal vez algún día puedan llegar a casarse, aunque habran sucesos que lo impediran, pero eso es algo que descubriran a lo largo de la historia; así que esperen a ver lo que pasa y POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS, quiero saber lo que piensan y si tienen críticas, sugerencias, consejos o preguntas no duden en hacerlas, con gusto las tomaré en cuenta y responderé a sus preguntas._**

**_Les agradezco a Musta, Enid, Constanza Margarita, Vickyy Riddle y por supuesto a Vianny, por el apoyo que me han dado con la historia, me alegra saber que les gusta, saben que es mi primera historia y sus comentarios me animan a seguir; así que MIL GRACIAS! Y no se preocupen, seguiré actualizando y tal vez dentro de poco podré subir otras de mis historias que tengo de Harryy Ginny o de Twiligth, en fin primero quiero seguir con esta historia, aunque quizas suba otras, pero no serán historias largas como esta. Bueno eso ya lo veremos, por ahora mi prioridad es esta historia. _**

**_En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo, donde descubriremos parte de lo que Harry tiene planeado y veremos algunas de las decisiones que tomará, junto a su familia._**

**_Mhushaka :)_**

**_PD. DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR _**


	13. Las Desiciones de Harry

_**N / A: No soy Dueña de Harry Potter.**_

_**Hola! les pido que recuerden que en la epoca en que está escrita la historia, el papel de la mujer no era reconocido y era muy comun que los matrimonios se arreglaran entre las familias, sin tener en cuenta que los novios se amaran o no, lo único que importaba era el prestigio y los beneficios que el compromiso les daría a las familias; así que tengan en cuenta esto, antes leer el capítulo.**_

_**Por cierto si me he tardado un poco más en actualizar, es para darles la oportunidad de aceptar la muerte de los padres de Harry :( lastimosamente esa tragedia tenía que pasar, ahora veremos cómo afectará esto a Harry, Ginny y su familia; así como las decisiones que tomaran para superar la tragedia.**_

_**En fin, sin más paja que dar, los dejo para que lean :)**_

* * *

**_13\. _****_Las Decisiones de Harry._**

Pasó una semana desde el entierro, donde Harry no se separó de su Ginny, siempre estaban juntos y su familia los dejaban hacer lo que quisieran, ellos salían a jugar, cabalgar, entrenar, o simplemente se quedaban en casa y leían o platicaban, de diferentes temas, sus tíos se les unían a veces y Teddy jugaba con ellos.

A veces recordaban historias graciosas y felices de Lily y James, sobretodo de como Harry los engañaba para que ellos hicieran lo que él quería y pudiera estar más cerca de su Ginny, siempre reían divertidos y lloraban con nostalgia.

El rey anunció por medio de una carta, que llegaría en unos días en persona para ofrecer sus condolencias a Harry, el lamentaba mucho la pérdida de los señores Potter a quienes apreciaba mucho, también les decía que se preocupaba por el pequeño Harry, a quien todos sabían que quería mucho, por lo que hasta le ofreció a Harry que viviera con él, en el palacio, como su propio hijo, le decía que en su visita él podría darle la respuesta, esto sorprendió a todos y sólo miraron a Harry con curiosidad, esperaban que él les dijese lo que pensaba de eso, ellos lo apoyarían sin importar su decisión.

Ginny lo miraba fijamente, se encontraba en un fuerte debate interno, por un lado no quería separarse de su lado, pero por otro, quería que él fuera feliz y que estuviera a salvo, así que si vivía en el palacio estaría seguro, nadie podría hacerle más daño; y ella siempre lo había visto como si fuera un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que le leían, ahora sí sería un príncipe de verdad y podría ser feliz en el palacio, tal vez ella podría visitarlo de vez en cuando, ella creía que era lo mejor para él y estaba por decírselo.

– No se te ocurra decir lo que está pensando pequeña – Le dijo Harry sonriendo y tapando la boca de Ginny con su mano – No me iré a vivir al palacio, ni te dejaré aquí sola.

– Pero… – Trató de decir Ginny, pero Harry le dio una mirada enojada y negó con la cabeza, los demás sólo los escuchaban atentos.

– Pero nada Ginevra, no lo haré – Le dijo él serio – mi deber es quedarme aquí en Gryffindor, mi hogar y no pienso irme a ningún otro lado, además es aquí donde quiero estar, con mi familia y contigo pequeña, así que no pienses esas locuras.

– Bien… pero tú seguirás siendo un príncipe para mí – Le dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y los demás sonrieran enternecidos y felices.

– Y tú siempre serás mi pequeña princesa Ginny – Le susurró Harry en su oreja, besando su frente.

– Pequeña, siempre seré pequeña para ti – Replicó Ginny rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un mohín, provocando la risa de todos y que Harry le diera besos en su carita, para que no se enfadara.

– Me sorprende que el rey venga en persona, no pensé que lo haría – Murmuró Remus, llamando la atención de todos.

– Él siempre le tuvo aprecio a James, Lily y a Harry – Le dijo Sirius.

– Creo que podemos aprovechar para comentarle la idea de Harry – Sugirió Arthur, después de pensarlo un rato.

– Yo también pienso lo mismo tío – Le dijo Harry hablando serio y con un poco de autoridad – Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos, para que cuando venga el rey, podamos explicarle claramente la situación. – Todos asintieron.

– Entonces podemos hablar en el estudio – sugirió Remus viéndolo con curiosidad, no lo habían presionado, pero les sorprendería que quisiera hablar tan pronto con ellos.

– Creo que sí, Teddy puedes llevar a mi Ginny a jugar un rato por favor – Le pidió amablemente y dándole besos a su pequeña – Después jugaré con ustedes – Ginny asintió y se bajó de las piernas de Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Teddy al jardín – Tías, después me gustaría hablar con ustedes también, mamá me dijo que ustedes sabían más del tema y necesito dejar unas cosas claras, respecto a mi Ginny y todo lo relacionado a ella – Les dijo firmemente y dejando a todos sorprendidos.

– Si, cuando terminen de hablar ustedes, pueden llamarnos, nosotros estaremos bordando cerca del jardín – Le dijo Molly sorprendida.

– También necesito que lleven todos los documentos relacionados con mi Ginny, sobre todo los que tengan que ver con sus candidatos a pretendientes, ¿Podrías buscarlos por favor? Necesito revisar algo y que ustedes me expliquen otras cosas, sobre eso – Le pidió amablemente, pero con firmeza, dejando a todos paralizados y en Shock.

– Si quieres hablamos de eso primero – Le dijo Arthur un poco preocupado y muy sorprendido, no se esperaba eso.

– No, primero hablaré sobre los asuntos relacionados a Gryffindor y después discutiré y aclararé todo lo relacionado a mi Ginny, así tía Molly tendrá más tiempo para buscar todos los documentos de mi pequeña – Les dijo viéndolos con autoridad, ellos asintieron y Molly dijo que iría a buscar los documentos, las otras mujeres la siguieron para ayudarle.

Arthur, Sirius, Remus y Harry entraron al estudio para escuchar lo que Harry quería hacer, en cuanto a Gryffindor. Él les preguntó si lograron rescatar del incendio, los documentos de todo el territorio, ellos les dijeron que lograron sacar todas las escrituras y documentos importantes de Gryffindor y de la familia Potter, ya que estaban guardadas en una caja fuerte y que los otros documentos y escrituras importantes, tanto del territorio y de sus familias, estaban guardadas en la caja fuerte de la Mansión Potter.

Harry asintió y dijo que en cuanto a la organización y administración de Gryffindor, no quería cambiar nada, sólo quería ver cómo podrían hacer lo mismo en el territorio de Slytherin, ya que las personas allá, no estaban acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida, pero creía que al ver las mejores condiciones de vida, que tendrían, ellos estarían dispuestos a vivir con las nuevas condiciones de trabajo y convivencia. Pero quería asegurarse primero de quitar a todos los condes y marqueses explotadores y corruptos que aún estaban ahí, sabía que ellos no aceptarían las nuevas condiciones, porque implicaría que sus ganancias disminuyeran y no quería tener preocuparse por otro Voldemort, en el futuro.

Decidieron que al tener el permiso de rey, para tener el control de Slytherin, tendrían que mandar informes a todas las personas de ese territorio, para que estén enterados de los cambios que habría, les pedirían que ellos se comprometieran a aceptar los cambios y si se negaban a hacerlo, los destituirían de sus cargos y propiedades, y si seguían causando problemas, los matarían para acabar con los inconvenientes.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con que era un buen plan de trabajo y sugirieron tener un mayor control de la situación, necesitarían supervisar las zonas por sí mismos y ver cómo se dividiría y repartiría las zonas entre ellos, para supervisarlas mejor, ya que no podían arriesgarse a confiar en otras personas, que no fueran de confianza.

Harry les dijo que como más que todo se trabajaba la minería y ellos eran, cuatro personas, dividirían las zonas en cuatro sectores Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste y así uno de ellos se encargaría de un sector; ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y después pasaron a otro punto, que Harry quería discutir.

A él le preocupaba las rutas de exportación, de las mercancías, ya que era por lo que Voldemort quería apoderarse de los terrenos Gryffindor, sugirió quitar la frontera y hacer un canal entre los dos territorios que les permitirá transportar la mercancías de una forma más rápida; en esto le pidió consejo a Sirius, ya que él era experto en transportar mercancías, él le dijo que primero necesitarían revisar un mapa del territorio, para conocerlo y así podrían descubrir las mejores rutas de acceso, para hacer unos caminos que estuvieran supervisados para transportar de forma segura y controlada toda la mercancía, también le sugirió que en lugar del muro en la frontera, podría abrirse paso, con estos caminos, de manera, que la única forma de cruzar sea a través de los caminos y en la frontera, estaría una base, como en los puertos que controlaría el paso de la mercancía y de las personas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y después pasaron al asunto que más les preocupaba, ya era la seguridad de Harry como Duque de Gryffindor, ya que si bien Voldemort ya no estaba, aún había personas que querían adueñarse de Gryffindor y hasta que no tuvieran todo el control de Slytherin seguiría siendo así. Harry les dijo que si bien él aceptaría el cargo como el duque, él sólo firmaría los asuntos más importantes y seguiría ocultando su identidad, para eso necesitaba que ellos se hicieran cargo de los asuntos de menor importancia y lo representarían de vez en cuando en los eventos sociales de la nobleza, ya que él aún era muy joven para asistir a dichos eventos, más que como hijo de ellos, en eso estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron que hablarían con el rey, para que en todos los eventos sociales que hubieran, no pidiera la asistencia del duque de Gryffindor y pidiera que en su lugar fuera un representante de él, por lo que podrían ir cualquiera de sus tíos o personas de mucha confianza.

En cuanto a los asuntos urgentes, Harry hablaría personalmente con el rey y lo haría en privado, ya que las demás personas de la nobleza pensarían que sólo sería una visita de cortesía.

En cuanto a su imagen en Gryffindor, Harry sería solamente el hijo de sus amigos, como todos pensaban, él estaría viviendo un tiempo con cada uno de sus tíos, claro si ellos querían, lo que hizo que ellos lo vieran de mala forma, por haber dicho eso y Harry les sonriera inocentemente como disculpa, ellos le dijeron que era bienvenido a vivir con todos ellos si quería, pero Harry les dijo que sería sólo hasta que cumpliera los doce años, cosa que no les agradó a ellos, pero Harry les dijo que ya había tomado esa decisión y no la cambiaría.

Ellos le sugirieron que mejor se quedara a vivir con Arthur, aunque los otros dos también querían que viviera con ellos, pero lo decían, para que Harry estuviera cerca de su Ginny, pero Harry los sorprendió, cuando les dijo que era por ella que necesitaba vivir en otro lado y que cuando cumpliera los doce años viviría solo en una casa pequeña del pueblo o mandaría a hacer una cabaña en la montaña más cercana, cerca de la colina donde sus padres estaban enterrados. Esto no les gustó a sus tíos, no querían que estuviera solo y le recordaron que ellos les habían prometido a sus padres, no dejarlo nunca solo y que ellos, siempre cuidarían de él, porque eran su familia.

Harry sabía que esto sería lo más difícil, así que les dijo que lo hacía por Ginny, porque no podía arriesgarla a ella ni a ninguno de ellos, al estar viviendo con ellos; les dijo que muchos sospecharían el por qué Voldemort había matado a sus padres y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para qué descubrieran que él era el duque y no quería que Ginny estuviera cerca de él, cuando lo hicieran, les recordó que ya había pasado una vez y que en otra ocasión la habían secuestrado para llegar al duque, así que se negaba a arriesgarla de nuevo, les dijo que no podría perderla, no a ella, que no lo soportaría y que por eso había tomado su decisión y no la cambiaría, además les dijo que si no lo apoyaban, se iría en ese momento, en lugar de hacerlo cuando tuviera doce.

– Entonces… planeas alejarte de mi hija para protegerla – Le dijo Arthur enojado – No creo que sea buena idea, ella sufriría mucho, te extrañaría demasiado y tú también la extrañarías, ninguno de los dos sería feliz, así que no lo acepto.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con Arthur – Dijo Sirius molesto – No puedes aislarte y alejarte de todos para protegernos y menos de la pequeña Ginny, sufrirían mucho.

– Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo Harry – Siguió diciendo Remus – Tus padres no lo apoyarían, ellos nos pidieron que los mantuviéramos siempre juntos y tú le has prometido a Ginny muchas veces que siempre estarías con ella y que la protegerías y ahora quieres alejarte de ella, quieres dejarla sola, eso los mataría a los dos.

– No es así – Dijo Harry muy enojado – lo único que quiero es protegerla y nunca la dejaré sola, siempre la cuidaré y estaré cerca de ella, yo tampoco puedo estar tranquilo si no la tengo cerca, pero esto es lo mejor para ella, nunca la dejaré siempre la cuidaré, cumpliré mis promesas.

– Entonces explícanos bien esto, porque no entendemos, – Le pidió Arthur molesto – primero nos dices que a los doce años te irás a vivir solo, para que Ginny no esté cerca de ti y no corra peligro, después dices que nunca la dejarás y siempre la cuidarás, no lo entiendo, explícanos esto Harry – Sus tíos miraban a Harry muy serios, esperando que les explicara.

– Esto es parte del plan que tengo para proteger a mi Ginny, durante este tiempo, quiero vivir con ustedes, primero quisiera vivir aquí con mi Ginny, después me gustaría vivir con ustedes también, así las personas pensaran, que yo vivo con ustedes, porque ustedes les prometieron a mis padres cuidarme, lo cual es cierto, pero cuando tenga doce años yo quiero vivir en mi propia casa, lo necesito, los tengo a ustedes y sé que me aceptarían en sus casas, pero yo soy Harry Potter y necesito vivir en mi casa, pero no quiero una casa grande y elegante, quiero algo que sea mío, donde yo pueda tener lo necesario, así nadie sospecharía que yo soy el Duque de Gryffindor y los demás pensarían que mucha de mi fortuna se perdió en el incendio y que yo quiero ser independiente y por eso no acepto vivir con ustedes. Eso haría que fuera más difícil descubrir mi identidad tíos – Les dijo Harry firmemente, mientras los miraba a los ojos.

– ¿Y en este plan, donde queda mi hija, Harry? – Le preguntó Arthur con tristeza, le preocupaba cómo la afectaría, estar lejos de su Harry.

– Ya les dije, en cómo esto me ayudaría a mantener oculta mi identidad – Siguió explicando Harry – Pero no es por mi seguridad que lo hago, la principal razón es que así podría mantener a mi Ginny más segura, esto es parte del plan de seguridad que tengo para ella y del que les hablaré más tarde cuando estén mis tías, pero ya que insisten, sólo les puedo decir que el hecho de que yo no viva con ella, no significa que dejaré de visitarla y pasar tiempo con ella, yo la necesito, aunque esté viviendo en otro lado, no quiere decir que la dejaré sola y deje de cuidarla, siempre lo haré, ES MI GINNY. – Les dijo recalcando las últimas palabras.

– Espero que tengas razón Harry, aunque aún no estamos muy seguros de esto – Le dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido, Sirius y Arthur pensaban lo mismo.

– Bien, cuando les explique lo que he pensado respecto a ella, creo que lo entenderán mejor – Les dijo a sus tíos. – Por ahora creo que ya hemos aclarado todo lo relacionado con Gryffindor y creo que podríamos hacer un informe detallado, para presentárselo al rey en su visita.

– Si, eso sería lo mejor, también haremos un bosquejo sobre lo que planeamos hacer en Slytherin, desde la organización y administración, hasta las nuevas rutas de transporte y conexión entre los territorios – Les dijo Sirius sonriendo – Creo que aceptará, es lo mejor.

– Bien, si eso es todo – Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta – Voy a hablarles a mi tías, necesito dejar claro todo lo relacionado con mi pequeña – Y salió de la habitación.

**_*** Harry &amp; Ginny ***_**

Cuando las mujeres entraron, llevaba los documentos de Ginny y le preguntaron si sabían lo que Harry planeaba, ellos negaron y les preguntaron por Harry que no venía con ellas, sorprendidas les dijeron que él sólo les había dicho que las esperaban en el estudio, después se había ido y ellas pensaron que estaría con ellos, se vieron a los ojos un momento mientras pensaban.

– Apuesto a que fue a ver qué hacía Ginny – Dijo Sirius riendo.

– No apuesto, a que quería asegurarse de que no se ha lastimado, mientras juega – Dijo entre risas Remus.

– Yo apuesto a que fue a darle un abrazo y un beso – Dijo Arthur sonriendo

– Nosotras apostamos a que fue a hacer las tres cosas – Dijo Elly sonriendo, Molly y Dora asintieron de acuerdo con ella,

– Hecho – Dijeron todos a la vez, para después reír divertidos.

Así los encontró Harry cuando regresó al estudio, iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus tíos reían divertidos y lo miraban con burla, sintió que empezaba a enrojecer y no sabía por qué.

– Me he perdido de algo – murmuró viendo a sus tíos y tías.

– ¿Dónde estabas Harry? – Preguntó Sirius risueño.

– Eh… en el jardín – Dijo poniéndose más rojo al ver que reían burlonamente.

– ¿Y qué hacías en el jardín? – Preguntó su tía Elly

– Fui a ver que hacía mi Ginny y… – Harry ahora estaba muy rojo – bueno, quería ver que estuviera bien y no se haya lastimado y también le di un abrazo y un beso, es que ya tenía mucho de no hacerlo – Dijo rojo, al ver que sus tíos negaban molestos y sus tías reían divertidas – ¿Por qué preguntan?

– ¡Por nada! – Dijeron todos a la vez. Harry iba a insistir, pero Arthur lo detuvo.

– Harry explícanos qué quieres hacer con mi hija y para qué quieres sus documentos, sobre todo los relacionados a su compromiso – Le preguntó Arthur curioso y un poco preocupado.

– Bueno, les dije que tenía un plan para la seguridad de mi pequeña – Les dijo Harry, todos lo miraban curiosos – Yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que algo le pase a ella, no puedo perderla, no a ella, siempre la he protegido y hoy quiero hacerlo más que nunca, así que hay unas cosas que quisiera dejar claras.

– ¿Qué cosas Harry? – Preguntó Molly curiosa, todos sabían que él quería protegerla y más con lo que le pasó a James y Lily.

– Bueno… le comenté a mamá sobre esto y ella está de acuerdo en casi todo, pero me dijo que lo hablara con ustedes, – Les explicó Harry – sobre todo con tío Arthur y tía Molly que son sus padres, pero me dijo que los demás también podían darme unos consejos y bueno… yo no quiero dejar nada al azar así que…

– Harry, habla claro, por favor, nos estas asustando – Dijo Remus preocupado.

– Bueno quiero ser el principal tutor responsable de todo lo relacionado a mi Ginny – Dijo Harry con firmeza, dejando a todos sorprendidos – quiero ser el encargado de su seguridad, de cuidarla, de tomar decisiones que la afecten en su bienestar y felicidad y también quiero ser su tutor y responsable directo de ella. Mi pequeña será mi mayor prioridad incluso está antes de mis asuntos como Duque de Gryffindor.

– Harry, creo que lo que pides es demasiado, – Comenzó a decir Arthur serio y un poco asustado, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos – Se te olvida que es mi hija y bueno…

– Eso lo sé tío – Lo interrumpió Harry tranquilo – No les estoy diciendo que seré su padre, lo primero es que ella no sabrá nada de esto y yo mismo se lo explicaré cuando sea mayor, sólo espero que no me mate, al enterarse, mamá dijo que me asegurara que no tuviera una arma cerca, cuando se lo diga – Eso hizo que los demás sonrieran nerviosos, ya habían presenciado el fuerte carácter de la pequeña Ginny – Lo que quiero decir es que para ella y para ustedes, las cosas no serán tan distintas, ella tendrá que pedirles permiso y todo eso, pero para las personas de afuera, ella estará bajo la protección del duque de Gryffindor.

– ¿Cómo…? – Trató de preguntar Arthur.

– Verán – Siguió diciendo Harry a sus tíos – yo seré el único encargado y responsable de todo lo relacionado a su seguridad, esto ya lo he venido haciendo desde siempre, pero ahora todo lo que tenga que ver con su seguridad seré yo quien decida, yo saldré con ella a pasear, a jugar, cabalgar y todo lo demás y siempre sabré todo lo que ella hace y lo que hará, hasta ustedes tendrán que avisarme si quieren llevarla a pasear a algún lado, no les pido que me pidan permiso, ustedes son sus padres, pero si les voy a exigir que me informen antes de llevarla a algún lado, sino no respondo que llegue y la traiga conmigo, incluso podría atacarlos, si veo que se la llevaron lejos y no me avisaron, me enojaría mucho, más si ella se lastima en esa salida.

Todos estaban paralizados, mientras escuchaban a Harry, sabían que no bromeaba y notaron que tampoco les preguntaba si estaban de acuerdo con eso, sólo les estaba informando, que así serían las cosas.

– También velaré porque ella tenga todo lo necesario, para estar segura, – Siguió diciendo Harry – Es decir que no se sorprendan que dentro de unos años yo le de sus propias armas, para defenderse, pienso que dentro de tres o cuatro años, terminará su entrenamiento, del cual yo soy el único responsable y también controlaré sus horarios, quiero que siga sus estudios, clases de etiqueta y su entrenamiento, pero también quiero que tenga tiempo, para ella, para que pueda pasear, jugar y divertirse, estoy seguro que podemos hacer un horario que no sea muy pesado para ella, no quiero que se canse mucho… también quiero estar al tanto de su salud, sus vacunas y todo lo referente a ella, no quiero que se enferme y si lo hace, haré todo lo necesario para que reciba la atención médica que necesite – Harry miraba fijamente a sus tíos.

– ¿Qué más Harry? – Preguntó Sirius, muy sorprendido.

– Yo la conozco mejor que nadie, sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, yo sé lo que más la hace feliz y lo más importante para mí es que ella sea feliz, es por eso que hago esto, quiero estar seguro de que ella estará bien, para ella yo seré solo su amigo que siempre está con ella y la cuida, pero ustedes sabrán que soy su único protector y responsable de su seguridad, ella es mi prioridad y yo veré todo lo relacionado con ella, hasta lo de su compromiso.

– ¿Quieres estar comprometido con ella, desde ya? – Le preguntó Arthur sorprendido, al igual que todos.

– No – Respondió simplemente Harry – Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso del compromiso y menos si ella no sabe nada de eso, así que me niego a comprometerme con ella así.

– Pero Harry, ella es una señorita y su compromiso es algo muy importante, para las señoritas y más si pertenecen a la nobleza alta – Molly estaba asustada.

– Lo sé tía, no me refiero a que no voy a permitir que ella se comprometa algún día, claro que lo hará, pero quiero que lo haga con quien ella quiera y que pueda hacerla feliz, que sea alguien que la merezca y a quien ella quiera – Harry hablaba triste y todos lo miraban curiosos.

– Pero Harry ella te quiere a ti y tú siempre te preocupas por ella y por su felicidad, tú mismo lo has dicho hace un momento, por eso tus padres aceptaron que fueras un candidato como pretendiente, entonces no entiendo por qué no quieres comprometerte con ella desde ya – Le explico Dora despacio.

– No es que yo no quiera comprometerme con ella tía – Le dijo Harry viéndolos con tristeza – claro que me gustaría hacerlo algún día, me encargaría de hacerla muy feliz, pero ella aún es muy pequeña, ni siquiera sabe lo que es el compromiso o el matrimonio, no puedo atarla a mí, si ella no sabe lo que eso implica, qué pasaría si dentro de unos años, ella conoce a alguien que la haga más feliz de lo que yo puedo hacerlo, si a ella le gusta otro niño y no puede estar con él, porque está atada a mí y ella ni siquiera lo sabía, me odiaría por eso y yo no puedo hacerle eso, sería egoísta de mi parte si lo hago, sólo para asegurarme de estar con ella siempre; así que quiero que ella elija con quien comprometerse y por eso yo me haré cargo de su proceso para la elección de pretendientes; pero necesito que me expliquen bien cómo funciona eso.

– Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Harry. Pero y si ella te elige a ti, la aceptarías algún día o esperarías siempre a que aparezca alguien que la haga más feliz – Le preguntó Molly con los ojos llorosos, al igual que Dora y Elly, los hombres sonreían orgullosos.

– No tía, yo siempre estaré deseando en mi interior que ella me elija a mí y si cuando ella sea mayor y tenga dieciocho años y ya sepa lo que es el compromiso y el matrimonio, y si entonces, ella no ha encontrado a alguien más que la haga feliz y me elige a mí, entonces yo seré muy feliz de pedirla en matrimonio y me esforzaré por ganarme su amor y hacerla muy feliz; pero será hasta entonces tía – Le dijo Harry seguro.

– Está bien Harry, pero este proceso lleva muchos años, el de Ginny empezó cuando tenía un año y la presentamos ante la nobleza – Le explicó Molly

– Así que por eso tuve que permitir que esos niños se le acercaran a mi pequeña – Dijo Harry gruñendo.

– Creo que será muy difícil para ti, hacerte cargo de esto Harry – Le dijo Elly divertida – eres muy posesivo y celoso con tu Ginny, no creo que soportes tener que ver a los mejores candidatos a pretendientes, sin desear matarlos por querer estar con tu Ginny.

– Creo que eso será divertido de ver – Murmuró Sirius sonriendo malignamente.

– Eso dijo mamá – murmuró Harry frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín, provocando la risa de todos. – Pero prometo no matarlos, ni siquiera lo intentaré, porque se trata de la felicidad de mi pequeña; así que mejor dejen de reírse y explíquenme como es ese proceso – Les dijo enojado y callando la risa de todos.

– Está bien presta atención – Le dijo Molly emocionada – cuando uno presenta a sus hijas ante la sociedad noble de la aristocracia, los padres ven de quién es hija y el título de la nobleza de su familia, para ver si su compromiso pueda ser beneficioso para sus familias o no, algunos toman en cuenta si la niña es bonita o si tiene gracia y delicadeza, así como la educación que ha recibido, pero eso depende de las familias; sin embargo en lo que más se interesan es en el título de nobleza que la señorita posea y en el valor del dote que recibirán por el compromiso con ella.

Harry escuchaba a su tía con atención y todos notaron el disgusto que tenía ante lo que estaba escuchando.

– Espera un momento, ¿A qué te refieres con el valor del dote que recibirán? – Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto.

– Verás Harry… – le explicó Elly con paciencia, como si estuvieran en una lección –… es una costumbre que para el compromiso de una señorita, la familia de ella pague cierta cantidad y les dé un ajuar con los bienes y posesiones de la señorita, o mejor dicho _dote, _para pagar los gastos que el compromiso y el matrimonio podría generar, ya que la señorita tendrá que vivir con ellos y podría generar gastos o inconvenientes; además así, la familia se asegura el bienestar de su hija, porque con tal de no perder el dote su futuro esposo no querrá el divorcio y la tratará con mucho respeto y dignidad.

– Me están diciendo, que aparte de que de tener el privilegio de casarse con ella, tendrá que recibir un pago para recibirla – gruñó Harry furioso – eso no lo permitiré nunca, es peor que venderla a un hombre, porque nada asegura que él la ame a ella y sólo quiera recibir su dinero y posesiones, no puedo creer que sea así y espero que no haya sido así en el caso de ustedes tías o de mi mamá.

– Harry… – dijo Dora en un susurro, mientras los hombres muy avergonzados, esquivaban la mirada de Harry y sus mujeres que estaban incomodas y algo avergonzadas y molestas, ya que era algo que a ellas tampoco les gustaba –… eso es una costumbre que aunque se escuche mal, ha sido la forma en que los matrimonios de la nobleza se han arreglado y les ha ayudado a las familias a seguir conservando el prestigio y respeto ante los demás, también les ayuda a conservar e incrementar sus bienes.

– Pero tía… – trató de interrumpir Harry.

– No… escúchame bien Harry – le dijo Dora con una seriedad que no es muy común en ella – no te voy a negar que es algo que ni a Lily, tus tías, ni a mí y a otras mujeres les agrada del todo, es más muchas mujeres temen a su compromiso, porque no saben cómo será su futuro esposo y ellas no tienen la libertad para comprometerse y casarse con quien aman y tienen que aceptar con obediencia y dignidad su compromiso, para darle honor a su familia.

– Así como dice Dora – siguió diciendo Elly igual de seria – el compromiso de una señorita es algo que toda mujer teme y anhela a la vez, ya que si bien no sabemos cómo será nuestro futuro esposo o si algún día llegaremos a amarlo o él no amará, nosotras esperamos que sea alguien que por lo menos nos trate con mucho respeto, amabilidad y dignidad; pero también anhelamos llegar a comprometernos, porque eso dará honor y prestigio a nuestra familia, para nosotros es un honor que con nuestro compromiso, nuestra familia se vea beneficiada y es por eso que todas nos preocupamos mucho por la formación y educación de la pequeña Ginny, enseñándole todo lo necesario para llegar a ser una buena esposa y noble mujer, eso la ayudará a tener la admiración y respeto ante los demás en la sociedad y también le dará honor a ella y a su familia.

– Lo entiendo, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo con todo eso – Dijo Harry algo molesto e indignado.

– Eres un niño muy noble y considerado Harry – Le sonrió Molly – estoy segura que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa. Tienes que recordar que tenemos muchas costumbres y tradiciones que si bien no las aceptemos del todo, debemos practicarlas, pero sin dejar de lado nuestros ideales, como el hecho de que en muchas familias, las mujeres no tiene la oportunidad de opinar sobre un tema, sino que son los hombres quienes tienen la voz de mando y es su opinión lo único que cuenta.

– Entiendo tía – le sonrió Harry – pero a pesar de eso mi padre y mis tíos siempre las toman en cuenta a ustedes, aunque los demás no lo sepan.

– Exacto pequeño – Le dijo Remus, participando en la charla – eso es lo más importante que tienes que recordar, a pesar de esas costumbres, donde lastimosamente, no le dan el valor y respeto que las mujeres se merecen, nosotros siempre se los hemos dado a nuestras esposas y les hemos enseñado eso a ti a Teddy, para que ustedes lo hagan con sus esposas, tu padre y nosotros tus tíos, tampoco aceptamos esas costumbres, pero es algo que debemos hacer, pero siempre tratamos de darle el lugar y valor que nuestras esposas y todas las mujeres se merecen, nosotros tratamos a nuestras esposas con respeto, cortesía, amabilidad y amor y les damos la libertad que ellas se merecen, permitiéndoles dar sus opiniones, pero eso lo hacemos en la intimidad de nuestros hogares, ya que si lo hacemos afuera o delante de desconocidos, no sólo nos haría ver mal a nosotros como sus esposos y hombres, sino que peor aún las haría ver muy mal a ellas y sus familias, eso las deshonraría y eso es algo que no podemos permitir, ya que las amamos y son lo más importante para nosotros.

Harry sonrió y abrazó a sus tías, dándoles un beso en sus mejillas, con una inclinación de respeto y honor, provocando que ellas sonrieran y lo vieran orgullosas y agradecidas.

– El que nosotros les permitimos dar sus opiniones es algo parecido al hecho de que nosotros también tuvimos que hacer todo el proceso para poder comprometernos y casarnos con tus tías – le dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura – aunque el hecho de pagar para ser su pretendiente y recibir un dote no es lo que me impulsó a comprometerme con ella, yo lo hice porque estaba enamorado de tu tía Elly y la amaba tanto que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su esposa, que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y lo miraba enamorada y con amor.

– Lo mismo fue con tu padre y todos nosotros – le dijo Remus abrazando a su esposa, al igual que Arthur abrazaba a Molly – se puede decir que tuvimos la suerte de casarnos con las mujeres que amábamos y fuimos más afortunados porque ellas nos amaban también.

– Me alegro, es bueno saber que por lo menos papá y mamá, así como ustedes se casaran por amor y no sólo por los bienes y el prestigio que recibirían – dijo Harry sonriendo más tranquilo – Entonces cuando presentan a las hijas de nobles, los pretendientes ve si su compromiso les dará honor y respeto a su familia y en tal caso recibirán un dote para poder casarse – resumió lo que le habían explicado.

– Más o menos, pero eso no es todo pequeño – dijo Molly con una sonrisa – la familia de la señorita, también evalúan a los candidatos a pretendientes para sus hijas, las familias también ven su título de nobleza y si el compromiso les da honor y prestigio a su familia, ven los bienes, terrenos y riquezas que el candidato posee; además se acostumbra que los candidatos paguen un bono o una cantidad de dinero, parecido al excrex que se acostumbra en los países orientales donde la familia del novio paga a la familia de la novia por el compromiso. Sólo que en nuestro caso, se acostumbra que el candidato a pretendiente debe pagar una cantidad para poder ser considerado un pretendiente y pueda llegar a comprometerse y casarse con la novia, la cantidad a pagar depende del título de nobleza que la familia de la señorita posea y de los bienes y propiedades que posean, entre más alto sea, más podrán pedir por la mano de su hija; sin embargo Arthur y yo nos preocupamos porque nuestra hija encuentre a alguien que pueda garantizarle una vida agradable y que la trate con respeto, cortesía y amabilidad.

– Pero eso no es suficiente, en el caso de mi Ginny, tienen que garantizar que la mantendrán segura, que le darán todo lo que ella necesite y quiere y sobretodo tiene que amarla, hacerla muy feliz, también tiene que ser alguien con muy buena familia y que sea de confiar – Dijo Harry muy serio.

– Verás Harry, generalmente son los hombres los que eligen con quien quieren casarse, lo que menos les importa a las familias que hacen estos compromisos, es saber si sus hijos se aman o no, les importa más cómo influirá ese matrimonio a sus familias para tener más respeto, poder y ganancias, les preocupa que su familia siga siendo respetable entre la nobleza, son pocos los hombres y las familias que se preocupan por los sentimientos de la mujer, esto es difícil de entender para ti ya que has crecido en una familia llena de amor, James y Lily se amaban y por eso se casaron, a ellos no les importaba su clase social, lo mismo ha pasado con todos nosotros, si te fijas, tu padre y tus tíos siempre nos han tomado en cuenta en la toma de decisiones, pero eso no es así en todas las familias, se puede decir que nosotras hemos sido muy afortunadas al estar casadas con unos hombres que nos aman y que nosotras amamos – Harry vio como sus tías miraban con amor a sus esposos que también les decían con su mirada cuanto las amaban.

– Yo quiero eso, para mi Ginny – Dijo Harry decidido – Su proceso será diferente, en sus caso será ella quien elija si quiere comprometerse o no.

– ¿Pero cómo harás eso Harry? si ven que son muy exigentes en cuanto a sus condiciones para aceptar a un pretendiente, hay un riesgo en que nadie quiera pedir su mano – Le dijo Elly preocupada

– No tía, dijeron que a muchos les importa cómo beneficiará el compromiso a sus familias, bueno… el compromiso con mi Ginny será muy beneficioso para cualquier familia, además Ginny es muy hermosa y en los eventos del palacio siempre llama la atención de todos los presentes, todos quedan fascinados con su gracia y elegancia, ustedes mismas le han enseñado a comportarse como toda una princesa, yo me he fijado cómo la miran los duques y condes, hasta los reyes y príncipes la miran fascinados y después ven a sus hijos; estoy seguro que quisieran pedir su mano para sus hijos – Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, por lo que Harry rodando los ojos les dijo – Recuerden que nunca me he separado de ella en esos eventos, por qué creían que lo hacía, tenía que cuidarla.

– Tienes razón Ginny se ha ganado el aprecio de todos con su gracia, por eso le han pedido información al rey sobre ella, para ver de qué nivel social es ella, pero Ginny aunque es hija de un marqués de Gryffindor, siempre es presentada como si fuera la hija de un vizconde y los duques y condes quieren comprometerse con alguien de mayor nivel social y por eso desisten de su intención, es algo que nos ha preocupado siempre a Molly y a mí, me gustaría garantizarle una vida llena de comodidades a mi hija, ella se los merece, por eso hemos pensado en algo – Le explicó Arthur con tristeza.

– Si ese es el problema, creo que puedo solucionarlo, pero qué es lo que han pensado hacer tío – Le preguntó Harry curioso.

– Bueno, Molly te ha explicado que los pretendientes pagan un bono para cerrar su compromiso, – Le explicó Arthur – nosotros le daríamos a mi hija ese bono que sus pretendientes paguen, junto con su herencia al casarse, aparte del dote que le daremos a su futuro esposo, quiero que mi hija tenga lo necesario para vivir feliz Harry, eso lo tienes que tener claro.

– Eso lo sé muy bien tío, sé que quieren lo mejor para ella y yo he pensado en algo parecido a eso también – Le dijo Harry sonriendo – Por cierto ¿Cuánto es el precio por pedir la mano de mi Ginny?

– Como decimos que es hija de un vizconde, pedimos a sus pretendientes veinticinco mil libras, y para casarse con ella, su prometido tendrá que pagar cincuenta mil libras – Le respondió Molly – es un precio un poco alto para alguien de esa clase social, pero ella es hija de un marqués, así que ella lo vale, lamentablemente por su seguridad no podemos pedir más, esto también ha provocado que sean pocos los candidatos a pretendientes, para nuestra pequeña, aunque siempre hemos tenido la esperanza de que se comprometa contigo Harry, pero al ver que eran muy pequeños, nosotros también quisimos esperar unos años – Le dijo con tristeza.

– Me puede pasar los documentos que traten sobre esto tía, quiero ver algo – Le pidió Harry frunciendo el ceño, Molly se los pasó y él los revisó en silencio – páseme también el listado de los candidatos a pretendientes, quiero saber quiénes son – Molly dudó en pasárselos y Harry lo notó y sonrió travieso – Le prometo que no los mataré tía, sólo quiero ver quiénes son.

– No es gracioso Harry – Lo regaño Molly con cariño, mientras los demás reían, disimuladamente.

Harry estuvo leyendo los documentos donde estaban las condiciones, para el compromiso y el matrimonio, también vio la información que se daba sobre Ginny, la cual era muy escasa y hacían más referencia a los bienes de la familia, los cuales no eran todos; mientras leía los demás lo observaban en silencio, viendo cómo negaba con la cabeza o gruñía molesto, hasta que no lo soportó más y empezó a tachar cosas y a hacer pequeñas anotaciones.

Después revisó los nombres de los candidatos, sólo había quince nombres, gruñó al leer y reconocerlos a todos, murmurando cosas como _"Muy orgulloso, muy feo, a Ginny no le agrada, definitivamente no, nunca lo permitiré, primero lo mato, oh, aquí estoy yo, me quedo, este tal vez, de este no me acuerdo, este es muy feo, a mi Ginny no le gusta, este es insoportable, este tiene prohibido acercársele, este no está tan mal, sigue, fuera, fuera lo mataré cuando lo vea, es muy tonto" _Los demás sólo lo miraban divertidos y rodaban los ojos al verlo tachar nombres de la lista, al final sólo quedaron cuatro nombres, incluyendo el de él.

– Listo, todavía quedaron unos candidatos – Dijo sonriendo orgulloso y satisfecho de su trabajo, pero después puso cara inocente al ver la cara molesta de su tía Molly – ¿Qué pasa?

– Pasa que ya te expliqué que es difícil conseguir candidatos para mi pequeña y tú todavía borras y descartas a los pocos que la han pedido, me sorprende que no hayas dejado sólo el tuyo – Le dijo Molly frunciendo el ceño.

– Pero tía estos chicos no son buenos para mi Ginny y con los cambios que haré, quien sabe si puedan seguir en la lista, además estoy seguro que pronto habrán más candidatos y mejores que estos. – Le dijo Harry restándoles importancia, pero aumentando la curiosidad de todos.

– ¿Qué cambios? – Preguntó Dora

– En primer lugar, creo cambiaré el proceso de selección de candidatos a pretendientes, con el que tenía no podría saber si son buenos para ella, también cambiaré la información de presentación que dan de mi Ginny, parece que están presentando su casa en lugar de presentarla a ella, también cambiaré, los precios de los bonos, es muy bajo, ella vale mucho, mucho más y por ultimo seré yo quien será el encargado de llevar su proceso, aunque ustedes, estarán enterados de su proceso, haber… si eso es todo – Dijo Harry contento.

– Ahora serías tan amable de explicarnos en qué consisten esos cambios por favor, además por qué estás tan seguro que habrán más candidatos – pregunto una muy curiosa Elly, los demás estaban igual que ella.

– Bueno… primero les diré que en cuanto a la información que dan sobre ella, será muy diferente a la que tenía, en esta presentaremos a mi Ginny y no los bienes de su familia, diremos lo hermosa que es, describiéndola físicamente, pero cómo ella es en realidad, por ejemplo que es una niña hermosa, de cabello rojo como el fuego, delgada, con piel color crema rosa, muy suave como la seda y con lindas pequitas que parecen manchitas de chocolates, con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, de labios rojos como las fresas y…

– Harry podrías dejar de soñar despierto – Dijo Sirius entre risas, Harry se había puesto rojo y todos reían divertidos – la describes más que todo como si fuera comestible, pero creo entendemos a lo que te refieres con la descripción física.

– Está bien… – siguió diciendo un Harry muy sonrojado – también podemos poner que es muy amable, tierna, dulce alegre y agradable con las personas, también es muy fuerte y valiente segura de sí misma y que le gusta la naturaleza, los animales y las plantas estar al aire libre, montar a caballo, pintar, bordar, reír y… como no se vería bien que les gusta luchar con espadas, diremos que le gusta ver los juegos de combate, que también le gustan, también podríamos poner que le gustan los postres, sobre todo los que llevan chocolate ¿Qué piensan?

– Estoy de acuerdo con su descripción física y de sus cualidades, gustos y pasatiempos, pero y la información de su nivel social y de los bienes familiares – Preguntó Elly.

– No eso es todo lo que irá en su hoja de presentación, pero en la parte de abajo, pondremos que si quieren saber más de ella y su familia, tienen que contactar y comunicarse con el Duque de Gryffindor que es el tutor responsable de ella, pero diremos que para tener una audiencia con el duque tendrán que pagar cincuenta mil libras y deberán mandar un informe que me llegará a mí, sobre el posible candidato ya sea su descripción física, sus habilidades y cualidades así como los bienes que posee, entonces lo revisaré y si veo que es aceptable y bueno para ella les programare una audiencia, donde podrán discutir conmigo sobre el proceso para ser pretendientes y los costos para serlo, también les daré la información de ella y su familia, así como de sus bienes, en cambio si los rechazo, les regresaré su dinero – Les dijo Harry tranquilo, dejándolos sorprendidos.

– ¡Les cobrarás cincuenta mil libras, sólo para poder obtener una audiencia contigo! – Le dijo Remus sorprendido

– No, me darán cincuenta mil libras, para que vea sus informes, después si los acepto y quieren tener una audiencia conmigo, para que les dé información, sobre mi pequeña y los bienes de su familia, deberán pagar cien mil libras , estoy seguro que cuando vean que su tutor es el duque de Gryffindor, ósea yo, querrán ser candidatos a pretendientes, sin importar el costo, además me dará la oportunidad, para saber quiénes son y si podrían agradarle a mi Ginny, de todas formas yo sé sus gustos y podría preguntarle sin revelarle nada, lo que ella quiere en un chico y lo que le gusta en ellos, también podré saber qué clase de personas son y los bienes que su familia posee, porque pienso agregar en la carta de presentación de Ginny el modelo del informe que quiero recibir, pidiendo lo que necesito saber y podré investigar a sus familias, quien sabe, hasta Ginny puede ayudarme a revisar los informes, le puedo decir que es un asunto del duque, lo cual es cierto, creo que funcionará – Harry estaba muy confiado

– ¿Y después de tu aprobación qué pasará? – Preguntó Arthur pensativo, le comenzaba a gustar la idea de Harry.

– Si los apruebo, me reuniré en persona con ellos, al principio necesitaré que uno de ustedes me acompañe, cuando sea mayor yo solo me encargaré y diremos que representamos al Duque, ahí les pediré los comprobantes de la información que me dieron y si todo va bien podría mostrarle una fotografía de mi Ginny para que la vean y les diría que es hija de un marqués de Gryffindor y les daría la información de su familia y bienes, aunque sólo les daría la necesaria, sin revelarles mucho de ustedes, les diría que el duque es el responsable de ella, les diría todas las etapas de proceso y el costo de cada etapa, si todo sale bien y veo que son buenos candidatos y pasarían a la siguiente etapa, pero sino veo que son buenos para ella o si tratan de engañarme, ahí mismo se acaba todo y les podría regresar su dinero o no, todo depende de cómo sean, también les explicaré que el que se case con ella podrá disponer del dinero que se ha recaudado en todo su proceso, así como querías que fuera tío, pero no les daremos el dinero a ellos, ese dinero se le entregará a Ginny, poco a poco, no quiero que estén con ella sólo por el dinero, ellos sólo recibirán un dote considerable, al ser su esposo, pero no se comparará a lo que Ginny recibirá.

– ¿Cuántas etapas son y cuál es el costo de cada una? – Preguntó Sirius

– En total son seis etapas hasta el matrimonio y el precio es más caro en cada etapa que pasa – Les dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sus tíos lo miraban sorprendidos y asustados. – La primera etapa, ya la saben, es enviarme el informe del posible candidato y pagarán, cincuenta mil libras; la segunda etapa es la audiencia conmigo, donde les daré más información sobre ella y el proceso, por lo que pagarán cien mil libras, la tercera etapa es que podrán ver a mi Ginny en persona, pero sólo la podrán ver, sin hablar o acercársele mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que vean cuan hermosa es y para que ella los vea también, aunque ella no sabrá quiénes son, ni lo que quieren, sólo le diré que ha venido alguien nuevo al territorio de Gryffindor y que quiero ver cómo es, ella me acompañará y me dirá lo que piensa de ellos, si dice que son chicos que no le agradan, serán descartados, pero si veo que le agrada o le llaman aunque sea un poco la atención o le gustan, entonces pasarán a la siguiente etapa y… deberán pagar trescientas mil libras sólo por verla – Les explicaba Harry.

– Trescientas mil… – murmuraban asustados – y sólo por verla de lejos.

– Si, la cuarta etapa, si es que a ella le llaman la atención, – les explicaba Harry ignorando lo asustados que estaban sus tíos – será que podrán acercársele y hablar con ella, incluso permitiré que bailen con ella, pero yo estaré vigilándolos de cerca, no la dejaré sola con ellos, en ningún momento, pero les daré su espacio, para que puedan hablar, a no ser que ella no quiera hablar o bailar, con ellos, entonces serán descartados inmediatamente, también los descartaré y atacaré o mataré si intentan pasarse de listos, o le faltan el respeto y la hacen sentir mal, dependerá de lo que hagan, porque no podrán decirle sus intenciones ni menos que quieren ser sus pretendientes, capaz los mata ahí mismo y después me mata a mí; pero si veo que ella los acepta, o pasa un buen momento con ellos, pasaran a la siguiente etapa. Pero el costo para poder hablar con ella será de quinientas mil libras.

– Harry… – murmuraron todos.

– Aún falta, – los interrumpió Harry sonriendo emocionado – la cuarta etapa, se puede repetir, hasta que ella misma decida que quiere a esos jóvenes y durará hasta que ella cumpla sus diecios ocho años, ella sabrá que son sus pretendientes y decidirá si los acepta o no, para que pasen a la siguiente etapa, mientras tanto ellos deberán pagar las quinientas mil libras, cada vez que quieran verla y hablar con ella. La quinta etapa será hasta los dieciocho años de ella y sólo hasta que los acepte ella misma, sin presiones ni nada, en esta etapa se arreglará su compromiso con su pretendiente y para esto deberán pagar setecientas cincuenta mil libras y mientras duré su compromiso, podrán pasar tiempo con ella, siempre que ella quiera y en los lugares que ella quiera, mi Ginny es la que podrá decidir, todo depende de ella y de que sea seguro para ella. Aquí podrá estar con ellos, pero nunca lo hará a solas, siempre estará acompañada, ya sea de sus familias o de mí, si ella lo quiere, aunque no sé si pueda soportar verla con otro, pero si me necesita a su lado, no la dejaré sola nunca – Les dijo Harry decidido, aunque un poco triste.

– Eso será muy difícil para ti cielo – Le dijo Elly sonriendo y abrazándolo – pero es muy lindo que quieras hacer esto por ella, la pequeña Ginny es afortunada al tenerte.

– Gracias tía – Le dijo Harry sonriendo – La última etapa es la de su matrimonio, para esto el prometido debe pagar un millón de libras, para poder casarse con ella, esto será cuando ella acepte casarse con su prometido y cuando esté preparada para hacerlo, estoy seguro de que en este momento ellos se amaran y querrán estar juntos para ser felices, ya que él demostrara con su paciencia, respeto y perseverancia, que en verdad quiere hacerla feliz y mi Ginny lo aceptará sólo si él la hace feliz, así que no habrá problemas para que se casen. Pero al casarse, se le dará a mi Ginny el dinero que se ha reunido en todo su proceso, ya que el dinero que todos los candidatos paguen, se irá acumulando para que se lo pueda entregar a ella.

– Pero este dinero sólo lo podrá utilizar Ginny, ella podrá hacer lo que quiera con el dinero, si ella y su esposo lo llegaran a necesitar ella podría decidir si darle su dinero o no; sin embargo Ginny no recibirá todo el dinero de una vez, sino que recibirá una cantidad considerable cada mes y si ocurre una emergencia o crisis financiera, se le dará lo que ella necesite, así no habrá riesgo de que su esposo, se apoderé de todo el dinero de ella ni de sus bienes. Sí, eso es lo que he pensado. – Terminó de decir Harry viendo a sus tíos que lo miraban atentamente.

– Veo que quieres asegurar la felicidad de mi pequeña con su futuro esposo – Le dijo Arthur sonriendo – y te lo agradezco, apruebo este nuevo proceso, con todas sus etapas, pero Harry ¿No crees que es mucho dinero el que pides? Creo que esas cantidades sólo la piden los miembros de la realeza y creo que sólo los príncipes y los duques y tal vez uno que otro conde, podrían pagar todo ese dinero; pero y si a mi pequeña le llega a gustar un muchacho que sea de clase más baja y no tenga los recursos necesarios para pagar todo ese proceso, no me parecería justo que los descartemos sólo por su clase social, prefiero que mi hija esté felizmente casada con un campesino que la ame y la haga feliz, en lugar de un príncipe, duque o conde, que solamente le agrade y pueda pagar todo lo de su compromiso – Le dijo Arthur serio.

– Ya había pensado en eso tío, – Le dijo Harry sonriendo – yo también quiero que ella sea feliz y amada por su esposo y es por eso que estas cantidades de dinero, serán para la clase alta de toda la nobleza, pero si Ginny se llegara a enamorar de alguien más pobre, yo me daría cuenta de eso y entonces investigaría a esa persona y le haría un estudio de todos sus bienes, le hablaría sobre el proceso y si él está interesado, reduciría las cantidades, según lo que pueda pagar; y cuando se casen, el dinero de Ginny y su herencia, más el dote y lo que yo le voy a heredar a ella, les servirá para que puedan vivir felices toda su vida, no la dejaré a su suerte nunca. – Les dijo decidido.

– Bueno eso me tranquiliza Harry – Le dijo sonriendo Arthur – Acepto tu propuesta y serás el principal y único encargado de la seguridad de mi pequeña y de todos los asuntos que tengan que ver con el bienestar de ella y su felicidad; así también serás el encargado directo del proceso de compromiso de mi pequeña, con la condición de que nos tengas informados a nosotros seis de todo lo que harás con mi hija y su seguridad, así como del proceso de su compromiso, recuerda que somos su familia y Molly y yo somos sus padres, así que nos darás un informe detallado sobre todo esto, cada mes.

– Creo que es justo, acepto, pero sólo a ustedes seis, nadie más debe saber sobre esto, los demás sólo sabrán que el duque de Gryffindor ha decidido velar por los hijos de sus amigos más cercanos, por la muerte de mis, padres, por lo que pensarán que también cuidará de mí, cuando me vaya a vivir yo solo, lo cual será en una de las casas del pueblo o en una cabaña en la montaña que está cerca de la colina, donde están enterrados mis papás, pero sólo hasta que yo cumpla los doce años, mientras viviré con ustedes – Les dijo Harry tranquilamente, viendo como sus tíos fruncían el ceño y sus tías lo miraba asustadas y preocupadas.

– ¿Cómo que vivirás solo a los doce años? – Preguntaron ellas molestas y viendo a sus esposos que señalaban a Harry.

– A nosotros no nos culpen de eso – Dijeron ellos molestos – además ya te dijimos que no aprobamos eso.

– Lo lamento pero ya lo he decidido – Les dijo Harry con firmeza y autoridad – y les dije que es para mayos seguridad, tanto mía, como de ustedes, sobretodo de mi Ginny y al ser el encargado de su seguridad, tengo el derecho y obligación de hacerlo, no pienso arriesgarla en lo más mínimo, no la puedo perder a ella, no lo permitiré – Les dijo enojado y hasta un poco triste, no cambiaría su idea.

– Harry piensa, que al estar tan cerca de Ginny puede arriesgarla, ya que aún es posible que descubran que él es duque y no quiere que la lastimen para llegar a él, como ya ha pasado antes – Les explicó Remus a las mujeres que miraban a Harry con tristeza.

– Harry no necesitas alejarte de ella, los dos sufrirían mucho – Le dijo Molly abrazándolo y hablándole con cariño.

– No me alejaré mucho de ella, no puedo hacerlo, me duele, sólo lo haré lo suficiente, para mantenerla segura, no puedo perderla, si algo le pasa a ella yo… no puedo tíos… no lo soportaría – La voz de Harry se quebró, los demás lo miraban tristes y resignados, sabían que no lo harían cambiar de idea – además siempre la estaré cuidando, me aseguraré de protegerla y de que sea feliz, no olviden que seré su tutor responsable de ella, nunca la dejaré sola, siempre estaré con ella, aunque ella no sepa lo que estaré haciendo.

– Está bien pequeño, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros, no estarás solo nunca, nosotros no lo permitiremos – Le dijo Elly acercándose a él para abrazarlo y revolverle el cabello, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

– Nosotros te amamos como si fueras nuestro hijo Harry, eres nuestro pequeño y siempre estaremos a tu lado cuando nos necesites, te amamos pequeño, no lo olvides – Le dijo Dora entre lágrimas, todos lloraban y las mujeres abrazaban a Harry, consolándolo.

– Bueno… se hará como tú quieres campeón – le dijo sonriendo Remus – podrás vivir tú solo cuando lo quieras, mientras vivirás con nosotros, el tiempo que quieras y en la casa que quieras, pero cuando te vayas a vivir solo, tendrás que estar cerca de nosotros y nosotros velaremos por tu seguridad y te daremos lo que necesites, tú también nos informarás sobre todos tus movimientos y actividades que realices, aún eres nuestro niño y te cuidaremos siempre, pequeño jefe – Le dijo riendo, pero hablando con seriedad.

– Está bien, – Aceptó Harry sonriendo – De todas formas planeaba hacerlo, mi mamá me lo ordenó, me dijo que quería que siempre estuviera con ustedes, porque son mi familia y cuidarían de mí, también dijo que si ustedes no me apoyaban y cuidaban, nos les convendría ir al cielo con ella, porque los haría sufrir mucho – Los demás se estremecieron levemente.

– Sabía que la pelirroja era de temer, hasta siendo un angelito da miedo – Dijo Sirius actuando como si tuviera miedo, haciendo a todos reír.

– Así que ella sabía de esto – murmuró Dora sonriendo – No me sorprende, además te pareces mucho a tu padre.

– Ella dijo lo mismo, pero dijo que ya había hablado con mi Ginny, así que no habría problema; aunque no sé a qué se refería con eso – Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, los demás se rieron con ganas.

– Eso me recuerda que hay otra condición, sobre lo de Ginny – Dijo Arthur sonriendo traviesamente – Tú deberás decirle a mi hija sobre todo esto, que eres su protector y el encargado de su seguridad y el proceso de su compromiso.

– Si ya les había dicho que yo lo haría, mamá me dijo que yo era el que menos probabilidad tenía de ser asesinado por ella – Dijo Harry temeroso, escuchando reír a todos.

– Eso será divertido de ver, espero no perdérmelo – Dijo riendo Sirius – Aunque no quisiera estar cerca de ella cuando le digas, podría ser peligroso.

– Yo tengo otra duda sobre el compromiso de mi hija – Dijo Molly seria y viendo fijamente a Harry.

– ¿Qué pasa tía? – Le preguntó curioso.

– Bueno, yo sé que harás todo esto para asegurarte de su felicidad, pero qué pasará con los candidatos que aún siguen en la lista y sobretodo, qué pasará contigo, sigo pensando que tú harías muy feliz a mi hija, así que quiero saber si seguirás siendo un candidato a pretendiente, pero ya que tú eres el encargado del proceso, no entiendo cómo serás pretendiente y encargado del proceso al mismo tiempo – Le preguntó Molly con cuidado.

– ¡Oh! Bueno… con los candidatos de la lista – empezó a decir Harry muy serio – les informaremos a los que taché que su solicitud ha sido negada y a los que quedaron en la lista, les informaremos sobre el cambio en su proceso y les pediremos sus informes y las cincuenta mil libras, ahí veré si pueden seguir en el proceso y después me reuniré con ellos… en cuanto a mí, por supuesto que será lo mismo en mi caso.

– ¡Tú mismo te evaluaras, a ti mismo! – Le dijo Dora sorprendida – No será eso raro y además tendrás más ventaja, ya que tú si la veras y estarás cerca de ella.

– Si y no – Le dijo Harry serio – yo seré un candidato a pretendiente de ella, como Harry Potter el duque de Gryffindor y cuando esté con ella sólo seré Harry su amigo, no su pretendiente, sólo seré su Harry, nada más; y yo no evaluaré mi propio proceso, lo harán tío Arthur y tía Molly, ellos decidirán si sigo o no como pretendiente y también habrá un cambio en la cantidad que yo pagaré.

– No voy a aceptar que tú me pagues todo ese dinero y claro que te acepto como pretendiente – Le dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño. – Por mí, tú te casarías con mi hija, cuando sea mayor, pero respeto lo que quieres y también esperaré por si ella se enamora de alguien más.

– Ustedes no me aceptaran así como así – Le dijo Harry enojado e indignado – dentro de unas semanas les enviaré mi informe y el dinero que pagaré por ser candidato a pretendiente, además yo no pagaré lo mismo que los demás, no sería justo, ya que sea como sea yo paso mucho tiempo con ella, así que pagaré más, mi Ginny vale mucho, no apruebo eso de que paguen por ella y si por mí fuera, no habría suficiente dinero en el mundo que pueda comprarla, sólo lo hago porque así es el proceso y porque así garantizo su bienestar económico, así que pagaré mucho más que los demás y si ustedes no lo aceptan, entonces retiro mi solicitud como candidato a pretendiente – Les dijo con firmeza.

– Entonces qué es lo que quieres Harry – Le dijo Molly asustada. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

– Cuando los candidatos de esa lista, envíen sus informes, yo me reuniré con ustedes y les explicaré las condiciones y puntos importantes que debemos revisar, así conocerán cómo los evaluaré y verán cómo le preguntaré a mi Ginny sobre ellos, pidiéndole su opinión, eso si la información de ellos es aceptable y todo está bien en sus familias – Les dijo Harry serio – si todo está bien en los informes y Ginny dice que le interesan y los acepta o se muestra interesada por ellos, entonces pasarán a la siguiente etapa…

–… pero en mi caso, yo les enviaré el informe cuando ustedes ya sepan cómo revisarlos y le preguntaran a mi Ginny qué piensa sobre mí como un niño y si hay algo que le agrade de mí, dependiendo de ella y de lo que encuentren en mi informe, ustedes podrán decidir si paso o no a la siguiente etapa.

– Entonces explícanos que es lo que pedirás en esos informes – Le pidió Remus curioso.

– En resumen necesito saber quién es el candidato – les explicó Harry – necesito saber cómo son tanto en su físico, como en su forma de ser, sobretodo lo último, también cuáles son sus gustos, habilidades, cualidades, pasatiempos, las cosas que ellos piensen que deben mejorar, los defectos que piensen que tengan, las peores cosas que han hecho y toda la información de sus familias, su bienes y propiedades, esto también deberán comprobarlo, con escrituras, documentos y todo lo que sea necesario para garantizar su información, pienso hacer una investigación por mi cuenta, para ver si todo es correcto y así evito que traten de engañarme; y ustedes harán lo mismo con mi informe. – Les aseguró Harry a sus tíos, que asintieron de acuerdo.

– ¿Y en cuanto a las cantidades que pagarás? – Le preguntó Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

– Bueno… ya les dije que si no lo aceptan, no seré pretendiente, así que… – Dijo Harry tímidamente, poniendo nerviosos a todos – Bien, yo pagaré más que los demás, debo hacerlo ya que yo paso más tiempo con ella, así que yo pagaré cien mil libras al enviar mi informe y solicitar ser candidato para pretendiente y pagaré esta cantidad cada año para seguir estando en la lista, siempre y cuando me sigan aceptando, pero esto sólo será en mi caso, también les pagaré doscientas mil libras a cada uno, tío Arthur y tía Molly, así que serán cuatrocientas mil libras sólo por la audiencia que tendrán conmigo como pretendiente y discutamos lo de mi informe y los bienes de nuestras familias.

– Después de eso, si sigo como pretendiente, pagaré quinientas mil libras, cada mes sólo por verla y que ella me vea, será cada mes, porque yo la quiero ver muy seguido, así que es justo – Siguió diciendo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa – a esto agreguémosle las setecientas cincuenta mil libras que pagaré cada mes, para hablarle, jugar, pasear y estar con ella, siempre que mi Ginny quiera, por lo que sí lo sumo, pagaré un millón, doscientas cincuenta mil libras cada mes, para verla y estar con ella, hasta que ella se comprometa con alguien más o sí tengo suerte, tal vez se comprometa conmigo – Dijo Harry contento, los demás estaban asustados y Arthur estaba muy pálido.

– Y si soy afortunado y ella rechaza a los demás pretendientes y me acepta como su prometido – Decía Harry emocionado – entonces pagaré un millón de libras para comprometerme con ella; y después pagaré dos millones de libras para casarme y hacerla muy feliz, durante toda su vida y estaremos juntos siempre – Harry estaba emocionado y contento, los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír al verlo tan ilusionado.

– Harry eso es demasiado dinero – Le dijo muy pálido Arthur – sé que tienes mucho dinero, pero creo que es demasiado, por qué no pagas menos – Le sugirió

– No, ella vale más, mucho más, así que no lo haré – Dijo decidido.

– Está bien, pero haremos unos cambios, con la tercera y cuarta etapa, ya que tú pasas mucho tiempo con ella – Le dijo Arthur tomando una decisión.

– ¿Cuáles cambios? – Le preguntó Harry sospechoso.

– Cómo tú de todas formas la ves muy seguido y pasa tiempo con ella, al ser como su familia, amigo y compañero de juegos, me pagarás las quinientas mil libras cada mes por hacerlo y sólo me pagarás las setecientas cincuenta mil libras, cuando la lleves a pasear más lejos o salgamos de vacaciones – le dijo Arthur decidido.

– Me parece, pero creo que será al revés tío – Le replicó Harry sonriendo – te pagaré las setecientas cincuenta mil libras por verla y estar con ella, pero te pagaré las quinientas mil libras cada vez que quiera llevarla a pasear a algún otro lugar o la lleve de vacaciones, eso no pasa muy seguido, así que prefiero pagar más por estar con ella más tiempo.

– Está bien Harry, así lo haremos – Dijo Arthur resignado – aunque no me gusta esto, pero lo hago por mi hija Harry y porque pienso que tú podrías hacerla feliz, si te casas con ella.

– Lo haré tío, la haré muy feliz si ella me acepta – Prometió Harry ilusionado – hasta tengo el anillo que quiero que use como mi esposa – los demás lo vieron sorprendidos y emocionados, creían saber de qué anillo hablaba Harry.

– Podríamos verlo Harry – Le preguntaron emocionadas sus tías.

Harry sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de tela negra, la abrió y sacó la cadena con el medallón en forma de corazón y el estuche negro, los puso en el escritorio y abriendo el estuche sacó el anillo más delgado, con la esmeralda en forma de corazón; se los pasó a sus tías y ellas lo miraron emocionadas y con ojos llorosos.

– Estamos seguras que le gustará mucho – decían muy contentas e ilusionadas.

– Eso espero, porque no pienso dárselo a nadie más – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste, recibiendo y guardando el anillo y el medallón en la bolsa y poniéndola en su bolsillo, los demás lo miraban sonriendo.

– Bien Harry, ya hablamos de los asuntos de Gryffindor y de Ginny, hay algo más que quieras decirnos – Le preguntó Remus amablemente.

– Si, hay algo más, yo… – Harry se puso un poco sonrojado – sé que mi familia tiene mucho dinero y yo quisiera que ustedes se encargaran de manejarlo, yo sólo quiero tener lo necesario para vivir tranquilamente, quiero cumplir con mis obligaciones como el duque de Gryffindor, pero quiero recibir un salario justo, por mi trabajo y quiero vivir con el dinero que me gane, no quiero vivir de la herencia de mis padres, de mi herencia sólo pagaré lo del compromiso con mi Ginny, yo mismo sacaré el dinero y se lo daré a mi tío, cada mes, pero fuera de eso ustedes tendrán el control de mi herencia, hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, sabían que Harry era muy responsable y que sabía cómo utilizar el dinero con prudencia, desde pequeño James le daba cada mes una pequeña cantidad de dinero para sus gastos personales y él sólo lo ocupaba, para casos de emergencia o para comprarle regalos a Ginny, no lo malgastaba y por eso siempre tenía sus ahorros. Entendían que le habían enseñado a ser independiente y a trabajar duro para vivir, por eso entendían que no quisiera vivir de su herencia, su padre era igual, él tenía su sueldo y con eso vivía él y su familia, casi nunca usaban el dinero de su herencia, sólo en caso de emergencia o cuando querían ayudar a alguien que necesitaba mucho dinero; también tenían un dinero aparte, que nunca tocaban ellos, ya que era para los gastos de mantenimiento del territorio de Gryffindor y de las personas que vivían ahí.

– Eso es muy responsable de tu parte Harry – Lo felicitaron sus tíos.

– Entonces te daremos el mismo sueldo que tu padre tenía – Le dijo Remus sonriendo.

– No, eso es demasiado – Les dijo Harry sorprendido – mientras yo viva con ustedes, yo sólo quiero seguir recibiendo la misma cantidad que mis padres me daban cada mes, pero cuando viva solo, quisiera recibir la cuarta parte del sueldo de mi padre, creo que es suficiente para mí, yo no tengo una familia, así que no necesito mucho dinero, para vivir bien. – Les explicó Harry a sus tíos.

– Está bien, yo estoy de acuerdo con eso – Dijo Sirius sonriendo – y sí llegarás a necesitar más dinero, por cualquier cosa, sólo tendrás que decirnos, tú tendrás el acceso total a tu herencia de todas formas.

– Está bien tío, gracias – Les sonrió Harry agradecido.

– Pero Harry, hay algo que me incomoda – Le dijo Arthur un poco molesto.

– ¿Qué es tío? – Harry lo miraba preocupado y curioso.

– Es que tú dices que aparte de tus funciones como Duque, tú trabajo primordial será la seguridad de mi hija y… – Le decía Arthur despacio –… me parece que no es justo que tú tengas que proteger a mi hija, como si fuera tu trabajo y menos si yo no te pago por ello, después de todo es de la seguridad de mi hija, de lo que hablamos y eso es muy importante para mí, así que yo te daré un sueldo justo por cuidar y proteger a mi hija, eso me dejará más tranquilo, ya que no me dejas encargarme a mí mismo de su seguridad, así será como que te contrate por proteger a mi hija y cómo tú has dicho que nos mantendrás informados, en todo lo referente a ella, será cómo que me des cuentas de tu trabajo y yo no sentiré como si te estoy explotando para que cuides a mi hija, cuando es mi responsabilidad hacerlo.

– Pero tío yo no quiero proteger a mi Ginny, porque sea mi obligación o mi trabajo, yo lo hago, porque la quiero y no quiero que le pase nada, no podría soportarlo – Le dijo Harry indignado.

– Eso lo sé Harry, no me mal entiendas – Le dijo Arthur serio – Yo sé las razones que tienes para proteger a mi hija y te lo agradezco mucho, nunca podré pagarte por todo lo que haces por ella, tú la has cuidado siempre y lo más importante para mí, es que la haces feliz Harry, es por eso que lo entiendo Harry, es la razón de que permita que lo hagas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es mi hija y es mi responsabilidad velar por ella yo también necesito saber que hago lo mejor para ella y yo confío en ti Harry, sé que la cuidarás y la harás feliz, lo sé, por eso te pido que me la cuides, que seas su guardián y tutor responsable, pero te pagaré por ello y te pediré cuentas sobre tu trabajo, así estaré más tranquilo. – Terminó de explicarse Arthur, los demás lo miraban comprensivos.

Harry se quedó un momento pensando en todo lo que su tío había dicho y lo entendió, sabía que era el padre de su pequeña y que su tío Arthur y la tía Molly amaban mucho a su Ginny y sabía que harían cualquier cosa para protegerla y hacerla feliz, siempre lo habían hecho y por eso permitían que él estuviera cerca de ella, porque sabían que ella era feliz a su lado y por eso esperaban que él se casara con ella, porque confiaban en que él la haría feliz, también estaban dispuestos a recibir todo el dinero por su compromiso, ellos también querían garantizar el bienestar y la seguridad de su hija. Así que Harry tomó su decisión y sonriendo vio a su tío que esperaba su respuesta.

– Acepto, aceptaré que me pagues por cuidar a mi Ginny – Le dijo Harry viéndolo a los ojos – ¿Cuánto será lo que me pagarás tío?

– ¿Cuánto crees que vale la seguridad y la felicidad de mi hija Harry? – Le preguntó Arthur frunciendo el ceño al igual que los demás – Al igual que tú, yo no creo que haya dinero en el mundo para pagar eso, mi hija es lo más valioso e importante para mi esposa y para mí y por ella haremos lo que sea, así que no creo que haya una cantidad suficiente que pague por eso, pero creo que te pagaré un millón de libras al mes, por proteger a mi hija y ser su tutor responsable, además de ser el encargado de su proceso de compromiso, y deberás mantenerme informado de todo, cada mes me presentarás un informe sobre su seguridad y un informe sobre su compromiso, confío en ti Harry, así que estoy seguro que no me defraudarás.

– No lo haré tío, pero es mucho dinero lo que quieres darme – Le dijo Harry serio.

– Yo creo que no Harry, y tú también piensas lo mismo, eso no es nada, para garantizar la seguridad, el bienestar y la felicidad de mi única hija, ella es lo más importante para mí y lo más valioso que tengo, junto con mi esposa, así que eso es lo que te pagaré y no daré menos que eso. – Arthur hablo con una firmeza y autoridad, que pocas veces hacía.

– Está bien tío, sólo porque pienso lo mismo que tú – Le dijo Harry dándole la mano para sellar el trato, los demás estaban contentos, Harry se estaba comportando con mucha madurez y todos estaban orgullosos de él.

– Bueno creo que eso es todo – Dijo Sirius sonriendo – a no ser que quiera algo más jefe.

– No, eso es todo – Harry ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta – ahora me iré a jugar con mi Ginny, ya estuvo mucho tiempo separada de mí y eso no nos gusta, así que hasta luego.

Los demás sólo rieron divertidos, Harry se comportaba con gran madurez y responsabilidad al tratar temas importantes, tenía mucha firmeza y autoridad para hablar, pero después de eso volvía a ser el niño divertido, juguetón y amable de siempre. Cuando salieron al jardín lo vieron abrazando a su Ginny, mientras la cargaba y le daba vueltas en el aire, los dos reían divertidos y Teddy decía que era su turno, de girar, todos los adultos rieron divertidos, amaban a esos niños y querían que siempre fueran felices, es por eso que todos se esforzaban y trabajaban duro, querían garantizar la seguridad y felicidad de sus niños.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_¿Qué piensan de las decisiones de Harry? ¿Qué pensará Ginny de esto? Me gustaría saber lo que piensan de las desiciones de Harry, porque a partir de ahora la vida de ellos dos se verá afectada por varios cambios, donde su amor estará a prueba._**

**_Por cierto he estado escribiendo otros fics, sobre Harry y Ginny, Bella y Edward, que son cortos, pero también estoy trabajando en una historia sobre Spirited Aways o El Viaje de Chihiro, no sé si ya vieron la película, pero se las recomiendo, porque es muy linda e interensante, te deja muchas enseñanzas y la oportunidad de fantasear con el reencuentro de Chihiro y su amado Haku; así que si no han visto la película, les recomiendo que la vean y diganme si quieren que publique otra historia, de las que tengo, aunque mi prioridad será Unidos en cuerpo y alma._**

**_Espero su respuesta y sus comentarios._**

**_Mhushaka :)_**


	14. Nuevos Cambios, Nueva Vida

_**N/A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.**_

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**_

* * *

**_14\. _****_Nuevos Cambios, Nueva Vida._**

Cuando el rey visitó a Harry, le ofreció sus condolencias y él las agradeció con amabilidad, el rey fue a visitar las tumbas de James y Lily y les llevó un arreglo de flores, con el escudo del reino de Inglaterra, también llevaba escudos y regalos de otros reinos y familias importantes, las colocó en las tumbas y se quedó en silencio, viéndolos, después se secó las lágrimas y se giró para abrazar a Harry, diciéndole, que sus padres siempre estarían con él y que nunca estaría solo, porque había muchas personas que lo amaban y se preocupaban por él.

Harry agradeció mucho que el rey el lugar de dar un gran discurso, ante los demás, prefiriera ver a sus padres en privado y que después le dijera esas palabras que no eran mentiras ni sólo para quedar bien, Harry sabía que el rey lo apreciaba y a él también le agradaba, así que lo abrazó y le dio las gracias por todo.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de los Weasley, el rey pasó un momento con la familia, sólo estaban reunidas las familias Weasley, Black y Lupin, además de Harry y el rey, quien reía divertido al ver a los niños jugar y escuchaban historias divertidas de James y Lily Potter, después de eso el rey le preguntó a Harry sobre su propuesta y Harry gentilmente la rechazó, diciéndole que ya tenía un plan para su vida como el duque de Gryffindor y que si quería se lo podrían explicar él y sus tíos, el sorprendido rey aceptó y se fueron al estudio, para presentarles lo que planeaban hacer, con Gryffindor y Slytherin.

El rey los escuchó atentamente y hacía preguntas de vez en cuando para aclarar unos puntos, que Harry le explicaba con paciencia, estaba muy sorprendido de ver al niño de nueve años, que explicaba las cosas con gran conocimiento y confianza en sí mismo, sabía que desde pequeño lo habían preparado para esto, pero le sorprendía ver que tan formado estaba, confiaba que sus proyectos tendrían éxito, así que le brindó todo su apoyo.

Los tíos de Harry le explicaron al rey, como manejarían los asuntos de Harry, manteniendo oculta su identidad y el rey lo comprendió y firmó un documento donde, se comprometía a no revelar nunca su identidad, para asegurar su protección, acordaron que cuando Harry le presentará los informes más importantes, el rey le haría una invitación, para hacerles creer a los demás que él sólo lo visitaba, por cortesía, ya que todos sabían que apreciaba al pequeño Potter.

También le explicaron que Harry era el guardián y tutor responsable de la pequeña Ginny y que de ahora en adelante, siempre que preguntaran por ella, dijera que estaba bajo la responsabilidad del Duque de Gryffindor y que si querían información sobre ella y el proceso de su compromiso, tendrían que contactarse con el Duque que enviaría a una persona de confianza para representarlo, pero que en realidad iría Harry y uno de sus tíos, ya que aún era muy pequeño, pero que cuando fuera más grande, se haría cargo él solo; igual le comentaron cómo era el proceso de Ginny con todas sus etapas y los precios que tendrían que pagar, Arthur, Sirius y Remus le aclararon que había sido Harry el responsable de eso y que era su idea, cosa que sorprendió y divirtió mucho al rey, sabía que Harry y Ginny eran muy cercanos y creía que ellos se terminarían casando juntos al final.

– Creo que hasta yo pagué mucho menos por la esposa de mi hijo mayor – Comentó sorprendido – Pero es buena idea, creo que haré lo mismo con mi hija menor – dijo pensativo, sorprendiendo a los demás. – Bueno… quisiera que me informaran también sobre este proceso, estimo mucho a la pequeña pelirroja y desearía tener un hijo pequeño, para que fuera un candidato a pretendiente, así que les hablaré a mis hijos y a otros conocidos, también hay unos príncipes de otros reinos, que conozco que podrían estar interesados, también les platicaré sobre ella, pero necesitaré que me envíes el documento de su presentación, los requisitos y condiciones que estás pidiendo. Por cierto dentro de unos meses habrá un baile, por el cumpleaños de mi hija, creo que podrían asistir y ahí podrían haber muchos candidatos que estarán interesados en ella, siempre que la ven me preguntan mucho por ella y hoy puedo decirles que está bajo la responsabilidad del Duque de Gryffindor, estoy seguro que se pondrán contentos. – el rey hablaba emocionado y perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que los tres hombres lo miraban sorprendidos y Harry lo miraba entre molesto y agradecido.

– Esta bien, le mandaremos el documento de presentación, de los requisitos y condiciones que pedimos, para mi Ginny, también asistiremos al baile del cumpleaños de la princesa y así usted podrá presentarla y decirles a ellos que se contacten conmigo si están interesados, – Dijo Harry serio.

– Me agrada tu idea Harry, así que infórmame sobre el proceso de la pequeña Ginny y definitivamente haré el mismo proceso con mi hija, pero también me gustaría asistir a la boda de ustedes, por muchos pretendientes que estoy seguro ella tendrá, estoy convencido de que al final se casará contigo y quiero estar presente en la boda y darles mi bendición – Dijo el rey emocionado y viendo con una sonrisa a un rojo Harry.

– Gracias alteza, tiene mi palabra de que será invitado a nuestra boda, si ella me acepta a mí, también lo mantendré informado sobre el proceso de mi Ginny y me alegra que haga lo mismo con la princesa – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y muy sonrojado, los demás se rieron divertidos.

Después de la visita del rey Harry, Sirius y Remus ayudaron a que Arthur se levantará del suelo y lo acomodaron en el sillón, desde que el rey había dicho lo del proceso de Ginny, Arthur había estado muy callado y se miraba por ratos preocupado, asustado emocionado, sorprendido y feliz, hasta que al final, después de que el rey se fuera, se fue al estudio, seguido de sus amigos y Harry, quienes lo habían estado vigilando preocupados, para después ver asustados que Arthur se desmayaba.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaban asustados y preocupados – ¿Qué pasa, estás enfermo?

– El rey… príncipes… conocidos… mi hija… príncipes – murmuraba Arthur tartamudeando y haciendo que sus amigos lo mirarán y empezaran a reír, mientras Harry lo miraba molesto y rodaba sus ojos, haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

– No me lo recuerdes tío – Dijo todavía molesto – ahora habrán muchos pretendientes, él estará haciéndole promoción a MI GINNY y yo que esperaba que me preocuparía con los nobles de este reino, a Ginny le gustan los españoles, le agrada su forma de hablar, no es justo, debería poner como condición que sólo se permiten ingleses – Decía Harry enojado, mientras Sirius y Remus no aguantaban la risa y Arthur lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba.

– Españoles… príncipes… mi hija – Decía Arthur.

– Sí, creo que sólo aceptaré a los ingleses – Dijo Harry decidido, hablando muy serio y como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, después vio a sus otros tíos que lloraban de la risa y les dijo enojado – ¡Dejen de reír ahora mismo, esto es serio!

– No sé cuál de los dos es más divertido – Dijo entre risas Sirius – uno no puede ni hablar de la sorpresa y el otro está enojado y queriendo hacer trampa.

– Yo no quiero hacer trampa – Dijo Harry indignado, con la cara y las orejas muy rojas, haciendo reír más a sus tíos.

– Lo es si quieres que sólo sean ingleses los pretendientes, porque sabes que a la pequeña Ginny le gustan mucho los españoles – Dijo Remus sonriendo maliciosamente.

– A mi Ginny no le gustan los españoles – Dijo Harry enojado – a ella le causa gracia la forma en que hablan y además los voy a descartar no para hacer trampa, sino porque Ginny no habla español, así que no podrá entenderles, es mejor que no estén interesados.

– Si claro, pero como Elly habla español, le diremos que le enseñen y así solucionamos el problema y no tendrás descartarlos, Ginny será feliz con los españoles que le gustan. – le dijo traviesamente Sirius.

– No quiero que mi Ginny hable español, ya tiene mucho que aprender – dijo testarudamente Harry, cada vez más enojado y más rojo.

– Mejor le preguntamos a la pequeña Ginny y que ella decida – Dijo Remus divertido.

– Bien pero yo le preguntaré – Dijo Harry enojado – ustedes no dirán nada y tío Arthur, ya basta, yo te había dicho que Ginny le gustaba a esos niños y a esas personas, así que no te sorprendas tanto, mi pequeña es muy hermosa, demasiado para su propio bien, así que no te sorprendas que esos príncipes y duques quieran comprometerse con ella. ¡Ahora vamos con mi Ginny!

Los demás salieron del estudio y fueron en busca de la pequeña que estaba bordando con su mamá y sus tías. Harry al llegar donde ella le quitó su bordado de las manos, la levantó y la sentó en sus piernas, abrazándola posesivamente y dándole besos en su carita, ante la atenta mirada de todos, las mujeres estaban sorprendidas y los hombres reían divertidos y negaban con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué te pasa mi Harry, por qué estás molesto? – Le preguntó Ginny con cariño y dándoles besos a su Harry, que respiraba el perfume del cabello de Ginny para calmarse.

– Ginny… verdad que a ti no te gustan los españoles – le dijo Harry muy triste – verdad que sólo te agrada como hablan.

– Te refieres a los niños agradables del palacio que hablaban de forma graciosa – Le dijo Ginny sorprendida, viendo que Harry asentía muy triste – bueno… eran unos niños muy lindos, ¿Por qué preguntas?

– ¿Te gustan? – Le preguntó Harry muy triste.

– Claro que no, me gustas sólo tú, ellos son graciosos, me hicieron reír, ya te lo había dicho Harry – Dijo Ginny confundida – ¿Por qué lo preguntas Harry?

– El rey dijo que harán un baile por el cumpleaños de la princesa, nos ha invitado y mencionó que llegarían muchas personas de otros reinos, que querrían conocerte y mis tíos dijeron que a ti te gustaban los españoles – Los acusó Harry, haciendo pucheros y mirando triste a su Ginny, que miraba enojada a los tres hombres que estaban nerviosos y asustados, sus esposas los miraban divertidas, sabían lo que venía a continuación.

– Y por qué le dijeron eso a MI HARRY, ustedes lo hicieron sentir triste, no debieron decirle esa mentira, a mí sólo me gusta mi Harry, nadie más – Les gritó Ginny enojada a los tres hombres que retrocedieron asustados, ella era de temer cuando se enojaba. – Discúlpense con mi Harry ahora mismo, sino no respondo de mí misma y algo malo les puede pasar.

– Pero hija yo no le dije nada, fueron ellos dos, a mí también me sorprendió lo que dijo el rey y no me lo esperaba, así que no dije nada, dile Harry, yo no dije nada – Dijo Arthur tan asustado que hasta salió del shock en el que estaba antes.

– Es cierto, tío Arthur no dijo nada, fueron ellos dos – Dijo Harry señalando a Sirius y Remus que los miraban con ojos entrecerrados y retrocedían al ver la mirada furiosa de Ginny, las tres mujeres reían en voz baja muy divertidas.

– Tíos pídanle perdón a mi Harry inmediatamente – Les dijo Ginny enojada.

– Perdónanos Harry – Dijeron los dos a la vez – no debimos decir que a Ginny le gustaban los españoles.

– Está bien – dijo Harry abrazando a su Ginny y mirando divertidos a sus tíos que lo miraban con ojos entrecerrados. – entonces no te gustan esos niños pequeña.

– No Harry, sólo tú – le susurró Ginny en el oído a su Harry y besándolo en las mejillas, los demás los miraban sonriendo al ver a los niños abrazados y dándose besos, todos estaban felices, porque estaban juntos.

Así pasaron los días, Harry se iba todos los días con sus tíos a cumplir sus obligaciones como el duque, también se reunían mucho, planeando y preparando todo para empezar a trabajar en su proyecto de Slytherin, pero a pesar de eso, siempre pasaba unas horas con su Ginny, donde seguía entrenándola y después pasaban un tiempo juntos, eran menos las horas que pasaban juntos, y los dos se extrañaban, pero Ginny entendía que Harry debía trabajar y por eso, lo entendía y aprovechaba mucho el tiempo en que estaban juntos.

Desde que miraba que Harry llegaba, corría hacia él y lo abrazaba dándole muchos besos, en la cara, él la abrazaba y la cargaba en sus brazos, se besaban un rato abrazándose y después se iban a entrenar, después platicaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, Ginny le contaba sobre sus lecciones que había recibido y Harry le platicaba sobre su trabajo y lo que había hecho con sus tíos, luego de cenar se iban a dormir, los dos estaban cansados y por lo menos eran felices al estar juntos.

Harry vivió nueve meses con su tío Arthur y con su Ginny, pero después vivió otros seis meses con su tío Sirius, él y su tía Elly estaban muy contentos, porque ya había nacido su hijo, al que llamaron Leonel, pero lo llamaban Leo, Harry se acordaba de cuando Ginny era una bebita y le gustaba estar con el pequeño Leo y le ayudaba a su tía a cuidarlo, después de todo él cuidó a su pequeña Ginny. Después viviría seis meses con su tío Remus, su tía Dora y con Teddy; y al cumplir los doce años viviría él solo, en una casa en el pueblo o en una cabaña que ya estaba construyendo, cerca de donde sus padres estaban enterrados.

A Ginny no le gustó la idea de que Harry se fuera de su casa, tenía miedo que se alejara de ella, pero Harry le dijo que era para ayudar a su tía con el pequeño Leo y le aseguró que siempre se verían, ya que debían seguir con el entrenamiento y después de eso, podían pasar un tiempo juntos, así que ella lo entendió y aceptó su decisión, recordando los consejos de su tía Lily, de apoyarlo siempre y estar para él. Pero eso no significaba que no lo extrañara mucho, sobre todo en las noches, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con su Harry, le encantaba dormir abrazada a él y despertar todas las mañanas, sintiendo los besos de Harry en su cara o ser ella quien lo despertará a besos y que al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que viera fuera la cara de su Harry y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Pero lo que Ginny no sabía, era que Harry también la extrañaba mucho y le costaba dormir bien sin tener a su pequeña en sus brazos, durmiendo encima de él mientras lo abrazaba, extrañaba escucharla susurrar su nombre entre sueños y los besos que se daban cada mañana, pero se recordaba a sí mismo que lo hacía por el bien de ella y por eso soportaba el dolor de estar separados, por lo menos la miraba todos los días, durante el entrenamiento y después platicaban un rato y podía abrazarla y darle todos los besos que quisiera; también sabía que ella lo extrañaba, lo notaba, por la forma en que lo recibía todos los días y como se aferraba a él, cuando lo abrazaba, también notaba su tristeza, cuando ya era hora de despedirse y le dolía verla sufrir, pero recordaba la razón, por la que lo hacía y soportaba su dolor y se iba.

Las cosas iban bien en Gryffindor, con sus tíos habían avanzado en su proyecto de Slytherin y confiaba que en poco tiempo empezarían a poner en práctica sus planes. También cumplía con su función como guardián y tutor responsable de su pequeña, la protegía mucho y era casi imposible que alguien se le acercara, sin que se diera cuenta y estaba al pendiente de su educación y de todo lo que hacía, hasta del proceso de su compromiso.

Ya había recibido más de treinta informes, de diferentes candidatos a pretendientes y había descartado a varios de ellos al revisar sus informes, sus tíos se habían sorprendido cuando les dijo que ya tenía recaudado un millón de libras del proceso de Ginny y todavía le faltaba recibir el bono de las audiencias que tenía que dar. El rey había cumplido con lo que había dicho y les había hablado a muchos nobles sobre la señorita Weasley que estaba bajo la responsabilidad del Duque de Gryffindor y en el baile del cumpleaños de la princesa, muchos nobles querían acercársele a Ginny y saludarla, pero Harry no se separó ni un momento de su lado y sus tíos les daban la carta de presentación de Ginny a todos los que preguntaban por ella, diciéndoles que ahí venían la información que necesitaban para el proceso de compromiso, el rey ya les había dicho que ella tenía un proceso diferente, porque era muy especial y que él haría lo mismo con su hija menor, esto hizo que los grandes nobles desde príncipes y condes de diferentes reinos se interesaran más en la pequeña, para molestia de Harry y sorpresa y alegría de su familia.

Ginny le había ayudado a revisar los informes, se había sorprendido, cuando Harry le dijo que el rey le había pedido que llevara un control con la mayoría de los hijos de los nobles, a ella le emocionaba ayudar a su Harry, ya que así pasaban más tiempo juntos; y le causaba gracia que Harry tomara en cuenta su opinión sobre los niños que mandaban su informe. Ella leía la parte que describía a los niños o jóvenes ya que unos tenían hasta diecisiete años y los informes decían cómo eran físicamente y en su forma de ser y actuar, además de las cosas que les gustaban y lo que hacían como pasatiempos. Unos le parecían que eran muy aburridos, feos, raros, orgullosos, creídos o simplemente no le agradaban, porque recordaba haberlos visto en los eventos sociales que hacían en el palacio y sabía que no le habían simpatizado, le decía a Harry lo que no le gustaba de ellos y él anotaba unas cosas en sus apuntes, después le preguntaba si no le agradaban ni un poco y ella le decía que no le importaban ni le agradaban ni un poco.

Harry la escuchaba y sonriendo ponía el informe a un lado, junto con los otros que no le agradaban y después le daba un beso en la mejilla, como si le gustaba que no le agradaban esos muchachos, sus padres también los acompañaban y escuchaban atentos lo que ella decía, así que Ginny se sentía feliz y orgullosa porque ayudaba a su Harry a hacer su trabajo y lo hacía bien.

También le decía si alguno de los muchachos le agradaban o le llamaban la atención, entonces Harry le preguntaba qué era lo que le gustaba o le agradaba de ellos y ella le decía que le gustaba de ellos, ya sea de su físico, su forma de ser o sus gustos y pasatiempos; generalmente le interesaban o agradaban los que tenían algo que le recordaba a su Harry, pero no se lo decía, simplemente le decía lo que le gustaba y Harry anotaba más cosas en su informe en que llevaba sus apuntes, después Harry le volvía a preguntar si en verdad le agradaban y si ella le decía que sí, la miraba fijamente un momento y después asintiendo con la cabeza, ponía el informe aparte de los que a ella no le agradaban.

Pero eran pocos los que a ella le llamaban la atención y ella notó que a Harry le gustaba más cuando no le agradaban ya que siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla y cuando le agradaban, no lo hacía, sólo la miraba fijamente y apartaba el informe de los demás; y como a ella le gustaba que le diera besos, prefería decirle que no le agradaban, para que Harry le diera más besos, de todas formas no le interesaban mucho y no era nada que a ella le importaba ¿Verdad?

Ginny no sabía que aceptaba o rechazaba a sus futuros pretendientes, ni tampoco sabía que muchos de ellos eran hijos de reyes, príncipes, duques, marqueses y condes de ese reino y de otros países, a ella sólo le gustaba poder ayudar a su Harry en una de sus funciones como el duque de Gryffindor y poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Un día Molly se acercó a su hija, mientras Ginny bordaba y le preguntó qué pensaba de Harry como niño, le dijo que al escucharla hablar de otros niños, quería saber lo que pensaba de Harry, esto sorprendió a Ginny y le dijo que su Harry era el niño más maravilloso que había, porque era amable, dulce, cariñoso, gentil, valiente, fuerte, inteligente, decidido, confiable, generoso y la hacía muy feliz, siempre se preocupaba por ella, pero la dejaba ser ella misma, no la trataba como si fuera una muñequita delicada, pero la trataba con mucha gentileza y dulzura, además era su mejor amigo y confiaba mucho en él, sabía que nunca le haría daño y lo quería mucho.

Molly escuchaba a su hija y le sonreía, le preguntó que pensaba de su físico y Ginny se sonrojó y le dijo que creía que era muy guapo, Molly le pidió que le contara, qué era lo que le gustaba de él y Ginny muy sonrojada y sin ver a su mamá a la cara le dijo que le gustaba mucho porque Harry tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, que le gustaban mucho y que tenía su pelo negro azabache muy rebelde, el cual adoraba revolver más con sus manitas, porque era muy suave; además Harry era muy fuerte aunque no tuviera muchos músculos, pero ella sabía lo fuerte que era y sus brazos eran largos y fuertes, que la rodeaban fácilmente con gran delicadeza y siempre estaba muy cómoda en ellos, también le gustaba su pecho, que se amoldaba a ella cuando la abrazaba, le dijo que podía dormir muy cómoda y confortable en su pecho, con sus brazos rodeándola, haciéndola sentir muy segura, calentita y protegida, también la hacía sentir querida y segura con sólo estar cerca de él. Molly le había sonreído y la había abrazado, le dio las gracias y la dejó para que siguiera bordando.

Pocos días después Arthur se le había acercado a su hija, mientras ella pintaba en el jardín, le dijo que había algo que siempre había querido preguntarle, sobre Harry, Ginny vio un momento a su papá y le dijo que podía preguntarle lo que quisiera, Arthur le dijo que quería saber qué pensaba sobre el hecho de que Harry luchara y matara a las personas, aunque estas personas fueran malas y se lo merecían, pero quería saber qué pensaba sobre esto, sobre todo cuando perdía el control y no sólo los mataba, sino que destrozaba sus cuerpos. Ginny miraba fijamente a su padre y le dijo que sabía el por qué Harry mataba a esas personas y ella lo entendía y lo apoyaba, además sabia lo mucho que le afectaba matar a esas personas y sobre todo cuando perdía el control, ya que a Harry no le gustaba combatir y menos matar, a no ser que tuviera que hacerlo.

Así que le dijo que se sentía muy orgullosa de él y lo apoyaba en todo, no le importaba que haya matado a esas personas, porque sabían que eran malos y que hacían mucho daño y trataban de separarlos, también le dijo a su papá que sentía mucho respeto por su Harry y que hasta lo admiraba, por su dedicación para hacer las cosas bien, y que cuando él entrenaba o combatía con otros para protegerla, Harry demostraba toda la fortaleza y valentía que tenía, ella sabía que era muy fuerte y que nunca se rendía y ella lo admiraba por eso. Su padre la abrazó y le dijo que Harry era muy afortunado por tenerla, pero Ginny le dijo que la afortunada era ella por tenerlo a él.

Molly y Arthur habían decidido preguntarle a Ginny lo que pensaba sobre Harry, ya que él ya les habían entregado su informe, donde se describía y les daba toda la información de su familia y de él, era muy parecido a los informes de los otros nobles, pero Harry había agregado los defectos que pensaba que tenía, algo que los otros evitaban agregar, él decía que uno de sus defectos eran ser muy sobreprotector y exigente con sus seres queridos y que no dudaba en matar a alguien si trataban de lastimar a su familia, también había puesto que una de las cosas que más lamentaba haber hecho, era perder el control y dejarse llevar por su enojo y deseo de venganza, no sólo matando a unas personas, sino que había destrozado dos cuerpos y había matado, decapitado y les había sacado el corazón a los que había matado.

Era como si tratara de decirles las razones por las que debían rechazarlo y negar que fuera el pretendiente de su hija, por lo que Molly y Arthur decidieron, dejar que su hija decidiera y tomaron apuntes sobre las respuestas de Ginny, haciendo un informe donde detallaban las razones para aceptarlo como pretendiente, sabían que las opiniones de Ginny y su decisión era lo único que convencería y tranquilizaría a Harry, para que siguiera siendo un pretendiente de su Ginny.

Ellos le informaron a Harry que ya habían leído su informe y que lo aceptaban, para que pasara a la siguiente etapa, Harry les preguntó si estaban seguros, ya que si fuera él lo rechazaría, por lo que había hecho, ellos le dijeron que en su audiencia con ellos discutirían las razones que tenían para aceptarlo y que le darían un informe con los motivos que los llevaron a aceptarlo; esto hizo que Harry sonriera y les agradeciera, fijaron la fecha de la audiencia y Harry se comprometió a llevar las cuatrocientas mil libras, ese día.

Cuando llegó el día dela audiencia, Harry llegó a casa de sus tíos, mientras Ginny recibía sus lecciones con sus tías, él se reunió con Molly y Arthur en el estudio, para discutir sobre su aceptación, Harry les entregó el dinero a sus tíos que lo guardaron en el cofre donde tenían el dinero del proceso de Ginny, entonces empezaron a hablar.

– Sabemos que trataste de convencernos de que no eras un buen pretendiente para nuestra hija – Le dijo Arthur serio

– Saben que yo he rechazado a muchos de sus pretendientes, sólo por no cuidar de la naturaleza, ni los seres vivos, ellos no son asesinos, ni han matado a nadie, yo si lo he hecho – Harry también hablaba muy serio – y si un candidato hubiera matado a alguien, lo rechazaría inmediatamente, es por eso que creo que no debería ser diferente conmigo, no quiero que ella se case con un asesino, ella merece a una buena persona, a alguien que sea mejor que yo.

– Lo sabemos Harry – Le dijo Arthur con firmeza – pero ellos no han estado en una situación, como la nuestra y me gustaría estar seguro, de que su esposo la protegería a toda costa si ella fuera atacada, sin importar que tenga que matar a otros, para hacerlo y las veces en que tú has matado a alguien ha sido para protegerla, es por eso que no nos importa que tú hayas matado a alguien, si con eso sé que no dudarás en mantenerla segura. Pero como sabíamos que pensarías así, nosotros decidimos dejar que nuestra hija decidiera, si a ella le molestaba tus defectos que dices tener.

– Ginny les dijo que me aceptaba como pretendiente – les dijo Harry sorprendido.

– No exactamente, nosotros le preguntamos lo que pensaba de ti – le explicó Molly sonriendo – lo hicimos por separado y aquí están sus respuestas – Molly le pasó el informe y Harry empezó a revisarlo.

– Ella nos dijo por qué le gustabas tanto físicamente, como en tu forma de ser, nos dijo lo que más le gustaba de ti y por qué te quería mucho, diciéndonos cómo se siente al estar contigo – Molly le señalaba lo que Ginny había dicho en cada punto que mencionaba.

– También nos dijo lo que pensaba, sobre el hecho de que mataras a esas personas, hasta de las veces en que perdiste el control y destrozaste los cuerpos de esos hombres, estando ella presente, – le decía Arthur con seriedad – te sorprenderá lo mucho que te comprende y como te respeta y admira por lo que has hecho, cuando sabe lo mucho que te afecta y te culpas, ella se siente agradecida contigo, porque sabe que lo has hecho para protegerla a ella y a tu familia, aunque no te gusta pelear ni matar a nadie, dice que sabe que tú no quieres lastimar a nadie y que eres una buena persona y por eso te admira y te respeta mucho.

Harry escuchaba y leía en el informe las respuestas de su pequeña, sonrió sorprendido al saber lo que más le gustaba de él, no creía que fuera así de guapo, como ella lo describía y le gustaba saber cómo se sentía cuando estaba con ella y la abrazaba y besaba, él se sentía igual que ella y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

No pudo evitar llorar al leer lo mucho que lo admiraba y respetaba por haber matado a esas personas que trataron de lastimarla, estaba agradecida con él, por cuidarla tanto y por quererla, ella sabía que se culpaba por eso y quería que dejara de hacerlo, porque ella lo comprendía y lo apoyaba, esto hizo que Harry llorara de la emoción, sentía que no la merecía y creyó que era una locura que ella pensaba lo mismo sobre él.

Arthur y Molly lo miraban en silencio, esperaban que las respuestas de su hija lo convencieran y lo ayudaran a no culparse más por lo que había tenido que hacer y esperaban que Ginny lo ayudara a ver la maravillosa persona que era, tal como ella había dicho que era. Cuando Harry terminó de leer, se limpió las lágrimas y vio a sus tíos con una sonrisa.

– Soy yo el que no la merece, ella es muy especial y perfecta – Dijo Harry sonriendo con cariño.

– Nosotros pensamos que los dos se merecen uno al otro – Le dijo Molly abrazándolo con cariño.

– Ahora ya sabes porque te aceptamos Harry, – Le dijo sonriendo Arthur – creo que hasta tú mismo te aceptarías, al saber lo que ella piensa y siente por ti.

– Así es tío, muchas gracias, seguiré siendo su pretendiente, mientras ella lo quiera – Les dijo Harry contento – gracias por esto, de verdad estoy muy agradecido.

– Puedes quedártelo, es para ti, de todas formas tú eres el encargado del proceso de mi pequeña Ginny – Le dijo Arthur al ver que Harry quería entregarles el informe – me alegra que seas uno de los pretendientes que ella ha aceptado.

– Muchas gracias tíos – les dijo Harry emocionado y después sacó una bolsa con setecientas cincuenta mil libras y otra con quinientas mil libras – Esto es mi pago para poder verla y estar con ella, a partir de hoy les daré cada mes setecientas cincuenta mil libras para poder estar con mi pequeña, hasta que ella se comprometa y las otras quinientas mil libras son para poder llevarla a pasear conmigo a la montaña, quiero enseñarle la cabaña que tendré ahí y la llevaré a ver a mis padres, hace mucho que quiere ir, me la llevaré ya mismo y la traeré después del atardecer y antes de la cena – Les informó Harry entregándoles el dinero y levantándose de la silla.

– Veo que ya tenías todo pensado – Dijo Arthur divertido – así que estabas seguro que serías el pretendiente de mi hija, me lo hubieras dicho antes, así no nos hubiéramos molestado en hacer el informe, para convencerte.

– La verdad, es que no lo sabía, pero sí lo deseaba, así que lo traje por si acaso – Les dijo Harry sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que sus tíos sonrieran divertidos al verlo – Ahora me retiro, quiero estar con mi Ginny. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Harry pidió permiso a sus tías para llevarse a Ginny de las lecciones, les dijo que ya había pedido permiso a sus tíos y ellas sonrieron emocionadas, porque sabían lo que eso significaba, le dijeron que no había problemas y que esperaban que la pasaran bien. Harry sonrió en agradecimiento y se acercó a una sorprendida Ginny que lo miraba con curiosidad, no le dijo nada, la cargó en sus brazos y le dio muchos besos en la cara, sacándola de la casa.

– Hola pequeña, te he extrañado mucho – Le decía Harry sin dejar de abrazarla ni besarla, haciéndola reír de lo feliz que estaba.

– Yo también te he extrañado mucho mi Harry – le dijo dándole besos en las mejillas, estaba contenta de estar con él – pero a donde me llevas y cómo es eso que ya les pediste permiso a mis papás – le preguntó curiosa, Harry la había llevado al establo y la bajó al suelo mientras preparaba los caballos.

– Es una sorpresa, pero hoy pasaremos el día juntos, te traeré a casa hasta el anochecer y hoy no habrá entrenamiento, sólo estaremos juntos tú y yo, haremos lo que queramos, además quiero enseñarte algo, serás la primera en verlo – Le dijo Harry terminando de preparar los caballos.

– ¡De verdad! Harry estoy tan contenta, te he extrañado mucho – Ginny corrió y lo abrazó por atrás, besándole la espalda, Harry se rió contento y la giró para tenerla enfrente entre sus brazos, como le gustaba a los dos, la levantó del suelo y sin dejar de abrazarla, empezó a darle besos en toda su cara y acariciándola en su rostro.

– Si, pequeña, es verdad – le susurró en su oído, sin dejar de abrazarse uno al otro, se extrañaban y querían estar juntos. Así estuvieron un rato y después Harry le ayudó a subir en Cometa de Fuego y él se subió en Rayo Veloz, él le dijo que la siguiera y salieron los dos cabalgando muy rápido y riendo felices y divertidos.

Harry llevó primero a su Ginny al pueblo, quería comprarle lo que ella quisiera, le compró un nuevo vestido con unos zapatos a juego y un hermoso chal, a ella le había gustado el bordado y los detalles, quería pedirles a sus tías que le enseñaran a bordar así, a ella le gustaba mucho bordar, algo que Harry le decía que no entendía cómo podía estar sentada bordando pacientemente cuando era muy inquieta y traviesa, Ginny lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y después le enseñaba la lengua y le revolvía el cabello rebelde a Harry haciéndolo reír. Harry compró comida para que comieran más tarde, conocía muy bien el apetito de su pequeña y no quería que se molestara porque tenía hambre, subieron las compras a los caballos y Harry guió a su Ginny a la montaña.

Ella conocía el camino, sabía que iban a la colina donde estaban enterrados sus tíos, ya tenía un tiempo en que Ginny no los iba a visitar y quería hacerlo, llegaron, y estuvieron en silencio, cada uno contando sus cosas y después Ginny cortó unas flores de la colina y les hizo unos hermosos ramos de flores para adornar las tumbas que siempre tenían flores que las personas les llevaban, aún estaban los escudos que el rey había llevado, después de estar ahí un rato, Harry le dijo que quería enseñarle algo y la condujo de nuevo a los caballos, para llevarla a su cabaña que hace poco habían terminado de construir.

Harry la guió en el bosque de la montaña, por un sendero, habían otros caminos y él le explicó cuál debía seguir para llevarla al sendero que la llevaba a un prado hermoso y donde en medio había una hermosa cabaña, Ginny le dijo que se parecía mucho a las que describían en los cuentos y que era muy hermosa, podían escuchar el ruido de un arroyo y él le dijo que había una pequeña cascada cerca y que algún día la llevaría. Ella estaba emocionada, le gustaba mucho ese lugar y le dijo a Harry que le gustaría vivir en un lugar así, Harry le sonrió con cariño y le dijo que era de él, lo cual sorprendió a la pequeña.

Se bajaron de los caballos y los dejaron en el prado, para que comieran pasto, Harry les dio unas manzanas y zanahorias que sabía que les gustaban, llevó las otras compras a la casa, pero Ginny se había quedado de pie junto a los caballos, Harry salió de la casa y la vio pensativa y preocupada, eso no le gustaba, quería que estuviera feliz.

– ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó besando sus mejillas.

– ¿Por qué tienes esta cabaña Harry? espero que no pienses vivir tú solo aquí – le dijo Ginny seria, se notaba su tristeza y su preocupación, ahora sí temía que su Harry se alejara.

– Ven Ginny siéntate – le dijo Harry sentándose en el pasto y acomodándola en sus piernas, sin dejar de abrazarla ni de darle besos en su carita. – he hablado con mis tíos y les he dicho que cuando cumpla los doce años quiero vivir yo solo, ya sea aquí o en una casa en el pueblo.

– ¿Por qué Harry? no quiero que vivas solo, tu puedes vivir conmigo, así estaremos juntos más tiempo del que estamos ahora – le dijo Ginny con tristeza y abrazándolo muy fuerte, temía mucho perderlo – a veces siento que quieres alejarte de mi lado y eso me duele, Harry, me duele mucho.

– Nunca te dejaré Ginny, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no nos veamos tan seguido y no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos pero yo siempre cuidaré de ti, siempre pequeña – Harry la consolaba, sabía que eso la lastimaba a ella y no quería que sufriera por él, pero era lo mejor para ella.

– Yo no quiero que me protejas Harry, quiero tenerte a mi lado, – le dijo Ginny molesta y empezando a asustarse – quiero que estemos juntos siempre, como lo prometimos cuando éramos más pequeños. No quiero perderte, no quiero.

– No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo, de alguna forma, nunca me alejaré de ti, no puedo hacerlo, a mí también me duele – le explicó Harry.

– Entonces vive conmigo Harry – le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos – no vivas solo, quédate a mi lado siempre.

– No puedo Ginny, hay razones para que viva solo y mis tíos lo saben, ellos lo entendieron y me apoyaron – le dijo Harry, sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero tenía que convencerla – es para protegerme pequeña, recuerda lo que les pasó a mis padres, las personas malas podrían pensar fácilmente que Voldemort los mató porque había descubierto que mi padre era el duque, todos sabían que él quería matar al duque de Gryffindor y entonces sabrían que yo soy el duque y tratarían de matarme.

– Con mayor razón Harry, no puedes vivir tú solo, podrían atacarte y nadie podría ayudarte, no puedes estar tu solo – le dijo Ginny asustada y abrazándolo posesivamente, no quería soltarlo, era su Harry.

– No pequeña – la tranquilizó Harry – sí vivo solo en esta cabaña tan pequeña o en una pequeña casa del pueblo, será más difícil que crean que el duque de Gryffindor viva en un lugar así, entonces será más difícil que descubran mi identidad, es lo más seguro para todos.

– Entonces viviré contigo Harry, yo estaré contigo y tú no estarás solo y yo cuidaré de ti, aunque nos ataquen, yo podré protegerte mientras tú los matas, tú sabes que puedo protegerte y será casi imposible que nos hagan daño o nos maten – Ginny empezó a darle muchos besos a Harry, tratando de convencerlo – y así estaremos juntos Harry, tú no estarás solo y yo estaré contigo siempre mi Harry.

Harry se dejó llevar un momento con la idea de vivir con su Ginny, sólo ellos dos, sabía que serían muy felices, los dos se cuidarían y estarían juntos, sabía que ella lo quería y él la quería mucho a ella, podría protegerla, nadie se le acercaría ni la atacaría pero… No, no podía dejarse convencer, tenía que protegerla y para eso tenía que alejarse de ella, porque si no, siempre estaría en peligro a su lado y él no quería eso, debía protegerla.

– Eso me gustaría mucho, pequeña – Le susurró Harry, mientras giraba y se ponía encima de ella – pero no te alejaré de tus padres, los extrañarías demasiado y tú y yo siempre nos veremos y estaremos juntos, porque nos queremos mucho y aunque no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos, siempre nos recordaremos y nos seguiremos queriendo, si cuando sea mayor, quieres vivir conmigo, entonces sí lo haremos, pero será hasta que seas mayor y termines tu formación, hasta entonces yo te estaré esperando mi Ginny, mi pequeña Ginny.

– Harry… – Ginny lo abrazó, lloraba de tristeza, sabía que no podría convencerlo y tendría que esperar, para ser mayor y poder vivir con él – Está bien mi Harry pero prométeme, que te cuidarás mucho, que no dejaras que te lastimen, si algo te pasara yo… no podría… me moriría Harry… prométeme que te cuidarás mucho.

– Lo prometo mi pequeña, no me pasará nada – Harry le besaba las mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas.

– Y trata de no alejarte de mí Harry, no quiero perderte, prométeme que no te alejarás de mi lado nunca – Le dijo entre lágrimas.

– Prometo que siempre estaré cerca de ti pequeña, siempre te protegeré y estaré contigo, aunque no pasemos mucho tiempo, juntos – le prometió Harry abrazándola muy fuerte. – Te quiero mucho mi Ginny – Le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

– Y yo te quiero a ti mi Harry – Le dijo ella.

– Quiero darte algo pequeña – Harry sabía que era el momento, para darle su medallón, lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo puso en su cuello con mucho cuidado. – Es tuyo, mi madre me lo dio para que te lo diera en una ocasión especial y quiero que lo tengas, cuando no podamos vernos, podrás abrirlo y ver que siempre estaremos juntos, yo también tengo el mío – Ginny miraba las fotografías con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y viendo el de Harry que era parecido al de ella, pero con forma de estrella y no de corazón, miraba las esmeraldas y los rubís que adornaban los medallones, viendo que el de ella tenía una hermosa esmeralda y el de él un precioso rubí, le gustaba mucho y en su medallón estaba su familia y una foto de Harry y ella juntos, en el de él también estaba una foto de su familia y otra de él y su familia, era bueno que los llevara siempre con él, así no estaría nunca solo y ella también llevaría el de ella, para sentirlo cerca siempre.

– Son muy hermosos Harry, muchas gracias – Le dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla – Siempre lo llevaré puesto, así te tendré siempre conmigo. – Harry la abrazó, él siempre la llevaba con él, aunque no estuvieran juntos y ahora ella también lo haría.

Así estuvieron, mucho tiempo abrazándose, dándose besos, no querían separarse nunca, se necesitaban y querían sentirse cerca, era un amor puro el que se tenían y ni siquiera ellos sabían lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos por el otro, sólo tenían once y ocho años. Después de un largo rato, se levantaron y prepararon unos bocadillos para comer, con la comida que Harry había llevado, Ginny era muy buena cocinando y le gustaba hacerlo, sobre todo cuando cocinaba para su Harry.

Pero sólo le gustaba cocinar para su Harry y a veces a su familia, Molly decía que era imposible que sólo le salieran bien las comidas cuando Harry estaba presente, Ginny se reía traviesa y la miraba inocentemente, diciéndole que no sabía lo que pasaba, pero que quizá era porque Harry la animaba a que lo hiciera bien, lo cual no era cierto, Harry sólo la miraba y esperaba a que terminara de cocinar, para probar la deliciosa comida que su pequeña le había hecho, pero cuando Harry no estaba, Ginny no hacía las cosas bien y le ponía más ingredientes de lo necesario o no le ponía algunos de los más importantes, le costaba más concentrarse para hacerlo mal y sólo lo hacía por diversión.

Pero un día la descubrieron, ya que lo había hecho mal y Molly estaba muy preocupada, porque eran unas simples galletas de chocolate y no entendía cómo le habían quedado saladas y agrias, pero lo que no esperaban es que Harry llegara de sorpresa con Arthur para recoger unos documentos importantes que necesitaban, Harry llegó a la cocina y al ver que su Ginny había hecho sus galletas favoritas, quiso probar unas; pero Ginny se lo prohibió diciéndole que no las comiera que estaban mal, Harry no le creyó y siguió intentado agarrar las galletas, pero Ginny lo evitaba, hasta que le dijo que ella las había hecho mal, porque les había echado sal y limón, para hacer una broma.

Harry ya no quiso más galletas y le preguntó por qué había hecho eso, si ella las hacía muy ricas, ella le dijo que era por diversión, se le había olvidado que su mamá también la estaba escuchando y después tuvo muchos problemas, hasta que Harry les dijo a su tía que ella lo hacía para divertirse, ya que le enseñaban cosas muy simples y que mejor le enseñaran otras cosas más complicadas y como siempre convenció a su tía y desde entonces le enseñaban platillos más complicados y Ginny ya no los arruinaba. Siempre que Harry la miraba cocinar se acordaba de eso y sonreía divertido, por lo traviesa que era su pequeña a veces.

Estuvieron en la cabaña, el resto de la tarde, a Ginny le gustaba mucho, tenía una chimenea y en frente había una alfombra muy cómoda y calentita, también habían unos sillones no muy grandes, de color marrón rojizo que combinaba con la madera de la cabaña, a un lado estaba la cocina no muy grande y una pequeña mesa de cuatro puestos, después estaba la habitación con una cama para una persona, un armario y una mesa con una silla, la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera y también había un baño pequeño, con una tina y un pequeño espejo y mueble para las cosas personales. A Ginny le gustaba mucho, decía que era muy cálida y confortable, decía que le gustaría vivir en un lugar así algún día, ya que también podía disfrutar de la naturaleza, algo que a ella le gustaba mucho, Harry sonreía y la escuchaba sonriendo, cuando construyó la cabaña y la decoró, lo hizo pensando en ella, quería que le gustara y por eso compró los muebles y todo lo demás pensando en los gustos de ella y estaba feliz, porque le había gustado.

Después fueron a cabalgar un rato, haciendo carreras y jugando en el prado, entre juegos, risas, abrazos y besos se pasó el día y Harry la llevó a la colina, para que viera el atardecer, porque ahí se miraba muy bien, cómo se ocultaba el sol a lo lejos, iluminando con su bello atardecer a todo el territorio de Gryffindor y se miraba a lo lejos como se ocultaba en el mar, que se miraba desde la colina.

Harry disfrutaba ver como el cabello largo de su Ginny, se iluminaba con los rayos del sol, se miraba como si fueran llamas de fuego rojo con destellos dorados, sobre todo cuando el sol se ocultaba, el cabello de Ginny se miraba como el cielo al atardecer, Harry la miraba fascinado y acariciaba con gran delicadeza su cabello, llenándose de su hermosura, suavidad y aroma a flores, mientras la abrazaba y ella estaba sentada cómodamente en sus piernas viendo el atardecer, él le susurraba al oído lo hermosa que era y le daba besos en su cabello y carita.

Después del atardecer, vieron las primeras estrellas que aparecieron en el cielo, Harry no quería separarse de ella, pero debía llevarla a casa, así que se levantó la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a darle muchos besos, como si no hubiera mañana y era la última vez que lo haría, ella hacía lo mismo y se aferraba a él, sabiendo que era el momento de volver a casa, él la ayudó a subir a su caballo y la llevó a su casa, sabiendo que desde ese día, ya no se verían muy seguido, pero con la esperanza de que en un futuro estarían juntos. Harry deseaba más que nunca poder casarse con ella un día y así estar juntos siempre.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Otro capítulo más, espero que dejen comentarios.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Mhushaka :)**_


	15. Pretendientes y una Triste Despedida

_**N/A: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

_**Pretendientes y una Triste Despedida.**_

Así siguió pasando el tiempo y la pequeña Ginny siguió con su formación, sus tías le daban toda la educación que necesitaba para ser una señorita de la nobleza, sabían que tenía muchos pretendientes de la realeza y la más alta nobleza y que ella necesitaba tener una excelente formación, le enseñaban todo lo que una señorita de la alta nobleza debía saber, desde su forma de comportarse, hasta los pasatiempos y actividades que debía practicar, pero sólo le enseñaban lo que a ella le gustaba, pero ella trataba de aprender todo, porque sabía que Harry quería que lo hiciera y la mayoría de esas actividades le gustaban o le llamaban la atención, así que las aprendía, pero sus favoritas seguían siendo el bordado, la pintura, la cocina y aunque no era bien visto en una señorita, le gustaba mucho cabalgar y combatir con espadas y otras armas.

Ella seguía entrenado con Harry y ya había avanzado mucho, Harry sabía que era muy buena con la espada, pero le enseñaba a combatir con otras armas por si acaso, ella se esforzaba mucho por aprender y no decepcionar a su Harry, quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella y por eso se esforzaba mucho.

Sus tías y su madre le decían que en los eventos de la nobleza, ella podía decir que le gustaba pasear a caballo, pero como lo hace una dama y no había problema con que le gustaran los caballos o las carreras de caballos, mientras no dijera que a ella le gustaba cabalgar en esas carreras, Ginny sólo rodaba los ojos y aceptaba lo que sus tías y su madre le decían, de todas formas ella podía cabalgar y hacer carreras en su casa con Harry y Teddy, así que no había problema.

También le decían que aunque no es muy común, ella podría decir que le gustaba ver los juegos de combate y lucha, pero que no podía decirle a nadie que ella lo practicaba ni menos que era muy buena en eso. A Ginny no le gustaba eso de que a las señoritas no se les permitiera combatir, pero ella les había prometido a su familia y a Harry que lo mantendría en secreto, ya que Harry no quería que nadie supiera que ella podía defenderse y combatir. Así que aceptaba lo que sus tías y madre le decían y lo cumplía.

Harry estaba muy ocupado con sus funciones como Duque de Gryffindor y como el tutor responsable de su Ginny, en cuanto a la seguridad de ella, no había problema, él la tenía muy protegida y ella no se daba cuenta de que era casi imposible que se le acercaran, sin que Harry lo supiera y lo evitara si miraba que estaba en riesgo o si veía que las intenciones de las personas no eran del todo buenas e inocentes.

Lo que le llevaba más tiempo a Harry era el proceso de compromiso de su Ginny, gracias al rey, ella tenía muchos candidatos a pretendientes, cosa que no le agradaba a Harry, siempre le llegaban muchos informes con las cincuenta mil libras y él les decía molesto a sus tíos que mejor subiría el precio y tal vez así le llegarían menos, pero ellos se negaron y sólo se reían de él. Harry ya sabía los gustos de su Ginny y podía aceptar o rechazar él mismo los informes de los candidatos, pero siempre le preguntaba a su pequeña, que creía que le ayudaba con su trabajo que el rey le había encomendado al ser un duque. Harry no se sentía mal al culpar al rey de eso, de todas formas él era el responsable de tener que recibir tantos informes. Lo único bueno de eso era que podía pasar un tiempo con su Ginny mientras revisaban los informes y ese era el verdadero motivo por el que Harry siempre le preguntaba a ella, aunque pudiera hacerlo solo.

Después de aceptar a unos candidatos, Harry programaba las audiencias con los hijos de los nobles, a veces tenía hasta tres o cuatro audiencias en la semana y tenía que viajar a casa de los nobles, pero dejaba los más lejanos para los fines de semana y de paso llevaba a Ginny a que conociera esos lugares, así sabía si le gustaba o no el lugar donde vivían los nobles; sus tíos se turnaban para acompañarlo y decían que eran representantes del Duque y que Harry al ser el compañero de juegos de la pequeña, ayudaba a decir si a Ginny le agradaría que el candidato fuera su pretendiente.

Esto hacía que los padres del candidato, se esforzaran por tratar bien a Harry y el candidato trataba de simpatizarle a Harry, lo cual él aprovechaba, para preguntarles si en verdad le interesaba a ellos su pequeña Ginny o sólo lo hacían porque sus padres lo querían así, algunos de ellos decían que ella no le interesaban y sólo lo hacían por sus familias, a estos Harry los descartaba inmediatamente, pero otros en verdad se interesaban en ella porque algo de su descripción les había llamado la atención y le preguntaban si en verdad era tan bonita y si tenía su cabello de ese color o si era cierto que a ella le gustaba estar al aire libre, o si cocinaba bien como decían o le gustaban los caballos y cabalgar o ver los juegos de combates y Harry siempre les decía que todo era cierto y ellos le decían que eso les agradaba, porque a ellos también le gustaba eso.

A los que les gustaban los juegos de combate, Harry les preguntaban si eran buenos en eso y ellos les decían que estaban aprendiendo y Harry les proponía hacer un pequeño duelo en juegos, ellos aceptaban y combatían, así Harry miraba si eran buenos o no y si podrían proteger a su pequeña, también sabía que a su Ginny le gustaría estar con alguien que supiera combatir y estaba seguro que los convencería para que la dejaran combatir con ellos, aunque sea sólo por diversión.

Harry aceptaba a los que miraba que se interesaban de verdad en su Ginny y a estos les permitía pasar a la siguiente etapa, sus tíos les explicaban a los nobles como era el proceso y discutían sobre los bienes de la familia, Harry los escuchaba atentamente y si algo no le parecía, les hacía señas a sus tíos y les decía en privado lo que no le gustaba, después lo aclaraban y Harry con un movimiento de cabeza les decía si los aceptaba o no.

A los que aceptaban, les programaba una fecha en donde verían a su Ginny, pero les dejaba muy claro que no podrían acercársele mucho, sólo lo suficiente para verla, ya sea en un baile, en un paseo en el que Harry la llevaría, para que la vean; y en el caso de que pudieran cabalgar, la llevaba a una finca donde los viera cabalgar y ellos la vieran a ella, o sí ellos combatían la llevaba a un lugar donde ella los vería combatir con Harry, diciéndole a Ginny que le habían pedido que tuvieran un duelo amistoso.

A Ginny le gustaban estas salidas, porque Harry la llevaba a pasear y podía pasar tiempo con él, aunque le extrañaba que siempre le señalara a uno muchachos y le decía que era uno de los que había enviado un informe y que a ella le habían agradado y que por eso quería mostrárselo, Ginny los miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada rápido, cuando ellos la miraban y sus miradas chocaban. Harry la observaba con atención y le preguntaba qué pensaba de ellos, ella a veces le decía que le parecían feos o que algo de ellos no le agradaba, también le decía que los miraba muy aburridos, orgullosos o que simplemente no le interesaban. Otras veces, cuando miraba que tenían algo que le recordaba a su Harry, le decía que tenía lindos ojos, o le gustaba su cabello o que le parecían amables, o que podían cabalgar muy bien, o que combatían bien; cuando le decía esto Ginny siempre se sonrojaba y evitaba ver los ojos de Harry, pero después añadía rápidamente que Harry era más lindo o que era mejor que ellos por mucho, ante esto Harry se reía y la abrazaba dándole un beso en la mejilla y después la llevaba a que se divirtiera un rato con él y luego la llevaba a casa.

Cuando Harry notaba que a ella le interesaban un poco los muchachos, les permitía seguir como pretendientes y rechazaba a los que a ella no le interesaban o no le simpatizaban; luego se reunía con los que había aceptado para preguntarles si ella les agradaba o para que le dijeran lo que pensaban de ella, unos decían que era muy bonita y le decían lo que les gustaba de ella, a estos Harry les permitía pasar a la siguiente etapa; pero otros decían que necesitaban verla de nuevo, para observarla mejor, porque había algo de ella que le gustaba, pero aún no estaban seguros qué era, a estos Harry les decía que podían verla de nuevo, pero tenían que volver a pagar las trescientas mil libras, ellos aceptaban y programaban otra cita para que la vieran; pero también habían algunos que creían que Ginny no era tan bonita como pensaban o no les gustaba algo de ella, a estos Harry los rechazaba inmediatamente y se controlaba para no golpearlos por decir que Su hermosa Ginny no era tan bonita, o el caso de unos se tenía que controlar para no matarlos, como el niño idiota que le dijo que el pelo de Ginny era de un rojo muy feo y que no le gustaba que tuviera tanta pecas feas en la cara, por suerte Sirius estaba cerca de Harry y lo sujetó muy fuerte para que no lo matara, ya que Harry ya tenía su mano en la espada que llevaba, Sirius les dijo enojado que habían sido rechazados y se llevó a Harry lejos del niño asustado.

También habían un niño que a Ginny le agradaba y que Harry miraba que podía hacerla feliz, era uno de los pocos que había pasado a la cuarta etapa, este niño se llamaba Edward y tenía la misma edad que Harry y era hijo de un duque de Inglaterra, era muy amigable y a Harry le agradó cuando lo conoció, estaba aprendiendo a combatir, pero no tenía mucho de haber empezado sus lecciones de combate y le gustaban muchos los caballos, tenía una hermanita pequeña y le contó a Harry que le había enseñado a escondidas de sus papás a cabalgar, porque a ella le gustaba mucho cabalgar, esto le agradó a Harry y le dijo que Ginny también podía cabalgar, pero que no lo decían porque no era bien visto en una señorita, Edward se había reído y le dijo que pasaba lo mismo con su hermanita. A Harry le agradó mucho este niño y pensó que a Ginny también le agradaría.

Cuando llevó a Ginny una finca para que lo viera, Harry notó enseguida que a ella le agradaba, Ginny lo miraba cabalgar con las mejillas sonrojadas, y se puso más roja cuando Edward la miró y le sonrió, Ginny abrazó a Harry y escondió su cara roja en el pecho de él, Harry sonrió, pero también sentía celos de Edward, porque a Ginny nadie le había llamado la atención como él.

– Te está sonriendo Harry, creo que te conoce – Le susurró Ginny mientras miraba de reojo a Edward desde el pecho de su Harry.

– Si, lo conocí hace unas semanas, es muy simpático y le gustan mucho los caballos – Le contó Harry sonriéndole a Edward que también le sonreía desde lejos, sabía que no podía acercarse mucho a Ginny y Harry sabía que él no rompería las reglas.

– Se nota que disfruta cabalgar – Murmuró Ginny sonrojada – mejor ve a saludarlo, se nota que le agradas y a ti también te agrada.

– Está bien, pero quiero que te quedes aquí, en seguida regreso – Le dijo Harry después de verla fijamente.

Harry se acercó a Edward que lo miraba curioso, pero le seguía sonriendo y miraba a Ginny de reojo.

– Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó alegre, pero viendo a Ginny de reojo y Harry lo notaba.

– Hola Edward, estoy bien, gracias, me alegro de verte – Le dijo Harry de forma amable y cortés – Ya viste a Ginny, ¿Qué piensas de ella?

– Es muy hermosa Harry, más de lo que creía y se ve que es una niña muy dulce, me agrada mucho – Le dijo Edward con las mejillas sonrojadas y viendo a Ginny – tienes suerte de poder estar cerca de ella, puedes hablarle y jugar con ella, se ve que te aprecia mucho, vi cómo te abrazó, es muy tierna y muy bella – Le decía sonrojado y viendo a Harry tímidamente.

– Si, es muy hermosa y sé que tengo suerte de estar con ella – Le dijo Harry algo serio, pero sin dejar de ser amigable, sentía muchas ganas de decirle que ella era SU GINNY y quería llevársela lejos de él. – Por cierto creo que le agradas también.

– ¡De verdad! Qué bueno, me alegro mucho – Dijo Edward contento y Harry le sonrió, le agradaba este niño – Harry, creo que debería ir con ella, porque viene hacia a acá y sé que no puedo acercármele mucho ni hablar con ella – Dijo viendo a Ginny que caminaba despacio hacia ellos.

– Espérame un momento, voy a hablar con ella – Dijo Harry sorprendido y caminando hacia Ginny, ella siempre hacía lo que él le pedía y le sorprendía que no lo haya esperado donde le dijo. – Hola Ginny, ¿Qué haces?

– Yo… quería conocer al niño, se ve que es amigable y que te agrada – Le dijo Ginny hablando muy rápido y en voz baja, estaba nerviosa y algo sonrojada viendo hacia el suelo, – pero si no quieres que lo conozca… – Trató de darse la vuelta y regresar a donde estaba.

– ¿Quieres que te lo presente? – Le preguntó Harry abrazándola, impidiendo que se fuera, si ella quería conocerlo, se lo presentaría, ya después hablaría con la familia de Edward sobre el proceso – Vamos te lo presentaré – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola donde un sorprendido y nervioso Edward los esperaba.

– Edward, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Ginny – Le dijo Harry sonriendo y diciéndole a Edward con la mirada que no había problema. Edward bajó de su caballo y se acercó muy despacio a Harry y Ginny que estaba algo sonrojada y le sonreía, se veía muy linda y tierna. Edward le pidió permiso a Harry para saludarla, con la mirada y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

– Es un honor y placer conocerla señorita – Le dijo Edward con mucha educación y amabilidad, agarrando con delicadeza, la mano izquierda de Ginny y dándole un corto beso, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más – Mi nombre es Edward, espero que podamos ser amigos, Harry me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

– El gusto es mío joven Edward – Le dijo Ginny inclinándose un poco con mucha elegancia y delicadeza y sonriéndole con amabilidad, al niño que la trataba con mucha educación y gentileza – puede llamarme Ginny, así me dicen mis amigos – Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. – Mi Harry me dijo que le gustaban los caballos – Le dijo abrazando a Harry por la cintura, quien estaba a su lado en silencio.

– Sí, me gusta mucho cabalgar igual que a mi hermanita, yo mismo le enseñé – Le decía Edward viendo con respeto a Ginny, que seguía abrazada a Harry.

– Oh… eso es muy amable de su parte, a mí me enseñó mi querido Harry – Le dijo Ginny acariciando la mejilla de Harry que le sonría y la miraba con cariño. – él siempre me cuida y me hace feliz.

– Eso me alegra mucho Ginny – Le dijo Edward algo sorprendido al ver el cariño que ella le tenía a Harry – se ve que lo estima mucho.

– Así es – Le dijo Ginny sonriendo con amabilidad.

– Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos Ginny, adelántate un poco, enseguida te alcanzo – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa a su pequeña.

– Fue un placer conocerlo joven Edward – Le dijo Ginny inclinándose, como despedida y empezando a caminar, ella se movía con mucha gracia, elegancia y delicadeza.

– Lo mismo digo – Dijo Edward viéndola marcharse, estaba sorprendido con su formar de actuar tan elegante y a la vez muy tierna – Ella es maravillosa – le dijo a Harry.

– Si, te dije que le agradabas, ella no suele hacer eso, es la primera vez que quiere que la presente a alguien– Le dijo Harry viéndolo con una sonrisa.

– Sí, me habían dicho que no debía acercarme mucho ni hablarle, espero que esto no cause problemas, no quiero que el duque de Gryffindor piense mal de mí, no quise faltarle el respeto a él, ni menos a ella, es muy dulce – Le dijo Edward preocupado, viendo a Harry a los ojos.

– No te preocupes, yo le diré cómo fueron las cosas, además ella quiso conocerte y él quiere que ella sea feliz, las reglas del proceso son para protegerla, ella es muy importante para él y para su familia – Lo tranquilizó Harry sonriendo. – Por cierto pronto iré a visitarte con uno de mis tíos, para acordar la próxima cita, ahí sí podrás hablar con ella si te lo permite, pero creo que lo hará, le agradas, así que estás aprobado para la siguiente etapa.

– Eso me alegra mucho, es muy agradable y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos – Le dijo el niño emocionado – por cierto se ve que te quiere mucho.

– Ya te dije que he sido su compañero de juegos, desde que era muy pequeña, es normal que seamos cercanos y yo también la quiero mucho, por eso la cuido y trato de hacerla feliz – Le dijo Harry algo sonrojado.

– Si, ella misma lo dijo – Dijo Edward riendo – pero creo que le gustas y ella te gusta a ti también.

– No digas eso Edward, tú no sabes nada, sólo quiero que sea feliz – Le dijo Harry rojo.

– Está bien no diré nada – Le dijo él riendo todavía – pero ya debo irme, mi familia me espera, les diré lo que me dijiste, hasta pronto Harry, cuídate y cuídala a ella.

– Gracias, lo haré y cuídate tú también, hasta pronto – Le dijo Harry sonriendo y apresurándose para alcanzar a su Ginny.

– Hola mi pequeña muñequita – Le dijo Harry divertido y abrazando a Ginny que lo miraba divertida y con un brillo en los ojos – Creo que mis tías estarán contentas al saber lo mucho que te pareces a una de esas muñequitas parecidas a las princesas.

– Harry, no me digas así, sólo lo hice porque él fue muy educado y gentil – Le dijo ella sonrojada y hablando como si estuviera molesta, pero tenía la mirada divertida – tú deberías comportarte siempre como él, de todas maneras eres el duque, así que deberías tratarme con mucha educación gentileza y delicadeza como él.

– Oye… yo siempre te trato con delicadeza, pero no voy a portarme como si fuera un príncipe azul, es aburrido y a ti te gusta cómo te trato, pequeña traviesa – Le dijo Harry indignado pero igual de divertido que ella – además yo no tengo la culpa de que te gustara tanto Edward.

– A mí no me guste él, Harry – Le dijo ella sorprendida, no se esperaba eso – sólo me agradó porque vi que a ti te agradaba, pero él no me gusta – Le dijo con sinceridad.

– Si claro, hasta fuiste para conocerlo y eso que te dije que me esperaras y que no te acercaras – Le dijo Harry serio y abrazándola de forma posesiva – Te gustó Ginevra, admítelo.

– No Harry, de verdad, no me gusta, sólo me agrada su forma de ser – Le dijo Ginny viéndolo a los ojos – fui porque ustedes hablaban y él no dejaba de verme ni tú tampoco, así que pensé que hablaban de mí y quise ir a ver, no es justo que hablen de mí cuando no estoy presente – Le dijo ella seria y haciendo un puchero, ya estaban en el carruaje que los llevaría a casa.

– Perdóname, él me dijo que pensaba que eras muy hermosa y después tú te acercas para que te presente, así que pensé que te gustaba – le dijo Harry abrazándola y besando sus mejillas.

– A mí sólo me gustas tú Harry, sólo tú ya te lo he dicho antes – Le dijo Ginny triste y con un puchero en su boquita.

– Y tú me gustas a mí Ginny, eres mía – Le susurró en el oído Harry, acariciando su delicado rostro

– Y tú eres mío Harry, sólo mío – Ginny lo miraba a los ojos y lo abrazaba, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

– Tu Harry, mi Ginny – Le susurró Harry respirando el perfume de su cabello y dándole pequeños besos en la coronilla de su cabeza, el estar juntos, abrazados y haciéndose mimos, era algo que les gustaba hacer y que casi nunca hacían porque no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y no siempre podían estar a solas, sólo en el entrenamiento o cuando la sacaba a pasear, pero no era muy seguido. Por eso aprovechaban esos momentos para disfrutar de su compañía.

Harry programaba las citas en que los pretendientes de la cuarta etapa podían acercarse a ella, esto ocurría en bailes, eventos sociales, torneos de combates, carreras de caballos, donde él la llevaba y permitía que sus pretendientes se le acercarán, aquí es donde Ginny más los rechazaba, ya los había visto, pero al verlos de cerca o al hablar con ellos, no le agradaban tanto, porque miraba que eran muy diferentes a su Harry y no le gustaba estar con ningún otro chico que no fuera su Harry, por ese motivo les hablaba un momento pero después rechazaba su invitación para bailar y le pedía a Harry que bailara con ella, a veces se negaba a hablar mucho con ellos y Harry lo notaba y la alejaba de ellos. Estos niños eran sacados de la lista de pretendientes inmediatamente.

Ella no sabía que esos niños habían pagado quinientas mil libras para acercársele y pasar un momento con ella, pero parte de las reglas era que si ella los rechazaba, los pretendientes no podían hacer más que retirarse, sabían que existía la posibilidad de ser rechazados y aun así se arriesgaban y pagaban, otra de las reglas era que no podían decirle a Ginny que ellos eran sus pretendientes, ni decirle quienes eran realmente, sólo se le acercaban como niños que querían conocerla; así que Ginny no sabía que rechazaba a futuros reyes, príncipes, duques y condes. Ella prefería hablar y estar siempre con su Harry, no le interesaban los demás.

Aunque habían unos pocos niños que le agradaban más y aceptaba que se le acercaran y la saludaran, incluso que la invitaran a una pieza de baile, pero rápidamente regresaba con su Harry, para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, Harry le sonreía y le preguntaba cómo la había pasado con el otro niño, ella le decía que no había sido tan malo, pero que lo prefería a él, a estos niños les permitía seguir en la lista y en la cuarta etapa, pero a veces Ginny le decía que no la había pasado tan bien y que esperaba que no se le acercaran de nuevo, estos también eran sacados de la lista.

Harry la mantenía muy vigilada, aunque se alejaba un poco paraqué pudieran hablar o bailar con ella, pero estaba cerca para mantenerla vigilada, es por eso que notaba cuando ella se aburría o se incomodaba, entonces se acercaba y la alejaba de los muchachos, ella le sonreía en agradecimiento y lo abrazaba, para que la alejara de ahí, esto también era parte de las reglas, Harry podía llegar y alejar a Ginny si veía que ella no quería estar con ellos, él también decidía el momento de que su tiempo de estar juntos terminara y los pretendientes no podían decir nada.

En una ocasión uno de los pretendientes se acercó y la invitó a bailar, Ginny no quería ir y ya lo iba a rechazar, pero el niño de catorce años, le pidió que lo hiciera como un favor, esto no le gustó a Harry, ellos no tenían que insistir ni hacerla sentir mal para que les permitiera acercárseles, así que Harry iba a intervenir, pero Ginny ya lo había aceptado, para no herir los sentimientos del joven. Ginny vio a Harry para que no interviniera y le dijo que no tardaría mucho, entonces Harry asintió y dejo que fuera con él, dándole una mirada de advertencia al joven, que no le agradaba.

Cuando Ginny se fue a bailar con el muchacho que no le agradaba mucho, lo hizo sólo para no dañar sus sentimientos, pero se sentía incomoda con él, así que sólo bailaría un momento con él y le haría una seña a Harry para que fuera por ella, sabía que él la alejaría de ese joven inmediatamente. Empezaron a bailar y el muchacho la sujetaba más fuerte de lo necesario, lo cual le molestaba a Ginny, porque deseaba golpearlo, pero no podía hacerlo enfrente de todos.

– Joven, podrías sujetarme con menos fuerza, por favor – Le dijo Ginny amablemente pero de forma seria.

– Eres una niña muy delicada y frágil – Se quejó el joven algo molesto, lo cual hizo enojar a Ginny también, nadie le decía que era delicada y frágil.

– Sólo lo decía, porque no es necesario que me agarres tan fuerte, para bailar y porque a mi amigo Harry no le gustará nada que lo hagas, él no permite que alguien me lastime, me cuida mucho y estoy segura que no le gustará la forma en que me sujetas – Le dijo Ginny entre dientes y hablando en voz baja, porque estaba enojada.

– Ese niño no tiene por qué molestarse, tú estás bailando conmigo, él no tiene por qué meterse, esto no es su asunto – Le dijo el niño molesto.

– Suficiente, suéltame inmediatamente y agradece que él no te escuche, porque te mataría por lo que has dicho – Dijo Ginny enojada y tratando de soltarse y alejarse, pero el niño la tenía bien agarrada de las manos y no podía hacer unos de sus movimientos de defensa para soltarse, enfrente de tanta gente.

– No te soltaré, se supone que estás bailando conmigo y no le tengo miedo a tu amigo – Le dijo el joven jalándola y pegándola más a él.

Ginny estaba a punto de golpearlo, ya no le importaba que los demás la vieran, ese joven se había pasado de la raya, pero sintió unas manos muy familiares en sus hombros, que hicieron que se quedara quieta. Su Harry había llegado.

Este muchacho no le agradaba mucho a Harry, pero a Ginny le había impresionado, la forma de combatir de él, aunque no era tan bueno como Harry, incluso Ginny era mejor que él, pero al tener catorce años, ya estaba más avanzado que los otros niños más jóvenes, pero Harry había vito que era algo violento y agresivo, para combatir y eso no le agradaba, además le había molestado que insistiera para que Ginny no lo rechazara, es por esto que Harry lo estuvo vigilando detenidamente y no se equivocó, algo de lo que le decía a Ginny, la había hecho enojar y trataba de apartarse de él, pero el joven la sujetó con fuerza y la pegó más a él, esto hizo enojar a Harry, que ya se acercaba para matar a ese joven.

Mientras tanto los tíos de Harry y hasta el rey vieron lo que ese joven le hizo a la pequeña Ginny de ocho años y sabían que Harry haría pagar a ese tipo, así que el rey les dijo que los llevaran a una de las habitaciones del palacio, para que resolvieran eso en privado, el rey no quería que Harry lo matara enfrente de todos los nobles y sabía que él era capaz de hacerlo, con tal de proteger a su pequeña Ginny. Sirius se apresuró para llegar donde estaban Harry, Ginny y ese joven que quizá no pasaba de esa noche.

– Suéltala inmediatamente – le dijo Harry muy enojado y hablando en voz baja – no te lo voy a repetir una vez más.

– Ella está bailando conmigo, además ¿Qué me harás si me niego a soltarla? – Le dijo el joven negándose a soltarla y agarrando más fuerte a Ginny, que hizo una mueca.

– Te mataré – le prometió Harry en voz muy baja – las estás lastimando y yo no permito que nadie le haga daño, hoy tendré que matarte.

– Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras – le dijo el joven con burla, trató de jalar más a Ginny, pero Harry con un rápido movimiento le había agarrado muy fuertes las manos, para que soltará a su pequeña y de repente ya había separado a Ginny de ese joven y Harry la tenía detrás de su espalda y Ginny lo abrazaba por atrás. – ¿Cómo…?

– Te dije que la soltarás y no lo hiciste, así que te mataré – Le dijo Harry en voz baja con una mano en su espada que siempre llevaba con él.

– Harry, espera, el rey dice que lo lleves a otra habitación del palacio, no lo mates aquí, en frente de todos, muchos ya los están viendo – Le susurró Sirius en el oído a Harry.

– Ginny, pequeña, ve con tío Sirius donde están mis tías, enseguida llego contigo y bailaremos – Le dijo suavemente Harry abrazando a su Ginny y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después entregársela a Sirius que la abrazó suavemente – tío Sirius después busca a la familia de este joven, tengo que hablar con ellos y después tendrán que recoger el cuerpo de su hijo. – Le dijo Harry serio y en voz baja a su tío que asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Ginny.

– No sé qué te dijeron pero no me asustas – Le dijo el joven viendo enojado a Harry.

– Joven, usted y yo seguiremos con nuestra discusión en otra habitación, ya llamamos mucha la atención de los demás y no tenemos que arruinarles la velada – Le dijo Harry sonriendo con amabilidad a unas parejas que los miraban curiosos – si es tan amable y no tiene miedo, puede seguirme por favor – Harry lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo y lo guió fuera del salón, conocía bien el palacio y ya sabía a qué habitación llevarlo, confiaba en que Sirius supiera cual era la habitación donde estarían.

– Suéltame niño, te lo ordeno – Le gritó el joven a Harry cuando entraron en una habitación vacía donde habían unas armas y cosas para combatir.

– Así aprenderás que a una señorita no se le sujeta tan fuerte y menos a mi Ginny – le dijo Harry enojado y con una voz llena de autoridad y firmeza, apretando más fuerte al joven de los brazos, sabía que le quedarían marcas por su agarre y es lo que quería. – Yo te enseñaré que a ella nadie se le acerca ni la toca sin su permiso y no permito que nadie la sujete como tú lo hiciste, ni la lastime ni un poco, sin que yo no lo mate y lo haga pagar por hacerlo. Te dije que la soltarás y no quisiste obedecer, ahora te mataré.

– No me matarás, no puedes – Le dijo el joven asustado, al ver la mirada furiosa de Harry y ver que no bromeaba. – mis padres no lo permitirán.

– Tus padres sabían que si tú no la respetabas, corrías el riesgo de morir, yo también te lo advertí, te dije que nunca trataras de lastimarla, porque no dudaría en matarte, pero no quisiste hacer caso – le dijo Harry furioso.

– Harry, aquí está el padre del joven – Dijo Sirius entrando, seguido de un hombre nervioso y preocupado.

– Me alegra que viniera señor Marqués, creo que ya sabe por qué estamos aquí y lo que su hijo ha hecho y también sabe que tiene que pagar por ello – le dijo Harry con autoridad, al señor que asentía nervioso – en las reglas del proceso estaba que su hijo no podía obligar a la señorita Weasley a aceptarlo, tampoco podía faltarle el respeto ni mucho menos lastimarla en lo más mínimo y también decía que tenía que alejarse de ella en cuanto yo se lo pidiera; pero su hijo ha violado esas reglas y hasta me ha retado al desobedecerme y decirme que no podría matarlo, creo que usted ya sabe que el Duque de Gryffindor me ha pedido cuidar la señorita y es mi obligación matar a quien rompa las reglas, como su hijo lo ha hecho – terminó de decir Harry.

– Lo sé y me disculpo por mi hijo, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, para que no lo mate, yo pagaré lo que sea – le dijo el hombre desesperado y asustado.

– Usted no tiene el dinero suficiente, para pagar por las ofensas de su hijo, merece morir por lo que ha hecho – Dijo Harry muy enojado e indignado, el rey también había llegado y lo miraba con atención – la vida de ella vale más que la de su hijo, hasta el rey lo sabe y por eso nos mandó a esta habitación, para que no lo matara en frente de los demás.

– Es mi único hijo, mi único heredero, mi esposa no puede tener más hijo, perderlo le causaría la muerte y extinción a mi linaje, le suplico que no lo mate – le pidió el hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Harry… – Le pidió Sirius en voz baja, haciendo gruñir a Harry de rabia.

– Está bien no lo mataré, pero le daré una lección que nunca olvidará y estoy seguro que aprenderá a tratar con respeto a las mujeres y así podrá casarse con alguien y tendrá más herederos – Le dijo Harry molesto y viendo al señor que lloraba.

– Muchas gracias joven Potter, se lo agradezco y tiene mi aprobación para hacer lo que quiera con mi hijo, en cuanto no lo mate – le agradecía el hombre entre lágrimas.

– Ahora tú, sé que puedes combatir, así que escoge las armas que quieras, todas las que quieras utilizar, yo sólo pelearé con mi espada y mi cuerpo, combatiremos hasta que vea que has aprendido la lección, tienes suerte de tener unos padres que te aman, deberías ser un mejor hijo y esforzarte por hacerlos sentir orgullosos.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya te dije que no te tengo miedo – Dijo el joven orgulloso, los tíos de Harry, el rey y hasta el padre del joven que lo miraban negaron con la cabeza.

– Mejor cállate y empieza a combatir, sino me harás enojar y podría matarte, al perder el control – Le dijo Harry molesto, este joven le caía muy mal.

– Estoy listo – Le dijo el joven con unas espadas, un sable, lanza, cuchillas, martillo, arco y flechas detrás de él, tenía en su mano derecha una espada y en la mano izquierda tenía un escudo. Harry sólo lo miraba sonriendo – yo que tú no reiría, soy bueno con estas armas y tú sólo eres un niño.

– Empieza el ataque – Le dijo Harry aburrido y cansado de ese joven.

Los demás vieron como el joven atacó a Harry que se defendía con mucha facilidad, el rey y el marqués lo miraban sorprendidos, pero sus tíos estaban aburridos, sabían que Harry no estaba luchando en serio y se habían fijado que Harry sólo usaba su espada para esquivar los ataques, no para atacar, sólo lo golpeaba con su cuerpo, ya sea con sus brazos y codos o con sus piernas, sabían que pronto se le acabarían las armas al joven y Harry le daría una lección que nunca olvidaría, esperaban que por lo menos le permitiera seguir caminando.

– ¿Crees que lo deje invalido? – Preguntó Sirius aburrido a sus amigos.

– No lo sé, no es necesario caminar para tener hijos – Le dijo Remus pensativo – pero eso él no lo sabe.

– Pero Harry no sabe, cómo se tienen los hijos y si lo golpea en… – Dijo Arthur preocupado.

– Esperemos que no lo haga, lo dejaría estéril, al pobre y dijo que lo dejaría vivo para que pudiera tener más hijos – le dijo Sirius igual de preocupado.

– Mejor le avisamos – propuso Remus a Arthur y Sirius que sólo asintieron con la cabeza pero no decían nada – Esperaba que ustedes le dijeran.

– Yo no le diré nada, ya interrumpí a Harry dos veces para que no lo matara, si digo algo me atacará a mí y entonces seré yo el que ya no pueda tener hijos – Dijo Sirius alarmado y estremeciéndose – eso no le gustará a Elly y ese joven no me agrada.

– A mí no me veas – Le dijo Arthur nervioso – Ese joven le faltó el respeto a mi hija y la sujetó a la fuerza, así que tampoco me agrada es muy orgulloso e inmaduro. Avísale tú a Harry.

– Miedosos – les dijo Remus suspirando, para después gritarle a su sobrino – Harry si quieres que ese muchacho pueda tener hijos, no lo golpees en donde más duele, porque entonces no podrá tenerlos, después le pides a tus tías que te expliquen eso. – Harry lo vio con curiosidad un segundo y después le dio una patada al joven más arriba del abdomen, en el estómago. – Exacto, ahí si puedes golpearlo, lo felicitó Remus.

– No tenías que decirle eso ultimo – Le dijo Arthur enojado y preocupado – él aún es muy joven para saber eso.

El rey y el padre del joven los escuchaban sorprendidos, por la forma tranquila en que estaban, el rey ya había oído muchas veces que ellos habían entrenado a Harry y que el joven Potter era buen combatiente, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo luchar, por eso había querido ver cómo peleaba Harry.

– Entonces no está peleando en serio – les dijo sorprendido el rey a sus tres amigos.

– Claro que no, esto no es nada para él – Le dijo sonriendo Sirius. – Harry puede vencernos fácilmente a todos nosotros si quiere, lo haría en cuestión de minutos, ahora sólo quiere darle una lección al joven.

– Y si hago un torneo de combate, creen que podría participar, para que lo vea combatir, tengo ganas de verlo pelear en serio – Les dijo el rey emocionado, a él le gustaban los torneos de combates.

– No lo sabemos, a él sólo le gusta combatir cuando tiene que hacerlo – Le dijo Remus pensativo – pero podría preguntarle.

– Y si lo hace en frente de mi hija no se podrá negar – Dijo Arthur sonriendo.

– Es cierto, a la pequeña le gustan los combates y ella lo convencerá para que acepte, si Harry se niega al principio – Dijo entre risas Sirius, Arthur y Remus también reían divertidos.

– Entonces se lo preguntaré cuando esté con mi querida pequeña – Dijo el rey emocionado. – Será un torneo emocionante.

– Pero que Harry se enfrente sólo con los mejores, sino se aburrirá y dejará de combatir – Le dijo Remus sonriendo.

– Está bien le diré que sólo enfrentará a los cinco mejores – Le dijo emocionado el rey, como si hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de navidad.

– Sí, eso está mejor, así no se aburrirá mucho y la pequeña se emocionará bastante cuando vea que Harry es el mejor del reino. – Decía sonriendo Sirius.

– Pero si sólo es un niño – Dijo el marqués asustado y viendo como su hijo era golpeado.

– Sí, pero Harry comenzó a entrenarse desde muy pequeño y es muy bueno en los combates – Le explicó el rey con amabilidad – su hijo tiene suerte de que Harry no lo matara, yo sé que él no perdona a los que se atreven a faltarle el respeto o insultar y menos a lastimar a la señorita Weasley, por eso el duque de Gryffindor y la familia de la señorita le confían la seguridad de la pequeña, él siempre la cuida, creí que les habían informado de esto.

– Lo hicimos – le dijo Arthur serio – pero el joven no quiso escucharnos.

– Entonces es una suerte de que Harry no lo vaya a matar – Dijo el rey, viendo como Harry golpeaba de nuevo al joven que ya no podía ni estar de pie él solo.

– Que bien ya va a terminar con él, quiero ir a probar unos bocadillos que estaban deliciosos, – Dijo Sirius que ya estaba aburrido de ver como Harry golpeaba a ese joven y tenía mucha hambre.

– Es cierto, estaban deliciosos – Decían Arthur y Remus de acuerdo con Sirius.

– Se refieren a los que estaban en la mesa principal – Dijo el rey sonriendo – Esos me los trajeron desde Escocia, son muy ricos, desde que los probé, por primera vez, quedé fascinados con ellos, por eso pedí que me trajeran más, para la fiesta, quería que los probaran.

– Sólo espero que no se acaben, me gustaron mucho – Dijo Sirius preocupado.

– No se preocupen hay más en mi cocina privada, si se acabaron pediré que les lleven más, además yo también quiero comer más de esas delicias. – Decía el rey muy contento y con gran confianza – Ah… miren parece que ya terminaron, el joven ya no puede ni levantarse, creo que tendrán que llevarlo al doctor, yo mismo les mandaré uno, en unos minutos – Dijo como si nada el rey al señor marqués que lo miraba agradecido.

El marqués estaba muy sorprendido al ver la confianza que había entre el rey y esos hombres, solo sabía que eran amigos cercanos al Duque de Gryffindor y todos sabían que el rey le tenía mucho aprecio a ese duque, que nadie conocía, pero esos hombres eran sólo vizcondes, no eran tan importantes como otros nobles, pero todos los respetaban y el rey se alegraba mucho cuando ellos asistían a sus bailes y eventos sociales, ya que no siempre venían, aunque siempre estaban en las listas de invitados, casi nadie se atrevía a rechazar la invitación del rey y ellos lo hacían como si no fuera algo importante.

El pobre hombre dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en su hijo que estaba muy lastimado y estaba seguro que le quedarían cicatrices para toda su vida, su hijo no dejaba de repetir entre gemidos de dolor, "Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer, perdón" su padre estaba seguro que no olvidaría esta lección nunca y esperaba que no volviera a faltarle el respeto a nadie más.

– Harry, te felicito, fue muy amable de tu parte no matarlo – Le decía el rey sonriendo orgulloso y abrazando a Harry con cariño. – Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

– Muchas gracias Alteza – Decía Harry con respeto y cortesía al rey.

– Ahora volvamos al baile, tus tíos quieren comer unos bocadillos deliciosos que me trajeron de Escocia – Dijo contento el rey. – Además creo que tú quieres volver con la pequeña Ginny.

– Así es Alteza, quiero estar con mi Ginny, ya la dejé sola mucho tiempo, no quiero que se preocupe – Le dijo Harry sonriendo – pero creo que ese joven necesita un doctor.

– No te preocupes por eso, ya le dije a su padre que le mandaría un doctor en unos minutos – Lo tranquilizó el rey.

– Volvamos al baile Harry queremos comer esos bocadillos – Dijo Sirius impaciente.

– Ustedes sólo piensan en comer – Les dijo Harry negando con la cabeza, mientras caminaban hacia el baile.

– Tú lo dices porque no has probado esos bocadillos – Dijo Remus indignado, haciendo reír a Harry y al rey, mientras Arthur y Sirius asentían de acuerdo con Remus.

– Es verdad, pudiste haberlo golpeado más rápido y no esperar que se le acabaran las armas, creo que agarró todas las que habían – Dijo Arthur negando con la cabeza – y nosotros esperando a que acabarás, en vez de comer esos bocadillos deliciosos.

– Yo no les pedí que me esperaban – Les dijo Harry sonriendo – Además había pensado golpearlo de una vez en donde más le dolía, para que ya no se pudiera levantar, pero tío Remus dijo que no lo golpeara ahí y tuve que golpearlo en otras partes, hasta que no se pudiera levantar.

– Sabíamos que lo ibas a golpear ahí – Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

– Sí, pero Harry había dicho que lo dejaría vivir para que tuviera hijos – Les recordó Remus defendiéndose – y si lo golpeaba ahí, no podría tenerlo nunca.

– ¿Por qué…? – Empezó a preguntar Harry.

– Eso pregúntaselo a tus tías – Dijeron el rey y los tíos de Harry a la vez.

– Está bien… ahora a buscar a mi pequeña – Dijo Harry separándose de ellos para buscar a su Ginny que lo esperaba.

Después de eso el baile pasó con normalidad, Ginny bailó con su Harry y no dejaban de abrazarse o darse besos de vez en cuando, sus tíos estaban felices porque el rey les había mandado sus bocadillos que sus esposas y los niños terminaron comiendo, al ver lo deliciosos que estaban, así que le pidieron más al rey, contándole lo que había pasado y el rey les envió más riendo divertido.

Durante la velada el rey se acercó a Harry y Ginny que estaban en la mesa con su familia y le preguntó sobre el torneo, al principio Harry se negó, diciendo que el sólo combatía, cuando era por algo importante, pero Ginny le empezó a pedir una y otra vez que participara en el torneo, porque ella quería verlo derrotar a esos hombres que pensaban que eran los mejores del reino, así que Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y el rey le dijo que le informaría de la fecha y el lugar del torneo, Ginny estaba muy emocionada y Harry era feliz al verla contenta, por lo que no le importó tener que participar en el torneo, si eso era lo que ella quería.

Unos mese después Harry y Teddy participaron en el torneo y el rey estaba muy emocionado porque vería combatir a esos dos pequeños que habían derrotado con facilidad a los otros combatientes que ya eran adultos, el rey estuvo muy maravillado, al igual que todas las personas que asistieron a ver el torneo, cuando vieron el enfrentamiento entre Teddy y Harry, eran muy rápidos y agiles en sus movimientos, usaban todas las armas con gran dominio y maestría, pero al final sólo combatieron con sus espadas y después con sus cuerpos, los niños estaban muy concentrados en el combate, se olvidaron de todas las personas que los veían y se entregaron de lleno a la pelea, su familia los animaba a los dos, Ginny estaba muy emocionada ella y su familia estaba en los mejores lugares, junto al rey, para poder ver mejor la pelea.

Al final Harry había ganado y le ayudó a Teddy a levantarse, los dos sonreían contentos y se abrazaron para felicitarse mutuamente, se habían divertido mucho con el combate y se sentían muy orgullosos de ellos mismos.

El rey le pidió a Ginny que les entregara sus medallas de primer y segundo lugar, junto a un ramo de flores, ella estaba contenta de hacer eso y sus tías la habían arreglado con un hermoso vestido, para la ocasión y le habían hecho un hermoso peinado con su largo cabello, tenía una trenza que le quedaba como una diadema y le habían puesto unas flores que combinaban con su vestido, el peinado le permitía lucir su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta su cintura.

Le entregó primero a Teddy el ramo de flores y la medalla de plata, después lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara y viera nervioso a Harry que le sonreía sorprendido. Después le entregó a su Harry el ramo de flores y la medalla de oro, para después darle una mirada traviesa que Harry conocía bien, dio un pequeño salto y Harry la atrapo en sus brazos riendo divertido, ella lo abrazó y le daba muchos besos en la cara a un sonrojado Harry que la sostenía, para que no se cayera al suelo. El rey reía divertido al igual que los tíos de Harry, mientras las tías negaban con la cabeza, le habían dicho a Ginny que sólo les diera un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Las demás personas los miraban entre sorprendidos y enternecidos, se miraban muy lindos y tiernos, en especial la pequeña y dulce pelirroja.

Ellos eran felices, aunque no se veían muy a menudo, Harry siempre la cuidaba y velaba por su bienestar, aunque ella no lo supiera, su familia los apoyaba, sabían que les costaba no estar siempre juntos, pero preferían apoyarlos y no tratar de intervenir, confiaban en ellos y estaban para cuando los necesitaban.

**_***Harry &amp; Ginny***_**

Todo seguía tranquilo en Gryffindor, Harry y sus tíos ya estaban listos para empezar a trabajar en Slytherin, primero irían a ver las condiciones en que vivían las personas ahí, para ver en qué necesitaban invertir primero, para mejorar el estilo de vida de las personas, esa era la prioridad de todos, por lo que fueron a vivir un corto tiempo a Slytherin.

Lo primero que vieron era que las personas no tenían lo necesario para vivir bien, sus casas estaban en muy malas condiciones y no tenían suficientes ingresos para poder alimentarse correctamente, tampoco tenían asistencia médica, las personas los recibían entre agradecidos, por lo cambios que querían hacer, pero los miraban recelosos, porque no sabían lo que querían a cambio, ya que estaban acostumbrados a ser explotados, obligándolos a trabajar, recibiendo muy poco a cambio.

Así que decidieron explicarles lo que querían hacer y empezaron a cuestionar a las personas para que les dijeran lo que necesitaban con más urgencia, ellos les dijeron que necesitaban alimentarse bien y recibir atención médica, ya que los cambios climáticos eran muy frecuentes y era muy común enfermarse. Harry y sus tíos se encargaron de hacerles llegar lo necesario a las personas de todos los pueblos, según el lugar en que vivían, algunos pueblos eran muy fríos, mientras que en otros hacía mucho calor y otros eran muy calurosos durante el día, pero en la noche hacía mucho frío.

Generalmente Harry y sus tíos iban a los pueblos, mientras Ginny y las tías de Harry se quedaban en sus casas, Harry y sus tíos no querían que ellas se expusieran a adquirir una de las enfermedades que había ahí, así que les habían pedido que no se arriesgaran a salir, a no ser que fuera una emergencia, sobretodo Ginny, Harry le había prohibido salir de la casa y ella tuvo que permanecer en casa el mes completo que estuvieron en Slytherin.

Pero faltando unos días para su regreso a Gryffindor, llegaron a buscar urgentemente a Harry y sus tíos, porque hubo un derrumbe en una mina y tenían que ayudar a los trabajadores que quedaron atrapados, Molly decidió que iría a buscar a su esposo y Harry para informarles lo que había pasado, sabía que ellos estaban en un pueblo cercano de donde ella y su hija estaban, le pidió a Ginny que se quedara en la casa, mientras ella iba.

Lo que no sabía era que donde Arthur y Harry estaban, había una epidemia en el pueblo, por lo que estaban ayudando a que las personas enfermas recibieran atención médica, ellos habían sido vacunados antes de llegar al pueblo, pero Molly no lo sabía y fue en busca de ellos.

Cuando Harry y Arthur la vieron se asustaron mucho, pensaron que algo les había pasado a ella y a Ginny, pero Molly les explicó la situación y ellos entendieron, pero después se preocuparon porque Molly había tenido que atravesar casi todo el pueblo para llegar donde ellos y no se había vacunado; así que le pusieron la vacuna y la sacaron rápidamente del pueblo, esperando que no se haya infectado. Pero por seguridad, todas las mujeres y Ginny tuvieron que vacunarse también, para evitar una posible infección.

Después todos regresaron a Gryffindor, pero a los días de haber llegado pasó lo que más temían, Molly empezó a sentirse muy enferma y aunque muchos doctores la asistieron, todos les decían que el virus ya se había esparcido por todo el cuerpo, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que su cuerpo se cansara de luchar y muriera. Todos estaban muy tristes por esto, pero Molly siempre sonreía y les decía que todo estaba bien, que no quería que se preocuparan por ella porque estaría bien, sólo se reuniría más pronto con James y Lily, pera cuidar de ellos desde el cielo. Molly también habló con todos ellos y pudo despedirse de todos antes de partir.

Cuando habló con su esposo le pidió que cuidara de su hija y se asegurara de apoyarla en todo para que ella fuera feliz, le dijo que era probable que ella necesitara una madre con quien hablar cosas de mujeres, pero Arthur le dijo que él no podía amar a otra mujer que no fuera ella. Molly lo entendió y le dijo que ella lo sabía, pero que podía encontrar a una mujer que quisiera a Ginny y le explicara las cosas que toda mujer debe saber y eso lo hace una madre, le dijo que él lo hiciera si miraba que ella necesitaba a una madre, mientras no era necesario; también le dijo que quizás no lo necesitara, ya que Elly y Dora podrían ayudarla y sabía que ellas le podían explicar lo que necesitaba saber, al ser una mujer. Luego le pidió que tratara de que Harry siempre estuviera con ella, ya que estaba segura de que él era el único que podía hacerla feliz.

Arthur le prometió que haría todo lo que pedía y que sólo le buscaría una madre a su hija, si veía que ella necesitaba a una madre, pero que sólo sería su esposa para que fuera la madre de Ginny, pero le prometió que él nunca estaría con otra mujer, porque sólo la amaba a ella y no podía amar a nadie más. Molly lo entendió y se lo agradeció.

Habló con Sirius, Remus, Elly y Dora, para encargarles a ellas que siguieran con la formación de su hija, ellas les prometieron que así sería, a ellos les pidió que apoyaran a su esposo, que él los necesitaría mucho y ellos les prometieron que siempre estarían con Arthur y con Ginny; les platicó su preocupación de que Ginny necesitara a una madre, pero ellas les dijeron que la pequeña no necesitaría a nadie más, ya que siempre podía contar con ellas, que siempre la apoyarían en lo que necesitara y sería una hija para ellas.

Molly se los agradeció, pero les pidió que si Arthur escogía a una mujer para que fuera madre de Ginny, quisiera que lo apoyaran en su decisión, ellas y ellos le prometieron que así lo harían.

También habló con el pequeño Teddy, le dijo que ella siempre lo vio como el hermano de su hija y sabía que él la cuidaría como el hermano mayor que era de Ginny, también le dijo que siguiera cuidando a Harry como lo hacía, que siempre lo apoyara y le ayudara en todo. Ella sabía que ellos necesitaban de Teddy que era su hermano y confiaba en que él siempre estaría para ellos. Teddy le dijo que así lo haría, que así como se lo prometió a su tía Lily también se lo prometía a ella y siempre trataría de cumplir esa promesa.

Después pidió hablar con Harry, sabía que el sufriría mucho cuando ella se fuera, ya que ya había perdido a sus padres y no quería perder a nadie más de su familia, pero necesitaba decirle que no se sintiera triste, porque ella al igual que sus padres, siempre estaría con él, eso fue lo primero que le dijo a Harry que no dejaba de llorar, él le dijo que él no quería perderla y ella le dijo que eso nunca pasaría, porque siempre estaría con él, le dijo que necesitaba que fuera fuerte, por Ginny, que sufriría mucho, él le dijo que él no quería que ella pasara por ese dolor también, porque sabía lo mal que se sentiría, pero Molly le dijo que por eso necesitaba que estuviera a su lado siempre, que aunque sabía que haría lo posible para protegerla, ella necesitaba tenerlo a su lado siempre y que sólo así ella sería feliz.

Molly le dijo que ella sabía que sólo él podía hacer feliz a su hija y confiaba que ellos se casarían algún día, porque se querían, eso lo habían sabido siempre ella y Lily, que desde pequeños vieron lo mucho que se necesitaban uno al otro y lo fueron comprobando a lo largo de los años, con su comportamiento y el cariño que se demostraban, lo sabían cuando miraban lo mucho que se preocupaban por el otro y estaba segura que Ginny solo podría estar con él, por eso necesitaba que siguiera a su lado siempre, que nunca la abandonara, Harry le prometió que así sería, pero le dijo que también quería alejarse de ella un poco para no arriesgarla, porque ella siempre estaría en peligro mientras estuviera con él, Molly le dijo que lo entendía pero que no estaba de acuerdo con que se separara de ella, porque más que estar segura, ella lo necesitaba a su lado.

Molly le explicó que Lilly, Elly, Dora y ella misma, siempre supieron que al casarse con sus esposos, estarían en peligro de que alguien quisiera matarlas, pero a ellas no les importó, porque amaban a sus esposos y eran felices a su lado, ellas habían sido más felices, estando en peligro, porque estaban con quien amaban y estaban seguros que si se hubieran casado con alguien más donde no estuvieran en peligro, sabían que no hubieran sido ni la mitad de felices de lo que han sido con sus esposos.

Harry la escuchaba y después le dijo que lo recordaría siempre y que aunque un día decidiera alejarse de ella un poco, nunca la dejaría sola y siempre estaría cerca para cuidarla y que al final estaba seguro que regresaría a su lado, Molly le sonrió y se lo agradeció, por ultimo le pidió que nunca se diera por vencido y que siempre luchara por ser feliz él, por lo que tenía que luchar para ser él quien se casara con su Ginny, porque sólo así serían felices los dos, Harry sonriendo le dijo que nunca se rendiría y que siempre sería el pretendiente que más deseaba casarse con ella, para hacerla feliz y ser feliz a su lado. Molly se lo agradeció y dándole un abrazo y un beso se despidió de él.

La ultima en entrar fue Ginny, ella estaba muy triste, porque sabía que su mami se iría con su tío James y su tía Lily, sabía que la iba a extrañar mucho y tenía miedo de ya no tener a su mamita a su lado, iba a extrañar todos los momentos que pasaban juntas, todas las pláticas y consejos que ella le daba, ahora no sabía con quien hablar, sólo le quedaba Harry, pero temía que él se alejara más de ella, más que nunca, porque aunque confiaba en sus tías, su mamá era especial, con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa y sabía que ella la escuchaba con atención, sin burlarse de sus temores y animándola a nunca rendirse, dándole consejos para todo lo que necesitaba y ahora ella ya no estaría, a su lado.

Ginny abrazaba a su mamá, queriendo retenerla a su lado por siempre y Molly la abrazaba y le decía cuanto la amaba, le decía que siempre estaría a su lado y que cuando quisiera hablar con ella lo hiciera, porque ella siempre estaría a su lado y la escucharía desde el cielo y le haría llegar su amor.

La pequeña le contó sus miedo que tenía y le dijo lo mucho que le dolía perderla, Molly le decía una y otra vez, porque ella siempre la cuidaría y estaría con ella a su lado, le dijo que además contaba con su familia que siempre la apoyaría y estaría para ella, en todo momento, Ginny le dijo que no sería lo mismo y Molly le dijo que quizá algún día tendría una nueva mamá que la amará y la escuchará, pero Ginny le dijo que ella no quería a una nueva mamá, que su mamá sólo era ella, pero Molly le explicó que su padre lo haría para que ella tuviera con quien hablar y sólo lo haría si veía que ella la necesitara y que ella tenía que entenderlo y aceptarlo, Ginny le dijo que trataría de hacerlo.

Después le dijo que no se preocupara porque Harry se alejara, que entendiera que él lo hacía para protegerla, porque no quería que estuviera en peligro, Ginny le dijo que lo sabía, porque su tía Lily y Harry se lo habían explicado, pero que ella quería tenerlo a su lado. Su mamá le dijo que para eso necesitaba ser muy paciente, fuerte y comprensiva y que al final todo estaría bien, porque Harry regresaría y nunca la dejaría realmente, aunque ella no lo viera seguido. Ginny asintió y le dijo que siempre lo esperaría y lo apoyaría.

Su mamá la felicitó y le dijo que si lo hacía algún día podía casarse con él y estar juntos siempre, como tanto lo quería, Ginny le dijo que era lo que más quería. Molly le dijo que ella estaba segura que así sería y quería que ella usara en su boda, un vestido que ella y Lily habían hecho para ella, desde que era muy pequeña, le dijo que era una combinación entre los vestidos que ellas habían usado al casarse con sus esposos, le dijo que el vestido estaba en su armario y que quería que ella lo guardara y que cuando se comprometiera con Harry, lo terminara de arreglar, aunque sabía que le quedaría, también le pidió que nunca se lo enseñara a nadie y menos a Harry, que sólo lo verían el día de su boda cuando ella lo usara. Ginny se puso contenta y le dijo que así sería.

Después de eso Molly le entregó dos pequeños dijes de oro, uno tenía forma de flor y el otro dije tenía forma de hoja, cada uno decía en un lado Harry P. y Ginny W. el que tenía forma de hoja llevaba al reverso James y Lily Potter; y el que tenía forma de flor decía Arthur y Molly Weasley, los dos dijes estaban decorados con pequeñas esmeraldas y rubís alrededor de las letras, las piedras eran pequeñas y adornaban los dijes de forma delicada, haciéndolos ver muy hermosos y valiosos. Molly le dijo que pusiera el de ella en su cadena y que cuando le entregara a Harry el suyo, también lo pusiera en la cadena de él, pero quería que le entregara a Harry cuando regresara, después de que tratara de alejarse de ella. Ginny le prometió que así lo haría y Molly le ayudó a poner su dije en su cadena de oro blanco que llevaba junto con el medallón en forma de corazón. Desde que Harry se lo había dado Ginny siempre lo llevaba con ella, al igual que Harry siempre llevaba el suyo.

Molly le dijo que quería que viera su vestido de bodas, así que Ginny abrió su armario y al final vio un baúl mediano que tenía un pequeño candado de plata, adentro estaba el vestido de bodas de Ginny, ella llevó el baúl donde su mamá y Molly le dio una llave plateada muy pequeña para que lo abriera y sacara el vestido.

Desde que Ginny lo vio quedó fascinada, era de un blanco perla, y todo el vestido llevaba unos encajes bordados muy delicados y hermosos, que tenían forma de un corazón y una estrella en medio de dos flores con hojas, el corazón y la estrella se entrelazaban con las flores y las hojas, ella sabía lo difícil que era hacer ese tipo de bordados y reconoció el trabajo de su mamá y su tía Lily, la tela tenía un brillo muy delicado y tenía un hermoso escote en forma de corazón, y las mangas cortas se ajustaban en el inicio de los brazos, para que ella llevara los hombros descubiertos, el vestido tenía unos hermosos guantes de encaje bordado, de color perla y con pequeñas esmeraldas y rubís adornando el bordado, llegaban hasta el codo y dejaba sus dedos descubiertos. El vestido era ajustado y pegado hasta la cintura y desde ahí comenzaba la falda que se abría cada vez más, hasta llegar al suelo, era estilo princesa y toda la falda del vestido llevaba los mismos encajes bordados, pero se miraba un leve brillo, que generaba pequeños destellos, Ginny acercó la tela y vio que eran unas pequeñísimas esmeraldas y rubís que hacía que el vestido tuviera un brillo especial, aunque era de un color perla. El vestido también tenía unos zapatos, había tres pares de zapatos del mismo estilo con un tacón no muy alto y forrados con la misma tela bordada de color perla igual que el vestido, también llevaban el brillo de las esmeraldas y los rubís y en la punta llevaba un hermoso rubí en forma de flor, con unas esmeraldas pequeñas en forma hojitas que estaban a cada lado de la flor, su mamá le dijo que eran tres pares, porque no estaban seguras de que talla sería cuando se casara; luego Molly le enseñó un pequeño cofre, en este había una hermosa tiara, que era de color perla igual que el vestido tenía la forma de los bordados del vestido, un corazón y una estrella en medio de dos flores con hojas, estaba decorada con esmeraldas y rubís, igual que el vestido, los guantes y los zapatos. Ginny los miraba fascinada, le gustaba mucho y sabía que su madre y su tía Lily debieron esforzarse mucho para hacer el vestido, arreglar los zapatos, los guantes y la tiara que usaría en su boda, cuando se casara con su Harry.

Ginny le agradeció mucho a su mamá y le dijo que le diera las gracias a su tía allá en el cielo, cuando la viera, Molly sonrió y abrazando a su hija le dijo que se las daría de su parte. Después guardaron el vestido y las otras cosas en el baúl, le pusieron el candado y le entregó la llave a la pequeña, Molly le dijo que de ahora en adelante ella lo guardaría hasta el día de su boda con Harry, ella le dijo que siempre lo guardaría con mucho amor porque sus mamás se lo habían hecho especialmente para ella.

Ellas estuvieron un largo rato ellas solas, platicando, después llegó Arthur y se les unió, sabían que sería la última vez en que estuvieran los tres juntos como una familia, después de un momento Ginny fue a traer a su Harry y estuvieron los cuatro compartiendo su amor entre besos y abrazos, Arthur y Molly se abrazaban al igual que Harry y Ginny; luego cuando Molly ya estaba muy cansada y ya estaba cerca la hora de irse Harry fue a hablarles a los demás, Sirius Elly, el pequeño Leo de un año quien ya caminaba, con Remus, Dora y Teddy, quienes se unieron a los cuatro y estuvieron juntos hasta que Molly muy cansada se quedó dormida para no despertar nunca más.

Ginny no podía dejar de llorar, quería ser fuerte pero le dolía mucho y sentía que se derrumbaba, sentía casi el mismo dolor cuando sus tíos murieron, Harry sabía cómo se sentía ella, así que la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a su habitación, los adultos lo vieron y sabían que cuando ellos se sentían así, necesitaban estar juntos y solos, ya que ellos se consolaban mutuamente y después regresaban en mejor estado, así que los demás le dieron su apoyo y consuelo a Arthur que había perdido al amor de su vida, a su amada esposa y sabían que era duro para él ese momento, era duro para todos, pero sabían que juntos podían salir adelante, así como lo hicieron cuando perdieron a sus queridos amigos James y Lily Potter, ahora Molly se había ido a reunir con ellos y los tres estarían cuidando de ellos desde el cielo.

Harry se acostó con Ginny encima de él, abrazándose, a él le dolía mucho verla sufrir, sabía lo que sentía y por eso sabía que lo único que podía hacer era estar con ella, a su lado, así como ella había estado con él cuando perdió a sus padres.

– Me duele Harry, me duele mucho – le dijo ella llorando y abrazándolo muy fuerte.

– Lo sé pequeña, lo sé muy bien – Harry le daba besos, demostrándole que estaba con ella, para que supiera que no estaba sola.

– Quédate conmigo, por favor, no me dejes nunca – Le pidió entre lágrimas.

– No te dejaré nunca, siempre estaré contigo de alguna forma – Le prometió Harry.

– Quiero que me abraces y me beses, necesito sentirte – Le pidió Ginny sin dejar de llorar y viéndolo a los ojos.

Harry la abrazó más fuerte, se giró y se acomodó encima de ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla y empezó a besarla, la besaba en toda su cara, en su cabello, cuello, manos, brazos, hombros y volvía a su carita, le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus besos y Ginny también lo abrazaba, aferrándose a él. Así estuvieron juntos sintiéndose mutuamente, consolándose y sabiendo que mientras estuvieran juntos, podían superarlo todo. No supieron en qué momento se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y cansados de tanto llorar, Ginny encima de Harry sin dejar de abrazarse mientras dormían, sin saber lo que les esperaba a la mañana.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Hola! Aquí está otro capítulo, espero les guste y que dejen comentarios ok!**_

_**Mhushaka :)**_


End file.
